


Sword Art Online Parallel

by RSBCS



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 146,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSBCS/pseuds/RSBCS
Summary: They had made an oath: 'They were born on the same year, and they would be together until their last.' That was the promise youths Kirito, Eugeo, Asuna, and Alice all made. But this very promise comes under threat when an Integrity Knight takes Alice and Asuna away for violating the Taboo Index. Swearing to reunite, follow the four's adventures through Underworld, Aincrad, and Alfheim as they fight to return home, while the world strives to tear them apart.
Relationships: Eugeo & Alice Zuberg | Alice Synthesis Thirty, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 49
Kudos: 69





	1. The Oath, Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sword Art Online and all related content are the property of Reki Kawahara. I own nothing beyond my idea
> 
> This is an alternate universe fic that will follow closely to the original story. Some character roles and events might be augmented. 
> 
> Enjoy, and feel free to comment.

In a far-off wood, came the deafening sound of an axe making impact with a great tree. This tree, black like obsidian and several mels wide, standing so tall it was as if the point neared the sky itself, piercing the horizon on a small hill. At its base, two boys of eleven years were at work to chop it down. One, a flaxen-haired boy with blue eyes, wearing a light-blue shirt and grey cotton pants, was swinging a large bone axe at an indention in the tree. The other, a raven-haired youth with a similarly black shirt and eyes, scratched another notch on the ground alongside several others at the sound. The flaxen-haired boy struck again, but the sound was deadened due to missing the indent entirely. His arm flared briefly with pain from the failed strike, but he set the axe down afterwards.

“I counted 3 good strikes out of those 50, Eugeo,” the raven-haired boy told his friend.

Letting out a tired sigh, Eugeo griped to him, “Geez Kirito, why are you slacking off again? We both need to do our part.”

“I am doing my part,” Kirito returned. “I just counted off how many good strikes we made. And that makes 1,000, so we can take a little break.”

“You just want to be lazy and slack around all day like you do on our day of rest,” Eugeo shot back. “I thought you would take this Calling more seriously.”

Sitting up from his spot on the ground, Kirito returned, “Eugeo, we’re not going to be cutting this tree down in our lifetime. You know how difficult the Gigas Cedar is to cut down. The village has been at this for 300 years, and that indent is all the progress we’ve made in all that time. I bet it’ll be another 300 years before it ever comes down.”

Miffed at his attitude, Eugeo tackled Kirito and began to tussle. First him on top, then Kirito rolling them over to take dominance, then Eugeo again as it repeated. That is until the two heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see two new figures carrying baskets.

One was a blond-haired girl with the end braided down her back, using a white ribbon to taper off the end. She had a bright-blue dress with an apron and wore brown boots. Her deep-blue eyes were fixed on the two boys with a scrutinizing look.

The one next to her had an amber-blond hair color that rested a little above her shoulders. She had a simple white dress like the blond-haired girl’s, but she wore simple white shoes that looked like the boy’s black ones. Her amber eyes had the same expression as her compatriot.

Resting her hands on her hips, the amber-haired girl chided, “Kirito, Eugeo, what are you two doing? Are you both ignoring your Calling again?”

Scrambling to their feet, the boys faced the girls as Kirito spoke, “Sorry Asuna, Alice. But we just finished doing 1,000 strokes already.”

“Really?” Asuna asked, her eyes narrowed with intensity. In this way, Kirito seemed to squirm, which made Eugeo chuckle until she fixed him with the same stare.

But Alice’s face then softened, and she assured, “It’s alright Asuna. There’s nothing in the Taboo Index against playing once some of your work was finished.” She then walked over and told them, “We brought you your lunch today. Asuna and I made them.”

As she revealed the contents of her basket, Kirito’s mouth watered. But Eugeo inquired, “Did you both really make this?”

At this, Alice pouted, and replied, “O-Of course! All by ourselves.”

Asune sat down and laid out the blanket for them to rest on. She then revealed, “Alice’s mother helped us to be able to make this, but we did most of the work.”

To this, Eugeo said with a bow, “Thank you very much Alice. Asuna.” Alice’s cheeks tinged pink at this, but she accepted the thanks from Eugeo.

The four friends sat under the Gigas Cedar having their lunch. Alice and Asuna used a Sacred Art to ensure the food was still good, but barely gave the okay before Kirito dove right in. After some time eating, Kirito asked, “Hey Asuna, why do you and Alice keep bringing lunch for Eugeo and I? Don’t you both have studying with Sister Azalia on Sacred Arts?”

Asuna answered, “Alice has that Calling, remember? I’m being trained to go to the Swordcraft Academy when I am of age. My father is still teaching me the Yuuki Style of sword fighting.”

“Your father is one of the chief swordsmen in Rulid,” Eugeo remarked. “It’s no surprise he wants you to go to such a prestigious school.”

But Asuna’s face turned sour, replying, “That’s what he wants. But I heard from my brother that our mother wanted me to grow up as a noble lady and be married to one of the nobles in Centoria.”

“No way will we let that happen,” Kirito protested, his mouth full of the sandwiches brought for lunch. “We made that oath together, remember? We won’t let you be sent away like that.” The three others looked between each other and nodded and looked to the nearest tree that had markings on it. The four looked on and recalled how, before any of them had Callings, they had made an oath on that very tree.

Alice then recited, “We were born on the same year, and we would be together to our last year. That was the promise we made.”

“Right. And that means we’ll stay together,” Eugeo assured. “And we’ll fight to keep you with us Asuna. You’re our friend, and we want you to stay with us.”

Asuna smiled at her friends cheering her up, and replied, “Thank you, Alice. Eugeo. Kirito. You’re right. We made that oath, and we will see it fulfilled. After all, any oath made in the Sacred Tongue will always be fulfilled.”

“That’s right,” Alice confirmed. And since she knew the Church’s laws and teachings like the back of her hand, they knew this to be true.

Eugeo then brought up, “I just wish we could do something to make this food last longer. It’s always a shame the Life of food runs out so fast. There should be some way to store it so we can have it for longer.”

“Not unless you have a Life manipulation Sacred Art,” Alice pointed out. “And there isn’t one in the church’s tomes. I’ve looked.”

“What about manipulating its environment rather than it’s Life?” Kirito suggested.

“Like weather manipulation?” Asuna questioned. Then she told him, “Kirito, such commands are only allowed for high priests of the Axiom Church. We would be arrested by the Integrity Knight order for even attempting it.”

“Not weather. Something simpler,” Kirito reasoned. He thought intensely for a moment, making his friends a little concerned. But before anyone could say anything to get his attention, he exclaimed, “That’s it! There might just be a way.”

Startled, Eugeo asked, “What way?”

The raven-haired boy explained, “Do you remember the story of Bercouli and the White Dragon of the North? Wasn’t the cave he went to while retrieving the divine sword supposed to be so cold his breath froze?”

To this Alice said, “There is. And the cavern itself was frozen over like the lake in winter.”

“Well, that cave isn’t too far from Rulid,” Kirito told them. “What if, on the next day of rest, we went to that cave and retrieved some of the ice there and used that to preserve our next lunch? The Life wouldn’t run out as fast, and we don’t need to rush to eat it.”

“Considering it’s you saying that, I don’t think it would matter,” Asuna replied, glowering. But she became contemplative, and figured, “But it would actually work. I remember my father sending someone to a similar cave the other day to preserve a beast they hunted for yesterday’s dinner. The meat wasn’t spoiled, and we all enjoyed it greatly.”

“Not to mention that, while there is to be no work on a day of rest, something like this isn’t technically work,” Alice added further. “We would be alright to do it.” Eugeo, who had looked apprehensive about the notion being brought up, relaxed at Alice’s assurances.

Kirito then stood up, and told them, “Alright. On the next day of rest, we’ll go explore the cave and look for ice.” At that, the four cheered.

* * *

A few days later, on the day of rest, the four friends were walking along a river towards the cave that would hold the ice needed to preserve food. On this trip, Alice opted to wear a wide-brimmed straw hat. She and Asuna were up front with their baskets, happily chatting away. Eugeo hung back with Kirito, who had his hands behind his head in a laid back manner. He still had reservations about going on this little expedition of theirs, but he wasn’t one to be left out whenever the four of them did something together. Especially after Asuna brought up how she might be brought up to be married off. Which then made him think.

“Hey Kirito, you were pretty upset about Asuna’s mother wanting to marry her off, weren’t you?” Eugeo inquired. “That’s why you reminded us of our oath.”

“Well, yeah,” Kirito confessed without a shred of shame. “Asuna should be her own person, like Alice. I mean, when you stop to think about it, they both have so much potential and hope for the future compared to loggers like us.”

“Really?” Eugeo asked further.

“Of course,” Kirito told him. “You and I are stuck with that tree for the rest of our lives. But they can be so much more. Asuna can be part of the Imperial Knights, or even become an Integrity Knight. And Alice can join the Axiom Church. What’s that compared to people like us?”

“You’re right,” Eugeo replied, sounding disheartened at the notion. Especially because Kirito was right on how the girls could be given much better Callings compared to them. Their families were more prominent and had far more promise.

That’s when Kirito reminded, “But no matter what they choose to do, I know they won’t forget our oath. They’re committed to it as much as we are.”

That perked the flaxen-haired boy back up, and he simply returned, “Yeah, you’re right. They made that oath with us and want to see it fulfilled too. And we’ll be with them too.”

That was when the boys heard Asuna calling out, “Kirito, Eugeo, hurry up. We’re almost there.” The two boys rushed to catch up, joining the girls as they reached the mouth of a cave.

The dark expanse was already feeling colder compared to the warmth behind them. The light of Solus wasn’t making it as hot as it could be like in summer, but the contrasting temperatures was palpable regardless. The walls even looked smoothed over with some sort of glassy material that felt cold to the touch.

Alice went to the side to pluck a fern the villagers often used to play with cats and pointed a finger to it. “System Call. Generate Luminous Element,” she chanted. Immediately, the end began to glow with a soft yet bright light that illuminated a bit of the cave already.

“Alright then, now to go forward and find that ice,” Kirito said as he strode forward.

That is until Asuna grabbed him by the wrist and chided, “Don’t go off alone Kirito. We need to stay together so we don’t get lost. You know that.” Kirito chuckled sheepishly at this, making Alice and Eugeo sigh at the antic their rather brash member nearly conducted. With that, the three went together through the cave.

Partway through, Eugeo let out an audible shiver and commented, “How far down do we need to go to get ice? Can’t we collect some from the walls here?”

“The ice near the mouth won’t keep our food cool enough to preserve its Life,” Asuna explained coolly. “We need to get ice from the deepest part, where it is as cold as winter.”

“But what if we run into denizens of the Dark Territory?” the boy asked further. “You don’t have your sword Asuna, and none of us can fight.”

“Then we hide,” Kirito suggested passively.

“That won’t help at all,” Eugeo griped. “Haven’t you been listening to the stories? People say those from the Dark Territory can sniff out a human from 500 mels away. We’d be found out in an instant.”

“Then we just don’t get found out,” Kirito replied again. And at that, he earned a rap from Asuna as well as a glare from her.

So, Alice assured, “We’ll be fine Eugeo. Remember? The story of Bercouli said there was a guardian dragon that made this cave its home. If anyone from the Dark Territory came in here, they would be forced to flee.”

As they got to the deeper part of the cave, Kirito seemed to notice something and asked, “Alice, can you hold your light a little higher so we can see?” The girl obliged, and the four gasped in awe at the sight they found. For in the light, they saw mounds of gold coins and artifacts lying in this section of the cave. But what was even more startling was the massive skeleton lying atop the treasure, one belonging to what could only be assumed was the dragon from the story.

“How can this be?” Eugeo questioned. “The story said Bercouli had to flee upon facing the dragon and abandon the sword. So why is it… dead?”

Asuna, horrified by the find, rushed forward and made a gesture to check the bones. But the Stacia window which showed an object’s life and status was garbled and mixed up, making it incoherent. “This cannot be,” she muttered in astonishment. “Something’s keeping me from reading its Life. I can’t tell how long ago it was killed.”

“But why would someone kill this dragon anyway?” Kirito brought up. “It doesn’t make sense. This dragon is meant to protect the human territory. So why kill it?” None of them had the answer to this. But they all agreed something was very wrong and were unnerved by all of this.

Eugeo made to take a step forward, only to hit something solid and trip over something on the ground. The others convened where he was at and noticed the thing he tripped over. It appeared to be a sword, pale blue in color with what looked like a rose with thorny vines on the hilt. The scabbard it rested in was white with pale blue lines patterning it.

After seeing the sword, Kirito asked, “Could this sword be the same as the one Bercouli was after in the story?” Rather than answer, Asuna conjured a Stacia window over the sword to identify it.

“’Blue Rose Sword,’” she informed him, “It’s a Divine Object. And a powerful one too.”

“This must be the sword the dragon guarded,” Eugeo figured. Their raven-haired friend then bent down to pick it up. But as he tried to lift it, he struggled as if the sword weighed several tons. Despite how it looked, it felt much heavier than it should be.

Once he gave up, Asuna chastised, “Kirito, do you ever pay attention? You can’t lift something beyond your Authority. The sword is ranked 46. It’s too much for you, and even Eugeo.” But when Eugeo reached down to touch it, he felt something different. It was almost as if some piece of him had been missing, and this sword was the piece returned to him. Yet at the same time, an inner voice told him that he should leave it be for now.

Kirito apologized to the others as Eugeo went through this sensation, but Alice noticed and asked, “Eugeo, what is it?”

To which the boy answered, “It’s nothing. I was just about to do the same thing as Kirito until Asuna reminded us.” To which Asuna puffed her chest out proudly at this, much to Kirito’s chagrin. Regardless, the three went back to their original task and gathered ice around the cave. No one bothered the other treasures, as they had no reason to collect it at present. They gathered them into Alice and Asuna’s baskets until they were filled.

“Alright, that should be enough ice for our purposes,” Asuna figured. She then looked around, and asked, “Now, how do we get back to the village?” The others looked around, noticing the two paths to take. And they quickly realized that they did not have a way to recall the path they had taken to get here.

“Looks like we forgot to mark the path we took so we could go home,” Kirito noted.

“We’ll just have to choose a path, and hope it leads us out,” Eugeo told them. And without much else to go off, Alice led them down one path they hoped would take them home. As they went, the cave was rapidly getting warmer, and the walls were less reflective from the ice frozen over them. But it was Asuna who noticed the walls didn’t look the same. They looked red, almost clay-like. Not to mention the path ahead of them didn’t appear to be as bright as she would have thought. The four were near the end when the outside became visible, and they realized they were not where they meant to be.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the cave was a wasteland, no life to be found anywhere. Any trees seen were withered and dry, and any grass was shriveled and black. The mountains in the far distance were black and foreboding, and the sky black and red. It was a horrifying sight to see, one the four children were unaccustomed to. Then they heard the sound of battle in the air and looked up. There were two dragons, one white and one black, being ridden by two knights. One wore crimson armor and rode the white dragon, while the other had dark purple armor as he rode the black dragon. They met and clashed blades repeatedly, sending flashes of sparks with each passing.

Then, the red knight put his sword away, and drew out a longbow that was the same color as he. He drew the string, and an arrow of flame manifested where he drew. He then released this projectile, scoring a devastating hit on the other knight and knocking him off his steed. The black knight fell to the ground, mere mels from the kids. Asuna held a hand over her mouth in horror, and Eugeo stood agape. Kirito looked between the two knights, wondering what he was seeing. But Alice, for reasons unknown to the group, stared into the black knight’s helmet where his eyes would be. The knight reached out a hand to them, as if pleading for help. This seemed to cause Alice to step towards him.

Noticing this, Asuna cried out, “Alice, stop!” And she and Alice tumbled to the ground. The boys looked on, and their shock increased. Alice and Asuna looked up and saw that their hands were well over the boundary between the cave and the wasteland. Both were frozen in shock, unable to comprehend what they had seen. When Kirito looked back up at the black knight, his body and armor began to turn ash-grey, before it dissolved in the wind as his Life ebbed away. Snapping out of this, Kirito pulled Asuna up while Eugeo helped Alice.

“Asuna, Alice, snap out of it!” he urged frantically. “We have to go!” Before long, the two girls shook off their shock, and went with the boys back the other way to leave the cave.

* * *

Back in the woods, the four took a moment to catch their breath. No one spoke in that time, mostly reeling from what they had witnessed. And they began to realize there was no doubt of what they saw there.

“That must have been the Dark Territory,” Eugeo spoke first, breathless.

“Yeah,” Kirito picked up. “And that knight on the white dragon must have been an Integrity Knight fighting the Dark Knight.”

“I never thought we’d ever see an Integrity Knight in our lives,” Eugeo commented. “Especially one that was fighting something like that other knight.”

Kirito grunted in affirmation, then said, “I’m just glad we turned back when we did.” He looked to the girls, who seemed frozen as their thoughts lingered on what had happened. The boys went over to them and rested a hand on their shoulders.

“Asuna, Alice,” Eugeo spoke softly, “are you two going to be alright?” But Alice raised her hand to her face rather than answer. She still seemed to be stunned silent.

“We broke the Taboo Index,” Asuna muttered. “No one is supposed to cross into the Dark Territory. And we… We…”

“You didn’t cross into the Dark Territory,” Kirito argued. “Neither of you did. Your hands merely touched the ground. That’s not breaking the Taboo Index.”

Realizing what he meant, Eugeo contributed by assuring, “H-He’s right. Merely touching something isn’t forbidden by the Index. Neither of you did anything wrong. There’s no need to worry.” Alice seemed to register this, looking up at Eugeo and Kirito in a desperate search for hope.

“Really?” she asked. “We didn’t disobey?”

“Of course not. You didn’t at all,” Eugeo told her. “So you don’t need to worry.” What none of them noticed was what looked like a face hovering in the air above them, plain and pale white. It was there for a moment before vanishing, not having been noticed by any of the four.

“What will we do if our parents find out?” Asuna asked.

To which Kirito answered, “They won’t need to know. And even if they do, we’ll stand by you two. We’ll take the punishment if we have to.”

“Kirito is right,” Eugeo spoke, determined. “We’ll take the fault too. We’re not going to let anything happen to you.” This seemed to calm the girls down, and the four shared a group hug to take solace in their friendship. Once done, they grabbed the baskets and headed back to Rulid.

* * *

The following day, a crowd had gathered in the square. Kirito was just coming out with his sister Suguha and rushed off to find his friends. He found Asuna, who was also looking around, and the two located Alice and Eugeo. None of them could see what was going on, but they heard murmurs that gave a very foreboding atmosphere.

“Alice, what’s going on here?” Kirito asked.

“Is it some sort of announcement?” Asuna added with her question.

Turning to them, Alice confided, “My father is meeting with… an Integrity Knight.” This dropped a stone in all their stomachs, and they peered through the mass to see the village chief, Gasfut Zulberg, talking with the same Integrity Knight they saw fighting yesterday. By the look on the chief’s face, it was a very serious affair.

The knight turned to the crowd, and announced, “I am here for two criminals responsible for breaking the Taboo Index.” The crowd became agitated at this announcement, turning to each other and questioning who could commit such an act. Then the knight called out, “Bring out the criminals: Alice Zuberg and Asuna Yuuki.” As if paralyzed, the girls stood stock-still at the declaration. The crowd quickly parted, revealing the four friends. The knight gestured for them to come forward, and a couple villagers roughly moved the boys aside to drag the girls before the Integrity Knight.

“Alice Zuberg. Asuna Yuuki,” the knight addressed. “I am Deusolbert Synthesis Seven. By my authority, I hereby declare you under arrest for violation of the Taboo Index. In which, you two ventured into the Dark Territory. You will be taken to the Axiom Church for your punishment.” Before this could go on, the two boys rushed forward.

“If you arrest them, you have to arrest us too,” Kirito declared. “Because we also broke the Taboo Index, and we also ventured into the Dark Territory. So you have to arrest all of us.”

“That’s right!” Eugeo shouted. “We also committed a crime, and so you should have us arrested as well.” Deusolbert regarded the two boys briefly, before turning away and instructing the chief to bind the two girls. Angry at being ignored, Kirito rushed forward with a wild scream. The knight merely looked at him, and some invisible force knocked him back. Eugeo then charged as well, but he suffered the same fate. Gasfut finished binding Alice, then went to work on Asuna. But Kirito got back up and rushed for the girls.

He had just grabbed Asuna’s wrist when he felt someone yank him back and pin him to the ground. The villagers that nabbed him shouted at others to keep him down, and Kirito saw behind him that others were doing the same to Eugeo. He struggled as hard as he could against them, but his strength was nothing compared to theirs. Asuna looked on with tear-filled eyes as Gasfut roughly bound her like Alice. Once done, he presented the ropes connected to them to Deusolbert, who tied them to his dragon. Kirito reached his hand out to them, desperate to stop them from taking his friends away.

“Let me go,” he said with a grunt as he reached. “Let us go! You won’t tear us apart.” No matter what he or Eugeo tried, they were not being released. Asuna cried bitterly as she watched the boys struggle, but Alice gave them a sad smile to try and comfort them.

“It’ll be alright,” she tried to assure them. “It will all be well. Remember our oath.” As Deusolbert got his dragon ready to fly, she reminded, “We were all born on the same year. We’ll be together until our last. Oaths made in the Sacred Tongue always come true.” Before long, the dragon took off, and Alice and Asuna were carried underneath them as they flew south. Asuna continued to cry, while Alice still smiled with small tears in her eyes.

The villagers soon let the boys go, and they raced after the girls past the village boundaries. They ran and ran, as if pursuing the Integrity Knight. But little by little, their shapes were beginning to shrink from the distance.

“We’ll come rescue you,” Kirito called out to them. “One day, we’ll go to Centoria, get into the Axiom Church, and we’ll save you both. We’ll bring you back home.”

“We promise you, Asuna, Alice,” Eugeo cried out. “We won’t let anything stop us. We’ll go save you. Wait for us. We’ll save you!” They eventually stopped as the figures became dots that shrunk into the horizon. They panted from running after them, their gazes still fixed on the direction the girls were taken. Then, together, the boys let out anguished cries that resounded throughout the land. When they finished, they collapsed to their knees.

It was then a figure wearing a dark-red cloak with a cowl pulled over to hide his face came up from behind. The figure looked to them, and asked, “Do you speak the truth?” The two boys turned to face this new figure, and he asked again, “Do you speak with total honesty? That you will defy the church and save those criminals?”

“They are not criminals!” Kirito snapped back. “They are our friends. We made an oath to always be together.” Eugeo nodded, staying close to Kirito.

The man then regarded, “Such words only ring true to those that hold fast to them. Unless you both find a way to fulfill your oath, it will never come true. The same goes for them.” Before either boy could retort, the man added, “However, I feel that you both shall succeed. Or rather, I must inform you that you must.” He looked to Solus and seemed contemplative. “This world… so rigid and unbending,” he commented. “How lamentable. This was not what the world was meant to be.”

“What do you mean?” Eugeo asked, curious about his wording.

To that the man answered, “You will learn once you leave this village. So I will only say this: You four are this world’s last hope to realize it’s true purpose. Let your oath, your faith, and your will drive you to achieve your goal.” Then he walked off, leaving the boys mystified. But they knew what they had to do. The two boys looked to each other before gazing out to the vast wilderness ahead.

_And so begins the tale of the four. Their journey to set the world right._


	2. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years follow the loss of their companions, and the boys toil to seek after them. But when two girls set out to the caverns, they run into dark forces. Will the tutelage of the hooded man aid the boys in their fight?

* * *

The distant thuds made at the base of the Gigas Cedar resounded once more near the village of Rulid. The Dragonbone axe making its mark in the indent made on the tree. And with each thud made, a notch was being made nearby. It had been six years since the friends of Kirito and Eugeo were taken by the Integrity Knights, and all that time they had spent slaving away at their Calling. Despite how long ago it was, they never forgot the faces of their childhood friends, Alice Zuberg and Asuna Yuki. Many of the villagers had readily forgot about the girls due to them having violated the Taboo Index as they did, which was enough to drive Kirito up the wall. He hated how he and Eugeo seemed to be the only ones who cared about them, or even bothered to remember they ever existed. As Eugeo finished his 50th swing, they both rested at the base thinking on everything revolving around their promise to rescue their friends.

Despite what they said, they were no closer to going to Centoria and rescuing the two girls from the Axiom Church. Like they thought six years ago, they were not going to be cutting down the Gigas Cedar in their lifetime. The frustration at this futility grated on Kirito, who in turn got on Eugeo’s nerves because of his zeal in going after Alice and Asuna. Yet there was still little doing. This was their Calling, and they couldn’t just abandon it. Not to mention the villagers kept a very close eye on them ever since the incident and often checked with their families to ensure they weren’t doing anything that would risk their village being threatened by the Integrity Knights.

Stewing on these thoughts, Kirito groaned and griped, “How long is this going to take? We should have been gone ages ago.”

“Knock it off Kirito,” Eugeo replied as he pulled out a bit of bread from the bakery. “Moaning like that won’t make our work go faster.”

Sitting up, Kirito whined, “Aren’t you mad Eugeo? It’s like no one cares Asuna and Alice are gone. Their families even convinced themselves that their daughters never existed.” Gritting his teeth, he seethed, “It shouldn’t be like this! We should be at Centoria trying to become Integrity Knights so we can save them. Not wasting our time chopping at this damn tree.”

Eugeo sighed, taking a bite out of his stale bread. After he swallowed, he returned, “I’m just as upset as you are Kirito. We promised we would find them, but we have been at this for six years. I’m starting to think that man we met was giving us false hope.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to think the same thing,” Kirito admitted. “I mean, we believed our oath would hold true despite what happened. We were so gullible we believed that old wives’ tale.”

“But we still have to think of something,” the flaxen-haired youth reminded. “There just has to be a faster way to cut down the Gigas Cedar and finish our Callings. Once we do, we can take on the Callings of swordsmen and go to the Imperial Swordcraft Academy.”

“That’s if we can ever cut this thing down,” Kirito muttered grumpily. “This Dragonbone axe is next to useless.” No argument was made there. They had only managed to cut down a minute fraction of its present Life in the six years they chopped at it. The rate they were going at was appalling. They had both thought of maybe attempting to bring the Blue Rose Sword and using that, but Kirito’s Authority still wasn’t high enough while Eugeo just never attempted to lift the sword from the ground it rested on.

Once their lunch was done, Kirito got up to take his turn at chopping the tree. As he did, Eugeo went over to the side and picked up a wooden practice sword he and Kirito made. He then went through different motions to practice his swordsmanship, working to improve his skills and knowledge about how to use a sword. When Kirito did his 50 swings, they would switch, and he would practice while Eugeo chopped away.

After they had done around 400 axe swings, they heard someone approach. They turned to see the same cloaked figure that they had met after Alice and Asuna were taken. “I see you are improving,” he spoke to them. “But it appears your skills have plateaued. You will need to stretch out beyond simple sword swings to have a chance at saving those closest to you.”

Stuffing the axe in the dirt, Kirito challenged, “And you’re supposed to know how we are meant to improve? All your ‘lessons’ have landed us nowhere, not to mention you’ve been lying to us for six years.”

“I assure you by the goddess Stacia that I do not lie,” the man assured. “You simply need to expand your repertoire to grow as swordsmen. While you have learned how to wield those swords, you have yet to master a style fit for you to use in true battle.”

Curious, Eugeo prompted, “What do you mean?”

The man looked to Kirito, and told him, “Hold your sword near your eye, and concentrate on wanting to thrust it into the furthest tree in front of you.” The raven-haired boy was still miffed at this stranger, but he acknowledged and did as he was told. When he got in position and concentrated on one of the far trees, his sword gave a strange ‘whine’ sound as it glowed purple. “Good,” the man acknowledged. Then he instructed, “Now imagine yourself dashing forward with your sword in front of you, and release.” Kirito did, and he moved swiftly towards the tree before his wooden sword made impact and rattled his arm. But the two were surprised by what had just happened.

“What was that just now?” Kirito questioned.

“That is part of the style I wish to impart on you,” the stranger explained. “The move you just used is one dubbed the Vorpal Strike. A simple dashing strike using a one-handed longsword like yours.” As Kirito looked to his blade, the man continued, “There are other such skills for this style that can give you an edge in combat over most beasts and even other people. Some allow you to strike more than once, while others give your strikes more power. But these must be used with caution, as they also leave you open to counterattack.”

“Why are you teaching us these skills?” Eugeo questioned, almost defiantly. “We have no right to learn this style anyway.”

“No?” the stranger returned. He then told them, “The style I teach you belongs to no noble lineage, nor shall it ever. It is a style that emphasizes survival and spirit. In truth, only true swordsman who know the weight of the sword itself can wield it. Your use of the Vorpal Strike confirms what I already knew of you.”

“And what is that?” Kirito asked aggressively.

“That you both were meant to wield this style,” the man answered. This gave the two boys pause. This sword style that they had been taught for the last six years alongside their Calling was so different from ones like the High-Norkia Style that only a select few swordsmen could actually use. That still left one question unanswered.

“Why would you bother teaching us such a special sword style?” Kirito asked. “We’re just a couple of loggers with no hope for a future.”

The man seemed to cast his face downward before replying, “Do you truly believe that? Or did I mishear so many times your desire to defy this world and its rulings?” Kirito clammed up at that, considering he was potentially in trouble for speaking like that aloud in the first place. The man continued, “I am teaching this style to you because I believe without a shred of doubt, that you two are meant to change this world. A world that has fallen from what it was meant to be, twisted by the corruption of its leaders and the blind obedience of its people. Only those with wills like yours could ever hope to achieve the goals you possess.”

“You make it sound like Kirito and I are the only hope for everyone here,” Eugeo commented.

To which the man questioned back, “Aren’t you?” With the matter settled, he then spoke, “Let us continue your training while you carry out your Calling.”

* * *

As the sun began to set and the orange sky lay over the land, Kirito and Eugeo put away their practice swords and Dragonebone axe to call it a day. Both were rather exhausted by the man’s teachings and from their work cutting into the Gigas Cedar. But the two were more hopeful than they were before. If they kept up their training, they felt there might be a chance to go after Alice and Asuna at long last.

As they came into town, Kirito’s kid sister Suguha came stomping up to them in her green dress, looking rather irritated for some reason. “Kirito,” she spoke sternly.

“Hey there, Sugu,” Kirito regarded.

“Don’t give me that! Where have you been?” she demanded. “It’s almost time for the evening meal. Mom was beginning to think you weren’t going to make it in time.”

“Sorry Suguha,” Eugeo tried to vouch. “Kirito and I got caught up doing our Calling.”

Turning on him, Suguha chastised, “Stop making excuses Eugeo. You need to get home too.” At that, the two boys gave a quick farewell before parting ways. As Eugeo went home to his brothers, Kirito went with Suguha to their home.

“Sugu, can’t you give Eugeo a break?” he requested. “He gets enough grief at home with his family. We don’t need you adding to it.”

Letting out a sigh, Suguha replied, “I know. I just don’t want you guys to get in trouble and disappear. Like…” She trailed off at the end, but Kirito already had an idea who she was talking about.

“Like Asuna and Alice did,” he finished for her. Then addressed, “I thought you weren’t especially close with either of them.”

“I was close with Alice and Selka, since we both had Callings around the church here,” Suguha protested. “Besides, we’re both worried. Selka keeps putting up a brave front, but I know she misses her sister badly. Not to mention Asuna even gave me some pointers when I watched her practice her family’s style of fighting.”

When they got to their house, Kirito rested a hand on her shoulder and assured, “Don’t worry. We’re not going to just disappear like that.”

“I guess so,” she replied, unsure about his words. “But still, you two need to move on. They’re gone, and they are never coming back.”

At that, Kirito’s face became serious, and he said, “They will. We made an oath.” And he went inside, leaving Suguha worried as she followed him to have dinner.

* * *

A couple days later was the day of rest. On such a day, Selka Zuberg was dragging along Suguha towards a more secluded section of the woods. The two walked, following the sounds of grunts and clunks of wood that were loud enough to be tracked. They soon came to a clearing where they saw Eugeo and Kirito training with their practice swords. It seemed that, even after all this time, nothing the village did could dissuade the two from their mission to go rescue Asuna and Alice. Even after six years, these two still went at it like it was the last thing they were going to do.

But today, they noticed how they performed odd attacks when their swords rang, and they moved in such distinct ways. It was different from how the men-at-arms would use their swords to ward off beasts wandering towards the village. Not to mention there was such intent in each swing, like a will behind it drove the swords through their motions. Neither of them could take their eyes off the boys. That is until they noticed a cloaked figure approaching them. With his cowl up to hide his face, they weren’t sure what to think about Kirito and Eugeo getting instructed in the ways of the sword from this man. Including the fact that the two seemed to be listening closely to whatever instructions he was giving. They were too far away to hear, and this prompted Suguha to try and lean closer to here. However, she instead stumbled out of the brush and into the clearing, startling the boys with her appearance.

“Ah… Welcome,” the hooded man greeted, seemingly unsurprised by their appearance.

Having been exposed, Selka came forward and replied, “Please forgive us. We were worried about Kirito and Eugeo.”

Before the boys could question why they would be worried, the man assured, “You are in no danger. I am responsible for these boys learning the art of the sword. You might say that is a Calling of my own, to pass on the knowledge I bear to worthy successors.” He then addressed to the two boys, “This will be enough for today. Remember what I taught you, and never forget your oath.” And he walked away. Suguha started to pursue him, but Kirito stopped her before she could take off.

“We’ve tried following him before,” he explained. “But he seems to fade into the forest, as if he only comes when he has something to do with us.”

“Who is that man?” Suguha asked.

“We don’t know,” Eugeo answered. “We met him that day Asuna and Alice were taken. But he’s never said what his name is, or why he insists on teaching us a sword style belonging to his lineage.”

Turning to the girls, Kirito then asked, “So why are you girls spying on us like we’re about to break another rule in the Taboo Index? It’s as if you think we’re going to get whisked away by the Integrity Knights.”

“That’s not it at all!” Selka argued. “You two have been distant with the villagers, and we don’t want you guys to risk your lives recklessly.”

“You’re trying to stop us?” Eugeo questioned.

To which Suguha told them, “If we have to, we will.” Looking at the two boys, she added, “You guys just seem so bitter about everything. Even when you’re home you don’t talk to anyone, not even us. Why?”

Kirito dipped his head, so his bangs hid his eyes, and replied with an edge in his voice, “You know very well why.”

At this, Selka inquired, “Is it because of my sister and Asuna?” When neither boy replied, she pressed further, “But why? You know the Integrity Knight’s word is absolute. Asuna and Alice broke the Taboo Index. They had to face punishment.”

Turning on her, Kirito shouted, “Then we should have gone with them! We were with them at the edge of the Dark Territory. We helped bring them back after crossing the border. Everything they did, we did. We should have been punished as well.”

Eugeo stepped up and spoke, “He’s right. We were there too. So, we should have been punished alongside them. Yet the knight only took them. We were just as guilty, and yet we were left here to wallow in our lives. If the Integrity Knight’s word is absolute, why are we being made to suffer?”

Selka went over to him, a pleading look in her eyes. “Eugeo, you and Kirito didn’t break the Index,” she tried to reason. “You should be thankful the knight allowed you to stay. I miss my sister very much, but there’s nothing to change what happened.”

“And you’re fine with that?” Eugeo challenged, causing the girl to stumble back. “You are happy that Alice is at the Church, suffering with Asuna for something so small? We were all children Selka. How do you justify that?”

“Eugeo…” she responded wistfully, terrified of this side of him.

Kirito picked up by telling them, “We’re not going to let it end like this. Not if we have Life in us.” He raised his head, and declared, “We will save Alice and Asuna.”

“Are you two crazy?!” Suguha exclaimed. “You’re basically declaring yourselves enemies of the Axiom Church. If you do that, you’ll be executed.” But Kirito’s steely resolve didn’t falter, despite her words to him. This terrified the girls, as they weren’t sure what to do to stop the boys from essentially going on a suicide quest.

But it was Eugeo who calmly said, “Our enemy isn’t the Church. All we want is our friends. That’s all we seek.” This seemed to calm Kirito down, and he relaxed his posture at his friend’s words. “We’re sorry to worry you both, but he is right,” Eugeo continued saying. “We will save Alice and Asuna. We made an oath to be together, and we have to see it fulfilled no matter what.” With that, the two boys picked up their practice swords and started making their way back to the village.

Before they left, Selka inquired, “The Integrity Knight said they crossed into the Dark Territory. Is that what really happened?” This caused the boys to stop, halted by the question given to them.

Eugeo looked back and answered, “They merely grazed it, but it was when they were trying to save the life of another.” With that, Eugeo coaxed Kirito back, leaving the girls mystified by everything they had just witnessed.

* * *

The following morning, Kirito was awoken by rather urgent knocking on the door. He rose from his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, before going to the door. He wobbled to the door, muttering for whoever it was to simmer down. But when he opened it, he was jolted awake by the surprise face of Gasfut Zuberg, the village chief.

“Kirito, is your sister home?” he inquired, sounding rather urgent. It took a moment, but Kirito managed to check in Suguha’s room for the village chief. When he did, he found she was nowhere to be found.

Returning to the door, he informed, “She’s not in her room. What’s wrong?”

“Selka has gone missing, and I was hoping your sister would know something about it,” Gasfut replied. This got Kirito more alert than before. Selka was missing too? “Kirito, I need you to help find my daughter,” Gasfut instructed. “Find your sister if you can and figure out where Selka is.”

“Wouldn’t Sister Azalia have told you about Selka and Suguha?” Kirito questioned.

“Sister Azalia was the one to report they were missing,” Gasfut informed sternly. With that, he left to rally more of the men-at-arms. It then struck Kirito about why Selka, and even Suguha, might have been missing, and he silently cursed under his breath before racing off for Eugeo’s home.

Upon arrival, Eugeo sleepily answered the door to receive the news from Kirito about Selka being missing, and Suguha possibly with her. This shocked him awake, and he and Kirito decided to equip themselves to find the girls and look at the one place they most likely snuck off to: the caves leading to the Dark Territory.

When they arrived at the cave, Eugeo grabbed a cattail and used the luminous spell from when they were kids to light the way. Wasting no time, the two boys rushed inside before taking a more cautious speed entering the deeper parts of the cave. Both boys were on alert, wary for any sign of trouble. It didn’t take long for the cave temperature to drop, and the two recalled their last venture into this area back with Asuna and Alice. But this only cemented their concern about what Selka and Suguha were trying to do.

“You don’t really think they are going to violate the Taboo Index just to find Alice and Asuna, do you?” Eugeo asked partway through their trek.

Kirito shook his head, answering, “They wouldn’t dream of being that disobedient. And as a sister-in-training, Selka alone would not even think of doing something like that.”

“But what if they do?” Eugeo pressed. “What if they do what Asuna and Alice did?” No response came right away, while Kirito halted his progress in the cave to think and forcing Eugeo to wait for him.

Then the black-haired youth answered, “If they do, we’ll do what we couldn’t before. We’ll save them.” With that, the two boys pressed on.

As they neared the treasure cave, they heard voices up ahead that were clearly inhuman. The boys hid behind some boulders and looked around to spot something horrifying. Gathered near the other end of the cave were grotesque, green goblins all hunched over and wearing nothing but loincloths. They seemed to be celebrating something, as they sounded rather pleased about something. Eugeo was too timid to watch on, but Kirito peered around to scan the scene. There were maybe six or seven goblins gathered, all with their backs to them. A wagon was stationed past them, with what looked like two bundles laying on it. But when Kirito tried to discern it a bit more, he realized the wagon had what looked like people on it.

“Eugeo, look at the wagon behind those goblins,” Kirito instructed quietly. Although nervous, Eugeo complied and looked. He gasped, nearly giving them away when he realized what was on the wagon.

As Kirito ducked down to check on his friend, Eugeo whispered, “Kirito, that’s Selka and Suguha. They’re caught.” This reveal created a pit in Kirito’s stomach. Everyone in Rulid had heard the tales of creatures from the Dark Territory taking away people, potentially eating them or using them in dark rituals. No doubt that was what they intended for the girls. They couldn’t let that happen.

Kirito looked around, and noticed a few crude swords lying on the ground before them. If he was going to save Selka and Suguha, he would need to snatch one and take care of those goblins. It was time to see that the hooded man’s training didn’t go to waste.

“Eugeo, I’m going to grab one of those swords and take care of those goblins,” he informed his friend. “When I do, get to Selka and Suguha, and get them back to the village.”

“But what about you?” Eugeo questioned. “You can’t fend them all off on your own.”

Kneeling down to his level, Kirito urged, “Don’t worry about that. Just get them somewhere safe. That’s all that matters, alright. Don’t look back, and don’t save me. Just rescue the girls, then save Asuna and Alice.” And he left before Eugeo could protest to his harebrained scheme.

The minute he picked up a sword, one of the goblins appeared to sniff the air before spotting him. “An Ium!” he called to his brethren. “More meat for the trip home.”

With the other goblins getting up and claiming their weapons, another ordered, “Kill the Ium. We can have his meat before returning to the tribal grounds.”

“You won’t have me so easily!” Kirito threatened, raising his sword to fight. Two of the goblins went for him, and he countered their charge with some quick parries before cutting them down. Blood oozed onto the icy floor upon their death, and Kirito flicked what got on his sword off. The remainder became hesitant to charge him, seeing how two of their brethren were just cut down with barely any difficulty. As they cowered, Eugeo tried to make his way to the girls. But then, a rumbling in the cave made both him and Kirito falter a bit.

Stomping from the other tunnel came a much larger goblin, clearly the leader, dressed in metal scale armor and a head piece around his forehead sporting bright feathers. Under that, his reddened eyes were full of an overwhelmingly evil and icy intelligence that sent shivers down Kirito’s spine. Ugly teeth jutted from its leering mouth, as he grinned looking down upon the little human that attempted to fight his minions.

“Little Iums all the way out here?” he bellowed, laughing. “I’ve never seen Iums be so quick to meet their deaths as this one.”

Regaining his confidence, Kirito called out, “I am Kirito, swordsman of my village. And I will slay you demons here and now to keep you from tainting our land with your very presence.” This brought a chorus of laughter from the goblins, which made Kirito falter once more.

“You cannot best Ugachi the Lizard Killer,” the leader boasted. “No Ium is strong enough to beat the greatest goblin there is.” Pointing a massive blade at the youth, he declared, “We shall eat good tonight, once I cleave you in two.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Kirito retorted. As he drew the goblins’ attention, Eugeo resumed his journey to rescue Selka and Suguha. As he went, his foot tapped something on the ground. He looked down to see the Blue Rose Sword, the very same sword he and the others found in this cave all those years ago. Looking at it gave him pause, as he felt a silent pull towards the weapon.

Without warning, the goblin called Ugachi charged at Kirito with his blade at his side. Kirito raced forward and slid under him, dodging the cleaver as it came down where he once stood. He then rested his sword on his back, and it glowed with a ring. He rushed forward, initiating the Sonic Leap technique that cut a bit into Ugachi’s back. Once he landed, he darted to the side as Ugachi tried to retaliate. He kept this up to distract the goblin leader and would lash out if any of the minions tried going after him during the battle. He hoped to draw their attention towards him to give Eugeo as much cover as he could. And with this goblin’s size, he knew there was no chance of him winning this battle. Yet, he was willing to accept that sort of outcome. He knew it to be possible and was not willing to try and refute it. Not when his sister and Selka’s lives hung in the balance.

On his next dodge, Kirito tripped over a slot in the ground, tumbling onto his side. This snapped Eugeo out of his trance with the sword at his feet to see his friend collide with the wall. Ugachi laughed boisterously at his run of luck and sauntered over as Kirito tried to pick himself up. The flaxen-haired boy looked back down at the sword, before reaching down to grab it. In that moment, a jolt raced through him, and he felt such depth from the sword he was not fully aware of. In that moment of connection, he knew, without a shred of doubt, that he could now wield this very sword.

As he approached the tiny human, Ugachi taunted, “You have no hope, little Ium. Now you will become our next meal.” But then he heard someone call out, “Hey!” Turning around, he saw another boy on the other side holding a white-blue sword in his hand. Eugeo gripped the handle and pulled the sword effortlessly from its sheathe. He positioned the sword to his eye, and it rang once more while glowing purple. Ugachi spat on the ground and rushed at him. Eugeo let out a scream as he lunged forward, letting the sword carry him across. The two warriors met, while the deafening sound of clanging metal resounded in the cave. Eugeo slid past the goblin and stopped just short of Kirito. He smirked, then Ugachi’s left arm was severed above the elbow. The goblin leader squealed at the pain he was experiencing and dropped his sword so he could crush the lump and cease the flow of blood.

Eugeo helped Kirito up, and said, “Sorry Kirito. But you needed help. I just—”

But Kirito shook his head, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, Eugeo,” he assured his friend. “I’d have been goblin meat if it weren’t for you.” Eugeo smiled at his friend’s praise, then the two looked back to Ugachi as he gave a very menacing stare at the two. He roared in outrage as he thundered to them, but the boys settled into crouched positions to receive. Ugachi swung his blade down on them, but they got out of the way and cut up to form a ‘V’. The shape caused Ugachi’s front to explode with power, and deep cuts appeared as blood pooled out of him. He staggered back, dropping his cleaver in the process, before falling back. He let out one last guttural breath before he moved no more.

The other goblins saw this, and instantly panicked. They began to flee back to the Dark Territory, abandoning their captives as they ran for their lives. Kirito and Eugeo then relaxed and hurried over to the girls. As they came about, the two cut them free using their swords.

“Kirito,” Selka spoke as she regained consciousness. “Eugeo.”

“Are you alright? Suguha? Selka?” Eugeo asked. When the two girls answered that they were fine, Eugeo gave a soft smile before he fell to his knees.

“Eugeo!” Kirito cried out, rushing to his friend’s side. He then saw a small trail of blood down his left arm and a noticeable cut on his shoulder. He realized his friend got injured during the fight when he tried to save him. Then he began to worry when he heard Eugeo pant as if he had exerted himself in that battle. Selka knelt beside him and checked his condition.

“Poison,” she uttered, horrified by her discovery.

Looking to her, Kirito asked, “Can you heal him?”

“I-I don’t know,” she responded, flustered. “This requires sacred arts beyond my ability. We won’t have time to get back to the village to treat the poison before it is too late to save him.” Things weren’t looking good, and Kirito could see his friend was doing all he could to stay awake.

Surprisingly, Suguha urged, “You have to try Selka. You know more about the sacred arts than any of us here. You should be able to heal him.”

“But…” Selka tried to argue. But the words failed to leave her lips.

“Suguha’s right,” Kirito added. “Only you can do this Selka. This isn’t about Alice, Asuna, or anyone else. This is simply you. And I know if anyone can save him, it’s you.”

Selka looked among the three around her, and quietly asked, “Are you sure?”

“Definitely,” the siblings voiced together. And that seemed to cement her resolve.

“Place your hands on the ground,” she instructed. “I need to create a path to extract the poison and cast it into Terreria to cleanse.” The two did as she told them, resting a hand on the ground. Selka herself directed their free hands onto her shoulders before resting both her hands on Eugeo. Then, she uttered, “System Call: Transfer Foreign Element from Target Front to Open Channel.” Immediately, colored lights surrounded the four at the command. Eugeo’s body pulsed a white light tinged with purple fluctuations, while the other three were all white. Slowly, the purple light traversed to Selka’s hands and poured across her arms. She grimaced as this happened, but kept the connection going. The purple light then transferred to Kirito and Suguha, before pulsing into the earth and fading away. With this, the poison was gradually being pumped out of Eugeo into the earth. Kirito grit his teeth as he felt the poison enter him, stinging him like barbs in a prickly bush. He heard Suguha whimper as she shared part of the burden, and Selka grunting with effort in maintaining the sacred art.

“Hang on,” Kirito softly spoke to the others. “We’re almost there.” But his strength began to wane, and he could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness. He fought it as best as he could, but it wasn’t long before his world went black.

* * *

The next day, Kirito and Eugeo were gazing up at the tree that had kept them bound to this village for six years since their declaration to save their friends. They looked up to it not with resignation as they usually would, but with a firm determination. Today would be the day.

Eugeo rotated his shoulder, still feeling the phantom pain from yesterday’s poison. It had been a taxing process on all of them, but they had succeeded in getting all of it out of him. The only downside was that the poison seemed to have affected Kirito so much that he passed out. They were able to return to the village with the girls, though no one bothered to ask for any details. Which suited Eugeo and Kirito just fine.

The two boys looked to the pale-blue sword in Eugeo’s hands, then back to the Gigas Cedar. This was going to be the day they broke free. At long last, they could fulfill their promise all those years ago. Kirito fell back a bit to give Eugeo space, and the flaxen-haired boy held the sword out to his side. When it rang and glowed, he let out a mighty cry as he swung across the tree’s base, striking the indent made by the Dragonbone axe from over 300 years of carvers. A mighty, metallic thud resounded throughout the forest, scaring any wildlife nearby. The indent appeared to have consumed half of the tree’s base from the one swing, with it appearing to be teetering on what was left. With another swing, Eugeo cut across once more. The tree gave a mighty groan as most of its base was cleaved, and it fell to the ground with a booming crash.

The two looked at their handiwork, processing what they had just accomplished. Then Kirito grinned, declaring, “The Gigas Cedar has fallen! I knew using the Blue Rose Sword would do the trick.”

Relaxing his stance and sheathing the sword, Eugeo chided, “You just suggested it on a random whim after I showed it to you. Don’t take credit for something you didn’t do.”

“It doesn’t matter Eugeo,” Kirito countered. “What matters is the deed is done. We’re free.” The realization finally dawned on him. Eugeo looked to the sword he had used back in the caves, the very sword he now felt connected to and guarded after bringing it back to the village. He could finally leave. He and Kirito could finally save Alice and Asuna. His coming to terms with this revelation brought tears to his eyes as he remembered the faces of his two closest friends.

“You’re right Kirito,” he returned, rubbing the tears from his eyes. “We can finally go after them. We can go rescue Alice and Asuna.”

Kirito smirked, stating, “Chief Gasfut has to let us go now. If Alice were here, she would bring up how the laws allow for anyone who has accomplished their Calling to declare a new one. He won’t say no to that.” Eugeo said nothing in reply. He just reveled in the elation that he could finally go find his friends and bring them home to Rulid.

* * *

Later that evening, the town threw a small celebration for the boys in cutting down the Gigas Cedar. Many in the village congratulated the boys on their achievement, though most could be seen smiling through gritted teeth. Namely Eugeo’s own siblings. Suguha kept close to Kirito, though she and Selka were mostly silent during the party. They knew what the boys would want, and there were parts of them that dreaded what would come of it. Despite that, Kirito gave a lot of attention to his little sister, hoping to ease the pain that would follow when they would set out tomorrow.

At the climax, Chief Gasfut called Kirito and Eugeo to the elevated platform to give the announcement of their new Callings. Both boys went up to him, though Eugeo was understandably nervous compared to Kirito. But a quick look between the two helped him steel his resolve and affirm his devotion.

“Today we celebrate our two carvers, Eugeo and Kirito, in toppling the stubborn Gigas Cedar,” Gasfut declared. The village roared in approval at this, shaking their mugs and applauding the two youths. “And now, they have the right to declare their new Calling,” he added. With that, he inquired, “Eugeo, Kirito, what will you claim as your new Calling?”

Eugeo took a deep breath and shared one last glance at Kirito. Then he declared, “Kirito and I have agreed to take on the same Calling. We will set out to become Swordsmen.” Murmurs rose among the crowd at this announcement. Many questioned the boys and their capacity to take on this role. But Gasfut silenced them with a wave of his hand, much to Eugeo’s relief.

“Very well then,” he regarded. “So it shall be. Under the goddesses, the Calling of Swordsmen is yours to claim.”

But before the boys could step down to resume the festivities, one of the men-at-arms called out, “I will not accept it!” The man that stepped forward was the chief man-at-arms, Zink, followed by his father Doik. “These boys have no talent for the sword, nor have their families ever possessed it for generations,” Zink argued. “I bear the Calling of Swordsman, as my father before me. And I will prove these two cannot be Swordsmen.” Kirito glowered at the guy. He had always been a bit of a bully to him and Eugeo and his family had always held themselves in high esteem, thinking they were the most experienced warriors in the village.

“Zink, we are allowed to choose this,” he retorted. “If you don’t like it, then don’t drag everyone else into it.”

“I am allowed to state my case as our village’s chief man-at-arms,” Zink argued back. “That’s why I will challenge both you and Eugeo, to prove you are no better than I.” Kirito was about to refute, when Eugeo stopped him.

“We’ll accept, if only to show you we can be swordsmen,” he returned. Kirito was forced to relent and accept they had to overcome one last hurdle.

Setting themselves in a clearing near where everyone could see, Eugeo and Kirito faced Zink. The order was that Kirito would fight first using one of the swords lent by another man-at-arms, then Eugeo would fight using the Blue Rose Sword. As the two prepared for the first bout, Kirito’s gaze steeled. He drew upon all the knowledge the hooded man had imparted on him and Eugeo, settling into a stance to unleash a skill that would end this duel in one move. When ready, both he and Zink charged at each other. Kirito’s sword glowed orange as the skill guided his arm in an upward stroke. At contact, the impact of the blade knocked Zink’s sword right out of his hand, and it landed behind him with the point in the ground. Kirito held his sword at Zink’s neck, signaling the end of the duel. The crowd was impressed at how quickly Kirito bested the chief man-at-arms, not to mention using a skill they were not familiar with. With his duel done, Kirito stepped out to allow Eugeo to take his turn at besting his opponent.

Zink calmly collected his sword, though he appeared rather furious at the result of the last duel. Eugeo knew this would lend itself to him, knowing Zink would be reckless and not be concerned with simply striking to disarm. And that proved true when Zink rushed forward with a war cry, his sword over his head in a wild attack. Unlike Kirito, Eugeo sidestepped this attack calmly. Zink tried to land another blow after the first one missed, but he was unable to land that one. Strike after strike the man-at-arms tried to take down the flaxen-haired youth, only to hit nothing but air in the process. Until, Eugeo intercepted his sword strike. And upon doing so, Zink’s sword was cut in two due to the higher priority of the Blue Rose Sword. The chief man-at-arms stared at the hilt of his blade in stunned silence, his mouth agape in shock. The townsfolk were equally amazed as they watched Eugeo sheathe his sword. With the matter settled, Chief Gasfut stepped forward to address the village.

“There you have it,” he declared. “Both Kirito and Eugeo shall follow their Callings, wherever they may take them.” And with that, the party resumed. The boys met up and shared one last glance at Zink while he was still too stunned to move. Then they rejoined everyone else.

* * *

That night, Kirito dreamed of being in a field. There was nothing but grassland around him, dotted with flowers and ferns of various colors. He then felt a presence behind him after looking around and spotted someone he knew all too well. Though she didn’t look the same with her hair going down her back and being the same height as he, there was no mistaking that chestnut hair, or her hazel eyes. She was dressed in white, almost blinding to look at. Kirito stood stock still as he saw his friend Asuna.

 _“Come find me, Kirito,_ ” Asuna spoke in a warm, welcoming voice. _“Alice and I are waiting for you at Centoria.”_


	3. The Honest Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirito and Eugeo set off for Centoria. While there, they have a couple run-ins with a little thief. Who is this figure, and what is she hiding?

* * *

The next morning, Kirito and Eugeo were setting out on their journey to Zakkaria, the first stop in their quest to Centoria and their friends Asuna and Alice. The only people to see them off were Kirito’s mother and sister, Selka, and Chief Gasfut. Not that it mattered to them, as the only thing they had on their minds was Centoria and finding Asuna and Alice.

When they were out of earshot from the villagers, Kirito spoke up, “Hey Eugeo, did you have any weird dreams last night?”

Looking at his friend quizzically, Eugeo replied, “Why do you ask Kirito? Please don’t say it’s another one of your plans to get us in trouble.”

“Geez, talk about lack of faith,” Kirito muttered. Then he elaborated, “The reason I ask is because I had a dream about Asuna last night. She said she and Alice were waiting in Centoria for us.”

Surprised by this, Eugeo revealed, “I had something similar. But it was Alice who told me they were waiting in Centoria. That can’t be a coincidence, could it?”

“A good question,” came the familiar voice of the hooded man. The boys stopped when they saw the very person blocking their path. “You have done well to defeat the minion of the Dark Territory. Not to mention demonstrating excellent control of the techniques I have given you. My congratulations, Kirito, Eugeo.”

“What do you want this time?” Kirito replied, eyes narrowing.

The man chuckled, unaffected by his hostility. He then returned, “I have just a few more things to impart upon you. But I want you to follow me back to the Gigas Cedar you felled the other day.” He then walked in the direction of the fallen tree, and the boys decided to follow him despite their misgivings. Eventually, they all wound up at the felled cedar.

Stepping beside the top, the hooded man instructed, “Use your Blue Rose Sword to cut the top of this tree.” Eugeo and Kirito were both confused by this.

So Eugeo asked, “What will that do?”

The man then explained, “The very tip of this tree has garnered most of Solus’s blessing. In essence, it possesses the most energy in the entire tree. But it must be cleaved in one strike, to avoid shattering it and scattering the blessing.” The two boys seemed to accept that answer, albeit warily.

So Eugeo drew his sword and went to the tip to cut it. Then he swung down with all his might, giving a mighty roar as he did. The sword went clean through, the twig dropping with a heavy thud to the ground. Kirito picked it up just as the man offered some cloth to wrap it in.

“Take this to a blacksmith in Centoria,” he further directed. “Her name is Lisbeth. Instruct her to turn that branch into a sword for your use.” He reached into his cloak and pulled out a pouch that jingled with the unmistakable sound of shia. “Use this to advance pay her,” he told them.

Taking the money, Kirito asked, “Why are you doing all of this?”

“I have told you that you are this world’s last hope,” the man answered. “I simply wish to equip you with all the tools you’ll need to be victorious in your quest. As such, know your quest will be long and arduous. I daresay, you may not see your village again for many years. But never lose heart. Remember to not draw the attention of the Integrity Knights. Your mission depends on you successfully getting into the Central Cathedral and finding your friends. And finally, continue to perfect your skills.” Spreading his arms out, he concluded, “And now I shall impart the name of your sword style. I call it the ‘Aincrad’ Style.”

After he had said his piece, Eugeo asked, “What is your name, sir?”

The man looked at them under his cowl, replying, “It’s funny. After so many years, I do not believe I had imparted that on you. I suppose you may call me Kayaba. Akihiko Kayaba.”

Realizing the significance of the name, Eugeo inquired, “Why would a noble teach us their sword style? Why not keep it within the family line?”

“I am afraid that is an answer I cannot give you now,” Kayaba replied. “For now, you must be off. May the goddesses grace your quest as you venture forth.” And with that, he retreated behind the other branches of the Gigas Cedar and disappeared once again.

Shouldering the branch he now carried, Kirito urged, “Let’s get moving Eugeo. It’ll take us a good couple of days to get to Zakkaria. And that’s just the first stop.”

“R-Right,” Eugeo responded. And with that, the two boys began their trek.

_After arriving in Zakkaria, the two stayed with a farming family for a good half a year to train for the swordcraft tournament. They both performed beyond all other contenders, earning their way into the Zakkaria Garrison. Another half a year went before they had worked hard enough to get a recommendation for the Imperial Swordcraft Academy. Before long, after many hoops and hurdles, the two were finally in Centoria, and were one step closer to making it to their friends in the Axiom Church._

* * *

The two boys, after just having enrolled in the academy, were in the market while carrying Kirito’s rather bulky package that they were told to give to the blacksmith Lisbeth. The tricky part was finding said shop in a place neither felt very familiar with. Kayaba hadn’t told them what to look for or who Lisbeth really was. So they didn’t have much in the way of leads. Eugeo asked a couple shopkeepers, but all of them responded with glares and colorful vocabulary.

With a sigh after their latest run of trouble, Eugeo muttered, “How are we ever going to find this Lisbeth character if no one is willing to tell us?”

“I’ve been wondering about that,” Kirito mentioned. “Everyone seems to treat the name like she’s a criminal or something. Is Kayaba setting us up?”

“He was the one who told us not to draw attention from the Integrity Knights,” Eugeo reminded his friend.

“Maybe he just said that so he could take credit for turning us in,” Kirito returned.

“After training us in Aincrad style? I don’t think he would go that far,” Eugeo brought up.

While the two were stumped on what to do, Kirito happened to look down the main road, and spotted a sign in the distance. He tried to see what it said and ventured closer while clutching the branch close to him. Eugeo followed, perplexed as to why his friend was going off like he was. That is until he saw the sign himself and was able to see what his friend found. When they approached, the sign read, “ _Lisbeth’s Blacksmith Shop_ ”, and was attached to a solitary building separated from the others nearby.

“I guess this is it,” Kirito figured. And he led Eugeo inside.

Upon their entrance, someone greeted, “Welcome to Lisbeth’s Blacksmith Shop.” The store owner was a girl that looked to be around their age, with short, hot-pink hair and wearing a maroon, long-sleeved dress with an apron on her front and brown boots. The boys also noticed the speckle of freckles on her cheeks as they questioned what Kayaba meant about her being someone who could make a sword for Kirito.

Standing behind a stall, the girl they figured was Lisbeth inquired, “How can I help you two Swordcraft students?”

“You know we are attending the Swordcraft Academy?” Eugeo questioned.

“Well yeah. You boys are wearing the uniforms of the page students,” Lisbeth pointed out. “It’s not hard to put it together.” Putting on a beaming smile, she asked again, “So, how can I help you? Looking for a sword to buy?”

Stepping forward and setting the bundle on the table, Kirito explained, “We were told to come to this shop so you could make a sword using this branch.” Lisbeth gave them a questioning look when she heard the rather bizarre request, until she investigated the material itself. When she drew away the cloth, she became stunned. She used the Stacia Window to analyze it further and was even more amazed at what she was given.

“A branch from the devil tree?” she questioned in disbelief. “I’ve only heard fables about it, but I thought it couldn’t be cut down by anything man-made. They say it would take centuries to topple it.”

“So, can you make a sword using that branch?” Kirito asked, pulling out the money pouch he had been given. “We can offer this right now, and whatever else is added we’ll contribute when it’s finished.”

Lisbeth gave it another glance over, then replied, “I can certainly try, but I have no guarantees about it working. Not saying I can’t make the sword; I just don’t know if you’ll be able to wield it when I’m finished. This material is high grade. And I mean especially high, considering this has to be from the top of the tree itself.”

“Don’t worry about if we can wield it,” Kirito assured, much to Eugeo’s dismay. “Just make the sword for us and we’ll take it from there.”

Giving them a sly look, Lisbeth told them, “Okay. But remember, you’ll still have to pay me even if you can’t use it.” She moved to take it into the back room, only to struggle to even lift the branch. But, one way or another, she eventually got to carry it to the back. With their task done, the boys left the shop.

* * *

As they went back into the market, Eugeo brought up, “I have a feeling we won’t be able to use that sword, even when she finishes it. I’m starting to understand why people speak so poorly about her.”

Catching on, Kirito summarized, “Basically, she’s scamming us, right?” Eugeo nodded, but then Kirito assured, “We were told to find her thanks to Kayaba. He hasn’t been wrong so far. Let’s just head back to our dorms and get ready for the first day of training.”

“Don’t forget, we need to attend to our Elite Disciples and help clean their rooms before the evening meal,” Eugeo reminded. Kirito passively brushed it off, but he was silently worried. Because they had gotten in the top twelve seats of the first-year students, they had been selected by an Elite Disciple to be their page for the whole year. And Kirito’s Elite Disciple was a noblewoman named Sortiliena Serlut. Internally, he worried about what she would have him do as her page, especially as the year progressed.

As they were nearing the academy ground, someone bumped into Kirito and rushed past him. He looked around for the culprit, only to realize his own shia from the garrison was gone. He quickly nailed down that the person who bumped him stole it. And he quickly spotted the thief: a small girl with light-brown hair in pigtails and wearing ragged clothing was rushing into the crowd.

He and Eugeo gave chase, tailing after her while they still could see her. The thief noticed before too long and tried to lose them in the market. Kirito and Eugeo split up to try and trap her, with the black-haired swordsman going directly after her. She ducked past a cart, but Kirito was hot on her tail. He rounded a corner, only to nearly collide into Eugeo.

“Where’s the thief?” Kirito demanded after he and Eugeo dodged, nearly crashing into each other.

“I didn’t see her,” Eugeo answered defensively. “You sure you didn’t lose her?”

“I kept track of her the whole way,” Kirito reasoned. “How did she just vanish on us?”

“I don’t know. I’m just wondering where she went.” The two boys looked around to see if they missed her but didn’t see anything resembling their little thief.

“Great,” Kirito whined. “And there goes what little shia I had left from the garrison.”

“Stop complaining,” Eugeo chided. “Let’s get back to the academy and do our duties as pages.” With that, the two made their way back to the academy grounds. And they never noticed the petite figure hiding in the crates near where they were talking.

* * *

Lisbeth sighed as she set aside her tools. She was grateful for the work those boys gave her, considering she was beginning to fall behind in acquiring customers. All due to some rumors about her swindling people. She just couldn’t understand why people didn’t understand a good business practice, especially since she needed shia to put bread on the table just as much as anyone these days. It aggravated her to no end. Still, she was grateful for that boy with the black hair for giving her a commission to work on. She wasn’t sure how exactly she was going to turn a tree branch into a polished sword, but she was not one to turn down a task. And besides, a branch from the Gigas Cedar was a once in a lifetime opportunity for a blacksmith like her. No way was she passing it up.

Deciding to settle for the night, Lisbeth began to put away her merchandise and close shop. Once she had, she took the side exit to leave. Only she ran across a little urchin huddling over something in the corner of the alley wall. But she quickly recognized the individual as soon as she saw her.

“Geez Silica,” she admonished. “You can’t just slink off like that.”

Turning her head, the girl called Silica responded, “Sorry Liz. I thought you were still busy inside.”

“I was until I closed up the shop,” Lisbeth said with a groan. Then she took notice to some small bits of food Silica had in her hands, making her narrow her eyes. “Silica, where did you get that food?” she inquired.

“I didn’t steal it, if that’s what you’re implying,” Silica defended hotly. “I’ll have you know I paid for this food.”

“Right. And where did you get the shia to buy the food?” Lisbeth followed up with the second question.

To which Silica looked to the side, and mumbled, “I… maybe got it… from someone…”

“Silica,” Lisbeth griped. “How many times do I have to tell you not to steal? You are so lucky you have dodged the Integrity Knights as long as you have. You keep this up, and they will no doubt catch wind. And I can’t protect you when that happens. We’re already in hot water as it is.”

“Sorry Liz,” Silica said dejectedly. But Lisbeth couldn’t be too harsh on her. Growing up on the streets was tough in this world, and most people didn’t survive staying that way. She had been fortunate to take Silica in as she opened her shop. Not to mention making deals to provide for the girl as well as herself.

Deciding to move on, Lisbeth informed, “Well anyway, I got a rather hefty commission from one of the students at the academy. It should hold us over until later. And he did say he would pay extra if needed.” With a sly grin settling on her face, she rubbed her chin as she contemplated, “I wonder what would be an ideal price for continued work on that branch.”

Rising quickly, Silica argued, “Liz, don’t even think about it! You just want to make extra money and rob that boy. It’s no wonder people badmouth you.”

“Hey! A girl’s gotta eat too,” Lisbeth retorted. “Not to mention I have extra mouths to feed.”

“You shouldn’t take advantage of people like that regardless,” Silica continued. “If need be, I’ll find some work somewhere.”

“Silica, we already tried that, remember?” Lisbeth reminded her. “No one is going to give a job to a street urchin who is only good at pinching shia off of strangers.” Silica stayed silent on the matter. So Lisbeth went on, “Listen, just stay out of trouble and let me earn the money we need. When I get enough, pay whoever you stole the money from back before he reports you to the Imperial Knights.” Voicing her affirmation at the plan, Silica followed Lisbeth to their shared home. But she took one last glance down the alley before taking off.

* * *

A few months had passed since that incident. Kirito and Eugeo used all that time they had to further their skills in sword fighting with their mentors as well as grasping more fundamental knowledge of the Sacred Arts. Their Elite Disciples also trained them in their own styles to further their abilities as swordsmen. Golgorosso, Eugeo’s disciple, was a stern man who would run his page ragged with exercises along with the usual responsibilities. But he was fair and didn’t treat the boy too harshly. Sortiliena was another story. After a few sparring sessions with her page, she was more curious about Kirito and his sword style, not to mention how unique it was compared to something like the High Norkia style. Periodically, Sortiliena would ask Kirito to show her some of his skills in the dubbed Aincrad style so she could learn for herself the kinds of sword skills her pupil was capable of.

After one of these training sessions, Sortiliena pulled Kirito aside to discuss the matter with him. “I must admit, I have never seen such sword skills before,” she told him. “Where did you say you had picked up this ‘Aincrad’ style from?”

“From a stranger passing by my village,” Kirito said in a half-truth. “He was kind of weird and never gave Eugeo or I a straight answer. Not much to say about him.”

Thinking on it for a moment, his mentor mentioned, “What’s strange about the name is that it is similar to the prison castle.”

His head rising out of interest, Kirito asked, “There’s a castle of the same name?”

“No doubt you have heard of the floating prison called Aincrad,” Sortiliena said, pointing to the sky. And for the first time, Kirito saw something amongst the blue sky and white clouds. He could barely make out the shape, but he could tell it was somewhat cylindrical, almost cone-shaped if he squinted. How he never noticed that before, Kirito wasn’t quite sure.

“It is said that those who enter Aincrad never return to us,” Sortiliena explained. “The stories claim the goddesses made the castle as a prison for the worst beings in the Underworld. For both humans and denizens of the Dark Territory live up there. Those sent to Aincrad are forced to clear its 100 floors in the vain hope they might be released from that death trap. But in 300 years, no one has cleared that prison.”

“So only the worst people are sent there?” Kirito asked.

To which Sortiliena affirmed, “So the story goes. No one has ever returned to say otherwise.” That made Kirito think about that thief he ran across a few months back. He was still miffed at them pilfering his money that he worked hard to earn at the garrison, but not even he would wish someone to suffer a fate like that. And it reminded him of Alice and Asuna again. Could it be possible they were up there, forced to fight for their lives to escape a prison that will never release them? The thought made him clench his fist.

“That’s enough of fables for a time,” Sortiliena’s voice rang out as he thought. Returning his attention to her, she told him, “I want you to show me one of those techniques you used in our spar. I am curious to learn a bit about it.”

Slightly taken aback, Kirito asked, “But what about your family’s Serlut style? Shouldn’t I be learning that?”

“I’m not saying I won’t help you adapt my style a bit,” she assured. “I merely wish to add to my own skills some of your own. A wise warrior once said, ‘a sword that knows no other way will destroy itself.’ As such, I would like to be adept in more than one style before I graduate.” Kirito understood her reasoning. One thing Kayaba mentioned in their training was that the Aincrad style was meant to be adaptive to the wielder. And so he knew exchanging tactics and the like with his Elite Disciple would serve them both the best as they went through the academy.

“Alright, I’ll show you what I can,” he replied. And the two went to the training hall for their lessons.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kirito was walking out of the dormitory where the Elite Disciples resided, having done his daily tasks for Sortiliena for the day. As he walked the grounds, passing other pages and students, his thoughts wandered back to Aincrad. And in turn, his thoughts revolved around Asuna and Alice. Seven years had passed since that day he and Eugeo promised to rescue their friends. He wondered what they had been put through since then. Were they even still alive? The thought went across his mind like it had before, and he shook it out. They were alive, he and Eugeo would find them, they would go back to Rulid Village, and everything would be made right in the world. And yet, he still had that lingering dread that all of this was for nothing. As he walked, Kirito feared that he and Eugeo would have done everything in vain. That joining the garrison, graduating from the academy, winning the Four-Empire Unification Tournament, and becoming Integrity Knights, would amount to nothing more than despair.

“No,” he muttered as he clenched his fist, “it won’t be like that. We _will_ find them.”

So caught up was he in his thoughts that when he stopped, he was startled when Eugeo came up and asked, “Are you thinking about Asuna and Alice again?” Once Kirito looked up to him, he assured, “You were the one to remind me back then about how our oath, spoken in the sacred tongue, would be fulfilled. I choose to believe that we will accomplish our mission to save them. So never forget what we promised all those years ago.”

Kirito looked to his friend and gave a relieved smile. Fearing he would shed a tear, he rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and said, “Thanks Eugeo. You’re right. We’ll see our oath fulfilled. And we’ll fight for it.” Eugeo nodded, looking at him proudly.

The two were about to go make a run for food when Eugeo was shoved out of the way. In that instant, Kirito saw the thief from before running past them. Not even giving it any thought, he pursued the thief with Eugeo calling out to him. The two chased them down the market street, past stalls and vendors. The thief tried to use some crates and items to impede the boys, but they vaulted over and kept after her. While they were keeping after her, the thief was gaining some ground and beginning to lose them. She rounded a corner, and the two boys kept after her to round the corner themselves. They just caught a glimpse of her running down an alley, and they realized where she was.

“Isn’t that Lisbeth’s shop?” Eugeo posed. Kirito grunted in response, and he slowed down as they approached. Eugeo did so too as they got near. They crept along the wall, keeping their backs up against it as they listened for the thief. They heard some things said, but nothing clear enough to make out. They only could confirm she was there. Slowly, they came around and strolled up to the thief. When their shadows loomed over her, the girl whirled around and looked up with fearful eyes. He recognized the hair from last time, but he saw that this girl was much younger than he had previously thought. She couldn’t have been older than twelve. Her clothes were ragged and dirty, along with smudges on her cheeks, arms, and legs.

At once, Kirito’s drive and rage vanished, evaporating from within. The girl looked so fearful, looking up to them when they approached. It reminded him of Asuna, how she had been crying that day she was taken. Eugeo himself was taken aback at the identity of the thief, deflating from the reveal. The thief whimpered at them but kept facing them. It almost looked like she was guarding something. Neither boy could see what it was because of this.

Settling down, Kirito kneeled in front of her and asked, “Hey, what’s your name?” The thief didn’t reply, her lip trembling as she was spoken to. Deciding on a different approach, Kirito spoke, “My name’s Kirito. And this is my friend Eugeo. We’re pages at the Imperial Swordcraft Academy.” The girl refused to speak still, but she did seem to relax a smidge as Kirito spoke to her. The black-haired boy then reached into his pocket and pulled out some jerky. “You look hungry,” he said as he held it out to her. “Would you like some?” The girl eyed the jerky with suspicion, like a wild animal being offered something. But in a flash, she snatched up the jerky. She didn’t eat it though, and just put it behind her.

Just then, they heard something give out a squawk. This caused the thief to stiffen, while Eugeo looked around her to pinpoint the source of the noise. The girl tried to bar his way as he looked and spotted what looked like blue fur in a spot behind her.

“Kirito, I think she has a pet here she’s looking after,” he reported.

The thief immediately hunched over whatever was behind her, and cried out, “No! I won’t let you take her! Leave us alone.”

“It’s okay,” Eugeo tried to assure. “We’re not going to harm anyone. Please believe us.”

“You’ll just report to the Integrity Knights and have me killed, won’t you?” the thief challenged, tears streaking her face. “You’ll have me arrested because I broke the Taboo Index.”

“No one is going to report to anyone,” Kirito told her. But one look made it clear this girl didn’t believe them. So Kirito got another bit of jerky from his pocket, and offered, “It’s not against the Taboo Index to offer food of one’s own volition. Go ahead. Have some with your friend.” The thief once more eyed the jerky, only this time she hugged closer to whatever she was trying to hide. That was when a head broke out from a gap in her arms. It looked like a dragon’s head to the boys, but a rather young one. It had pale-blue fur and dark red eyes. The thief tried pushing it down to hide it.

“Was that… a dragon?” Eugeo asked concerningly. The thief just closed her eyes and hugged closer to where the dragon was.

At that point, they heard Lisbeth call out as she came over from inside the shop, “Silica, let’s go get some food. It’s almost—” But she stopped when she saw the boys beside her. Immediately, she rushed at them and pushed Eugeo back while standing protectively with a mace out.

“Get out of here and forget what you saw!” she demanded. “Or else I won’t finish that sword of yours.”

“Hey, easy,” Kirito urged as he stood up with his arms raised. “We’re not wanting to hurt anyone. We just followed this girl when she snatched my friend’s wallet.” At that, Lisbeth turned to the thief looking startled.

“Silica, why would you do that?” she asked tersely.

To which the thief known as Silica replied softly, “Because… Pina is… she’s dying.”

“But that can’t be,” Eugeo refuted. “Dragon offspring don’t get sick. Don’t they?” No one gave an answer to this. And the dragon called Pina poked its head out again, and Kirito and Eugeo saw what she meant. It looked rather sickly, with its eyes half-lidded. Not to mention its fur was missing some patches.

Kirito made a move to get closer, but Lisbeth faced them and gave a look that halted his progress. “Take one more step, I dare you,” she growled. “I don’t care if I get taken by the Integrity Knights. I won’t let you hurt Silica when she’s already been hurt enough.”

Kirito replied, “Easy. I just want to check Pina’s condition. Believe it or not, Eugeo and I have taken care of animals in our village before. And we know sacred arts, so we can help in that way too.”

“Please Ms. Lisbeth, let us help,” Eugeo pleaded. The blacksmith glared at the two for a good minute before releasing her tension. She stepped aside to allow the two to approach.

Kneeling next to Silica, Eugeo asked, “May we?” To which Silica gave a small glimpse at the dragon she had. They could certainly see that it was sickly, lying curled around itself with its wings folded around its body. Eugeo brought up a Stacia Window to check on Pina, while Kirito checked it normally.

“Well, she’s not losing Life,” Eugeo reported. “But she does have less than she should.”

After checking, Kirito added, “It’s not getting enough nutrition. Or at least the right kind.”

“But that can’t be,” Silica tried to argue. “Liz and I always get Pina something to eat. We thought that would help make her better.”

Eugeo smiled, dismissing the window as he explained, “It’s not a bad thought, but you need to be careful. Some animals have very special diets you need to follow. In her case, I think Pina needs some fish.”

“Fish?” Lisbeth and Silica questioned.

“I can grab some fresh fish from the market before they close,” Kirito told them. And he hurried off. Eugeo then gently stroked the dragon’s head as it breathed laboriously.

“Hang in there Pina,” he told the little dragon. “You’ll be just fine.”

Before too long, Kirito had returned with a few small fish, as well as some herbs. The girls watched as they helped to feed Pina some pieces of the fish before slipping some medicine in with the later ones. When they did, there was a noticeable change in Pina’s behavior. Her breathing slowed and became more restful, and she appeared to be more asleep. Eugeo checked her once more with the Stacia Window, and they saw her Life value was steadily increasing.

“She’ll be okay now,” Eugeo informed the girls. “Pina just needs to sleep. She should be fine by morning.” Silica beamed at this news and cried happy tears upon hearing Pina was going to be alright.

The boys stood up and Lisbeth addressed, “Thank you. But how did you know what Pina needed anyway? It’s not like dragons are a common thing around here.”

“My Elite Disciple Golgorosso lived in an area near where dragons used to be,” Eugeo explained. “He mentioned how, in their village, losing large catches of fish was because dragons fished them out back then. Some legends mention how only fish were offered to appease dragons that were in a frenzy.”

“Good thing I was there for that one time he brought up dragons,” Kirito remarked with a smirk. To which Eugeo only chuckled in response. Then Kirito suggested, “Hey Liz, mind if we modify our arrangement?”

“It’s ‘Lisbeth’ to you, buster,” Lisbeth sternly told off.

After getting that squared away, Kirito proposed, “How about this: you still turn that branch into a sword for us and keep the advance payment. And instead of paying you extra, how about we help Silica take care of Pina by getting it food and stuff for her. That way she won’t have to steal and worry about the Integrity Knights.” The proposition caught Lisbeth off-guard. She had expected them to blackmail her with what they knew to get the sword for free, maybe even get a replacement should this one fail. But they wanted to help care for Pina and Silica?

“Why would you care for a street urchin and a dragon?” she questioned. “What’s in it for you two?”

“Nothing,” Kirito replied. “We just want to make sure no one gets in trouble. Especially Silica. Having that dragon alone would draw attention from the imperial family.”

“That, and she kinda reminds us of a friend of ours back home,” Eugeo mentioned. Again, Lisbeth was quite baffled at this. But she didn’t think she could be any luckier.

Putting away her mace and setting her hands on her hips, she returned, “Alright. I’ll agree to those terms. But I still make no guarantee you can wield that sword when it’s finished. And boy is it a doozy already.”

Kirito smirked before holding his hand out to shake and cinch the deal, to which Lisbeth took it and shook. Silica put her hand on top of theirs and looked up to Kirito and Eugeo.

“Thank you both so much,” she spoke. The boys nodded, then the four parted ways.

But before they left, Eugeo reminded, “Oh Silica, if you want to avoid the Taboo Index, I might want my wallet back.” And Silica quickly returned Eugeo’s wallet and bowed in gratitude. And with that, they all went their separate ways.

* * *

On the next day of rest, Kirito and Eugeo ventured down to Lisbeth’s blacksmith shop with a catch they made themselves earlier today. They turned into the alley to find Lisbeth and Silica waiting for them with Pina settled on Silica’s shoulder. The little dragon certainly looked much healthier, even nuzzling Silica’s face. It was an endearing sight to see.

“Well, you two certainly took a while,” Lisbeth teased. “Took a wrong turn?”

Kirito gave a quick chuckle before replying, “Nah, we were just talking about our training back at the academy. Did you miss us?”

Lisbeth glowered at him, but was unable to say anything when Silica piped up, “So Kirito, Eugeo, I wanted to thank you guys again for helping Pina get better.” Pina gave a chirp along with that, making everyone chuckle. “C’mon, I want to show you something.” Silica urged. The group gathered nearby as she faced the wall.

“Pina, bubble breath!” Silica called out. And with a mighty squawk, Pina shot out several bubbles that made impact with the wall, much to the amazement of those gathered. Especially when it was clear those bubbles had some force behind them.

“Amazing,” Eugeo said in awe. “Well done Silica.” Silica giggled at the complement, blushing slightly at the praise. Pina then flew over and landed on Eugeo’s head.

Seeing their perplexed looks, Silica told them, “She likes you Eugeo.” Eugeo was quite surprised by this. He then pet the little dragon on his head, making Pina purr at the attention.

During this, Lisbeth got Kirito’s attention and told him, “Thanks for helping take care of Silica and Pina. It really means a lot for us.”

Kirito gave her an easy-going smile and assured, “Don’t worry. You’re already doing a ton of work for us with the Gigas Cedar branch. Helping those two is easy in comparison.”

Lisbeth nodded, then instructed, “Just don’t tell anyone about her or Pina. Knowing the people around here, they would take Pina to the Axiom Church. Especially since the Integrity Knights all have dragons. And well, Silica is just so attached to Pina. It’d destroy her if they were separated.”

“How’d you find her anyway?” Kirito asked. Eugeo and Silica paused in their moment and came over after hearing the question.

Looking away, Lisbeth answered, “It was about a year or so ago. I was only a couple years in after opening my shop. I was about to close shop when I heard this girl crying on the side of the road. I go to talk to her, and I find her with this baby dragon that looked like it had been injured. At first, Silica treated me like she did you two. But I eventually just went over and helped patch up both her and her dragon. After that, she hung around my shop, and I decided to look after her.”

Curious, Eugeo asked, “But doesn’t Silica have a family somewhere? They must be worried.”

Downcast, Silica said, “I don’t have parents anymore. They died when I was young while we traveled. They lost their lives trying to save some villagers caught in an accident. I had no one to support me, so everyone I went to cast me out. But out in the woods I met Pina. We were both orphans, so we stuck together.” Pina chirped as she went over to Silica and licked her face to comfort her. Holding the dragon in her arms, she finished, “We don’t really have a family. Not anymore.” It pained the boys to see such a young person having to suffer as Silica did. Eugeo himself looked deeply troubled at this revelation.

But then Kirito declared, “Well, you do now.” Before Silica could ask what he meant, Kirito elaborated, “We’ll be your family now. Lisbeth, Eugeo, and me. We’re your family. And we’ll support you the whole way.”

“Really?” Silica asked, looking quite thrilled at the notion.

“Yeah,” Eugeo spoke up. “I mean, you already have Lisbeth looking out for you. And Kirito and I want to help in any way we can.” Silica’s smile grew so wide it threatened to split her face in half. And in her elation, she charged forward and hugged both Kirito and Eugeo tightly, forcing Pina to fly out of her arms to avoid being squished.

“Thank you,” she uttered tearfully. Lisbeth looked on at the scene thoughtfully.

_ Those two can be dorks, but they certainly are dependable, _ she contemplated. Rubbing her chin, she thought,  _ A family, huh? It’s kinda nice to be a part of one. _ Then she looked towards the Central Cathedral tower, thinking,  _ I wonder if they miss their families, or if they lost them like Silica. They would love to be a part of this family. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Trace Carter for his input and advice.


	4. Into Their Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kirito and Eugeo work towards the end of their first academy year, they tackle the challenges of being pages and commoners. Yet hope remains in the smallest of things.

* * *

It was close to the end of the year at the Imperial Swordcraft Academy. Along with their page duties, Kirito and Eugeo fulfilled their promise to look after Silica and Pina. Luckily, no one bothered to know what they were up to most times. Whether it be due to them being from such a far-off village or just in their unorthodox sword style, the boys didn’t attract a lot of attention from other students. Eugeo hoped that it would remain that way for some time.

Though life had never been so generous for him. As he was walking the academy grounds to the market, he was spoken to by a rather flamboyant individual. “Going to buy a new rag, Eugeo?” The flaxen-haired boy looked to his right to see two individuals he and Kirito seemed to have the worst run-ins with: Raios Antinous and Humbert Zizek. Raios, a high-ranking noble of Centoria’s nobility had rather long, wavy blonde hair that went down to his shoulder blades. His companion, Humbert, was a lower rank than he, yet high enough to still hold power over most people, had slicked back, short grey hair. The two eyed him with their narrow eyes as if giving him a subtle challenge to say something.

In response, Eugeo respectfully answered, “Merely going to market to buy food for myself and Kirito, Page Raios.”

A vein pooping on his forehead, Humbert snapped, “Insolent mongrel! You will address him as High Page Antinous! How dare you sully his name like some common trinket?”

But rather than get agitated, Raios soothingly said, “Peace Humbert. It is not the commoner’s fault he does not know the inner workings of respect in the nobility. After all, I hear they have no hierarchy in that little village he comes from. How could he know such rules to follow in so little time?”

“That’s quite a preach,” came a friendlier voice to Eugeo. “Shall you join the priests at the Axiom Church next, ‘High Page Raios’?” The two nobles turned around to see Kirito leaning against the wall, wearing his usual smirk. Internally, Eugeo began to worry about what Kirito was starting. What did he hope to gain riling up Raios and Humbert like he was? Especially with how he addressed the former rather lackadaisically.

Unperturbed, Raios merely replied, “I shan’t, for it would squander my family’s prestige and dedication to preserving our mighty custom for the sword. But a truly splendid suggestion all the same, Page Kirito.” Humbert seemed to be holding himself back, seething between his gritted teeth like a wild animal. His partner then continued, “I am curious why such a poor student is not committing himself to perfecting his skills at the sword and the Sacred Arts. Surely you would wish to excel to even glance at the level a highborn such as myself could achieve.”

“I get by as is,” Kirito said with a shrug. “And my style works for me just fine. Heck, the guy who taught us was a noble as well. So perhaps I already have reached for your level and decided I don’t need it.” Eugeo thought he saw a slight twitch in Raios’s facial expression. Perhaps Kirito was merely trying to get under their skin. If he was, he was succeeding rather soundly. But he worried what that would do overall.

However, Raios decided not to pursue the topic further, and commanded Humbert to accompany him to the mess hall. Humbert had no room to resist, as even Eugeo could feel the authority behind his words that dared him to disobey. The two nobles went on their way while Kirito walked over to his friend.

Letting out a tired sigh, Eugeo chided softly, “You need to stop antagonizing them, Kirito. One day they will retaliate in a way you can’t fight back.”

“They may, but I won’t worry about it,” Kirito assured, much to Eugeo’s dismay. “Nobles they may be, but I have always thought nobles were supposed to _be_ noble. I mean, that’s what the nobles are for, am I right?”

“Well, you’re not wrong at least,” Eugeo conceded. “We even learned that the nobility is supposed to be the first to go against the forces from the Dark Territory when war breaks out. But those two act as if that will fall to the common folk.”

“Even so,” Kirito spoke up, sounding serious, “don’t take them lightly because of their haughty behavior. Remember in the last exam, they performed remarkably. They’ve been hiding their skill up till now. If we want to have a chance at making it to the Four-Empire Unification Tournament, they will be the ones we have to beat in the end.” Eugeo nodded at this. Either way, those two were going to be a major obstacle on their quest to rescue Alice and Asuna.

At that moment, another voice spoke up, “Oh Kirito. Off to the market with Eugeo?” They turned to look to see Sortiliena walking up with a basket of food in her hands. She was dressed differently from her usual uniform. Her hair was not up in its usual long ponytail, and she wore a pink dress with a purple bottom skirt, along with a yellow cardigan over her top. The sight of her made Kirito stiffen a bit, which still baffled Eugeo as to why his friend seemed stiff around his mentor.

“Greetings, Disciple Sortiliena,” Kirito spoke rigidly.

Letting out a disgruntled sigh, the said disciple admonished, “Kirito, I’ve told you numerous times to call me Liena. You don’t need to be so stiff and upright around me.” Kirito deflated at those words, but the relative tension was still in his shoulders.

Deciding to step in for his friend’s sake, Eugeo asked, “What brings you out here, Elite Disciple Serlut?”

To that, the swordswoman answered, “I was just in town shopping myself. I had honestly been hoping to run across you two while there. I have been curious as to why you both frequent the markets as you do.”

Kirito seemed more relaxed when he responded with, “We just wanted to be well-informed about trade among the other territories. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“No, nothing wrong.” Sortiliena replied, raising an eyebrow. “But to go as frequently as you two do is concerning. Coming from a rural village, I doubt either of you have that much shia to spend.” Kirito just chuckled at this, but Eugeo grew a tad worried about if Sortiliena was picking up on why they went to town so often. About the little thief they had decided to take care of despite laws stating such an individual should be brought to the church.

Deciding to avoid such a situation, Eugeo urged, “Well, we must get going now. Farewell.” And he pushed Kirito away from the Elite Disciple. Once they were far enough away, the two went about their usual route.

* * *

In an alley by Lisbeth’s blacksmith shop, grunts and shouts were heard as the girl Silica was practicing some techniques using a wooden practice sword Kirito managed to carve for her to use. Pina watched from atop some old crates, though it appeared more like she was lounging than anything. Kirito and Eugeo watched on as Silica went through basic motions, noting how she was getting much better at handling herself with a blade.

After the last rep, Kirito stopped her to help with one minor adjustment. “When you swing to the side, you don’t want to rely only on your arms,” he instructed, helping direct Silica’s body to the stance for a horizontal swing. The girl’s cheeks reddened a tad at the contact, yet she stifled her reaction as much as she could. “When you swing, the power has to come from your hips,” the boy continued. “You want to twist your hips to carry that power through.”

“Y-Yes!” Silica squeaked in response. Once Kirito backed away, she tried using her hips as he told her to. But when she did, she twisted too much and spun around, losing her grip on the sword in the process and causing it to strike the wall above Pina’s head. The dragon shot up at the disturbance and gave a cry of alarm, flapping her wings and squawking while thrashing about on her perch.

“Oh! I’m so sorry Pina,” Silica tried to assure her friend. She got Pina to simmer down after a bit of coaxing, then turned to face the boys teaching her.

Eugeo stepped up this time, addressing, “You only want to use your hips to carry the motion, not run the entire strike. Just twist them a little bit, enough that your arms can carry the motion through.”

“Right, Instructors Eugeo and Kirito,” Silica responded. “I will try it again.” Just as she was about to attempt the swing again, Lisbeth came out and caused her to lose concentration. This time, the sword wrapped around and struck her arm. Eugeo went to attend to her injury while Kirito went to talk with Lisbeth.

“Still making goofy mistakes, huh?” she commented.

“She’s doing alright,” Kirito reasoned. “Better than the time Eugeo sent his sword flying into the woods when we practiced. We ended up having to make a new sword to replace it.”

“Sounds like a drag,” the blacksmith muttered. As she watched, Lisbeth then mentioned, “About your sword Kirito, I think I should be able to have it finished before the academy year ends. So you can use your own sword for those final trials of yours.”

Beaming, Kirito proclaimed, “That’s great! You’re amazing Liz.”

Her cheeks turning a tad pink, the girl returned, “Yeah well, it was nothing. You and Eugeo have the more difficult end of our deal. You have the academy AND training this little runt, while all I had was business galore. It certainly worked out for both of us.”

“I thought I had heard your shop getting more attention from some students recently,” Kirito remarked at the news. “Got some more commissions from nobles?”

“Yeah, but just the lower-ranked ones,” Lisbeth elaborated. “The higher up ones don’t even come down to this level because they already have smiths that are practically part of their family.” Kirito could imagine other reasons why they wouldn’t pursue Lisbeth for their aims. But that wasn’t something he was going to voice, no matter what he thought. “Anyway, about Silica,” the girl brought up, looking out to Eugeo helping Silica understand the motions better.

Looking over, Kirito inquired, “What about? She’s getting the hang of it.”

“That’s just it, Kirito. She isn’t getting the hang of it,” Lisbeth stated bluntly. “It’s clear, even without a high Authority, she can’t really wield a sword. She wasn’t built for such a weapon.”

That intrigued Kirito quite a bit, so he asked, “What do you mean?”

Lisbeth crossed her arms, and explained, “You and Eugeo can obviously use such weapons because of your build and strength. You guys are just naturally able to use regular swords. But Silica, she doesn’t have that kind of training like you guys do. It’s too heavy for her and she can’t compensate for it.” Kirito hadn’t thought about that. Though in truth, it had been Silica who requested they teach her. The boys didn’t mind giving her some pointers about how to fight as it helped them develop their own style even more.

Still, Kirito considered her words, and brought up, “So what would you suggest? What could work for a fighter of her caliber.” Lisbeth seemed to ponder this question for a bit before going back into the shop. When she came back out, she called Silica over while holding something behind her back.

Once the little girl came up to her, Lisbeth told her, “Silica, I think we might want to try a different weapon from what these boys are teaching you. Something more up your alley.” And she drew out a small blade with a simple guard and leather sheath, barely a quarter of a mel long. Silica looked down at the small blade in wonder.

The boys also eyed it, though neither understood what Lisbeth was giving the young thief. So Eugeo spoke up, “Hey Lisbeth, what is it exactly?”

Lisbeth glowered at him as if he was being ignorant to simply annoy her. But she answered, “It’s a dagger. Don’t tell me you boys haven’t seen a dagger at that academy of yours.” Neither could deny or support her point, so they stayed silent. “I made this once for a client who gave it back to me the minute he saw it. Even took the money he owed me for the work I put into it,” she elaborated. “No one’s going to bother since daggers are hardly used by anyone. Besides, this should work better for Silica because she doesn’t have all that weight carrying her around.”

Silica marveled at the weapon she was given, thanking Lisbeth for the gift. She drew it to marvel at the craftsmanship and test it out with some basic attacks. The three friends looked on at the endearing sight. No matter what may come, they took solace in this small moment.

* * *

The following day, Kirito and Sortiliena were in the training hall exchanging sword strikes. It was only a few days before the final trials to enter the next year. Kirito and Eugeo were training their butts off to have any chance of getting into the top twelve seats, so that they would have a greater chance at attending the Four-Empire Unification Tournament. And their training was grueling, pushing them more than usual. Kirito himself had to be careful with Sortiliena. Her Serlut style was certainly nothing to sneeze at. It kept him on his toes as they exchanged blades.

The two paused amid their sparring, standing several mels apart. Kirito was panting from the exertion he had given in fending off her attacks while sending back his own. He really had to marvel at his tutor’s ability.

“Well done Kirito,” she regarded with a smile. “I must say, you continue to impress me. Particularly with that Aincrad style.”

“Your Serlut style is impressive as well, Liena,” Kirito returned in kind. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were holding back somewhat.”

“Now what would I gain from something like that?” she spoke, almost teasingly. Before Kirito could enact a response, she charged at him again. This time, he saw her draw a whip from behind her with her free hand and launch it at him. Undeterred, Kirito parried the whip away and rushed forward to attack once again. The two locked blades, trying to overpower the other on sheer will. But before long, Sortiliena disengaged and caused Kirito to stagger forward. He turned back to see her put away her practice sword and retrieve her whip.

“I thought we were recapping everything I had to know for the final trials?” he spoke, clearly confused by his mentor’s behavior.

“We have,” Sortiliena replied. “And I see there is nothing to worry about with you.” Her comment caught Kirito off-guard. Even though they had sparred quite a bit, he hadn’t expected such high praise until he had done well in the final trials. To hear that now baffled him. “You have grown Kirito, since I first chose you as my page a year ago. But I can sense that is not the full extent of your sword style.” Baffled further, he was struck when Sortiliena mentioned, “You seem to have a hidden power in this style. Power not even my Serlut style can match.” Looking to her hand, she lamented, “I admit, I am plagued with doubts regarding my style of fighting. Compared to those like Volo’s High Norkia style. I find myself questioning if these fights were not with wooden swords, but real steel. I could use my whip and other tools however I pleased like you saw just then. But that will never come to pass. There is no true battle.”

“B-But you have trained so diligently in the Serlut style,” Kirito commended hastily. “It’s such a unique style compared to the others. I’m sure it’s strong in its own way.”

“Perhaps, but not in the way that matters,” she responded wistfully. Then, her face became firm, and she spoke, “Kirito, I want to see your hidden inner strength.” Before Kirito could answer this, Sortiliena continued, “I want to see it… To know it. I want to know everything that makes you the swordsman you are before I graduate.”

At this, Kirito was in a predicament. Kayaba had taught him and Eugeo about sword skills beyond the ones he regularly used like Sonic Leap or Vorpal Strike. But he had stated only certain weapon levels could pull it off. He never showed any to them, nor did he have them learn with their practice swords. He merely taught him the principle of the Aincrad style and its related skills. That was all Kirito had to go off of. But it was due to this that he and Eugeo practiced using the Blue Rose Sword, though it was more Eugeo than he. And they managed to figure out these higher techniques using such a high ranked weapon. Until he got his own sword from Lisbeth, he couldn’t acquiesce to his mentor’s request.

With that in mind, he told her, “I’ll show you before you graduate. Give me a day so I may show you the greater skills in the Aincrad style.”

Sortiliena smiled at that, and assured, “That is all I could want. Thank you, Kirito.” With their training concluded, the two left the hall. But Kirito veered off for the gardens to check on something he had been working on.

* * *

Kirito had gone into the gardens, passing various plots of different flower species: super rare ones like roses, to seasonal ones like the blue anemones, to more common flowers. He went to a rather small plot where several small buds were rising above the ground, all blue in color. He had been cultivating these for a year now, and this batch was his last hope.

Eugeo came up from behind him as he bent down to check on these flowers, speaking, “I thought it was you coming over here.” He hunched over a bit, and asked, “So these buds are the zephilia flowers you had been growing.”

“Yep,” Kirito replied, nodding his head. “This is the last batch from those seeds I bought from that merchant. If these fail to bloom, I have to wait until the fall for the next shipment.”

“Three attempts,” Eugeo recalled. “It took you three attempts to get this far. Considering we were told these grow from the Wesdarath, it is amazing they are even budding here in Norlangarth.”

“And if I want to give these to Liena for her graduation gift, they have to bloom,” Kirito murmured. “After I heard about how these were her favorite flowers while cleaning her room one time, I knew what to give her as her page.”

Kneeling beside Kirito, Eugeo assured, “I’m sure she will love them.” The two looked on, but one’s mind wandered a bit. For looking at these flowers, Kirito remembered one day back in Rulid when he had made flowers a gift for someone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_It was 9 years ago that Kirito recalled rushing around on the onset of autumn. He was out in the nearby woods to look for something to get Asuna for her birthday. The worst part for him was that everyone else had already gotten her something. Alice was ‘preparing’ food for the celebration and Eugeo had been working on carving a new wooden practice sword for Asuna. The parents had their gifts, and even Suguha had something for the birthday girl. Kirito had nothing and he was out in the woods panicking._

_After the third trip around the grounds, he let out a moan as he plopped onto the grass. “What do I do?” he whined. “I’ll never find a birthday gift for Asuna.” In distress, he flipped over to stare into the sky. He felt so defeated at his lack of success. He didn’t have money to buy something for Asuna, not to mention he had been a bit brash when declaring he would get Asuna the best gift ever in all of Rulid. Now here he was lying on the ground, with nothing to give her tomorrow. He began to wonder if his run of luck was ever going to improve._

_It was then Alice came upon the grove he was in, where she placed her hands on her hips at seeing Kirito lying on the ground. “Kirito, what are you doing?” she admonished. “If you just lie around, you won’t find a gift to give Asuna tomorrow for her birthday.” Kirito said nothing in reply, not even uttering a moan or anything. And this gave Alice pause. Looking at his defeated expression, she let out a sigh and asked, “What’s wrong Kirito?”_

_“I’ll never find a gift that’s perfect for Asuna,” he told her._

_“If you say it like that, you won’t,” the girl pointed out. “I’m sure there could be something you can do.”_

_“What good could I do?” Kirito griped. “Suguha’s got some secret gift, you are cooking her a feast, and Eugeo is giving her a new sword. What’s there to give her that she doesn’t already have?” Giving a defeated sigh, Kirito muttered, “It’s hopeless.” He expected to hear Alice lecture him about his attitude and how Asuna would feel. He expected a lot of big, adult words being thrown at him to make him wise up. Yet, nothing came. No scathing remark, no ‘this is what you get’ statements. Just silence and the forest. He looked over to see Alice had come over and was just sitting down next to him._

_She seemed to contemplate something when she then spoke, “I don’t know how Asuna will feel, but I think you should know.” As his curiosity piqued, Alice went on and said, “The other day when Asuna and I were coming to bring you and Eugeo lunch, she told me that she felt unhappy about her birthdays at home. It was always the same things for her: new clothes, big parties, and her parents reminding her about her duty to the family. She said that she wants this birthday to be different.”_

_Kirito leaned up, enraptured by what Alice was telling him. He certainly had noticed Asuna rarely talked about her family all that much when the four of them were together. He also saw, whenever they went home for the day, how sad Asuna seemed to be going back. There were times he even saw her looking at him like she was sending a silent message to him. Thinking back on it, Kirito felt shameful that he never noticed before._

_“She told me hearing you proclaim to give her the best birthday gift in all the village made her so hopeful,” Alice continued, unaware of Kirito’s quick lapse in attention. Upon hearing that, Kirito heard her mention, “She’s never looked forward to any birthday like she does for this one. She told me that she didn’t care what present it was you got her. She was just happy you were the one giving it to her.”_

_“She really said that?” Kirito asked earnestly._

_With a bright smile, Alice replied, “Without a doubt. As long as you put your heart into it, I’m sure it will be the most wonderful gift Asuna ever got. Eugeo and I think so too.” Kirito began to feel a smile grow on his face. All this time he had been worried about not finding the right gift for Asuna. Now he didn’t need to work too hard for it. He then took notice to where the two of them were, and a stroke of inspiration came down upon him._

* * *

_“Happy Birthday!” Everyone cheered at the party. Asuna smiled politely at everyone celebrating, seeing many of the villagers who could leave their Callings and general business to join in the festivities. Her parents stood to either side of her chair, meaning she had to resist the urge to drop her smile until the party ended. Her older brother had given her new books to read, most on sword forms and training practices. Suguha had given her a new dress that was sewn by her and her mother. Eugeo gave her a new practice sword he carved from a tree near his home, reminding her of another one like it that he was given before. And all before them on the table was food Alice said she cooked for Asuna, though the birthday girl knew she had been helped by her mother. It was a lovely party in appearance, but it wasn’t what Asuna truly wanted. It was just the same thing as before._

_Eugeo and Alice came over to her, both showing concern at their friend. “What’s wrong Asuna?”_

_“Nothing’s wrong Eugeo,” Asuna replied almost out of habit. “I am just enjoying my birthday party.”_

_“But you look a bit miserable up here,” Eugeo pointed out, earning a nudge from Alice that made him wince. But he was right. Asuna was miserable. Aside from her friends, Asuna felt so isolated from everyone here. It was mainly adults and older youths attending, including some older gentlemen who would talk with her mother and father on something. When they talked, they always seemed to look at Asuna in a way that made her uncomfortable._

_Maintaining her smile, Asuna told Eugeo, “I’m doing fine. It is my birthday after all.” This didn’t convince her friends and she knew it. But she couldn’t say how she really felt unless she wanted to be admonished by her mother._

_Out of nowhere, Alice complained, “Where is Kirito? He should be here with us.” Asuna had also noticed Kirito’s absence at the party. It disheartened her that he was nowhere to be found, especially after he declared to get her the best birthday present in the village. She worried that maybe some of the other boys had done something to it or him. She began to resign to the fate that this would be like any other birthday._

_When the five o’clock bells began to toll, everyone went about getting ready for the end of the day. Eugeo had to leave because of his Calling and by insistence from Asuna’s mother. Alice chose to stick with her friend, seeing as how their families were rather close. The two walked with Asuna’s parents back to their home, with the birthday girl hanging her head._

_Before they had reached the door, they heard a boy cry out, “Asuna!” The voice alone made Asuna whirl around immediately. And she spotted Kirito running up to them as fast as he could. He reached them before long, stopping to catch his breath. He then said, “I haven’t given you your present Asuna. You still have one more gift.”_

_“Kirito, I am glad you want to give something to Asuna,” her father spoke gently. “But the day is at an end. You should have been at the party.”_

_“I was making sure it was ready for her,” Kirito defended. “And I need to give it to her. I can still do that.” Asuna smiled at Kirito’s determination. Suddenly, she was pushed towards him and nearly crashed into him. She looked back to find Alice wearing a cheeky grin._

_“Go give her your gift Kirito,” she instructed. “We’ll be here for you when you are done Asuna.”_

_Bowing, Asuna informed, “Father, Mother, I will be with Kirito for now. I will return before the sun sets.” Her parents seemed to be scrutinizing the two, which made her think they weren’t going to let her go._

_But her mother told them, “Come straight back once he has given your gift.” The birthday girl nodded and turned to Kirito for her gift._

_“Come with me,” he told her. “I’ll take you to it.” This made Asuna inquisitive to what kind of gift Kirito had in store for her. She followed regardless, wondering what she would find._

* * *

_They had walked into the woods for a time. Asuna wasn’t sure what Kirito had in mind, though being in this place made her perplexed. She even started questioning if Kirito was just taking her out here to apologize. Though she quickly squashed that notion. Kirito may have been many things, but he was also honorable. Whenever he did something wrong, he always accepted what came of his actions. It was a trait she admired about him._

_He stopped by a bush between two trees, making her stop behind him. Facing her, he said, “I had been trying so hard to find the perfect gift for you Asuna. But I didn’t want to give you stuff you already had. I wanted it to be different, unique, something you could remember from this day alone. I almost gave up finding anything like that.” He broke into a grin, and finished, “Then I found it. The perfect gift just for you.” He pulled away the bush blocking the path, and Asuna’s breath caught in her throat._

_It was a hidden grotto of flowers of numerous colors and shapes. Yellow, pink, white, blue, green, and so many others. They were all so gorgeous to see. Asuna walked in as she marveled at the hidden place. She didn’t know how to describe what this made her feel._

_“Happy Birthday Asuna,” Kirito said behind her. And with that, the birthday girl began to let tears fall down her face. This made the boy begin to panic and stiffen until she turned and showed a smile under her tears._

_“This is the best birthday present ever Kirito,” she told him happily. “Thank you.” This made him ease up and smile back. Asuna bounded over to him and stretched out her arms as if to hug Kirito. But stopped short as she snapped back to her senses. She retreated a bit and looked away. Kirito picked up on why she did this and muttered about the Taboo Index and such. But Asuna was still happy to get a birthday present like this._

_That’s when Kirito surprised her by suggesting, “Come over to this tree.” He led her to a tree off to the side and had her stand on the opposite side. “Go ahead and hug it on your side,” he instructed._

_“But why?” Asuna asked at the bizarre statement._

_“It’s not violating the Taboo Index if we both hug the same tree,” Kirito brought up. “It won’t count as touching you without permission.” She saw the logic in that concept, even if it was rather silly. But Asuna was so grateful to him for his thoughtfulness. She hugged her side of the tree, while Kirito hugged his side. They both were just inches away from touching, yet it felt like they were not even apart to Asuna._

_And under her breath on her side, she whispered, “I love you, Kirito.”_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kirito came back to the present as the memory faded. He really had to hand it to Alice to help him out of a jam then. The thought made him become stern again. He looked back to the Central Cathedral, with Eugeo following suit as he saw that expression he gave. Their goal seemed so far, so distant from where they were now. Even so, they couldn’t give up. Not now that they had come so far.

“We’ll rescue you. Asuna, Alice,” Kirito murmured.

“And we’ll bring you home to Rulid,” Eugeo added. “We promise.”

* * *

The following day, Kirito and Eugeo went down to Lisbeth’s blacksmith shop to retrieve the sword she had promised to make them. What they hadn’t expected was for said blacksmith to be absolutely fuming when they arrived. Kirito had to duck and avoid what he thought was a pebble. When he picked up what it was after it clattered to the ground, he found it to be a small, square-shaped stone.

“Six grindstones,” Lisbeth uttered through gritted teeth from the countertop. “Your stupid little sword cost me SIX grindstones. Those were supposed to last me for three years each. Now they are nothing but husks because of your idiocy!”

Coming up to her, Kirito tried to reason, “Hey, I’m sorry. We were told to come to you so we could get the sword made. Why are you getting mad at us now?”

“Because I am losing revenue thanks to you,” Lisbeth accused. “Do you know how hard it is to come by grindstones like that? Do you?!”

“Liz, calm down,” Silica tried to urge on her end. “Kirito and Eugeo didn’t know the sword would be that bad.” Lisbeth seemed to simmer down after her initial outburst. She then bent down and brought up a bundled item with some difficulty.

Once she slammed it onto the ground, she regarded, “Here’s your sword, as promised. Made from the branch of the Gigas Cedar.” She opened it up to reveal what they sought.

The sword was roughly equal in length to the Blue Rose Sword but was slightly thinner in width. The hilt was a small cross-guard with a black handle and pommel. It was quite a blade to see for Kirito and Eugeo.

Looking back at the craftswoman who made it, Kirito said happily, “Thanks so much Liz.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” she told him. “I’m lucky being a blacksmith grants me Terreria’s blessing of strength, but even I had trouble pulling that thing out here. I wouldn’t get my hopes up until you proved you can wield it.” They realized she made a good point. If Kirito couldn’t use the sword, all their effort was for naught. The true test would begin when the sword met the wielder.

Accepting the test, Kirito gripped the handle. A jolt went down his arm upon grasping the sword, as if accepting Kirito in some unknown way. It felt like a piece of him had just been returned that had been lost to time. He picked it up and grabbed the sheathe with his other hand. He drew the sword, marveling as the blade gleamed of black steel. It was a small but weighty blade, with a near-rounded tip. Already Kirito could feel the connection to the sword he now held. Eugeo and Silica stood back as Kirito held the sword out in front of him. He drew it up above his head before swinging down mightily. When it was in front of him once more, he halted its progress partway. The sword rang softly in the air as it stopped mid-flight. With it, the result could not have been clearer.

“Well well,” Lisbeth spoke with a smirk, “it appears that sword is just right for you after all. Difficult to wield, but quite mighty.”

Kirito returned the sword to its sheath and faced the blacksmith once again. “So how much do I owe you for this?” he asked.

Lisbeth just shrugged and replied, “You already pay for Silica and Pina, so that debt is paid. I just have a couple favors now that you have that sword.” Despite their being puzzled at the request, she continued, “The first is that you make sure to let everyone know about Lisbeth’s blacksmith shop being the best in Centoria. Use that sword as proof of my ability to make quality swords.”

Kirito nodded at that, before asking, “And what else?”

At this, Lisbeth’s face softened, as if recalling a tragic memory. “The other is more personal,” she admitted. Then she told them, “If you guys get into the Axiom Church, I want you to find someone for me. She was my best customer, always spending time with me and even helping me look after Silica. She would talk about her village and her friends who promised to bring her back someday. Then, she just stopped coming a year and a half ago. I don’t know why, but I’m worried.”

“Who was this customer of yours?” Eugeo asked.

Resting a hand over her heart, Lisbeth answered, “Her name was… Asuna Yuuki.”


	5. One's Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before the graduation, Kirito is met by First Seat Volo Levantein after having made an offense while trying out his new sword. And later, a despairing moment yields to one of hope for Kirito and one other.

* * *

Even the day following the acquisition of Kirito’s black sword, the shock of hearing that a friend of theirs had been in Centoria and gotten acquainted with someone they had enlisted in a task set by a mysterious stranger had yet to settle. The boys were ecstatic to know their friend had been here, but the thoughts that followed persisted. What had happened to make Asuna no longer come to Lisbeth’s shop? Did something happen on her last visit? Had Alice been with her during that time? All these questions hampered the boy’s ability to practice with their mentors.

Kirito himself was out in the yard to begin practicing with his new sword, which he temporarily dubbed the Black One due to his inability to think up a name, glancing down at it for a moment and seeing his reflection on the reflective surface. He contemplated what Lisbeth had said yesterday about Asuna being a friend of hers who visited often, trying to make sense of something so rattling. He didn’t put it past her to make friends with someone like Lisbeth and especially Silica. The more he thought about it though, the more he started to come to grips with what he knew. He was going to keep pushing with Eugeo to get into the Axiom Church, rescue Asuna and Alice, and bring them back to Rulid village.

Squeezing the handle, he muttered, “We’re going to make it. And we’ll bring them back.” He then returned to what he was doing today: perfecting the sword skill Kayaba taught him and Eugeo that could only be achieved with a high priority weapon. He had checked his black sword, and learned it had an Authority level of 45. Knowing that, he was ready to try one of the higher degree sword skills in the Aincrad style. He took a solid stance with his sword pointed out to the side. He concentrated on the particular skill, waiting for the ringing that would indicate its execution. Once it sounded, Kirito sprang into action. He cut around an imaginary target with four horizontal slashes that he executed in quick succession. As he finished, what appeared to be the slash marks from his sword fanned out from the center before fading.

Kirito relaxed his stance once he finished, taking pride in what he had just done. According to Kayaba, this was one of the sword skills that hit more than one time. Compared to something like the High Norkia style which focused on single, powerful strikes, these strikes made up for it with adding consecutive hits. In this case, Kirito had succeeded at the skill Horizontal Square. Skills like this that hit more than once required higher priority weapons, almost to the point of Divine Objects like the Blue Rose Sword. Now that he had his black sword, Kirito could execute the more difficult skills and show them to Sortiliena before she graduated. He figured it would be wise to do more practice to ensure he got the skill down perfectly each time.

So Kirito practiced subsequent attempts at skills on a similar scale to the Horizontal Square. It turned out his first attempt was more out of luck than it was pure skill. His practice had him lose his footing somehow, throw himself off by not following the skill’s next strike, or even losing momentum from something he did. Whatever the case, Kirito drove himself to perfect these skills and hone his form.

But one slip he made was when he staggered in some mud on the grounds. And at just that moment, some mud splattered out and onto a passing student’s uniform. When Kirito recovered, he looked up to see an Elite Disciple with a buzzed head and fierce eyes, wearing a white uniform with blue lines on the fringes. This man Kirito recognized as Volo Levantein, the first-seat disciple at the academy. And his spotless uniform now bore a smudge by his left shoulder where the mud Kirito kicked up had splattered.

Seeing his blunder, Kirito stood straight up and spoke, “Elite Disciple Levantein, please forgive my rudeness!” But Volo seemed unaffected by the splatter on his uniform, even as he attempted to wipe it off with a handkerchief.

“A consequence of my curiosity,” he regarded. “I came to see why Serlut’s page was swinging his sword in this field.” He then instructed, “State your name.”

Giving the swordsman salute with his left hand on his sheathed sword and his right held across his chest, the youth replied, “Primary Trainee Kirito. I was just testing my new sword I had crafted by the local blacksmith.”

Volo raised an eyebrow, questioning, “Blacksmith? You are referring to the swindler, yes?” Kirito grimaced at that accusation to Lisbeth. But the Elite Disciple continued, “Regardless, you are putting far more energy into your swings than simply to test your steel.” Now the black-haired boy really began to worry. The situation he was in was not very optimal, but it was more about what Volo was leading up to.

However, the man simply stated, “This spot was my space for training as well as the place I intend to grant to my page once I graduate. But I am more interested in your prowess. That is Serlut style swordsmanship, is it not?”

“Unfortunately, no, Disciple Levantein,” Kirito replied. “It is my style from where I am from: the Aincrad style.”

This seemed to pique Volo’s interest, as he asked, “A style named after the floating castle?”

“My prior teacher who gave me this knowledge called it that,” Kirito elaborated. “Though I had not been privy to its origin until coming here and being taught by Disciple Serlut.” He could tell Volo was even more intrigued by this fact. He still thought he was going to be punished for defiling an Elite Disciple’s uniform. It wasn’t uncommon for some Elite Disciples to exercise such power. Yet Volo was acting as if the matter was inconsequential to what he was bringing.

So, Volo then told him, “Leave at once. I wish to train here.” And Kirito complied at once. He still gave a wary look back at the Elite Disciple but decided not to press his luck by asking why he wasn’t punished. Suguha had once told him it was never wise to look a gift horse in the mouth, which he had learned the hard way the one time she told him. So he made his way to the dormitories to meet with Eugeo.

* * *

Kirito made it back to the dorm lobby after a quick jog. He took a moment to steady his breathing, feeling like he ran a great distance. He hadn’t expected to run across Volo during his training and was worried about what he would do. Not to mention the man hadn’t punished him for soiling his uniform as he did. There should have at least been something Volo would have had him do. Yet, nothing came of it.

He didn’t get much more time to think on the matter when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked to his side to see the dorm manager, Azurica. She had a stern look about her, not to mention her appearance with her brown hair in a bun and gray uniform gave off an air of suspicion at most students. Though it wouldn’t be the first time Kirito got into trouble with her.

“Primary Trainee Kirito,” Azurica addressed, “need I inquire why you track mud into the dorms?” Kirito looked down and saw he had left footprints while rushing into the dorm. Not too many, as he counted maybe five prints from the door.

Still, he replied, “I was out testing my new sword in the fields.”

Her expression unwavering, she then said, “Then you might be willing to clean your mess before venturing in more.” Before Kirito could proceed with the task, she added, “And I will want you to register your new sword with me before bringing it in.” Kirito begrudgingly accepted the condition, handing over his sword to Azurica while he went to a nearby cabinet and began to clean the dirt he had tracked.

Once done, he went over to the enclosure to begin registering his new sword. It didn’t take long, but one hiccup was when Azurica asked for the sword’s name. Not having thought of one he just went with “the Black One.” Azurica seemed perturbed by such a base name, but she didn’t bother with it further. So she allowed him in with his sword now that the task was complete.

Just as he was about to go up to Eugeo, the door burst open behind him. And standing in the doorway was Sortiliena, gasping for air and looking flushed.

“Kirito,” she said as she regained her composure, “what have you done?”

* * *

In the training arena, numerous students filled the stands as they began to watch the duel about to take place. Word about the duel had spread far within the academy, so much so that Kirito was rather amazed by the number of spectators. This many students didn’t gather unless it was for the exams.

Kirito looked across the ring to see Volo readying his sword and awaiting the start of the duel. When he heard from Sortiliena that he had challenged Kirito to a duel as punishment for soiling his uniform, he had come to expect it. He knew he had been let off easy in their earlier meeting. It was the second part about the duel that surprised him: they were to use real swords. This seemed to bother Sortiliena more than him with how distressed she sounded conveying these conditions to him. Yet he viewed this as the perfect chance to further test his sword skills that he and Eugeo had been practicing in for some time.

“What did you get yourself into this time Kirito?” Eugeo spoke up from behind him. He and Sortiliena were on the sidelines with Kirito, waiting for the duel to commence.

Kirito turned and told him, “It doesn’t matter what I did. Not at this point anyway. Right now, I just have to see this through.”

“Yes, but Kirito,” Sortiliena interjected, “do you even realize what this might mean?”

“Aren’t we just going to fight until we have to stop short of a blow?” Kirito figured

But Sortiliena shook her head, and explained, “There is a saying passed down in the Levantein family. That if you can coat your sword with your enemy’s blood, their strength will become yours. He hopes that he might take the strength you possess and add it to his own.”

“Even if it’s a stop short duel?” Kirito questioned.

That was when Volo declared, “I wish to make it clear the conditions of this duel. This will be a first blood match. Whoever lands the first hit, regardless of severity, shall be declared the winner.” Disturbed murmurings cascaded throughout the stands. A first blood duel was risky if the user struck in such a way that might take Life away from one of the combatants. It was one of the few ways to skirt around the Taboo Index’s rules on not taking Life away from someone.

Eugeo seemed to pale at that, and uttered, “Kirito…”

But said page was smiling at that declaration. He then told the others, “Don’t worry. This will be just like when we fought those goblins in the End Mountains. Right Eugeo?” In a way, that was true. Though Kirito knew Eugeo’s counter to that would be that the goblins were after their lives at the time. So he said in assurance, “I’ll be careful.”

Sortiliena nodded in understanding, replying, “I trust you Kirito. And I pray for your success.” And she and Eugeo made to leave.

But before they did, Volo called out, “Disciple Serlut, I request you act as witness to our duel.” Sortiliena stopped and complied to the request. She took her place on the side of the ring as the two combatants took their spots opposite each other.

“This match between Elite Disciple Levantein and Primary Trainee Kirito will now commence,” she announced to the crowd. “Both combatants have agreed to using real swords for this duel. The first to land a decisive blow, no matter the severity, shall be declared the winner. Swordsmen, draw your swords.” And the two did so after giving each other a salute. Kirito held his blade to his side while Volo held it in front with both hands. They tensed as they prepared for the start of the duel. Sortiliena raised her hand up, then threw it down and called, “Begin!”

Volo’s sword glowed orange as he raised it above his head. The stance and power reminded Kirito of a sword skill Kayaba taught him and Eugeo: the skill Avalanche. He knew if he was to beat that skill, he couldn’t dodge it. He had to counter with a strike of his own to overcome the power of his skill. He had to bank his hopes on one such skill: Horizontal Square. As Volo charged with a terrifying roar, Kirito’s sword glowed blue before he himself cried out and charged. Their first clash let out a deafening clang of metal, but it wouldn’t stop there. Kirito shifted to deliver the second strike, barely holding Volo back. But on the third strike, their swords locked. The metal grinded against each other as both their wielders willed their blades to overcome the other. Kirito grunted with effort to supersede Volo’s power, even though he could feel the power draining from his own sword.

It was then he saw something behind Volo: a manifestation of people looking exactly like him, all rallying behind him with overwhelming might. It was terrifying to see. Kirito could feel the overwhelming feeling they radiated, could feel Volo’s sword push closer to Kirito little by little. He wouldn’t be able to get his fourth strike in. Volo was just too powerful to overcome. It seemed, in that moment, that Kirito would not come out of this battle in victory.

_ Don’t give up Kirito! _ Came a voice. Time seemed to freeze as Kirito looked up again. That voice sounded so familiar, but he could not figure out why. Not immediately anyway. Then it called out again,  _ It’s not over yet Kirito. You still have so much more to use. You have more of a reason to win than he does. _

Under his breath, he uttered, “Asuna?”

Then another voice encouraged,  _ You and Eugeo have more at stake than anyone here. More than pride and titles. Your purpose is your greatest strength. _

Kirito recognized that voice, whispering, “Alice.”

Asuna’s voice came in again, saying,  _ Remember why you fight Kirito. Everyone at this academy learns the way of the sword. But they all miss the most important part about being a swordsman: the will behind their swords. _

_ You and Eugeo had that will when you fought those goblins, _ Alice reminded.  _ What is it that drives your blade? Remember. _

Kirito pondered that question Alice gave him. What drove him to become a swordsman? Why did he and Eugeo chop down the Gigas Cedar, spend that whole year in Zakkaria, and make it to the Swordcraft Academy? It then hit him like a horse why. The two people that spoke to him just now were the same reasons they were here. Two girls wrongly accused and taken from their homes. They were here to bring them home and right this wrong.

As he thought on that, he imagined the faint figures of the girls were behind him, resting their hands on his back as if to spur him on. Then more joined them: Selka, Suguha, Lisbeth, Silica, Sortiliena. They all stood behind him to give him the strength to fight back. And beside him, Eugeo appeared with his Blue Rose Sword held alongside Kirito’s black sword. It was then Kirito knew he couldn’t give in.

Back in the match, Kirito let out a cry of determination as he put more force behind his sword. His sudden spurt of energy surprised Volo a bit as he found his blade to be pushed back. Kirito’s sword glowed brighter than before, drawing strength from its wielder. Giving it everything he had, Kirito pushed Volo’s sword back before leaping away. He could see lights gathering around his sword from everywhere around him. Coalescing into the blade, it seemed to grow larger than before. But he paid it little attention as he unleashed his final stroke of the Horizontal Square. The minute the final stroke hit Volo’s blade, the red glow died out. Pressing his advantage, Kirito let loose one last strike to cinch a win. But Volo moved out of the way, so he only grazed the front of his shirt. The two then went for another exchange of blows. Until,

“That is enough!” The two halted as Azurica came into the ring. She stepped into the ring, proclaiming, “This duel has ended. I declare this match a draw.” Many people spoke questioningly about the result, but no one was going to argue with Azurica.

Before Kirito could question the call, Volo addressed, “I expect no less from the single representative of Norlangarth in the tournament.” Volo returned his sword to its sheath, and announced, “Primary Trainee Kirito’s punishment has been completed!” With that, a great roar came from the crowd as they cheered at the display put on by the two swordsmen. For a page, let alone a commoner, to end a duel in a draw against a First Seat Disciple like Volo was astounding.

Kirito looked to his sword, now having returned to its normal size. Seeing his reflection in the flat, he murmured, “Thank you Asuna, Alice, for reminding me about the will I possess behind my sword.” At that moment, Eugeo and Sortiliena came up to him looking relieved that the worst was over.

“You wonderful fool,” Sortiliena spoke first, breathless from witnessing such a show. “You had us so worried.”

Kirito could only smile in reply. Then he asked, “Hey Liena, what did Disciple Levantein mean when he called Azurica the single representative of Norlangarth? Representative of what?”

Calming her frayed nerves, Sortiliena answered, “Miss Azurica was the only representative of Norlangarth in one of the Four Empire Unification tourneys and made it to the finals once herself.” This news stunned Kirito and Eugeo. Their dorm master had that kind of reputation about her? It explained why everyone had such respect for her and didn’t question her call on the duel. But now the contest was over. And Kirito looked forward to ending the year without further incident.

* * *

That evening, Kirito was going to check on the zephilias before calling it a night. They should be blooming by now, so he hoped to pick them and present them to Sortiliena at graduation tomorrow. He could just imagine how this would mean so much to her when he would give her the gift he had worked so hard for. It would soon be all worth it in the end.

But as he was about halfway to the gardens, he spotted Silica running up to him down the halls. From the way she was running, she appeared frantic about something.

“Silica?” he questioned. “What are you doing here? You could be spotted.”

Catching her breath, Silica replied, “Kirito, you need to come with me. Pina and I were walking by the academy when we saw two creepy guys going into the gardens. Pina went after them, but I was too scared to follow. So I need you to come. We need to hurry.” He didn’t need any more of a reason than that. He raced off with Silica to the gardens. When they arrived, two people were just exiting the gardens looking pleased with themselves. Instantly he recognized them as Raios and Humbert.

The two noblemen noticed Kirito approaching and went over to him while Silica hid behind a nearby pillar. “Ah, Primary Trainee Kirito,” Raios spoke first. “Let me be the first to congratulate you on your flashy performance against Elite Disciple Levantein.”

“Thank you, Trainee Raios,” Kirito returned, restraining his contempt. “You are too kind.” It looked like Humbert was about to snap at Kirito, but Raios held him back.

“I daresay, I believe the First Seat was quite surprised by your display,” Raios continued. “Especially for the page of the disgraced Second Seat.” Kirito clenched his fists but did nothing else in response. The nobleman came up to him and put something in his pocket. “A gift for your success,” he whispered. And he and Humbert left looking smug.

With them gone, Kirito hurried to the gardens with Silica following close behind. The two looked around briefly before hearing Pina’s squawk. Where the noise came from made Kirito’s heart sink. He rushed over to the dragon where he saw what he dreaded. In the planter before Pina were the zephilia’s, stalks ripped and torn from their roots. The dirt itself even looked trampled on, with the flowers appearing squished. Silica came up behind him not long after as the page dropped to his knees seeing this sight. These flowers he had raised for a year, that he cared for and supported, that he cherished and yearned to gift to his mentor. They were all destroyed right before his eyes.

Seeing him in anguish, Silica muttered, “I’m so sorry Kirito.” Pina gave a sad cry as well, walking over carefully and nuzzling his hand to comfort him. But all he could see were the remains of the flowers. He looked at the bud in his hand just in time to see it shatter into particles of light. Kirito felt beyond hurt with what had happened. He had worked so hard, only to have all his work squashed by people who simply enjoyed spiting him.

Bending over the flowers, he cried, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Silica and Pina could do nothing more than comfort him as they looked on at his state. But then,

_ Have faith. Believe in the strength of the flowers you cared for so strongly in this foreign soil. Believe in yourself, for getting them to that point. _

Kirito looked up, scanning around him for the source of the voice. His sudden action startled Silica and Pina a little.

“Who said that?” he asked aloud.

“Who said what Kirito?” Silica returned, unsure what was going on. Kirito continued looking around for the source of the voice. But there was no one around except for him, Silica, and Pina. The voice sounded feminine, but nothing like Alice, Asuna, or anyone Kirito knew.

Then it spoke again,  _ Believe in them, and they will live. _

Kirito countered silently, “But… they’re all dead.”

_ But can’t you feel it? _ The voice told him,  _ The roots cling to life with everything they have. They are not willing to die after all they had worked towards. Even the other plants yearn for their companions to live again. They want to share their Life so their friends can live again. You can help transfer it to the zephilias. _

Looking back at his flowers, Kirito muttered, “But, I don’t know the high-level sacred arts. I can’t.” Silica now looked on worriedly at Kirito, wondering who he was talking to and what he was talking about.

_ You don’t need to know, _ the voice assured.  _ Not all sacred arts require words to be said. Some can be used through your will alone. Allow your will to drive the Life of the flowers to be shared with the zephilias. _ The voice seemed to disappear after giving him those instructions, leaving Kirito to contemplate the matter. He decided to give it a try and will the flowers to revive his zephilias. Almost immediately, he saw something in his mind. The flowers were all glowing brightly, as if their Life was being emitted. And he saw the lights carefully weaving around him towards the zephilias. Seeing this, he gave it a bit more effort, mentally wishing for the flowers to revive the zephilias. As he did, the garden began to glow with an ethereal light that startled Silica and Pina. The lights all gathered above them before pooling into the zephilias. Kirito opened his eyes as a residual glow settled on the flowers, witnessing as they sprang back up and the buds began to bloom. The sight made Kirito feel elated, as well as making Silica and Pina ecstatic.

“This is amazing Kirito,” she remarked cheerfully. “They’re coming back to life.”

“Yeah, they are,” Kirito replied passively, stuck in the euphoria of what had happened. But he knew one thing: There was more to learn than what he already knew from his travels so far.

In his mind, he said to the flowers and the voice from earlier,  _ Thank you. _

* * *

It was the day of graduation, and the students were gathered in the courtyard to give their congratulations to everyone who advanced. Kayaba watched from afar, hidden from prying eyes, as he observed the two boys giving gifts to their mentors. He heard in passing that the mentor in front of Kirito, who was known as Sortiliena Serlut, had bested the First Seat Disciple in the graduation match. Her page was presenting her with a bouquet of flowers that caused her to tear up and smile brightly. He could not help but smile with pride at the boys, seeing them come as far as they had. The pieces were almost in place to correct this world. They were so close to their goal.

Glancing behind him, he addressed, “A fantastic sight, is it not?” Behind him stood someone in a dark-red cloak that hid their person, with the cowl pulled low over their face to hide everything but the bottom half. The figure was slim yet carried themselves with pride. Kayaba had brought them here to help on a matter he needed to address.

“Commander, I do not understand what you see in bringing me here out of Aincrad,” the figure spoke in a feminine voice. “This serves no purpose in clearing the castle.”

“Call it a hunch of an old man,” Kayaba returned. “I wish to ask you something about certain individuals.”

“Unless they are Integrity Knights, I will not know whom you are speaking about,” the figure replied coldly. But Kayaba paid it no mind as he looked back to the boys from Rulid.

“Those boys over there,” he pointed out, “the ones with their mentors. One has flaxen hair and the other black. Do you see them?”

Seeing whom he was referring to, the figure answered, “Those pages… What about them?”

“Do they look familiar to you?” Kayaba inquired. He glanced back, expecting to hear an instant refusal from his companion at the mention of the boys. But she was contemplating. This was a promising sign.

“No, I do not recognize them,” she told him after a moment.

Deciding to press further, Kayaba advised, “Concentrate on them. I want you to really think about those boys. Do you remember them?”

“I cannot remember someone I have never met before Commander,” the figure argued.

“True. But I believe you do remember them,” the man proposed. Then he suggested, “Concentrate on the boy with black hair. Think hard about him.” He waited patiently for her to answer. If she refused to acknowledge she knew him, he had to intervene when they returned to Aincrad. But she seemed to be taking a bit of time to say anything. This was promising for Kayaba in his hopes for the youths of Rulid.

“That boy,” the figure whispered. She seemed fixated on him, and Kayaba could see why. “I don’t understand it Commander,” she told him. “I have no memory of that boy, but something is wrong. I am troubled by this feeling I have. What is this I feel towards him? I should feel nothing for him.”

Smiling under his cowl, Kayaba explained, “It is a bond that can never be erased. In time, that bond will remind you of his importance to you. And you will remember all things.” Before she could protest, Kayaba rested a hand on her temple. “But for now, you must not recall being outside Aincrad. I will only leave the image of those boys for you to cling to.” Then he muttered, “System Call. Adjust Memory Parameters of Subject Front. Manual Override.” A soft glow emitted from his hand for a moment before the figure began to collapse. Kayaba caught her, but her cowl fell to reveal long, amber locks that just about reached the ground.

“You must remember, Lightning Flash,” Kayaba told her. He then conjured a portal using a rather large, rectangular-shaped crystal that shattered upon its use. And he stepped in to return to Aincrad.

* * *

Over with Kirito and Eugeo along with their mentors, Sortiliena looked up from Kirito’s gift. “I just remembered Kirito, I needed to ask for something,” she spoke to her page.

“What’s that Liena?” Kirito asked, which drew Eugeo’s attention.

“Can you take me to the place where you had your sword made?” she requested. It was a bit of an odd request, but Kirito obliged nonetheless. Eugeo went with them when they left, giving his final farewells to Golgorosso. The three went into the market and took a road that led them to Lisbeth’s shop. Neither of the pages knew what Sortiliena sought by coming here. Was she hoping to ask about how Kirito’s sword was made? Or perhaps have her own sword made by Lisbeth on a commission?

As they entered, they heard the shopkeeper greet, “Welcome to Lisbeth’s Blacksmith Shop.” Seeing the new person with the boys, Lisbeth inquired, “Kirito, Eugeo, who is this?”

“Oh, this is Second Seat Sortiliena Serlut,” Kirito introduced. “She graduated top of her class just now.”

Giving a bow, Lisbeth said, “Congratulations Disciple Serlut. You have made quite the achievement.” Looking coy, she added, “Especially with that page you have hanging off you like a weight.” Kirito flinched at the remark, but Sortiliena seemed unabashed.

“In truth, Kirito was the one to push me to succeed in the graduation match,” she reasoned. Then requested, “And please Ms. Lisbeth, call me Liena.”

“Um, okay?” Lisbeth replied, perplexed by the manner she was addressed. “You know you are kind of older than me. Call me Miss anything is a bit much. Just call me Lisbeth.”

“Of course, I apologize.” With that out of the way, Sortiliena inquired, “I wanted to ask something of you. Something mutual for both of us.” Everyone was perturbed by this, then the Elite Disciple went to the side door to enter the alley. As she did, Lisbeth raced over and barred her way.

“Apologies, Miss Liena,” she regarded nervously, “but you don’t want to see the waste I throw out from failed jobs. I still need to convert the materials for future use.”

But Sortiliena smiled despite her words, assuring, “I do not mind. But there is something I wish to investigate.” Lisbeth wanted to argue, but she was aware this was a noble she was talking to. If needed, she would use judicial authority to command her to move. Reluctantly, Lisbeth slowly moved aside to allow her passage. Behind Sortiliena, Kirito and Eugeo were also worried about her going into the alley. And so, with their nerves rising as she got closer to going outside, Sortiliena opened the door and went out to the alley. And standing there, playing with Pina, was the street urchin Silica. The two stopped when Sortiliena made herself known, with the young girl freezing in panic while Pina hunched and bared her teeth at the intruder.

“Liena? What are you doing?” Kirito asked urgently. Before anything else, she gave Kirito the gift he gave to hold. Then she approached Silica.

Giving a swordsman’s salute, she introduced, “Greetings little one. I am Sortiliena Serlut. And if I may, I would like to make a request.” Silica’s mouth wasn’t working, only allowing her to utter sounds.

“What would a noblewoman who just graduated from the Swordcraft Academy want with an urchin like Silica?” Lisbeth asked.

To that, she explained, “I was curious why Kirito and Eugeo frequented the market as they did. It made no sense that they were buying supplies for themselves, nor would they be getting anything for the other pages with how distant they act. So, on a whim, I followed you one day to this shop. And when I did, I managed to spot your protégé practicing sword skills.” The boys slumped over in shame as Lisbeth shot them both a glare. “I asked around for anyone that knew about this girl, though no one would tell me anything,” she continued. “Until I caught wind from you two about an orphan you were caring for. And that leads me to my request.”

Before she did, Eugeo asked, “How did you know Silica was an orphan? We haven’t spoken about her to anyone.”

Smiling, she told him, “You told me just now. Of course, I had a hunch based on how shabby she was dressed.” No one expected that. Sortiliena was crafty beyond just her sword style. She then turned back to the girl and crouched down so she was even with her.

“Silica was it?” she asked. Silica wordlessly nodded, still shell-shocked. Sortiliena gently grasped her hands, causing Pina to hunch further and raise her wings. “Silica, as a member of the Serlut family, I make this request now that I have come of age. Would you accept my request to become part of my family?” This shocked everyone, especially Kirito and Eugeo. Silica herself seemed to turn several shades redder from the words. So Sortiliena clarified, “I mean to ask if I might adopt you. Would you be willing to come under my care?”

“Liena, are you sure?” Kirito questioned.

“Can you even do that?” Lisbeth contributed. “I mean, Silica isn’t even a noble. It would cause an uproar.”

“Perhaps,” Sortiliena reasoned with them. “But my family, despite being third ranked, is looked down upon by most other nobles. And frankly, I have already defied tradition by taking a commoner as my page to begin with. What is one more breaking tradition in this regard?”

Still in disbelief, Lisbeth tried to argue, “But, Silica will be harassed. And she has Pina.”

“I will not make her presence known until she is ready,” Sortiliena assured. “It will be something within my family, and only with those gathered here as well.” Looking back at Silica, she asked again, “Silica, would you like to take up the name Serlut? Would that be alright?” Silica was still wordless for a minute longer. Kirito and Eugeo couldn’t blame her for such a shock. A noblewoman from a prestigious family was asking her, a thief and an urchin without a home, to be part of her family. This alone would rattle anyone. Pina settled down a little bit from this development, having decided that Sortiliena wasn’t doing anything to threaten Silica.

Finally, Silica let out in a stammer, “I… I… I… um... Pina...?”

Seeming to sense her question Sortiliena told her, “Pina’s your friend, right? It wouldn’t do to split you up.”

That seemed to settle things in Silica’s head, for she answered, “I would, um… I would… It would be… an honor!” She bowed deeply to Sortiliena, crying out, “I would be honored to be part of your family Miss.”

Sortiliena smiled sweetly, and replied, “Please Silica, call me Liena.”

Standing straight, Silica asked, “But, um… If you are adopting me, shouldn’t I call you mother?”

Rising herself, Sortiliena told her, “Only when you are comfortable. I may be a mother to you in name only, but I want to be your friend first.” Suddenly, Sortiliena staggered back as Silica rushed in to hug her. Everyone could hear her crying against the Elite Disciple, but they sounded joyful above all else.

“Thank you…” she said, muffled by Sortiliena’s uniform. Relaxing, Sortiliena embraced Silica gently.

Looking back, she added, “I would also like to commission you, master smith, to be my family’s blacksmith.”

Taken aback, Lisbeth exclaimed, “Really?!”

“Really,” the Elite Disciple returned. “Seeing your work on Kirito’s sword, I feel it would be foolish to deny your skill. And as you have helped Silica all this time, I would appreciate having someone she trusts to be nearby.” She then turned to the boys, and told them, “And I would like you two to visit from time to time while you train at the academy.”

Still flabbergasted by everything going on, the two took a bit to recover from their earlier shocks. But Kirito came out of it first, giving a salute to Sortiliena, and replying, “Of course. We would be more than happy to do so.” This made Sortiliena smile one more time. She looked down at the newest member of her family, stroking her head tenderly.

* * *

_ After that, Kirito and Eugeo ranked in the Fifth and Sixth seats respectively for their second year. Silica was adopted into the Serlut family, but only Sortiliena’s immediate household was aware of such an arrangement. Lisbeth continued to do work as a blacksmith, but now received regular commissions from the Serlut family thanks to Sortiliena’s word on her work with Kirito’s sword carved from the demon tree. And so, the second year of the Imperial Swordcraft Academy began. _

* * *

Standing at attention in the Elite Disciple's living quarters stood a girl with long, red hair and matching colored eyes. She stood at attention in her page uniform, looking straight ahead of her unflinchingly.

“Primary Trainee Tiese Schtrinen reporting. All duties have been completed. Cleaning is finished,” said page announced to the only person across from her.

Giving her a sympathetic smile, Eugeo replied, “Thank you Tiese. You are all done for the day.” After he said that, he looked at the other page standing next to his with embarrassment, one with short, brown hair with two tiny pigtails and blue eyes. “I’m sorry Ronie,” he addressed the other page. “I’ve told him so many times not to be late getting back before you are done.”

“Do not worry, Disciple Eugeo,” Ronie Arabel replied stoically. “I will wait until Elite Disciple Kirito returns to give my report.”

“You know, I could always see about getting you reassigned to someone else,” Eugeo offered. “At least to someone more reliable than Kirito.”

“What’s this about me not being reliable?” came a certain voice from behind Eugeo. The two pages stiffened at attention with the entrance of Elite Disciple Kirito, much to Eugeo’s chagrin.

“What have I told you about using the window to enter?” he griped aloud. “Just go through the lobby like everyone else.”

“But this way is way faster when coming back from Third West Street,” Kirito fired back jokingly.

At his presence, Ronie spoke, “Elite Disciple Kirito, I have a report. All tasks and cleaning today have been completed.”

“Great. Thanks Ronie,” Kirito returned.

Eugeo was about to chide his friend until he recalled what he had just mentioned. “Wait, if you are just coming from Third West Street, does that mean…?” To answer, Kirito showed the bag he was carrying as well as some of the pies inside. He handed one to Eugeo before taking one himself.

He then held out the bag to the pages, and instructed, “Go ahead and take these with you. Share them with your dorm mates when you get back.”

“Yes! Thank you, Disciple Kirito,” the two girls replied together. After they took the bag and left the room, the boys heard them gushing over the treats they had been given by their mentors.

Once they left, Eugeo complained, “Honestly, when are you going to take being an Elite Disciple more seriously? You know this is important in our mission.”

Sitting down on the couch beside him, Kirito replied, “I know. I haven’t forgotten why we are here in the first place. But don’t be so wound up about it. Alice would have a fit if she saw you so tense.”

Glowering, Eugeo countered, “Well Asuna would skin you if she saw you were so careless with your duties.”

“No she wouldn’t,” Kirito returned.

“Oh yes she would!” Eugeo firmly stated. “Like the time you played that prank on Alice and she dragged you to Chief Gasfut for punishment.” That caused Kirito to flinch at the memory, and he rubbed his left arm as if recalling something rather painful.

“Yeah well, I remember Alice having to drag you over to play games with us before we had our Calling,” Kirito brought up. “And not once, not even twice, but five times.”

“I was trying to stay out of trouble, unlike you,” Eugeo snapped. Then he calmed down before his anger got the best of him, and he reminded, “Let’s just get through the year so we can rescue them. That’s why we are here at all.”

Turning solemn, Kirito muttered, “Yeah. We’ve come too far to screw up. And we need to do this. Who knows if they have any longer left to live in there.” They turned to see the Central Cathedral rising behind them. It would not be longer until they finally made it to the church to find their friends. So they both prayed for them to hang on just a little longer.


	6. Noblesse Oblige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning their second year at the Academy, Kirito and Eugeo are reminded about an important lesson to share with their pages.

* * *

High in the Central Cathedral, a singular figure stood amid a massive bedchamber. Little could be seen of said figure aside from long hair that reached the floor, and a silk dressing gown. The figure looked out to the starry sky, facing away from a mirror of a peculiar design. The mirror being oval, and the outside engraved with strange runes not seen in the Human Empire. Its purpose was not clear, but the figure appeared to be waiting for something to happen. And then, as the moonlight shined on it, the reflective surface glowed until it showed, rather than a reflection, a shadowy figure in its gaze. This one had the notable feature of green, translucent wings. But like the figure before it, not much else could be discerned.

“It is good to speak with an old friend,” the figure in the room said without turning around.

“ _We both know we are not good at deceiving each other,_ ” the figure in the mirror returned. “ _The only fools are the ones in our respective domains. A pity our third member could not join us on a night like this._ ”

“A pity, but not unwelcome,” the first figure told the other. “Especially with him taking sanctuary in his floating castle over my world.”

“ _Yes. Such a deplorable prison,_ ” the mirror figure said with disdain. Then he addressed, “ _Speaking of which, you were supposed to have sent my bride to me after you had the excuse to seize her from that dump of the village. Not send her off to a place neither of us can reach._ ”

“You know as well as I that that was my very intention,” the first spat back. “However, _he_ was crafty. Somehow, he has interfered in our plans. Your bride is now under his protection, while I am unable to break the remaining Integrity Knight still not under my full control.”

“ _That matter is hardly my concern,_ ” the mirror figure pointed out.

“It shall be soon,” the first spoke bitterly. Turning to face their associate, they informed, “ _He_ has begun something here in my dominion. I know not what, but it all started when I had those children brought here. He did something before they arrived.”

“ _He could not have. He does not have power like you or I,_ ” the mirror figure said gleefully. “ _The power of the gods themselves. The power to bend the world to our whim._ ”

“It is not enough,” the first reminded. “We must ascertain the identities of the vessels. Once we do, we can claim their power and usurp their roles. Only then will we be true gods.”

“ _I shall see that the people of this land discover the ones meant to take on their power,_ ” the mirror figure assured. “ _Before long, the three goddesses will bend to our will._ ”

Smiling in shadow, the first spoke, “Yes. Then nothing shall be greater than we.”

* * *

It had been nearly a month since the beginning of the new academy year, yet there was much to be done. Eugeo was in the training room, practicing his sword style on a wooden dummy. Using his practice sword, he exercised exactly as Kayaba had taught him and Kirito back in Rulid. The memories of all those days learning to use a sword while chopping away at the Gigas Cedar drove him to perfect his abilities more and more. Along with those came his memories of Alice. He was all for rescuing both girls, but Alice held more importance to him in this mission. And he knew Kirito was the same with Asuna. He could remember one such memory that had been cemented in his mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_It was perhaps half a year before the Integrity Knight took them away. Eugeo had become sick and was unable to fulfill his Calling until he was better. It was agonizing for him to lay in bed, hacking and coughing so much his chest hurt. Sister Azalia’s herbs helped a bit, but he still felt terrible. Most of his family steered away from him aside from his mother who watched over him. Beyond the pain and anguish, Eugeo felt guilty. They had received their Callings not too long ago, and now Kirito was left to chop at the Gigas Cedar all by himself. How he wished he was out there with his friend._

_The second day that he was sick, around the time the noon bells rang, there came a knock on the door his mother went to answer. He began coughing again after she left, not being able to hear the conversation happening out there. He groaned as he lay back in bed, forehead beading with sweat. After a bit of time, he felt a cool cloth be pressed on his forehead. He looked up through his blurred vision to see something golden beside his bed. A color he recognized with only one person._

_“Alice?” he uttered weakly._

_He heard her shush him softly, telling him, “Save your strength Eugeo.” He then felt what he could only assume was a spoon pressed against his lips, which he then swallowed as soup was poured. It tasted rather sweet and warm, making him feel much more at ease. “You need to rest so you can reclaim your strength,” Alice told him. Eugeo didn’t argue the matter as he did what she told him to do._

_Over the next couple of days while he fought off the sickness, Alice came over every morning to look after him. Sister Azalia was often miffed at her seeming to shirk her Calling of learning the Sacred Arts, but Alice followed that up with practicing near Eugeo. A few times during her practice, she would even manipulate some of the elements to float around him and essentially entertain Eugeo. Asuna and Kirito came by for brief periods during those days to wish him well, but Alice was always there by his side each time for the whole day._

_The fourth day of bedrest, Eugeo was beginning to feel his sickness ebbing away. Even so, Alice came and helped to feed him. Eugeo was grateful for her presence, yet a nagging part of his mind pestered him to no end._

_So he asked, “Alice, why do you do this? You have your Calling to do. You shouldn’t be having to take care of me.”_

_Becoming stern, Alice replied, “I would think you would show a bit more gratitude that I went out of my way to look after you. But it seems I had just wasted all my time.”_

_Hastily, Eugeo said, “Sorry! I didn’t mean it like that. I really am grateful for all you have done for me. I just don’t understand why.”_

_Softening her expression, Alice told him, “I wanted to take care of you. It’s never fun without all four of us together at the Gigas Cedar. And I really like having you with… us.” She had paused briefly there, but Eugeo didn’t pay it any mind. Nor did he notice the tint of pink dusting her cheeks when she did pause. Then she explained, “My father once told me of a saying used with the nobles in Centoria. He says it’s ‘_ noblesse oblige’ _, which means that those with power must use it for those weaker and more vulnerable than them. So taking care of you is like fulfilling the role I have as the chief’s daughter.”_

_“Well thank you all the same Alice,” Eugeo returned with a smile. “I hope I can do the same for you one day and fulfill this ‘o-bli-je’ for you too.”_

_At that, Alice said, “I know you will, one day.”_

__

__ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

__

He hadn’t understood it much then, but now he truly wanted to do what Alice did for him. Only this was beyond bringing soup and care for a sick friend. He was going to save someone wrongly accused and bring them home. To do that, he had to get stronger. After one last swing, he decided to stop to catch his breath. He observed all the scuffs and dents made in the dummy by students like himself as if to compare his effort to take this target down with everyone else’s. And he knew he still had a long way to go.

“Well well, it seems Disciple Eugeo is busying himself by chopping at wood,” came a rather snide voice. He looked back to see none other than Raios and Humbert watching him with smug looks. Based on who spoke, he could surmise it was Raios.

“I hear Disciple Eugeo was a woodcutter back in the village he comes from,” Humbert commented to his peer. “It seems his sword skills are relegated to cutting down logs.”

“No need to be so harsh Humbert,” Raios spoke with false sympathy. “After all, Disciple Eugeo hasn’t had the training ones such as you or I have been endowed with by right.”

“Too true, Lord Raios,” Humbert retorted in kind. “Perhaps we should help teach this foolish commoner about proper swordsmanship.” As Eugeo made to leave, Humbert asked, “What say you, Disciple Eugeo?”

“I appreciate the offer, but—” he began. But then stopped himself. Kirito had mentioned how everyone had a special power behind their skills. Like Golgorrosso and his immense strength, or Sortiliena and her pride in her family’s style of fighting. He had even claimed Raios and Humbert have a similar power in their arrogance as nobles. This made Eugeo curious to find out what that was.

So he corrected himself by saying, “My apologies for speaking as I just did. I would be honored to accept your tutelage. I can do so right now, if you so wish.” Humbert seemed put off by this manner of address, but Raios seemed intrigued.

“Very good,” he replied. And Humbert went to stand in the sparring ring opposite Eugeo.

“What shall it be?” Humbert asked gruffly.

“If you would like, let us make our match a stop-short,” Eugeo suggested.

“As you wish,” Humbert returned viciously. “I will show you that your flashy attacks are nothing to a noble’s true might.” The two gave a salute before drawing their blades, signaling the beginning of their duel. Eugeo remembered the advice Kayaba gave them back in Rulid.

_Against an opponent with superior strength, it is foolish to try and overpower them. Instead, strike at their weapon. A well-placed hit will take away their power, robbing the wind from their sails. Do this, and victory can be assured._

With this in mind, Eugeo prepped for Humbert to make the first move. He did so without using a sword skill, forcing the boy to sidestep and parry his strike. He could feel the force behind Humbert’s strikes, knowing he would need to divert the power or avoid it altogether to even have a remote chance of overcoming the noble.

After a few strikes, Humbert shouted, “Enough!” He raised his sword, making it glow orange to signal the skill Avalanche. “I will not be shown up by some common rat.” Remembering what Kayaba said, Eugeo pulled his sword behind him and it began to glow green for Horizontal. The two charged with their swords swinging at each other. With every fiber of his being, Eugeo moved to meet his sword with Humbert’s. The minute he did, the light around his opponent’s sword vanished, cancelling the skill.

But before Eugeo could follow up, Raios called, “Stop! This duel is over.” As the two backed away at that, he declared, “I call this duel a draw.”

“But Lord Raios, you can’t!” Humbert protested. “I can’t let this end in a draw with some urchin like him.”

“Calm yourself Humbert,” Raios advised. “We have wasted enough time today.” Humbert seethed at this ending he had to suffer through. Eugeo, however, sheathed his practice sword before he began to walk out.

“I thank you for the lesson, Elite Disciples Antinous and Zizek,” he addressed the two. “It was very informative how much more I need to improve.” And he left before they got another word in.

* * *

The next day of rest, Kirito and Eugeo were sitting in a pavilion having tea and treats alongside their pages and Sortiliena. The former Elite Disciple was wearing her casual wear like the boys saw the one time in the market and was treating them to their picnic. The pages still seemed in awe that they were even here, which baffled the boys since they knew their pages were nobles as well.

Seeing the hesitancy of said pages, Sortiliena encouraged, “Go ahead. Enjoy. There is plenty more for everyone.”

“Thank you, Lady Serlut,” the girls said together before digging into the cookies and pies.

After watching them dig in, Eugeo inquired, “How are you and Silica faring, Sortiliena?”

Chuckling, the noble urged, “Eugeo, please, call me Liena. We are all friends here.” Then she answered, “We are making do. I was fortunate I came of age to adopt Silica into my family, though it hasn’t been easy among the other nobles. I’m working on helping teach her our customs and etiquette so I may introduce her as my adopted daughter.”

“It’s still kind of weird to consider Silica your daughter now,” Kirito commented.

“You aren’t the only one,” Sortiliena replied. “Despite that being the case here, Silica has never once called me ‘Mother’. Perhaps that is for the best, especially for someone like her.”

Speaking of said individual, Silica came up to the group and said, “Liena, I completed my chores and exercises for today.” When the boys looked over, they almost didn’t recognize her. Silica now wore a red cloak with a white breastplate on her front, along with fingerless gloves. She had a black, pleated skirt and stockings along with black shoes. Her hair still had her old pigtails from before. She looked like a fighter more than the thief she had once been.

“Very good Silica,” Sortiliena responded. She then instructed, “You are welcome to join us for a picnic, or you can go visit Lisbeth and play with her for a bit.”

The young girl looked to the group gathered before noticing the two pages, and said timidly, “Um, if it’s alright with you, I think I’ll go see Lisbeth now.” Sortiliena gave her permission, allowing Silica to scamper off to another part of the residence.

Having noticed the girl, Tiese inquired, “Miss Sortiliena, who was that?”

To which Sortiliena answered, “She is a friend of Kirito and Eugeo whom I am caring for now.”

This surprised the pages, and Ronie asked, “Really? You can do that?”

“It is not forbidden by Imperial Law or the Taboo Index to take someone under your care,” the noblewoman pointed out. “And besides, a noble’s home is rather empty without people to live with.” The two girls saw the point being made and agreed she was right. “Besides, I felt it was my duty to do something like that for her with what she has had to suffer.”

That sparked recognition in the back of his mind, making Eugeo utter out, “ _ Noblesse oblige. _ ” His speaking such a phrase surprised the nobles present among them, so he mentioned, “It was something an old friend told me once when I was little. She said it was a responsibility people with power should uphold.

“I’ve never heard of something like that,” Kirito spoke up. “At least, not from this friend you mention.”

“Either way, that is correct Eugeo,” Sortiliena commended. “It’s a good thing your friend told you about such a thing.” Eugeo turned away bashfully at the praise. With that, things went to small talk and lessons as the group enjoyed the rest of their sweets and tea.

Once everything was done and Tiese and Ronie cleaned up, the former brought up, “Um, if it’s alright, we have something we wanted to ask you two.” The two boys looked over to their pages, as did Sortiliena.

“What’s wrong Tiese?” Eugeo inquired. “You sound rather serious about whatever this issue is.”

Seeming to steel her nerves, Tiese told them, “Our friend in the dorms has had problems with her mentor. Her name is Frenica. Her Elite Disciple has been asking her to do… embarrassing things for him.” This disturbed the boys and Sortiliena. “It’s not just one time, but for the past few days he has made her do such tasks that are humiliating to even speak of,” Tiese continued. “And each night, Frenica has been crying herself to sleep.”

“They can’t do that,” Eugeo muttered angrily.

“So long as it is not against the academy rules, Imperial Law, or the Taboo Index, there is nothing stopping them from such matters right away,” Sortiliena clarified. “The only time it becomes a problem is when the matter is brought up. And even then, there are ways around it.”

“So there are ways for people to not be punished by things like the Taboo Index?” Kirito questioned, eyes narrowed.

To which, Sortiliena answered, “There most certainly are. And if the one doing the deed is a noble, especially so. With something like judicial authority, most nobles can get away with all kinds of foul deeds without repercussions. I have come across my fair share of those individuals and was powerless to stop them.” This seemed to dishearten everyone upon hearing it, tainting the mood of the day.

At least until Kirito brought up, “Well, if they are doing something unsavory, someone needs to stand against them. Someone needs to confront them that this isn’t right.” Looking to Eugeo, he added, “ _ Noblesse oblige _ , right?”

To which Eugeo replied, “Yeah. Kirito and I can talk to this Elite Disciple and work to correct his behavior. Or at the very least, bring it to his attention so he might stop.” Their suggestion perked up Tiese and Ronie, bringing smiles back to their faces. “Can you tell us who this Elite Disciple is?” he asked.

To which Tiese informed, “It’s Second Seat Disciple Humbert Zizek.” At this, Eugeo was reminded about his duel earlier that week and how Humbert was fuming at ending their duel in a draw. He began to think about why this was happening regarding the result and that Humbert was taking his frustrations out on Frenica. In a way, he inadvertently was the cause of her suffering.

But Kirito assured, “Alright. Eugeo and I will speak with Humbert and try to get him to stop. Or if possible, get Frenica reassigned to a different Elite Disciple.”

Beaming, Tiese replied, “Thank you Kirito.”

Then Sortiliena warned, “Humbert and Raios might refute your claim if you aren’t careful with your wording. Don’t go in there to accuse them. They will most likely use it against you if given the chance.”

Kirito nodded at this, before noticing Eugeo blanking out. Ronie also seemed aware of this, and inquired, “Sir Eugeo, is something wrong?”

This snapped the boy out of his musings, and he responded, “What? Oh, I’m alright.”

“Knock it off Eugeo,” Kirito told him. “I know when you are hiding something. Just spill it already.” Eugeo knew Kirito had a point. Even when they were little, he and the girls always had this ability to read him like a book and understand what was going on about him.

Thus, he revealed, “I had a duel with Humbert earlier this week. I wanted to see if all their boisterous talk was really a power they used, like you said. In the end, the duel ended in a draw. But Hubert seemed furious about it and didn’t want to leave it as it was. I think that’s why he’s been abusing Frenica like he has, because of me.” Eugeo truly felt ashamed he had done something to hurt another person.

When he finished, Sortiliena got out of her seat and went over to him. “Eugeo, stand up for me,” she requested. The boy did so, though the others weren’t sure what she had in mind. She then asked him, “This duel with Humbert, tell me everything.” So Eugeo told her about what he did and how he handled himself. When he finished, Sortiliena then told him, “Then you bear no blame for Humbert’s actions.” Before Eugeo could protest, Sortiliena explained, “Based on the account you gave, you were the superior fighter at the time. You countered Humbert’s attacks with your own skills and held your ground. You were calm, collected, and humble. Therefore, everything you did was in line with someone above reproach.”

“But Frenica—” Eugeo tried arguing.

“Is Humbert’s page, not yours,” Sortilinea interjected. She then challenged, “Tell me something: if I were to hurt Silica because I had had an unsatisfactory duel with you, would it be your fault?”

“No!” Eugeo immediately responded. “But—”

Sortiliena interrupted him again by stating, “The only one at fault is the one doing the wrongdoing. You are not hurting Frenica, your hands are clean. The fault lies with Humbert for taking his anger out on someone unaffiliated with you. In my family, along with a few other nobles, we only take responsibility for our own actions. Whether we did something worthy of praise or something truly shameful, we take what fault is made as our own. In this way, we remember how our actions can have consequences. Never forget this.”

Standing up, Tiese added, “She’s right. My family is the same way. We are always taught to take responsibility in everything we do. So you simply need to remind Humbert of his responsibilities as Elite Disciple.”

Touched by their words, Eugeo bowed to them and said, “Thank you Liena, Tiese.”

Kirito rose from his seat and assured, “I have your back Eugeo. Always have, always will.”

“I know you do, Kirito,” Eugeo returned. This gave him the conviction to do what was necessary.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kirito and Eugeo stood before the dorm room of the First and Second Seat Disciples. The two steeled themselves for this confrontation but were ready all the same. They knew they had to confront their peers on the matter to avoid any more strife suffered by the pages. Once Eugeo gave a nod to his friend, Kirito knocked. They were instructed to come in and did just that. Both Raios and Humbert were wearing what appeared to be bath robes of red and yellow respectively, lounging on their couch. Eugeo could feel his blood pumping in his veins at the leisurely way these two were conducting themselves. But Sortiliena’s words rang in his head as he remembered they weren’t here to accuse them, only to bring this matter to their attention so they would be warned and stopped.

“Disciples Kirito and Eugeo,” Raios spoke first, “to what do we owe the pleasure of your appearance today?”

“We came to address a matter brought up by the pages,” Kirito informed, keeping his wording vague enough to avoid incriminating anyone. “There have been troubling rumors brought up about Elite Disciple Zizak. These rumors describe his actions with his page of a vulgar nature. We wanted to address these concerns for the sakes of your reputation.”

“My, how considerate you two are,” Raios replied haughtily, further infuriating Eugeo. “I have not been made aware of such rumors, and these do indeed trouble me.”

Doing his best to keep his voice level, Eugeo added, “We thought it best to bring it to your attention, Elite Disciple Antinous, as you share a dorm with Elite Disciple Zizek. As such, these rumors might be damaging to you as much as to your partner here.”

Raios seemed to think on the matter briefly before answering, “Yes, these rumors would be a stain on my spotless reputation. I seek only the best of myself and would be shocked to be affiliated with matters such as these.” Turning to his partner, he asked in a way as if this was planned, “Humbert, do you have anything to say in the matter?”

To which, Humbert sarcastically confessed, “I admit to giving dear Frenica orders of a questionable nature, but nothing truly so despicable as these rumors claim. I have merely asked her to comfort me and soothe my woes. I may have asked for her to do some things without her uniform on, but nothing scandalous I assure you. Especially for her sake, as she seemed rather overtaken by the heat from those particular days.”

This made Eugeo seethe and clench his fists.  _ You monster! _ He thought angrily.  _ You knew what you asked was humiliating for her and that it was simply for your self-pleasure. You know what we are telling you, and you are playing it off as simply a whim and a service? _ He wanted to run Humbert through right then and there. He wanted to make him suffer, as Frenica most likely suffered. He wanted him to know humiliation, anguish, all the things she had to have gone through serving him as she was forced to. He wanted all of this to happen to Humbert without regard for himself.

Then Raios assured, “There you have it. I will work to control my partner’s questionable antics. But you now have the truth of these rumors.” This response only made Eugeo further enraged. Still they would drag this out as some kind of mistake? He couldn’t let this stand.

But Kirito held him back and replied, “We would much appreciate it, Elite Disciple Antinous. Thank you for listening to our warnings.” He gave a small bow before turning to leave. Eugeo gave them no such respect as he turned away before his scowl appeared before them.

A ways away from their room, Eugeo let his anger rise and struck the wall next to him hard. “Damn it!” he let out in anger. “They were toying with us like we were idiot schoolboys. Those two…”

Turning to face his friend, Kirito spoke, “I know Eugeo. I know how they saw us when we told them what Tiese and Ronie told us.”

“Then why?” Eugeo questioned bitterly. “Why are we just letting them get away with it? Why aren’t we doing more? They should be punished for this.”

“Unless we can find proof of their wrongdoing in the eyes of the school or the Taboo Index, there’s nothing we can do,” Kirito reasoned. “Our hands are tied.”

Looking at his friend with fury, Eugeo retorted, “And that’s it? You’re just giving up like that? Frenica is suffering because of them.”

“You don’t think I know that?!” Kirito shouted back at his friend, causing Eugeo to be taken aback. “You don’t think I want them to feel the same pain as Frenica? I want nothing more than to see the goddesses come down and make them suffer in the Dark Territory for their misdeeds. But I know we can’t do anything against them. That’s why we need to become Integrity Knights so we can change all of this, so we can rid this world of this injustice that ruined our lives. Like it did when they came for Asuna and Alice.”

That was when Eugeo stopped thinking in anger and was reminded of their purpose. Everything was to change the wrongs done in this world. So no children were snatched up for petty mistakes like Asuna and Alice were. So nobles couldn’t abuse their power like Raios and Humbert did. They were going to make this world better, just like Kayaba said they would on their journey. That was their primary purpose for being in the academy and working towards getting into the church.

Dipping his head, Eugeo muttered, “I’m sorry Kirito.”

But Kirito shook his head and assured, “There’s nothing to be sorry about. We’ll do what we can as Elite Disciples so we can bring Raios and Humbert’s wrongdoings to light. We just have to bear with it until then.”

“Yes. You’re right,” he responded. There would be a time they would make this all right. With that, the two went to their dorms for the night.

* * *

Following that exchange during the next week, things seemed to mellow out in classes. Raios and Humbert never made advances in their jeering towards Kirito and Eugeo, and even Humbert averted his gaze whenever Eugeo saw him. He wanted to believe this meant they had learned their lesson and would not cause any more trouble for anyone. Though Eugeo had the hidden dread that this was not the case. He believed they were plotting for their chance to get back at them for speaking up about Frenica. According to their pages, she had been doing much better and wasn’t being asked for atrocious demands like before. Whatever they had done, it apparently changed the Elite Disciples of the First and Second Seats from using their power and authority abusively. At least, Eugeo wanted to hope so.

One afternoon later that week, Eugeo was in his room as Tiese went about her page duties. He had requested a couple of times to help her with the chores, but she refused instantly each time while telling him this was a part of her page duties. Eugeo had no room to argue, as it had been the same thing for him with Golgorosso.

When she finished, Tiese declared, “Elite Disciple Eugeo, I have a report. All cleaning tasks have been completed.”

“Thanks Tiese,” he returned. “I really appreciate this.”

“It’s nothing, Sir Eugeo,” the girl said in reply. “This is part of a page’s duty.”

After that had been settled, Eugeo requested, “If it isn’t too much, I’d like to have a word with you. May you take a seat.” It was only in that moment he realized there was only one seat in the room at his desk. He knew Tiese would refuse and simply claim to remain standing the entire time. So, he gestured to the other end of the bed while he went towards the head.

Seeming to fight back some kind of reaction to the suggestion, Tiese said, “Um, of course.” And she sat close to the foot of the bed, giving adequate distance between her and Eugeo. He could tell she was stiffening from the situation and seemed to be fighting some inner turmoil, though he didn’t know what that was.

Still, he carried on as he told her, “Kirito and I spoke with Raios and Humbert the other day. We think, after our talk, they wanted to avoid any more issues about what they did with their pages. So they should have stopped their uncouth requests.”

“Yes, thank you for that Sir Eugeo,” Tiese spoke as she visibly relaxed. “Frenica has been grateful since we told her you two went for her sake.”

“You know we’ve told you to not be so formal with us when your tasks are done,” Eugeo reminded. “Just call me Eugeo.” For whatever reason, Tiese’s cheeks went red from the suggestion. The boy had no idea why that was nor what could have brought it up. He then asked, “Are you okay? Your face is getting red.”

Giving out a cute shriek, Tiese hurriedly assured, “No, I’m okay. Just fine.” Eugeo wasn’t convinced, especially when she muttered to herself and gave herself hard pats on the cheek as if to focus. Once she was calmer, she said, “Thank you for everything you do Eugeo. Ronie and I always talk about how fortunate we are to have you two as our mentors. You’re always so kind to us and treat us very well. Even that picnic with Lady Serlut was really wonderful.”

Eugeo gave an embarrassed laugh, claiming, “That was just some fortunate circumstance. We were just as lucky ourselves.”

But then, Tiese’s face turned away and looked downtrodden. She then requested herself rather timidly, “Would… would it be… alright… if I… sat… sat closer?” Not thinking much about it, Eugeo granted her request. To his surprise, she scooted so close he could reach out and hug her if he wanted. “I know I will soon be of age to take on responsibilities for the Schtrinten family and will be wedded to a noble house. And I know there are nobles that use the women in their household as nothing more than just… objects meant for gratification.” Tears pooling in her eyes, she posed, “What if the noble I marry is someone like… like Disciple Zizek? Someone who would abuse his wife for a silly reason as a draw in a duel?”

“Tiese…” Eugeo spoke, thinking about how to assure her. But no words followed.

That was when Tiese let him know, “I know that people who place highly in the Four Empire Unification Tournament can earn prestige, even a noble title. I know you will place high and win the tournament, just like Lady Azurica before. When you do…” Now the tears were streaking down her face, and it tore at Eugeo’s heart to see her like this. He was wracking his brain for what might be upsetting her and why she would be bringing this all up.

That is until she pleaded, “Will you, if you don’t become an Integrity Knight, be my… my…” And Eugeo realized what she was asking. And with the realization came a dilemma. He was stuck between two paths. The first being in coming to terms that Alice was no longer alive and all his and Kirito’s efforts were for naught. Still, he could perhaps take up the chance to protect Tiese from a fate she might fall into with other nobles. Maybe he could save someone else with what power he had. Yet at the same time, there was no confirmation Alice had perished. There was still a chance. But finding her would mean dooming this innocent, compassionate girl to a destiny she had probably prepared herself for. He really had to question what he was fighting for all this time.

Still unsure, he asked, “Tiese, would it be too much if I asked to comfort you?” It didn’t seem to be an issue, as Tiese flung herself into his chest and sobbed against him. With permission given, he hugged her and let her cry against him. His internal dilemma hadn’t faded at all, but he did know there was still time before he would have to make that difficult decision.

He whispered soothingly, “Wait for me. After the tournament, I will give you my answer.” Tiese’s only response was to nod against him. He wasn’t sure what Kirito would think of his inability to tell her his real mission. All he could do was be someone’s support in the moment he was in now.

* * *

Out in Rulid Village, everyone was preparing to retire for the night as the sun started to set. Selka trudged on to the church, her head downcast in dismay. She had lost too many people in the recent decade. Such loss weighed on her mind heavily. She began to toy with thoughts that dangerously teetered on the extreme.

_ First Big Sister and Asuna are taken for breaking the Taboo Index, _ she pondered drearily.  _ Then Eugeo and Kirito leave to become proper Swordsmen in Centoria. And now this. Must I be fated to lose more? Who will go next? Mother is beside herself, while Father seems to struggle with everything in the village. _ She looked up to the sky and prayed,  _ Goddess Stacia, will I never be free of this ordeal? Am I cursed to lose everyone I love? _ She received no solace in her prayer, only silence and further despair.

But just then, she heard footsteps coming from behind her, and a voice belonging to a woman who asked, “Excuse me sister, could I ask where the nearest grove is?” Turning around, Selka saw a cloaked figure approaching. She couldn’t make out much but noticed the skin around their face was white as could be. Their feet were in white-armored boots, as were her hands. Selka thought this must be some knight or warrior.

Still rattled, she answered, “Certainly stranger. There is a grove just northwest of the village, beyond the remains of the Demon Tree.”

This information gave the stranger pause, and she inquired, “The Demon Tree? It has been felled?” She looked to the horizon where the great tree once stood to confirm this. Then she asked, “By whose hand was this tree struck down? Word has it the tree would take centuries more to topple.”

“It is by the work of the Swordsmen, Eugeo and Kirito,” Selka revealed. At that, she noticed as the figure gasped at the names. It struck her as odd that such a figure would elicit such a reaction over names known mainly to their village. So she herself asked, “Does this trouble you?”

Regaining their composure, the figure responded, “No, not at all. Rather, it is pleasing to hear. Now the villagers can expand their farmland and produce more crops to prepare for the coming winter.” She then gave a quick farewell and departed for the direction Selka gave. But one thought pervaded her mind at this.

“Big Sister?” she questioned, hoping beyond hope.

* * *

Out in the woods the stranger strolled. They walked through the trees to shrubs and bushes that created a kind of barrier ahead of them. When they reached it, they pulled the brush aside and walked into a clearing of beautiful flowers. The figure stood in the middle of the grove as they looked around. Such memories lay in this small space. Memories they held onto strongly for so long. Memories they feared would be ripped away, all while still being threatened to be erased for a new responsibility. The figure took solace that this place persisted.

In their musings, a white dragon landed nearby and tossed petals and leaves into the air upon landing. The dragon, outfitted with a saddle and reins, cooed at the figure. Said figure took one last look at the grove before moving towards the dragon.

Stroking its neck, they told it, “It appears we may not have long to wait, Amayori. They will soon fulfill their promise. And we must be ready to take them, so that our oath may be fulfilled.”


	7. Broken World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stormy night gives way to a difficult choice. But when Eugeo and Kirito attempt to correct the wrongs of the world, will they be willing to face what follows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**
> 
> This chapter contains implied graphic content. Reader discretion for this chapter is advised.

* * *

A couple of days after his exchange with Tiese, Eugeo was studying in his dorm with Kirito as a storm battered the windows. The heavy rain and strong winds were intimidating enough, not to mention the occasional thunderclap and lightning flash. Back in Rulid, these kinds of storms would stop everyone from doing work and force them all to stay in their homes until it passed. The buildings in Centoria were built differently, so there wasn’t worry of the storms being so strong as to destroy the Life of them and allow the occupants to suffer through a storm like back home. Despite that, there was a sense of unease among the two Elite Disciples.

The primary reason for it was that their pages had yet to report. It was well into the afternoon, and neither Tiese nor Ronie had come by to report on their duties as pages. Kirito and Eugeo had last seen them yesterday after lessons, but never anything after. It made the flaxen-haired boy anxious.

“This isn’t like those two to be late like this,” Kirito commented, setting aside the book he had been reading. “They are always punctual for their daily chores. Where the heck are they?”

“You don’t think this storm is holding them up, do you?” Eugeo brought up, looking out the window to the scary scene banging on their room.

“Doubt it,” Kirito voiced. He then mentioned, “Even then, we would have been informed if everyone was staying in their rooms if this storm got so bad. They might be just cleaning the lobby if Lady Azurica caught them bringing water into the halls.”

“I don’t know Kirito,” Eugeo spoke up worriedly. “I can’t help shaking the feeling there is more to this storm than all of that.” His friend smirked at him when he brought up his concern, which irritated him a bit. But then Kirito went to the window and opened it, letting water and wind rush in.

“I’m going to go to the page dorms to check on them,” he told his partner after he retrieved his blade. “I’ll be back in a flash.” And before Eugeo could protest, he was out in the rain. Begrudgingly, Eugeo went to close the window behind his friend so the weather would remain outside.

“Honestly Kirito,” he griped to himself. But seeing nothing for it, he went back to his studying and tried to memorize the different Sacred Arts they could use at their current level. Until he knew what was going on with his pages, there was nothing more he could do.

It had been maybe a half hour since Kirito left before Eugeo received a knock on his door. He let out a sigh of relief as he went to answer it.

“I was beginning to think something happened to y—” he began to say, but stopped when he saw who he was addressing. The person on the other side of the door was neither Ronie nor Tiese. It was another girl with dirty-blonde hair tied in two braids going down her back.

“Elite Disciple Eugeo?” the page inquired. When Eugeo confirmed it was he, the girl continued, “My name is Frenica. I need to speak with you about something urgent.” At that, the boy invited her in. If Frenica came to see him, something was not right by any stretch.

Gesturing for her to sit, he asked, “What is it that you need to tell me?”

Frenica seemed to hesitate at first to speak on the matter, but she soon revealed, “I think something terrible has happened to Tiese and Ronie. The other day, my mentor, Elite Disciple Zizek, had asked me to do something… embarrassing. I told them about it, and they said they would speak with him. But that was hours ago. They haven’t been back since. I’m worried something has happened to them.” There was no question something happened to them. His anger rose from inside him once more at the mention of Humbert. He suppressed it for Frenica’s sake as he went to retrieve his Blue Rose Sword.

He then instructed, “Stay here and wait for me. I’ll be back shortly once I have resolved this.” And he hurried out.

* * *

His rage bubbled up to a tipping point with every step he took getting to the First and Second Seat’s dorm. And after he and Kirito had the decency to confront them about what Frenica had told their pages. He couldn’t believe those men called themselves ‘nobles’. Their behavior was more akin to the goblins they fought back at the End Mountains. In a way, those two were goblins themselves. Nothing more, nothing less. Although he thought this passionately, he had to rein in his anger and bitterness. They were still nobles and had authority over him as a commoner. That was one rule he had to remember as he went to face the two swordsmen. All he needed to do was find the girls, get them out, and make sure they were safe. That was his duty as Elite Disciple.

Before long he arrived before the room. He banged hard on the door and demanded, “Elite Disciple Antinous and Zizek, I request an audience with you at once! Let me in!” No answer came for a moment, making Eugeo consider kicking the door in and charging into their room. But he was saved the trouble as he heard Raios invite him in rather cordially. With that settled, Eugeo opened the door and entered as instructed. Sitting on the couch like last time, dressed in their bathrobes, Raios and Humbert were treating themselves to what looked like very expensive wine. This looked far finer than the bottle Eugeo had gifted Golgorosso at graduation. It made him harden his gaze so as not to give any emotion away.

“Ah, Disciple Eugeo,” Raios greeted with his airy voice. “You sounded so heated before. What could be the trouble now? Humbert and I have tried to quash the rumors floating about.”

“Perhaps you have for a time,” Eugeo replied, keeping a level voice despite his urgings to shout. “But I have received disturbing news from Second Seat Zizek’s page. I was told mine and Kirito’s pages had come by to address a recent incident involving Frenica.”

“Poor Frenica is simply traumatized, Disciple Eugeo,” Humbert replied without an ounce of regret, as if he was playing the victim. “I simply made a request for her to do during her duties today, and the poor girl rushed out in a panic as if I was a monster. I have done nothing to hurt her, you have my word.”

“Be that as it may,” Eugeo redirected, “our pages are missing. Have you seen them? And, where are they?”

“Such uncouth manners, Sir Eugeo,” Raios responded, swirling the wine in his glass. “It is almost as if you are accusing us of having done something to pages under your care.”

“You aren’t answering my question, Elite Disciple Antinous,” Eugeo retorted as calmly as he could. “I am here to find my page as well as Kirito’s. Where are Tiese and Ronie?” The two men looked at each other, sharing a look that reminded Eugeo of serpents. Not to mention the room seemed to give off an aura of wickedness the kind he had never felt before.

“Do you know how exquisite this brand of wine is, Sir Eugeo?” Raios inquired. When the boy gave no answer, he elaborated, “This wine has been aging since the beginnings of Centoria, about 150 years. Truly it is one of the finest wines one would find in the world, making it extraordinarily valuable. The grapes it was made from grow in vineyards in the western province, which are best known for their fine flavor. No commoner or lower-ranked noble could ever dream of owning such a prize.” Giving a glance that unsettled Eugeo, he added, “Though I wager Disciple Kirito’s old mentor could possess such prestige, provided her family wasn’t so disgraced.”

He set his glass down and began to walk over to Eugeo, prattling on, “I have thought to perhaps visit the teacher of the page who equaled Lord Levantein in combat, not to mention who paved the way for said teacher to overthrow his honor.” Before Eugeo could ask, he went on, “Lord Levantein was meant to be the pinnacle of swordsmen. His family had been revered by the nobility for generations. Then, in one duel, that prestige was lost. His grip slipped because of one commoner thinking he could get the best of him.”

“That duel ended in a draw,” Eugeo tried to rebuttal. “Surely Lord Levantein could have been satisfied with such a result.”

Glowering briefly, Raios spoke, “That is where you are mistaken.” Regaining his composure, he explained, “His family have always dominated other potential swordsmen for centuries, taking in their strength through their blades soaked in their enemies’ blood. In that one duel, his sword was robbed of its chance to take in the power of a lowborn commoner, and thus lost its ability to fell even someone as unorthodox as Disciple Serlut.” With a predatory smile, he whispered, “I wonder if his blade might revive itself if it bathed in the blood of the little urchin she has had the gall to take in.” Eugeo’s breath hitched at the mention of Silica. And Raios went on, “I know all about her adopted ‘daughter’, Disciple Eugeo. I saw her that night following the duel when Humbert and I were congratulating Kirito on his victory. Humbert even saw a divine dragon come down to grace our praise before being sullied by the street rat.”

He walked back over to the couch, plopped down beside his partner, and said in contemplation, “Though, since Lord Levantein has fallen from grace, perhaps I should seize the honor he lost? My sword, drinking up the blood of one that sullies a divine dragon meant only for the worthy. I might even bathe myself in dirty dragon’s blood, tearing its wings off and punishing it as one should for the goddesses. I might even allow you and the trash that is Disciple Serlut to witness such a ritual, before I take her head as a trophy.” If Eugeo’s temper wasn’t so out of control before, it threatened to spill now as the boy’s hand shook holding his sword. Would Raios truly go so far and kill Silica, just so he could avenge Volo? And how did he know Sortiliena adopted her in the first place? She had made sure no one but the Serlut family was aware of the adoption.

The two rose from their couch again after that show, and invited Eugeo to follow. Said swordsman did so only so he could keep these monsters in sight. In their bedroom next door, Eugeo was stunned. There, tied up and gagged with horrified expressions, were Tiese and Ronie. When they saw Eugeo, they made efforts to cry out to him. But all they could manage were muffled screams and cries.

“Your pages were quite troublesome,” Raios rambled further. “After poor Frenica left in hysterics, these two had the gall to accuse Humbert and I of disobeying the academy rules and Taboo Index. Absurd! We have done no such thing, after all.”

Finding his voice, Eugeo argued, “And tying them up and hiding them in your bedchamber? How is this not a violation?! I should report to the Integrity Knights for this atrocity.”

“The Knights will not help you, Disciple Eugeo,” Humbert pointed out. “No one will. If you recall, in matters where the laws contest one another, the one with the highest priority wins out.”

“And as this is a noble matter, judicial authority rules out any grievances we might have inflicted,” Raios concluded. He and Humbert dropped their robes, revealing only bare chests and pants to be underneath. The girls were struggling more, giving out weak cries of defiance and desperation as they tried to undo their bindings. “These nobles have accused us of a horrid rumor that bears no truth,” Raios explained, his voice rising as if in anticipation. “Therefore, we have the right to punish them for their transgressions.” With deranged expressions, the two boys flung themselves onto the bed. The girls tried to get away, but they were stopped by the backboard and pillows. The boys hung over them like wild cats, growling with lust.

Having seen enough, Eugeo made to move, only to stop when Raios called out, “Stay where you are! Make one wrong move, and we shall see to it you are sent to the deepest darkest place the Axiom Church can offer a sinner like you. You will stand there and watch, powerless as all your people are.” With that settled, he returned to the struggling Tiese while Humbert began to descend upon the terrified Ronie. Both girls didn’t make it easy for the nobles to get to them, squirming and crying out with all they could. But the men were stronger and hungrier. They removed their gags as they moved to their uniforms, unbuttoning their shirts and gazing at their bodies like deranged beings.

Catching Eugeo’s eyes, Tiese cried out, “Eugeo, save me! Please! Eugeo!” However, Eugeo was forced to kneel as he fought multiple things at once. He heard the girl’s crying out for him, pleading with him to stop these madmen. But then their voices changed, and he heard Alice. He heard Asuna. Selka, Silica, Suguha, Lisbeth. He heard all their voices at once. Memories of some of the worst moments in his life flashed before him. The day Alice and Asuna were taken by the Integrity Knight and he and Kirito were powerless to stop them. The day Selka and Suguha were caught by goblins and he and Kirito struggled to rescue them. He even envisioned Silica’s death with Raios mutilating Pina before he held up Sortiliena’s head.

In that moment, his vision turned red. “No,” he muttered softly. His right hand slowly reached for his sword. “No,” he said, louder than before. Then, drawing his blade, he cried out, “NOOOOOO!!!” He charged at the two and swung his sword with all his might, the urge to kill strong in him. Raios, having heard him, was able to duck out of the way. But Humbert was too slow, and blade met flesh as his arm was cut above the elbow. Humbert gave a great wail of pain as blood spurted from the wound, staining the bed and parts of the girl’s uniforms and faces. But Eugeo was not done yet.

He held his sword before the terrified Humbert, speaking with a low growl, “I won’t let you. I won’t let it happen again. I will… I will…” With a fierce expression, he shouted, “I will protect them all!” He rushed Humbert again and swung, but the noble was able to get away. The man landed on the ground, gazing up at Eugeo with utter horror etched on his face.

“No, no please,” he begged. “You can’t! You can’t do this!”

“I can’t!” Eugeo shouted back, all pity and empathy absent from his words. “What about Frenica when you abused her? What about Tiese and Ronie? It’s all the same to you mongrels. No matter who it is, you will hold your power over them like they owe you. Like they are honored to give everything to you.” Standing over him, Eugeo continued, “What have you done that deserves this? What have you accomplished to make these innocent girls suffer for you? Nothing. You are a pig, wallowing in your own crap while being fattened up. Well it’s time for slaughter.” He raised his blade, point facing down, as Humbert pleaded to be spared. “This is for everyone you have made suffer,” Eugeo condemned. “This is for Tiese, for Silica.” And with a great cry, he proclaimed, “FOR ALICE!”

But before he could bring his sword down, something hit him hard in the back of the head, causing him to slump to the side. As the spots faded away, Eugeo saw Raios pull back his arm while his own sword hung by his side in its sheath. After he was knocked down, Humbert scrambled back to the bed and undid one of Ronie’s bindings to cauterize his stump and stop the bleeding. But Raios was unconcerned with his companion’s state. He was looking at Eugeo like someone gave him the most amazing present in all of Underworld.

He laughed maniacally, remarking, “You have violated the Taboo Index. You poor fool. You have doomed yourself.” Drawing his sword, he proclaimed, “In matters like these, nobles such as I must enact justice upon criminals like you.” He raised his sword above his head, and declared, “Now I, Raios Antinous, sentence the criminal known as Eugeo, to DEATH!” Eugeo, seeing his fate coming, shut his eyes in preparation.

_Kirito, Asuna,… Alice,_ he prayed, _I’m sorry. I broke our oath. I must say farewell now. May you all live much better lives than my own._ With that, he braced for the end.

But such a fate was halted as a sword of black steel rang out as it stopped the blow meant to end his life. Kirito braced against Raios, teeth grit in effort as he fought the noble’s overwhelming power. His appearance shocked Raios at first, until his deranged smile returned. He backed away and laughed once more.

“Not one, but two criminals for my blade to enjoy?” he questioned jovially. He then shouted, “Simply divine. The goddess Stacia must be looking down from on high and giving me this divine mission. Oh, glory to the goddesses, for I shall cleanse the land of these sinners here and now.”

But Kirito returned, “The goddesses favor you? A man who desecrates their creations with his filth? No, you are greatly mistaken Lord Raios. Rather the goddesses have exposed your sin on this day.”

“Blasphemy! Hold your tongue so you might be spared damnation,” Raios commanded.

“Your words and actions are not virtuous,” Kirito retorted calmly. “You’re not even human in your actions. You are no different from the goblins of the Dark Territory.” Pointing his sword at the noble, he concluded, “And as a swordsman of the Human Empire, it is my job to exterminate all beings from such dark lands forever. Just like I did alongside Eugeo two years ago.”

Face distorting into one of rage from the accusation, Raios yelled, “I will not grace the church with your bodies. I will burn your remains until you are nothing but ash.”

“That would be a service to me,” Kirito retorted, smirking. Then he readied his blade, and challenged, “Have at you, Raios.”

Spurred by the challenge, Raios went to use the Avalanche skill like Volo did in his last duel. But Kirito was unconcerned as his sword glowed blue for the Horizontal Square. The two met in the middle, and sparks flew from the first two clashes. On the third clash, they locked. Raios summoned all his will and arrogance to overtake this commoner. But Kirito was smiling, infuriating him further. He poured more power, more hatred, everything into his sword. But the glow on his blade was fading, slowly ebbing away.

With realization, Kirito spoke, “I see it now. There was never any power in your technique. There’s no heart, no will behind it. What you use is hot air, which does nothing against someone like me. You were never a match, and you are just a waste of space.” Before Raios could reply in outrage, Kirito shoved his blade up. And with a great cry, he finished the four-hit combo attack, slicing clean through both Raios’s arms with cold indifference.

Blood sprayed out profusely while Raios cried out in pain. He collapsed to the ground in a heap as he wailed. As he did, Kirito moved to help Eugeo up, and the two cut the bindings on Tiese and Ronie. They then undid their own jackets and covered the girls to shelter them. Both girls hugged close to their mentors while both boys held them close, all of them listening to the First Seat wail in anguish.

The man looked to Humbert, who had his stump tied up. “Humbert give me your rope!” he demanded. “Save me.”

“I can’t,” Humbert argued. “If I do that, I will violate the Taboo Index by taking my Life away.”

“I am more important Humbert,” Raios chastised, “now stop this bleeding.” But Humbert shied away, holding his stump close to himself. The boys kept their pages from seeing the sight before them, but one had pity for their enemy. Requesting Eugeo to watch over his page, Kirito went over to Raios and knelt next to him.

“Keep away from me,” he ordered. “Keep away!”

“Shut up and let me help you,” Kirito barked back. He then had his hands hover over the arm stumps and recited, “System Call. Generate Luminous Element.” But just as the balls of light formed, he was kicked aside as Humbert ran past them, screaming about murderers. With that, the lights were gone before they could do anything.

Raios looked on in shock. This commoner had tried to help him, and his own kind left him to die. “What manner of trickery is this?” he said, straining with effort as his Life continued to ebb away beneath him. “I am… Lord Raios… Anti… nous… I… am…” And he said no more. Kirito used a Stacia Window for a quick check, and found his Life was gone and a timer was showing how long it had been since he died. He looked back to Eugeo and shook his head. The two decided to take their pages to their dorm and settle accounts. As the boys left with the girls beside them, no one noticed the floating head that appeared above them. Said object disappeared shortly after they left the room.

* * *

Once back in their dorm and having Frenica return to the page’s dorm, Kirito asked, “Tiese, Ronie, can you tell us why you two confronted Raios and Humbert like you did?”

“Hang on Kirito,” Eugeo interjected. “Why don’t you explain how you got to their room so quickly. I thought you had gone to check on the page dormitory.”

“I did, but you can thank our little friend for giving me the heads up,” Kirito told them. “Silica was going over to bring some sweets she made with Liena’s help. When she asked around, someone told her they were going to talk with Raios and Humbert. I came up once she learned this, and the rest is history.” Eugeo had to hand it to Silica to always be someplace and lend aid to the two of them. They were certainly fortunate she came when she did.

That was when Ronie piped up and asked, “What do we do now?”

Her question was followed by Tiese mentioning while still crying, “You both went in there to save us. This is our fault.”

Wanting to get ahead of this, Eugeo told them, “This isn’t your fault, remember? Liena told us that only those who commit the actions bear the blame. Kirito and I both acted how we thought we should. Whatever comes, we have to accept the consequences.”

Looking at him, Tiese protested, “But it was because we went to Disciples Antinous and Zizek that you two were forced to draw your swords against them. We caused this because we tried to return the favor you two did for us. Now you will be branded criminals because of us.”

At that, Kirito assured, “We probably would have done something like that even if that wasn’t you two. Raios and Humbert had it coming for a long while. We just ended up being the ones doing them in. Whatever comes next, we’re not worried.”

“But they’ll execute you!” Ronie reminded him strongly. “You took away another person’s Life. And even if you guys aren’t killed, they might send you to Aincrad. And no one comes back from that prison.” Kirito went over to Ronie and helped to ease her pain as best as he could. Meanwhile, Tiese threw herself at Eugeo’s feet.

“Please forgive me Disciple Eugeo,” she spoke tearfully. “I surrender myself to whatever punishment you deem worthy for me.”

At that, Eugeo pulled her up by her shoulders and barked, “Stop that Tiese! That’s enough, from both of you.” Calming down, he told her, “What’s done is done. There is no point dwelling on what’s to come of it. Right now, you are our priority. We are going to make sure you two recover from this and move on.”

Kirito went to a nearby cabinet, suggesting, “It would be a bad idea to have you go back to the dorms after that harrowing event. So you’ll sleep here in the common quarters tonight. We’ll set up the sleeping arrangements and vouch our case to Lady Azurica tomorrow.”

Both girls shot to their feet, and Tiese argued, “No, you can’t. Ronie and I will—”

“This isn’t up for debate,” Kirito said to stop her. “You both need us right now. We’re not letting those two scar girls who have no business suffering through that.” And without another word he started preparing the couches so they could sleep in the dorm. Eugeo was a little reserved about the matter after everything, yet he knew the girls were still traumatized and needed people who could support and comfort them. Once everything was set up, the two went to their own rooms to rest and give the girls privacy.

* * *

It didn’t take long before the boys were dragged out for punishment. The next morning, they were ordered to follow Imperial soldiers as they were escorted to the holding cells in the academy. According to the soldiers, an Integrity Knight would come by later that day to pick them up for their sentence in violating the Taboo Index. Both boys were resigned to such a fate due to not denying what they did the night prior was still wrong in the general application. Of course, their pages pleaded to defend them for their actions, but their words fell on deaf ears.

So they lay on the beds in the holding room, waiting to be dragged off to meet the Integrity Knight meant to sentence them. Eugeo had already surrendered to the possible notion that they may not live through this. Kirito was less pessimistic, but he was realistic in that they were going to be punished somehow on the matter. Neither spoke the whole time, waiting in poignant silence for their fate to be delivered to them.

Around noon that day, the door was finally opened. Two soldiers flanked Lady Azurica as she met the boys. They approached and were about to speak when she held up her hand to silence them.

“I will not ask for your reasons or for your account into what happened last night,” she told them. “Your sentence has been decided and will be carried out by the Integrity Knights.” It was the inevitable outcome, but the boys still couldn’t help being disheartened by the news. “That being said,” Azurica continued, “I want to make it clear how I feel. And I must say I could not be happier for the two students who have walked into this academy.” As the boys looked on in surprise, she explained, “Kirito, Eugeo, the two of you have possessed something no one ever had here in this place. I saw it when you dueled Volo Levantein and understood what it was from last night. All I have to say is I hope the goddesses are not only merciful, but that they allow your gifts and wishes to come to pass. This world will be for the better with people like you living in it.” She was then forced to step back as the soldiers took the boys away to where they would meet the Integrity Knight.

They met the knight in the courtyards, next to a mighty dragon that rested on the grounds. The boys were amazed at its sheer size, especially since the only dragon they had seen was Pina all this time. But the knight was even more impressive. Garbed in periwinkle armor with a purple cape, and having hair slicked to the side and periwinkle in color. When he turned to face them, Eugeo thought he looked familiar somehow.

But that was all they could think before the knight addressed, “I am Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-One. I am here to deal judgement to the two that have violated the Taboo Index.”

Giving a swordsman’s salute, Kirito returned, “I am Elite Disciple Kirito, Sir Knight.”

Following his example, Eugeo introduced, “I am Elite Disciple Eugeo.”

Eldrie regarded the two briefly, then reported, “You two are charged with violating the Taboo Index, in which it is written not to take any Life from a fellow human outside of sanctioned duels, and only to a certain extent. As such, I will bring you to the church where you will be judged and executed.” The boys let their hearts sink to the very depths of the earth. They knew it had been coming, but once more it didn’t deafen the blow of such words. With that, Eldrie went to work tying up the boys and attaching them to his dragon. Much in the same way Chief Gasfut did to Alice and Asuna eight years ago.

As Eldrie did a final check of their bindings, they heard what sounded like Sortiliena call out, “Sir Knight, please wait!” The knight looked back to see not only Sortiliena, but Lisbeth, Silica, Tiese, and Ronie all rushing up to them. The pages were dragging the Blue Rose Sword and Kirito’s black sword, being helped by the blacksmith and former thief. Once she had reached them, Sortiliena gave a salute and addressed, “Sir Knight, with your permission, we would request to speak with these boys and return their swords to them before you take them.”

Eldrie appeared miffed for a moment before acquiescing to her request. “You have a couple minutes. I will also hold onto the swords as we do not allow criminals to bear their arms.” He took the swords from the girls and allowed them to advance. Because each boy was on the opposite side of the dragon, they split up to meet with each. Sortiliena, Lisbeth, and Ronie went to Kirito while Tiese and Silica went to Eugeo.

“Eugeo, you’ll be alright. Won’t you?” Silica asked.

Giving a sad smile, Eugeo fibbed, “I’ll be fine. And so will you. Liena will take good care of you and will make you a wonderful fighter. You’ll be the best noble in all of Centoria.”

But the girl shook her head, crying, before stating, “I don’t care about being a noble. I just want you and Kirito to be here with us. You two, Lisbeth, Sortiliena, you are all the family I have. I don’t want to lose any more of you.”

“You won’t lose us Silica,” Eugeo told her. “We’ll see you again one day. Until then, make sure you do your best.” The little girl nodded, then backed away to give Tiese her time with him.

“I’m so sorry Eugeo,” she said as she sobbed.

“I told you not to apologize for something you didn’t do,” Eugeo reminded her. “I’ll be okay. I promise.”

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Tiese pledged, “I’ll graduate at the top of my class and win the Four Empire Unification Tournament. I’ll become an Integrity Knight, then come find you and rescue you. I promise.”

“I’ll be waiting,” he replied.

On the other side, Lisbeth spoke with Kirito first. “Listen Kirito,” she said apprehensively, “I just wanted to say. I, um…”

“It’ll be okay Liz,” Kirito assured her. “Thank you for fulfilling my request and making my sword.”

“Look, I don’t care about the sword right now,” she sternly replied. “I just don’t want you to die. What you did was the right thing, and it’s not fair. It should be those nobles in chains, not you. Not Eugeo.”

“I know,” Kirito responded. “That’s just how this works.”

“And you’re okay with that?” she challenged.

“Not in a million years,” he claimed.

With that said, Lisbeth prompted, “Then change this world. Make it one that doesn’t allow this kind of injustice. Understand?” Kirito nodded, and then looked to Sortiliena and Ronie as they came up.

“I wish I could chide you for being so reckless, but I would be hypocritical in this instance,” Sortiliena addressed. “I only wish there was something I could do to clear your names. Especially after what Tiese and Ronie told me.” Kirito knew she meant well, but that there was nothing to be done. She then instructed, “Kirito, make sure you survive. No matter what happens.”

“No promises, but I’ll do my best,” Kirito answered. Then it was Ronie’s turn.

She held up a bag that he recognized from the Jumping Deer, the place he got those pies for Ronie and Tiese before. “For your trip,” she said, her voice threatening to break. “You better eat it before it spoils.”

“Thank you Ronie,” Kirito returned.

Ronie was about to say something else when Eldrie informed, “It is time. Stand back.” And the five were forced to retreat. Kirito held onto the bag of sweets as the dragon flapped its mighty wings and began to ascend. Then he and Eugeo were raised with it before going towards the mighty tower in the center of the city. The two boys watched as the three youngest girls followed them as far as they could go before becoming nothing more than dots in the distance. And with that, their lives were soon to be decided behind the walls of the Axiom Church.

* * *

In a dungeon cell, Kirito and Eugeo lay on rough beds with their right arms chained to the wall. It had to be getting close to dusk, as the minimal light entering their cell was turning orange. They hadn’t seen the Integrity Knight that brought them here since being imprisoned, or much of anyone else really. The cells were mostly empty, with only a single guard in the center of them all down the corridor. The wait was beginning to make Kirito antsy. He sat up after an indeterminable amount of time and began to fiddle with his chains.

“Give it a rest Kirito,” Eugeo moaned as his friend worked. “We’re not getting out of here. And even if we could escape, where would we go? We would be found by an Integrity Knight someday.”

“I just don’t understand why they have to make us wait this long,” Kirito griped to his friend. “If they are going to kill us, why wait?”

“To make sure there are witnesses to show what happens to criminals like us,” Eugeo pointed out. “Gathering enough people for a public execution takes time because of everyone’s Callings.” Kirito gave no response as he went back to working on his bindings, much to Eugeo’s dismay. The two knew there was nothing to be done, the problem was what to do until it was the end.

That was when they heard them: voices arguing. One was the Knight that brought them, while the other was a woman.

“Please milady, there is no need for you to soil your hands with riffraff like them,” the one called Eldrie protested. “The Pontifex has given me the authority to see to their sentence.”

“The Central Capital is my domain to watch over, Eldrie,” the woman scorned. “I have returned from my errand, and thus I resume my position in overseeing these criminals and their punishment.”

“But surely you could leave this matter to one such as I,” Eldrie tried to reason. “It would be with great honor that I—”

“This matter is for me to decide, not you,” the other interrupted. “Now bring them here and make sure to force their heads down so I might give a clean strike to avoid too much bloodshed.” That seemed to be the end of the argument. Not long after, Eldrie Synthesis Thirty-One came over to the boys’ cell and opened it. He undid their current bindings and fastened new ones that bound their arms behind their backs. After that he guided them towards another chamber devoid of anything aside from stone and torches. Eldrie brought them to the center before forcing them to their knees and instructing them to keep their heads down.

Following that came another individual in armor entering the room behind them. Said individual ordered, “Leave us.” And Eldrie departed begrudgingly. The figure walked up behind the boys, then addressed, “You have violated the Taboo Index and taken the Life of another human. A noble by the name of Raios Antinous. You have also struck a fellow noble and severed their arm. These allegations are severe and deserve nothing less than your deaths. Do you deny these claims?”

To Eugeo’s surprise, Kirito responded, “We acted only in the interest of our pages. Two girls, Tiese Schtrinten and Ronie Arabel, were about to be raped by the very nobles you say we killed. Is it right to punish people who acted out of defense for someone else?”

“You rationalize death as if it was self-defense?” the figure chided coldly. “You think Life is so simple a thing that the loss of it can be justified by such actions?”

“The laws are meant to protect the people,” Eugeo tried to argue, his head still bowed. “But there was nothing in the law that could protect those girls. Would you rather have seen them suffer because there is nothing to stop it?” No rebuttal came from the person in the room with them. Said individual drew their sword in preparation for what was to come.

“State your names so I might carve it into my sword,” the figure ordered.

In answer, Kirito told them, “I am Kirito, Swordsman of Rulid Village.”

“And I am Eugeo, Swordsman of Rulid Village.” Both boys awaited anything that would indicate their fate, resigning themselves to the worst. But what happened next defied all expectations.

The figure, somehow surprised by this revelation, repeated in an audible whisper, “Kirito? Eugeo?” Their steps were rapid as the figure came in front. From their view, the two could see golden-armored boots as well as the hem of a blue dress. Then a golden sword point appeared in their vision before moving to rest under Kirito’s chin. He felt his chest be lifted, and his breath caught at the sight before him. The sword then moved to Eugeo, trembling under him and threatening to cut him, before drawing his eyes up. And his entire reality came crashing down on him.

Standing before them, adorned in golden armor much like the other Knight, with blonde hair tied in a braid going down her back with a white ribbon tying it off and a white headband in front, and blue eyes that were gushing with tears over trembling lips, was someone they had not expected to see since she disappeared eight years ago.

“It is you,” came the cracking voice of Alice Zhuberg. “You came. Kirito. Eugeo.”


	8. Another Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been reunited with Alice, the three friends for Rulid make plans to rescue Asuna from the floating castle.

* * *

After calming herself down, Alice destroyed the bindings on Kirito and Eugeo. Once she did, she dropped her sword and embraced the two boys tightly as she let the tears spill at last. Kirito and Eugeo were still shell-shocked that Alice was not only alive, but that she was an Integrity Knight to boot. It didn’t make any sense to them. But before long, relief and jubilation set in as the two returned the embrace.

“I’m so happy,” Alice muttered the best she could through the tears. “You both fulfilled your promise. You came for us.”

“Of course we did Alice,” Eugeo replied. “We made an oath in the sacred tongue. We were born in the same year…”

“… And we would be together to our last,” Kirito finished.

“Yes. We swore we would,” their childhood friend returned. Her relief was overwhelming, so that she soon lost strength to stand with the two. They helped set her in a sitting position on the ground as she wiped her tears away in a futile gesture. Once she got it under control, she asked, “How did you fell the Gigas Cedar? The Dragonbone Axe can’t have—”

“We used something else to cut down the tree with,” Eugeo explained. “Remember the Blue Rose Sword we found when looking for ice? I used that to topple the Gigas Cedar.”

“But how?” Alice inquired. “None of us could pick it up then. It was too heavy.”

“Well it’s a bit of a long story,” Kirito told her. And the boys conveyed the entire ordeal in their exploit to rescue Selka and Suguha from some goblins that had made it into the caves, including when Eugeo picked up the sword and wielded it effortlessly.

“I see,” Alice mused after hearing all of this. “I do know there are tales of Divine Objects that sometimes have a specific wielder they select. They say those wielders can use such weapons even if their Object Authority isn’t on par with the weapon itself. Perhaps the Blue Rose Sword had chosen you somehow Eugeo.”

“Maybe,” Eugeo replied abashed, rubbing the back of his head.

“Be proud Eugeo,” Alice urged. “It’s rare for a Divine Object to still be around, let alone be waiting for its wielder to arrive.” Then she mentioned, “But that doesn’t explain why you both would be foolish enough to violate the Taboo Index. You both aren’t killers, so why would you do such a thing?” With that, the boys detailed everything the night they went to rescue their pages and stop Raios and Humbert from violating them.

When they finished, Alice dipped her head in shame. “I am so sorry,” she told them. “You were right to act and protect your pages. While what you did was wrong by all accounts, you did it with every viable reason needed. But without an unaffiliated party to witness everything, there can be no defense against your sentence.”

“Hold on, what about you?” Kirito pointed out. “Can’t you act as our defense?”

“Kirito, my job is to enact justice for this crime,” Alice reminded. “I can’t just vouch for you on a whim. I have to uphold the law.” In an undertone, she added, “Even if I know the criminal is innocent like me.”

Then Eugeo brought up, “Maybe Asuna can vouch for us. She should be here too. You both were taken to Centoria then, so she could provide a defense.” But the very mention of Asuna made Alice’s fists clench, which confused Eugeo.

So Kirito asked, “Alice, where is Asuna? Did something happen to her?”

To that, Alice replied, “I need to recount everything that happened since we were taken all those years ago.” With that the boys got into comfortable sitting positions as Alice relayed her story.

“When we were taken by Deusolbert, Asuna and I were brought to the Axiom Church to be sentenced for execution. We were put in a cell like you were and told to wait for our judgement. I remember having nightmares all that night of Selka crying over my grave, even though it did not have my name. When we were brought before the head of the Church, the Pontifex, we pleaded for her to spare us. That we wanted a second chance. The strange thing was, the Pontifex told us we were being given new Callings now that we were in Centoria. She would have us practice and improve our skills in the sword and Sacred Arts. For a couple years we trained as we were told, isolated from the outside world. We were forbidden from leaving the church and mingling with the people outside. However, Asuna and I would sneak out sometimes to see Centoria and its people. I remember we even met a little girl and the blacksmith who cared for her.”

“Lisbeth and Silica,” Kirito uttered out in realization.

Surprised, Alice questioned, “How do you know their names?”

“Well, Lisbeth is the one that made my sword when we came here,” Kirito explained. “And Silica kind of stole our shia once or twice before we decided to help take care of her and Pina.”

“You even know about the dragon?!” Alice asked, sounding desperate.

To which Kirito hesitantly answered, “Um… yeah?” Alice seemed to relent at that and went back to her story.

“About three years after we had been brought to the church, the Pontifex summoned us to her chambers. She then told us we would fulfill our Callings if we recited specific words in the sacred tongue. She told us what they were, but we refused. We both knew such words were dangerous for both of us. So she did something different and performed a ritual with us there while there were other people nearby. I cannot recall even to this day who those other people are, only that they are the most skilled of any Sacred Arts users. We felt our minds be invaded and something was trying to take root inside us. I cried along with Asuna for it to stop. Then, however much longer after, it stopped. The Pontifex seemed angry at us, though we knew not why. All she said was, ‘something inside you stops me. We will try again later.’ Every three months, she would summon us to try and use that ritual on us again. By the fourth time did I realize what the ritual was. It was one that rewrote one’s memories, implanting them or changing them to the caster’s will. After that, we resisted on our own. We stayed on the lowest levels of the Central Cathedral, always with each other. We spoke with what knights we could and made some friends here, but we dared not become someone else’s puppets. Asuna even confided in me that she was scared about what might happen should the ritual succeed. Apparently, she had specific memories being attacked in each ritual, always about someone very close to her. I thought she meant myself or someone like Suguha, but no. She said it was Kirito. She was afraid she would forget Kirito.”

This confused said individual, who asked, “Why would she forget about me? I never once forgot about her.”

“Kirito, can I please finish?” Alice requested, rather miffed at the interruption. After he became silent again, Alice continued,

“One day, about a year and a half ago, the Pontifex summoned us one more time. This time, she told us something that chilled our bones. She said that, if we would not submit to her wishes and complete the ritual, she would send an Integrity Knight after the one she found in our memories. She said she would take you two from your home and perform the ritual on you, turning you into her Knights in our stead. Neither of us could bear to let that happen, but it was Asuna who surrendered. She pleaded with the Pontifex to spare you both and leave you alone. In return, she would surrender to her and allow the ritual to be performed on her. But she begged that I be spared and allowed to be an Integrity Knight so long as I willingly followed her orders without undergoing the ritual. At first, the Pontifex seemed like she would refuse Asuna’s request. I even thought she would instead target me and overwhelm me to submit and become a mindless Integrity Knight. She accepted the conditions and gave us a brief bit of time to say our farewells. I begged for Asuna to reconsider and let me take the fall. I was willing to surrender everything so she wouldn’t lose what was precious to her. But her mind was set, and you two know how she is when she has decided something. Even as she surrendered everything to the Pontifex, I screamed and begged her to change her mind, to take me instead. But no matter what I said or how loudly I cried out, she went through with it. When it was over, Asuna changed. She became cold, lifeless, zealous in her allegiance to Pontifex. She called herself Asuna Synthesis Thirty-Three. I knew not why, but that was all she was known as.

“Then a week after the ritual, I saw her speaking with a man in red armor that was not like those of the Integrity Knights. They were standing by the entrance to Aincrad, a portal which takes all criminals to the floating castle. I tried to stop her, but she followed the man inside. And before I could follow, the portal closed so I could not enter. And for the last year and a half, I served as a dutiful Integrity Knight to the Axiom Church. But it was a façade to protect myself. I tried to sneak out at times, cloaked and hidden from prying eyes. I sometimes attempted to go to Lisbeth’s shop to check on her and Silica, but I stayed away. I did not want them to suffer because of me. But I did try and go far away at times to get away from it all. To be Alice Zhuberg again, not Alice Synthesis Thirty like I was pretending to be. That even included making a trip to Rulid the other day.”

At this, Eugeo asked, “You went back to Rulid?! Is everyone alright? How are Selka and Suguha?”

“The village is doing well,” Alice told him. “Very well after you both took down the demon tree. I only saw Selka on my last visit, but she seemed depressed. Like someone she knew had passed away. I wonder if that was because of me. I had to hold myself back from revealing who I was to her.”

But Kirito spoke up and said, “Selka wasn’t depressed after you were gone. I mean, she still remembered you, but she seemed happy when Eugeo and I left to come here. I can’t think of why she would be so distraught.” It was curious to consider, but they would handle that matter another time.

Alice concluded, “And that is about everything you need to know. I was given this Divine Object, the Osmanthus Blade, a couple days after Asuna’s ritual. And last month I had an apprentice Integrity Knight: Eldrie. The very man that brought you here.”

The boys took a moment for everything to set in. But for one of them, things seemed bleak. Asuna had surrendered herself to a ritual that overwrote her memory and turned her into someone entirely different. Kirito couldn’t even begin to imagine how that was to be. It just meant their quest to get the girls home to Rulid was not only much longer, it was even harder than before. A ritual that robs your very personality and implants a new one sounded terrifying. But still, they had come too far to fail. They needed to do this and save their friend.

Working off what they had been told, Kirito questioned, “You said someone took Asuna to Aincrad?”

“Yes,” Alice affirmed. “There is a portal in a remote garden in the Axiom Church. If a criminal is so vile in their offense, we use that portal to send them to the floating castle. In that way, they are forever banished and will most likely die in such a wretched place.” Kirito pondered this info for a moment, which made Eugeo eye him warily.

“Kirito, what are you thinking?” he asked, leering at his friend.

“Well don’t freak out, but I have an idea on what we can do,” Kirito told the other two. “Eugeo and I are still criminals who violated the Taboo Index. You need to sentence us to death in some way Alice. So, why not just send us to Aincrad?” Silence met his proposition for a moment.

Then, Alice cried in outrage, “Are you wanting me to kill you?! Haven’t you been listening to a word I said? No one comes back from Aincrad. Not a single soul in 300 years.”

“Look, you can’t exactly hide us forever,” Kirito reasoned. “Either the other Integrity Knights, the Church itself, or even just a random person is going to spot Eugeo or I wherever we are. Sending us to Aincrad gives us a chance to set the record straight. And besides, Asuna’s there. We said we were going to bring you both back, and that’s exactly what we are going to do.”

Sighing in resignation, Eugeo added, “We did promise. And it isn’t right without Asuna with us. All four of us need to make it home after all.”

Seeing the two boys’ conviction, Alice stood up and said, “Then I shall go as well.” Before the boys could utter a word, she stated, “All four of us are bound by our oath, remember? No point in my staying behind while you two dare the death prison that is Aincrad. Besides, there are also Integrity Knights up there trying to clear it. Ones the Pontifex either believes are becoming too dangerous, or that she wants to strengthen in such a horrid place.”

The two boys got to their feet, and Kirito voiced, “Well, let’s go.”

“Just to be clear,” Alice addressed with emphasis, “once we enter that castle, the only way we return to Rulid is clearing its 100 floors. That is the only way the sacred barrier isolating it will be removed.”

“Well, let’s hope they made it halfway up by the time we arrive,” Eugeo said nervously.

“I will retrieve your weapons so you can at least manage to survive once we arrive,” Alice added. “And you both will need armor.”

But Kirito shook his head and reasoned, “We’ve trained ourselves without armor, so the additional weight will throw us off. Just get us some new uniforms and we’ll make do.” Alice had to repress the urge to sigh at Kirito’s reckless suggestion. Instead, she went out of the room to go retrieve what they needed.

About ten minutes later, she returned with both the black sword and the Blue Rose Sword, as well as two uniforms for the boys. She gave a black one to Kirito to replace his Elite Disciple uniform, and a light-blue one to Eugeo. She left after dropping the gear off to give them privacy to change. Once they were done, they knocked and were let out by Alice. Their swords were strapped to their sides and both had determined expressions for the battle that was to come.

Seeing they were ready for the journey ahead, Alice told them, “We’ll need to act fast. Eldrie will no doubt wonder what is taking me so long to dispatch you, and we cannot afford complications.” So she led them out of the prison.

* * *

It took quite a bit of sleuthing and careful timing to make it past all the church members and knights stationed in the place. Alice even had to use her authority as an Integrity Knight to make way for the boys at times where guards were stationed. It was touch and go for a while, but they eventually reached the secluded garden.

The place was devoid of almost anything here. Just beds of grass sectioned off by stone segments that bore markings foreign to anyone. As they ventured to the center, the three noted statues of grotesque monsters lining different parts of the garden. At the outermost border, Kirito bent down and read the label for one of these monsters: “Illfang the Kobold Lord.” The corresponding statue had something that was a mix between a rat and a goblin with a large belly, wielding an axe and buckler with a peculiar-looking sword strapped to its back. The further they went, more monsters appeared that had varying designs. One looked like a stone golem, while another had two heads with hammers and a chain.

“What are these things?” Kirito questioned, looking at one that said “Kagemaru, the Samurai Lord.”

“Monsters of the Dark Territory, most likely,” Alice figured. “Perhaps belonging to Aincrad based on these being the only representations here.”

Looking at a monster that looked like a boar with an axe on a chain, Eugeo questioned, “Why would the Axiom Church have these here in the first place?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Alice replied, then urged, “Now hurry, the portal is just ahead.” In the center of all the statues lay what looked like a monolith with a platform before it. Some ancient writing was on the face of the monolith, but it was indiscernible due to being worn away. The three approached this with trepidation.

Once they got up to it, Kirito asked Alice, “Now what? Is there some Sacred Art or ritual we need to do to get in?” But just then, a strange portal opened before them that lit the courtyard up with a bright light. On the other side, they saw a small palace behind a much larger monolith with the same setup as the one in front of them. This surprised them all, but Alice glanced back because of the attention it was drawing to them.

“We don’t have time,” she told them. “Go in, quickly. Before we are spotted.”

Kirito and Eugeo just managed to go through before someone did arrive. Before Alice could follow, Eldrie came into the courtyard and gasped, “Lady Alice?” Said Integrity Knight looked back to see her apprentice was within the inner rings of the garden, barely a few mels away from her. “What are you doing?” he questioned. “Why are you letting those criminals get away?”

Turning her back to him, Alice responded, “I apologize Eldrie, but I have a new mission I must enact. I may not ever return to the church. Watch over the people in my stead and take good care of Amayori.”

“I won’t let you!” Eldrie proclaimed. He drew a whip from behind him and moved to ensnare his teacher. Alice reached out as she hurried to the portal, where the boys caught her hands and yanked her inside. Just as the whip reached the portal, it closed in an instant, making the whip strike only stone.

* * *

Temporarily blinded by the teleportation, Alice took a moment to allow her eyes to adjust. Once she did, she found herself, Eugeo, and Kirito standing in a large courtyard in what had to be the center of the town. The courtyard was circular and only had the monolith in the center. Looking around, the finality of the situation finally settled upon her. They were in Aincrad, now and forever.

Eugeo was nearby, asking if she was alright. Shaking off her disorientation, she assured him she was well. She then told him, “We should find someplace to rest for the night before beginning our search.” She looked up to see Kirito at the foot of the monument, looking at a notice posted on a piece of the monolith. The two went to check it out and saw that it had what looked like floor numbers and town names.

“If I had to guess, I’d say we are on the first floor of this castle,” Kirito surmised. “Which means this place is the Town of Beginnings. The notice only goes up to floor 61 though, so I’m guessing that is as high as everyone has gotten in 300 years.”

Pondering for a moment, Eugeo spoke, “So that means everyone has only gotten up to three fifths of the way to the top. We might just have a chance then of getting back home.”

“I doubt it,” Alice pointed out. “This is as high as they have gotten in 300 years. It would mean the groups have only been able to clear 5 of these floors every 60 years. We may not even see beyond floor 70 at that rate.”

“Speaking of, how do we clear these floors anyway?” Kirito questioned.

At that moment, a voice answered, “A fine question to ask, Kirito.” And from out of nowhere, a cloaked figure appeared that made the two boys gasp in surprise, much to Alice’s confusion as she drew her blade to meet the figure. “Lay down your arms, Alice Zhuberg of Rulid,” the figure commanded. “Here in this town, a Sacred Art keeps all from losing Life no matter what they are afflicted with. As it is with all towns.”

“Kayaba?!” Kirito responded, shocked at meeting someone like this. Alice was even more concerned that Kirito knew his name.

“I see you have followed your friend to this place,” Kayaba regarded the boys. “A wise decision. Here, no other power can interfere in the affairs of this world. The Pontifex, the Integrity Knights, and all others outside this castle are powerless to interfere. And the rules of your home have no power over what you do here. This includes the Taboo Index.”

“You mean we are free from the church’s persecution?” Eugeo asked earnestly.

“Correct Eugeo,” Kayaba answered. “Here the only rule is this: survive and clear the castle. Right now, the three of you are on floor 1, the lowest floor in Aincrad. In each floor is a dungeon, and inside the innermost sanctum of the dungeon is a powerful monster you must defeat. These are Dungeon Masters. Defeating a Dungeon Master opens the way to the next floor. Defeat the Dungeon Master on floor 100 to dispel the barrier imprisoning you in Aincrad and escape. This is the only salvation for those sent here.”

Sheathing her sword as Kayaba explained this castle, Alice demanded, “And what are these Dungeon Masters?”

“I believe you have seen statues on your way here of monsters looking quite distinct from those in the Dark Territory,” Kayaba explained. “Those statues are the Dungeon Masters that reside in this castle. 60 so far have been felled by warriors like yourselves over the course of 300 years. It is now your task to defeat the remaining ones to rescue all those here. Including the fourth among you.”

“Asuna is here?!” Kirito questioned. Then he shouted, “Where is she? Where is Asuna? The Pontifex did something to her and we are going to undo it.”

Giving a sigh, Kayaba told him, “What Quinella has done to her is beyond any of your power. She has overwritten her very soul in a forbidden ritual, as she has done with almost all her Integrity Knights.”

“Only because she surrendered to it,” Kirito argued. “Alice told us the ritual was blocked by something. I bet that something can help bring the Asuna we know back.”

Pointing his gloved hand at Kirito, he challenged, “Can you figure out what that is that prevented the ritual from working? Can you discover what lies in Asuna that would force Quinella to make her submit and surrender her very will? Only this very object is the key to freeing the girl you once knew. But it must come from within her to break the shackles.” Resting his hand at his side, he uttered, “Until we meet again, children of Rulid.” And his form faded in a haze until there was nothing left of him.

Holding his chin in thought, Eugeo questioned, “What did Kayaba mean? What in Asuna stopped the ritual from working? Alice said it was our bond, but—”

“That’s what it is Eugeo,” Kirito interrupted. Turning to face them, he declared, “Our bond is what is going to bring Asuna back.”

“Don’t tell me you trust that man,” Alice snapped. “We don’t even know if what he says is true, let alone if it even can work. Besides, the ritual is powerful and none of the other Integrity Knights have ever remembered anything beyond being summoned from heaven to serve the Pontifex. And why does he call her ‘Quinella’ anyway?”

“That doesn’t matter Alice,” Kirito argued. “Kayaba was the one to teach Eugeo and I our sword style. He was the one who lead me to get my sword made by Lisbeth from the branch of the Gigas Cedar. And he met with us that day you two were taken. We trust him enough that he wants us to succeed. Beyond that, we’ll take it with a grain of salt.”

Holding her head, she groaned, “I cannot believe you two have become so dependent on a stranger to get this far.”

“To be fair, we wouldn’t have gotten anywhere without his help,” Eugeo reasoned. “Besides, he had even told us to avoid drawing attention from the Integrity Knights.”

“And that certainly worked out well,” Alice mumbled.

“Look, let’s argue about this later,” Kirito suggested. “Let’s find an inn or something to rest at, then begin our search for Asuna in the morning.” With the matter settled, the three went into town to find an inn to rest at.

* * *

The following morning, the trio were awoken by loud knocking outside. Alice was up and ready within seconds, with Eugeo not far behind her. Kirito, to their dismay, was trying to sleep in despite the noise. The knocking became more incessant the longer they took to answer it. Foregoing her armor for the moment, Alice went to the door to see who was bothering them this early while Eugeo struggled to wake up Kirito.

Alice, upon opening the door, was met with three men wearing armored helmets with visors over their eyes, dark-green capes, black chest armor, pants with armor plates over their hips, and boots. In addition, their capes had red tassels and their gauntlets were fingerless. This puzzled Alice as to what they were doing here.

The one in the center then addressed, “Good morning miss. We couldn’t help but notice that you and your companions are new to this town. And we have a rule around town that all residents have to pay a tax to the Aincrad Liberation Army.”

Giving a hard stare at them, Alice retorted, “Unfortunately for you, we are not residents. Further, you are not an acting government in this town, as far as I am aware. We have no obligation to pay you anything. Good day.” She tried to close the door, but the men forced it open and invaded the place despite her efforts to kick them out.

“I don’t think you understand how things work around here, little miss,” the man spoke down to her. “You and your companions are going to pay the Aincrad Liberation Army. That’s the law here.”

“So I am supposed to surrender shia for our travels to brutes who barge into a room without any reason? I think not,” Alice shot back. The man on the left looked over to the side and spotted her Osmanthus Blade resting against the wall by the door.

“We’ll just take that fancy sword of yours and be on our way,” he offered. Alice was about to contest this until an idea popped into her mind.

“Certainly,” she returned. “If you can even lift it.” This seemed to put the men off. But the center one scoffed and went over. He wrapped his hand around the hilt, but then found the sword unmoving. He tried again with more effort, and the sword didn’t budge. He then tried to use both hands to no avail. No matter how much he tugged, hefted, grunted and cried out, the Osmanthus Blade remained rooted at the spot. He gave up after it was established he had no strength to pull it, allowing Alice to come over and pick it up with no effort. She drew it from its sheath before pointing it at the men.

“Now I am aware your Life will not drop should I strike you with this sword while in town,” she told them. “So I will not violate the Taboo Index if I struck you here and now. That being said, I doubt it will be pleasant for you upon my doing so. Therefore, I would recommend you leave my company and I alone.” The two men backed away, clearly intimidated by her show of force. So they took off without another word. With them gone, Alice sheathed her sword and went to retrieve the rest of her armor.

As she entered, she saw Kirito was finally awake while Eugeo was in the washroom freshening up. Upon seeing her, Kirito asked, “Did I miss something? I thought I heard you draw your sword.” Alice refused to answer, annoyed at the complete ignorance of Kirito in their mission. She went about fastening her armor together while the boys finished getting themselves ready. Once they were all done, they left the inn for the outskirts of town. Their hope was to find a way to the upper floors as quickly as possible, as that was where Asuna was most likely to be. The minute they stepped outside, various monsters ranging from small boars to wolves came at them from various directions. These were no match for the trio, which they found out quickly that their weapons were more than efficient in cutting down any opposition. By the time they got to the next town, they had slain 21 boars and 14 wolves without suffering a scratch.

“It’s a good thing we’re so strong,” Eugeo commented. “We might be able to make it to the upper floors and manage just as well there.”

“I don’t think we can celebrate just yet,” Kirito pointed out. “Those monsters weren’t all that tough. And there’s no way they delayed the people imprisoned here for 300 years. I bet the further up we go, the stronger the monsters will become.”

“I agree, we must not become complacent,” Alice affirmed. “This is far from indicative of what’s to come.”

As they came to a plaza, someone called out, “Hey you!” They turned to find another man with brown hair styled in spikes that reminded Alice of maces, wearing the same garb as the men from this morning and having a longsword strapped to his back.

“And who the hell are you three supposed to be?” the man demanded.

“It is of little concern who we are,” Alice sternly replied. “And you should introduce yourself before demanding for our names.”

“So, you like being a smart aleck, huh?” the man retorted angrily. “Let’s see how you like being a smart aleck in prison.”

“Please calm down sir,” Eugeo intervened. “My name is Eugeo. I am a Swordsman. These are my companions.”

“Kirito,” the black-haired boy greeted, straight-faced, “Swordsman.”

Then Alice addressed, “I am Alice Synthesis Thirty of the Axiom Church.”

This seemed to catch the man off-guard, as he questioned, “What the hell? What’s the Axiom Church doing sending another Integrity Knight?”

“How about you give us your name before we answer any of your questions,” Alice proposed. The strictness in her voice made the boys sweat a little. She hadn’t changed much, but some things had differed from before.

Giving a ‘tsk’, the man introduced, “My name is Kibaou. I’m a lieutenant in the Aincrad Liberation Army.” Then he barked, “Now what the hell is the Axiom Church doing here in the first place? We already have three of your Integrity Knights giving us grief. We don’t need another one with two flunkies tailing them.”

A vein seemed to pop on Alice’s forehead, and she stormed over to the man. “You listen here and listen well,” she warned in a dangerous tone, “you will not speak so lowly of my friends. However prestigious your rank may be, these two are better men than you would ever hope to be. If you ever give me a reason to seek you out and deliver retribution, you can be sure I will take it without question.” Her manner and address made the man cower despite being roughly the same height as her. Even the boys were intimidated by the aura she was emitting.

To cut the tension, Eugeo asked, “Mr. Kibaou, would you be able to direct us to a path to the highest floor? We need to get there as soon as possible.”

Recovering enough to step away from the knight, Kibaou cleared his throat and directed, “The Teleport Gate is back at the Town of Beginnings. All gates lead to the other floors. Just call out ‘Teleport’ and what floor number or town name you want to go to.” He reached into a pouch behind him and pulled out three blue stones that were rectangular in shape. “You can also use these Teleport Crystals when you can’t get to a teleport gate, like say if you were in one of the dungeons. But they shatter after use, so don’t waste them.” He gave each of them one Teleport Crystal, though he hesitated in giving one to Alice because she still frightened him a bit. With that, Kibaou huffed off without another word.

The three decided to return to the Town of Beginnings and use the Teleport Gate to get to the highest-most floor. By the time they returned, it was already past noon by the way the sun was positioned. But they pressed on regardless. They needed to get to the highest floor to find Asuna.

Once they were at the Teleport Gate, they called out in unison, “Teleport: Floor 61.” And disappeared in a flash of light.


	9. Queen Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in Aincrad, the three friends head for the topmost floor to find Asuna. But what they encounter tells them they are not in Rulid anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boss featured in this and the next chapter was designed and created by Trace Carter. Check out his work on deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/z224able/art/Queen-Hive-859451766

* * *

The trio soon saw the new floor they arrived at. Compared to the Town of Beginnings, this place was rather luxurious looking. Behind them was a massive lake that shone in the post-noon sun, with a massive islet on the other side. And on their side were buildings that looked like those from the noble districts back in Centoria. It occurred to them all that this place was rather wealthy. It even made Eugeo self-conscious for reasons unknown.

Alice went to a nearby signpost, and told the boys, “This is apparently the town of Selmburg. They have found the dungeon on the island across the lake.”

Looking across, Kirito questioned, “And how exactly do we plan to get across? I’m not sure we can swim that far. Even the lake back at Rulid wasn’t this vast or deep.”

“Well, couldn’t we make a boat to sail across?” Eugeo suggested. “That would get us across.”

“And where do you propose we find a boat, let alone someone who could pilot one?” Kirito posed. His question left Eugeo in a bit of a bind. So Alice prompted the two to follow her into town.

Up here compared to the Town of Beginnings, there were many more warriors and merchants present. It seemed like a society had been built up here despite being separated from the Human Empire. Bartering and trade occurred all around them, not to mention there were groups gathered that were discussing strategies for getting through the dungeon. The trio almost felt intrusive to be here with everyone. But they pressed on in the hope that they might find someone who could help them.

As they walked, someone spoke to them, “You guys look new around here.” They turned to find a strange man wearing peculiar armor. His garb had a green shirt underneath dark red chest armor with a symbol of four diamonds on the front. His bracers were red and appeared to be made of cloth rather than steel, along with an armored skirt of sorts over black pants. The man had a scraggly hairdo held up by a headband, and he had a bit of scruff on his chin.

As they turned and gazed warily, the man kindly assured, “No worries, I’m not gonna hurt ya. My name’s Klein. I work in the guild called the Fuurinkazan, one of the groups handling the front lines in clearing this place. What’s your name kiddies?”

Ignoring the title he gave them, they introduced themselves. Then Kirito asked, “What did you mean by us looking new.”

For that, Klein pointed to the boys and elaborated, “Your uniforms look brand new. No way you guys have been in any big battles. Those would be at least mired had you gone through a few dungeons.” Gesturing to Alice, he added, “And this chick’s armor is too spotless. Like she’s polished it but never maintained it after a good beating. Which I don’t mind see—” He was interrupted when Alice socked him in the gut, surprising the boys and causing him to gasp at the blow.

“I would advise not being so vulgar about me,” she warned him. Klein consented as he struggled to recover from the hit.

Once he did, he said, “Anyway, you three don’t look like regulars here. Just arrived in Aincrad?”

“Something like that.” Kirito muttered, looking to his left.

Eugeo stepped in for his friends and asked, “Sir Klein, do you happen to know a way over to the island? We want to help clear this floor as quickly as possible.”

Rubbing his scruff, Klein answered, “Well, that’ll be a problem. Seeing as how the parties that volunteered to go across left this morning. I don’t think those boats will be back until later today when the sun begins to set.” The trio were disheartened upon the news. But Klein mentioned, “But hey, let me show you guys around and help you get acquainted with how things are here. Just letting you know it’s a whole other field compared to doing exams and patrolling places back home.” And he began leading them through the market towards the water once again.

As they went, Eugeo asked, “Why were you sent here, Sir Klein? Did you commit a crime back home?”

“Just Klein Eugeo,” he replied. “I ain’t no knight like your lad—I mean, Miss Knight here.” Having dodged that retaliation, he explained, “My guild and I used to be protectors of our village back home. We lived in the eastern province and were well liked by the people there. For whatever reason, the church thought we were dangerous because of how people flocked to us. So they charged us for attempting to overthrow the church and sent us to Aincrad. That was maybe 4 years ago now.”

“Why would the church arrest you if you were only protecting your village?” Eugeo questioned.

To which Alice answered, “Eugeo, his guild was becoming highly favored by the people they protected. It threatened the church. It was possible the villagers would replace the church with Klein’s guild. That’s why they were arrested.” But then she pondered, “But being sent to Aincrad for such a thing? That doesn’t add up.”

“Yeah well, the church has a wacky way of meting out justice,” Klein passively remarked. Then he returned, “But what about you three? What’s so big that the church sent you here?”

“Actually, we’re not here because of the church,” Kirito answered. “Not entirely. We came on our own to find a friend that was supposed to be here.”

“Why bother man?” the strange warrior said in a depressed mood. “No one gets out of this place once they enter. Not unless someone beats the Dungeon Master on floor 100. And we’re nowhere near close to that.” None of the three answered immediately, which made Klein take pause and turn back around.

After they stopped, Kirito explained, “We had made an oath in the sacred tongue: ‘We were born in the same year, and we would be together to our last.’ We came here because we want to fulfill that oath, no matter what.”

“Even if what we have been doing has been rather unorthodox,” Eugeo pointed out. Their responses seemed to make Klein do a double take.

“You guys are really committed to this oath, huh?” he asked them.

To which Alice replied, “Without question. Oaths made in the sacred tongue always come true.”

Smiling and giving a chuckle, Klein remarked, “Aw, what the heck. You never hear many stories like that.” Then he told them, “Right. By my honor as a Swordsman, the Fuurinkazan will help you with your oath in any way we can.”

“We couldn’t ask that of you Klein,” Eugeo protested.

“Sure you can kid. Hell, you aren’t even asking, I’m offering,” Klein told him. Alice eyed him menacingly due to his statement, making the man sweat a little from the glare. But with everything set up he led them around as they exchanged stories.

* * *

By the time of the afternoon sun, the four were back by the water. Klein had told them all about his guild and how they pledged to be just and noble protectors, while the trio relayed their story about how they got into this mess after an incident eight years ago. Their story amazed Klein that it all started from simply getting ice for the village.

“Man, that must have been rough on you Alice,” he said after a while. “I mean the church doesn’t mess around with wrongdoers, especially those that violate the Taboo Index. You don’t think that Knight snatched you and your friend up for ulterior reasons, do you?”

“Watch your mouth about the Axiom Church!” Alice snapped back. “It is because of the church and its order of Integrity Knights that the realm has lived so peacefully.”

“Hey hey, calm down already,” Klein urged. “I’m not saying the church is bad. But you really need to think in the context of what happened.” He then went on to explain, “Look, the church arrested me and my buds for doing what we knew was right. Why? Because they felt threatened we were becoming too powerful. Maybe a slap on the wrist or having supervision nearby could have fixed it. Heck, making us part of the church would have been easier. But no, they chuck us up here where we can’t be a bother to them.” Before Alice could defend the institution, he went on, “And you and your friend. All you did was touch the ground of the Dark Territory. For one, you never actually went into the Dark Territory. And for another, you were just kids. Punishing kids for something so minor says they took you for something far more serious. And what would that be? It’s not for punishment, or you wouldn’t be here now.”

“Well that’s… I mean…” Alice struggled to say. But her arguments were unable to spring up. Klein’s words even prompted some thinking from Kirito and Eugeo. Why did the church take Alice and Asuna if not to punish them for violating the Taboo Index like they claimed?

“And you boys, Kirito and Eugeo,” Klein continued, “you guys got arrested for killing a person. That is serious, but it’s out of context. You killed a man and harmed another that were about to violate two little girls. I mean, that alone is sick and demented. And they were using their authority as nobles to justify doing it? Why doesn’t the church bring in this other guy and remedy what he did? When you stop to think about these things, you see more than meets the eye.”

“Are you saying the Axiom Church is… corrupt?” Eugeo suggested, earning a glower from Alice. But as quickly as it came, she simmered down enough to really ponder it all.

“I’m not saying anything concrete yet,” Klein clarified. “Look, someone in the church is misusing its power. That’s about as much as can be assumed right now. You gotta look past the rules and procedures and figure out the why. Everything has a reason for being. If not, you need to learn why.” Kirito especially took this info in. He had never fully understood why the church’s rules and teachings never fully elaborated on why things were the way they were. Why was it so bad to be in the Dark Territory? It might be dangerous, but simply touching the ground was bad enough to be punished? That didn’t add up. And why did it allow nobles like Raios and Humbert to do as they pleased simply because they were nobles and could overrule such authority? Despite thinking about it, nothing came to him about the reasons for all of it. He doubted it was as simple as Klein made it out to be. There was something far more deep-rooted than this was meant to be.

Before he could contemplate further, Eugeo noticed some shapes coming across the water. The four then saw those shapes become more defined, revealing them to be ships. The ships of the groups exploring the dungeon on the island.

“Better hope all my boys are back,” Klein muttered. The three didn’t need an explanation of what he meant. Based on what little they knew, they figured he referred to his guild surviving from the monsters inhabiting the island. And as they came up to them, they saw that there were a sparse number of warriors on each ship. There must have been deaths on this expedition.

People in the town rushed in with supplies and ropes to bring in the crews. Harbor masters started tying down the ships alongside those onboard. Some of the warriors onboard brought out members that were gravely injured. And there were others carrying people on stretchers, though most of these were covered to signify a fallen combatant. By Kirito’s count, at least 5 fighters had died.

“I have to go find my boys and make sure they’re alright,” Klein told them. “Let’s meet up another time. Later.” And he took off.

After he left, the three heard, “Get the wounded to the medics. Make sure the more severely injured ones are treated with Sacred Arts before anyone else. Don’t use your Healing Crystals unless absolutely necessary.”

“Understood, Vice Commander,” another responded before a knight in white armor with red trim hurried past them. But it was the first voice, the one called Vice Commander, that intrigued the three the most. Kirito hurried past groups moving injured fighters to get treatment with Alice and Eugeo following. The trio pushed their way through the crowd to one ship where multiple knights donning this same white and red color scheme were disembarking. And standing on the deck, giving out orders and instructions, was a girl their age wearing a white uniform with red trim, a red skirt, white boots and gloves, and had chestnut hair that went down her back.

Said individual turned around to see the three, and her eyes narrowed at one particular member of the group. “Alice Synthesis Thirty,” she regarded apathetically. She then dropped down to them, and inquired, “Might you explain why you are here in Aincrad without being instructed by Administrator.”

“I am afraid that is due to my companions, who were to be punished for violating the Taboo Index back in Centoria.” Alice answered. “And now I am here to aid in clearing this castle, Asuna Synthesis Thirty-Three.” The boys glanced back briefly before remembering what Alice said before about Asuna being converted by the Pontifex not too long ago.

Said Integrity Knight looked between the two boys, and ordered, “Names. Now.”

Getting his bearings, Eugeo responded, “I am Eugeo. Swordsman.”

“Kirito. Swordsman,” Kirito complied as well. Asuna looked over the two a bit before taking her leave somewhere else. The boys were devastated, despite having been warned about this already. Asuna really did not recall them at all.

“What are we going to do?” Eugeo asked.

“I wish I knew,” Alice replied, also disheartened. None of them knew any ways of restoring Asuna’s memory of the three of them. And with them being stuck in Aincrad, they couldn’t bring her back to try and restore it through means like taking her to see familiar sights. In the end, they opted to tackle the issue another day.

But as they went to leave, a new voice made Alice go rigid as they addressed, “Well, I never thought I’d see you here Little Miss.” Alice quickly turned around to see a man with faded-blue hair and wearing a weird combination of a blue robe under some chest armor. At his side was a massive great sword that his hand rested on.

Taking a step back in shock, Alice uttered breathlessly, “Uncle.”

The boys staggered and exclaimed, “Uncle?!” Said man looked to the two boys accompanying Alice with an analytical look before morphing it into a small smile.

“I see you found your friends after all,” he said as he marveled the sight. “That’s wonderful Little Miss.” Alice herself smiled, then turned to the boys.

“Kirito, Eugeo, this is the commander of the Integrity Knights: Bercouli Synthesis One,” she introduced.

Stunned by the revelation, Eugeo asked, “Wait, Bercouli? As in the Bercouli who helped found Rulid? The Bercouli who went to the End Mountains to retrieve the Blue Rose Sword?”

“You seem to know a lot about me, young man,” Bercouli responded. “Or at least, what once was me.” Before either boy could ask for more clarification, he offered, “Why don’t we all go to my place here in Selmburg. I’ll tell you all that I can, and you all can share with me what has happened since I came here to this place.” He then began walking off towards the residential district. Both boys were frozen due to this reveal, but a quick shove from Alice got their feet going so they could follow behind him.

* * *

Bercouli’s home was rather sparse and empty. The only things in it being a low table, pillows, and a few rolled-up mats. It was a small place with little in it, but it was welcome once Bercouli used a Sacred Art to light the candles in the room. He then gestured for the three to sit at the table while he retrieved some prepared rations he had.

As the trio helped themselves to some rations, Bercouli remarked, “So you are Alice’s friends from her home village. Kirito and Eugeo, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Yes sir,” Eugeo replied.

“Please, there’s no need to be so formal,” the elder knight insisted. “Call me Bercouli. You aren’t Integrity Knights, so my official title is off-limits. And only Alice has been allowed to refer to me as ‘Uncle.’”

Swallowing some dried jerky, Kirito asked, “So, what are you doing here Bercouli? And what was that group Asuna was with?”

Shifting a little, Bercouli explained, “My story is not as interesting as the Little Miss, so I’ll start on that front. But before I do, let me relieve myself of all this cumbersome gear.” He went to the side and unfastened his armor and sword to set against a nearby wall. Once he sat down, he began, “I met the two little ladies eight years ago when they came to the Central Cathedral. Timid little ones spent most of their time huddled together during their stay, and many of the other Knights and church members scared them witless. Eventually, I treated them to some sweets I had requested from a traveling nun, which allowed them to tell me how they got there. About their friends that promised to come save them, and about the Pontifex giving them new Callings despite violating the Taboo Index. Yep, they told me everything. After it all, I took them under my wing. And wouldn’t you believe it, Little Miss here started to call me Uncle.”

Alice choked on her water at the mention of this, and whined, “Uncle, must you tell them that?”

“Why not? It was cute and endearing. One of my favorite memories,” Bercouli said in a relaxed manner. Kirito tried to stifle a chuckle, but Alice heard him and glowered once more to shut him up.

Continuing, Bercouli said, “Anyway, I sorta became their protector while at the church. They would ask for me whenever I left for a patrol, badgering me about the outside world and the people in it. They would even ask if I went to their village or saw their friends. I unfortunately never did, but I wish I had. Then I’d see what you boys might have been like. But three years ago, the Pontifex told me to come here to Aincrad. I had no choice but to obey. The little ladies begged and pleaded at me to stay, but I told them they had to stand on their own. I even mentioned that those friends would be coming soon, and that they would need to be there to meet them so they could all go home together. About a year and a half later, I hear some new fighter joined those knights in white. The Knights of the Blood Oath, they call themselves. I stumbled across little Asuna there and tried to greet her. But with one look I knew, this wasn’t the Asuna I looked after. Something happened to her while I was away. I feared the same happened to Alice.”

Turning solemn, Kirito relayed, “Yeah. The Pontifex threatened Asuna and Alice. She said she would snatch Eugeo and I up next if they kept resisting the ritual she conducted on them. Asuna surrendered under the condition the three of us would be left alone. Then she came here to Aincrad.”

“I see,” Bercouli mused. “I’m sorry to hear that kid. Must be tough to see your friend so distant and unfeeling.”

“Do you know if there’s a way to get her back to her old self?” Eugeo inquired. But the man shook his head.

A thought crossed her mind, and Alice mentioned, “Uncle, have you ever met a man who went by the name Kayaba? The three of us met him when we first arrived here.”

This name seemed to spark some familiarity with Bercouli, as he questioned, “How did you three meet the ruler of Aincrad?”

“Kayaba is the ruler of Aincrad?!” Eugeo said in shock.

Bercouli nodded, and told them, “The other people who were born from people that lived here told me about him. He’s the one that made this castle. He rules over it all, even has the power to leave the castle if he so wishes. But no one has ever seen him since this castle first existed.” He then asked, “What did he look like?”

“We don’t really know,” Kirito replied. “He was always wearing a cowl, so we could never see his face. But he taught Eugeo and I our sword style that he calls the Aincrad style.”

Crossing his arms, Bercouli informed, “Hate to contradict you kids, but there is no style like that. Never has been. But if it really is Kayaba who taught you, perhaps there is something more to you than I thought. Something that would interest even a man like him.” The two boys looked to each other after hearing this. Kayaba had always appeared to hold them in such high esteem during their training. But they never figured they would be so special that the ruler of Aincrad himself would train them to use a sword style no one else had. But he had always regarded them as the only people to change the world, whatever that meant. That was one thing they still hadn’t figured out.

“Uncle, what has been happening with those warriors? Some of them seemed to dress alike,” Alice brought up.

“Oh those? They are guilds,” Bercouli answered. “They are groups that band together for a common purpose. The most notable being the Knights of the Blood Oath, the one your friend is in. As for what they were doing, they’re what people around here call the Assault Team. Fighters going into dungeons on each floor to find and defeat the Dungeon Master.”

“So they’re the ones trying to clear the castle?” Kirito figured.

“Basically. But they don’t just take anyone onboard,” Bercouli told them. “Only the best warriors can make the cut, and not all of them make it back alive.”

“Then are the Integrity Knights here a part of the Assault Team?” Alice asked earnestly.

Scratching the back of his head, Bercouli explained, “See, we Integrity Knights are not looked upon very well here. Don’t forget that most people here were arrested by Integrity Knights. The last thing they want is to be seen working with us. We’ll help, sure, but we’ll not be made part of the main force.” He then pondered something before mentioning, “Come to think of it, the current Integrity Knights and I were going to venture into the dungeon tonight while everyone rests. One of them is acquiring a map from the frontlines for the dungeon, so we can use that to navigate it and find the Dungeon Master’s room.”

“And let me guess: you are wanting us to tag along,” Kirito deduced.

“You catch on quick kid,” the Commander remarked. Then he instructed, “Get some sleep. We’ll go at twilight. And make sure you are all prepared to go.” He went over to a chest across from the table and set it before them. Inside were a small cluster of crystals like the Teleport Crystal the three got earlier. Only these were combinations of yellow, red, and green as well as blue.

“These are Healing and Antidote crystals,” Bercouli described. “They are more useful than Sacred Arts here as their effects are instantaneous and powerful. But they only work once. So best to use it in an emergency. Keep them tucked away in a good place for easy access.” After picking enough crystals for the three of them, Bercouli got some spare mats out for the three and instructed them to rest. Which they did after setting their gear aside and getting comfortable.

* * *

At around twilight, Bercouli shook the three newcomers awake. It took some doing for Kirito, but he got up after the second attempt by the Commander. He waited until they were equipped before he began leading them out into the night life of the city. They then made their way to the harbor, where they spotted two other figures waiting for them.

Once they arrived, Alice greeted, “It is good to see you, Sheyta Synthesis Twelve and Renly Synthesis Twenty-Seven.”

The one she regarded as Sheyta was a woman in ebony and purple armor with grey-black hair tied in a thin ponytail. At her side was a sword so thin, the boys didn’t understand how she could even fight with it.

The other, Renly, had a face that looked similar to Eugeo surprisingly. He had green and silver armor and green hair that framed his face. At his side were a pair of daggers with what looked like wing designs on the hilts.

At her greeting, the one called Renly questioned, “Alice Synthesis Thirty? Commander, what is she doing here? And what about those two boys with you?”

“Simmer down Renly,” Bercouli assured. “These boys are with Alice. They have their own mission for coming up here. For now, they’ll be accompanying us on our jaunt into the dungeon.”

“Alright, but this isn’t so casual as to be a jaunt Commander,” Renly replied hesitantly.

Eugeo held his hand out to the knight and greeted, “My name’s Eugeo. Thank you for accepting us on this mission.” Renly looked at his hand for a moment, then looked to the Commander. He gave a nod which permitted the young knight to shake hands.

Then Kirito came up and said, “My name’s Kirito. Looking forward to working with you.” Renly shook his hand as well. The two went to shake Sheyta’s hand, but she seemed to look past them and turned over to the ship instead. Kirito was a little put off by her response, but Renly assured that was how she was with everyone.

“Did you two get what we need?” Bercouli inquired.

“We have a map of the Assault Team’s current progress,” Renly reported, presenting said item. “However, they haven’t made much progress in finding the Dungeon Master’s room.” Bercouli took the map to look it over, frowning at the lack of info.

But he returned it to Renly and said, “I guess we’ll just have to make do. Renly, you are on cartographer duty. Sheyta will be the vanguard while I bring up the rear. These three will be with you in the center.” Renly acknowledged the orders before going to assist Sheyta with the ship. Looking at the trio, he invited, “Let’s go explore that dungeon now.”

Before long, the group was coasting over to the island where the dungeon was. As they did, the cloaked figure of Kayaba watched them go into the distance. Whatever might happen, he had to ensure affairs were remedied before too much interference got in the way. So he disappeared after the ship drifted far enough to vanish from sight.

* * *

On the island, the six warriors walked at a cautious pace through a rather dense jungle. Vines hung low from peculiar trees that bent and stooped low to the ground with their branches. Areas of the ground were muddy or marsh, making walking especially treacherous. But the group were even more on the lookout for monsters. The three newcomers knew there had to be something particularly powerful in these parts to have been able to do damage to the groups that came here earlier today. Eugeo looked especially nervous walking around this place, but Alice stayed near him and encouraged him as best she could. Kirito, on the other hand, was focused. His eyes swept back and forth, up and down, alert for danger the minute it would appear. Renly had the map out and was charting their path when they deviated from the known paths the Assault Team had explored. And Sheyta moved forward almost inhumanly, like she was just going off a singular drive rather than as a person.

Suddenly, a rustling sound forced the party to stop. Many in the party readied their weapons aside from Sheyta and Bercouli. The rustling moved around the party, and the different members turned to face the disturbance. At last, something came out. It looked like some giant mosquito with a long, needle-like proboscis and buzzing wings that set some of the group’s hairs standing on end. It observed the six for a bit before descending, heading for Renly. But Kirito got in the way, cutting it clean in half. Green blood oozed out of it as it splashed onto the blade and the ground. Before the party could relax, a whole horde of the same monsters came out of hiding around them.

“This isn’t good,” Kirito said as he evaluated the situation. “We’re surrounded.”

“How will we fight all of these off?” Eugeo asked of the group.

But Bercouli calmly informed, “Not to worry. It’s all under control.” The boys and Alice did not understand what he could mean. That was when the horde descended among them. In the blink of an eye though, something cut the entire horde down. As the corpses of the monsters fell to the ground, the trio looked forward to see Sheyta sheathing her super thin blade with the same indifference as before. The three marveled at her skill and speed, enraptured at the ally among them.

“Sheyta, how do you possess such ferocity?” Alice questioned. Sadly, Sheyta did not answer and merely proceeded onward.

“I’m sorry, Lady Alice,” Renly spoke up. “She has always been like that. She often speaks about finding something for her Black Lily Blade to cut, as if trying to find the most difficult thing for it to cut through.”

“You remember other Integrity Knights with similar dispositions, right Little Miss?” Bercouli brought up.

To which Alice answered, “Yes. But at least they could hold a casual conversation.” She moved to step forward, but somehow stepped on a fungus that immediately dispersed a thick spore cloud that enveloped the group. Bercouli ordered them all to escape as quickly as possible by running ahead. But no one in the group could see two mels in front of them and were all running blind. No one knew which way they were heading.

After much running, Kirito, Eugeo, and Alice stopped once they were clear of the cloud and caught their breath after racing through it. Alice quickly checked everyone’s Stacia Window to find nothing affecting them like poison or such. They breathed easy once they discerned they were alright, until they noticed something disturbing.

“Wait, where’s the Commander and everyone else?” Eugeo pointed out. The other two looked around and didn’t find their companions anywhere. Eugeo was about to call out for them when Kirito clamped his mouth shut with his hand.

“You call out and we’ll have more of those bug monsters swarming us,” he informed. “We need to regroup, but we can’t risk disturbing too many of these things on the way.” Eugeo nodded and Kirito removed his hand. “That being said,” the black-haired youth continued, “we need to figure out where to go from here.”

“Let’s press on for now,” Alice suggested. “Uncle will most likely do the same and meet up with us further in.” The two boys agreed to the plan and continued onward.

The path they took led into some denser parts of the jungle. Along the way, they noticed strange objects within and hanging from the trees here. They recognized them as cocoons and hives by their shape, though this gave little comfort to them as they ventured on. As the night went on, the temperature seemed to decrease more and more. They were able to bear with it, but it was noticeable the further they went. Eventually, they found themselves at a clearing. One which had a massive stone door towering just ahead of them.

The door in question was covered in strange hexagons, standing taller than most buildings the three had ever seen even in Centoria. It gave off an air of foreboding and was covered by a few vines near the top. Without question, they knew they had found the Dungeon Master’s room.

“We found it,” Eugeo said in amazement.

“Well we were certainly lucky,” Kirito remarked. “And we’ve only been in this dungeon once. How many days do you think the Assault Team has been tackling this dungeon?”

“I don’t know,” his flaxen-haired friend replied. “But this will be useful for them to tackle this Dungeon Master.”

“We should wait here for Uncle and the others, then go back to town and share our findings,” Alice suggested. “This way, the Assault Team can tackle this monster and clear the way to the next floor.” The boys agreed to it, but Eugeo placed a hand on the door that somehow caused it to open. As the room inside was revealed, the trio peered in to see what lay within. At first, it was too dark to see what was inside. They couldn’t even tell what the room looked like.

Seeing this, Kirito said with a shrug, “Well, since it’s open, might as well see what we might be facing.” And he went inside despite Alice’s protests. Eugeo came in shortly after to try and pull him back, but that was when things began to come to life. The room lit up suddenly with strange torches all along the walls, which revealed grey hexagonal chambers. Some of these chambers were filled with some sort of sticky substance while others either were empty or had something inside. But what drew their attention the most was the thing in the center.

The creature had angled eyes that appeared to have smaller shapes within it, with its head being pointed and having some kind of mouth at the end. Its upper body was adorned with grey armor that covered its upper chest with a front piece extending down to what would be its midsection. It had no legs, but a sort of diamond-shaped lower body. By its side was a super long spear that was double ended with curved blades. Its wings twitched as it heard the trio enter.

The three stood frozen in terror at the massive monster that was before them. But then a wild boar-like creature charged past them, squealing in terror. But before it could stop, the monster before them rose before quickly descending and stabbing it with its lower half, most likely a stinger. The creature wailed and screeched, and the three watched in horror as its body began decomposing right before their eyes. Its skin, fur, and eyes all shrunk into itself while it was stabbed by this behemoth bug. Before too long, they witnessed the boar now turned into a pile of bones that collapsed as the creature rose back up. They quickly realized this was the Dungeon Master.


	10. A Reason to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confronting the boss of floor 61, Kirito begins to help break the ice surrounding the Integrity Knight known as Asuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the boss comes from Trace Carter. Check out his entry on deviantart to see what it looks like. z224able, entry "Queen Hive".

* * *

The Dungeon Master’s wings buzzed as it hovered in the air, giving an air of intimidation to the three that were found in its room. Nothing could have prepared any of them for a foe such as this. Kirito and Eugeo had never trained to face such a monster themselves, and Alice never in her life encountered something as gigantic or threatening as this. But based on what it did to that boar, they knew they wouldn’t stand a chance if it got them in its grasp.

Shaking out of her horror, Alice called out, “We need to leave and regroup with Uncle!” No argument came from the boys. But before any of them could reach the exit, several other creatures that looked like miniature versions of the Dungeon Master barred their way, each carrying small spears. They surrounded the group, their spears pointed to keep them contained.

Gritting his teeth, Kirito told the others, “We have to fight back. At least enough to wound these things and make an opening.”

“We can’t fight these things Kirito,” Eugeo argued.

“Well we’re going to have to if we ever want to see Rulid again,” Kirito returned. He then suggested, “I’ll use a Sacred Art to disorient them, then we scatter and attack the Dungeon Master. Don’t get caught off guard by these drones.” With the plan settled, Kirito held out his free hand and recited, “System Call. Generate Luminous Element.” Once three balls of light formed on his fingertips, he called out, “Expand.” The orbs grew as he raised them over his head. Then he shouted, “Discharge!” The orbs flashed to create a blinding light. This caused the drones and Dungeon Master to recoil at the light and gave the three an opening to disperse.

Alice, being the closest to the Dungeon Master, charged at it without hesitation. But she was met by two drones barring the way and was forced to cut them down before they could spear her. But she had to roll out of the way when the Dungeon Master tried to spear her with its excessively large spear. More drones pounced on her, and she parried a few quick jabs before unleashing a Horizontal to clear the way.

Just as another was about to get the drop on her from behind, Eugeo jumped in using Sonic Leap to close the distance and slay it before it even had the chance. The two then stood back to back as they fended off the other drones coming at them. But there seemed to be an endless stream of them coming at them. The Dungeon Master itself turned its focus onto the two of them as it slowly began to approach the duo. Eugeo noticed it quickly, hastily thinking of a way out of their predicament.

That is until Kirito came at it from the side, taking a huge chunk out of its exposed side with his blade. As he descended, he also spun to slash at its lower body. This created two large gashes that oozed a green liquid, most likely its blood. Seeing it injured, Kirito smirked at his achievement. Then, the Dungeon Master let out a shriek that summoned a pair of drones before it. And before anyone could figure out what was going on, the monster impaled the drones summoned. It then drained them of Life just like it did the boar, reducing them to husks within a matter of seconds.

“What the hell?” Kirito gasped.

“How can it use its own species like that?” Eugeo questioned incredulously. “They seem to serve it like a queen, and it just discards them?”

As its wounds sealed up, Alice pointed out, “The drones serve its purposes, whatever those may be. They are expendable in its eyes.” That seemed to make something snap in Kirito. Such disregard for Life like that infuriated him to no end. Letting out a battle cry, he charged the Dungeon Master as it finished draining energy. He then summoned fire bolts to fire at it to both injure it and disorient. He then drew his sword back as it glowed blue before swinging down from the left, then drawing it up to the right for the Vertical Arc skill. Such a blow cut through its carapace and issued out more green blood. But it once again drew drones to heal itself, though the effect was less this time since Kirito’s cut did more damage than before.

Noticing this, Eugeo urged, “Kirito, keep forcing it to heal. It might run out of these drones draining their Life like that.” Kirito nodded and jumped up to slash at it again. And the Dungeon Master once more summoned a drone to heal itself, only this one came from those attacking Eugeo and Alice. This gave the two an opening to escape and go for it. Eugeo went up a nearby ledge and sliced down on its left for further damage. While Alice summoned more fire bolts to strike at its head with. These attacks instigated it to react by sweeping its lance in front to knock anyone close enough back, which Kirito and Eugeo were fortunate to block before being blown back a good distance. It then summoned more drones to drain, enabling Alice to go up and strike with another blow mid-drain. They figured it had to be getting weaker by now, seeing as how draining the drones wasn’t healing it as much as it had at the start.

And while that might have been true, the Dungeon Master seemed to have taken notice to its thinned numbers. Rather than let the drones continue fighting the three, it darted out and raised its spear to strike them. Its thrust missed Eugeo when it attacked, but then it swept again and knocked him into a wall. The other two called out to him, only they were not given much reprieve when it went up to Alice and attacked. She was able to parry its first few strikes, but its last one used the shaft to deal a head blow to her and knock her to the ground. Now emboldened and enraged, Kirito rushed at it and went for another Sonic Leap. But his attack was met with the shaft as the Dungeon Master blocked the attack. His sword skill nullified, Kirito was forced to watch as the monster spun its lance and hit him halfway back to where it had rested. With effort, Kirito raised himself up to see the Dungeon Master rear its lower end up and point its stinger right at him, the very same one that drained so many beings of Life already. He tried to get up, but the blow he suffered from seemed to have weakened him quite a bit. He could only watch as the monster charged at him.

As he braced for what would be his end, he thought, _I guess this is it. Done in by getting in over my head._ Even though he accepted this might be over, he still tried to recover before the blow was given.

But then, behind the Dungeon Master, a light like a shooting star zoomed in from behind the monster and made contact with its back. The blow pushed it over him, causing it to crash on the hill behind him. Kirito looked up once it was gone, and saw Asuna, rapier in hand, descending after her attack finished. The sight of her having saved him left him a little breathless, as did it for Eugeo and Alice. Though he didn’t get long to marvel as Asuna came over to him and dragged him off the ground.

“I can’t believe you would be so idiotic as to attack a Dungeon Master on your own like that,” she chided harshly. “What were you even thinking?”

Dumbfounded, Kirito replied, “I… wasn’t?”

“Clearly, since you just left yourself open like that,” she admonished. She then summoned light orbs to help heal Kirito’s wounds. As she did, Bercouli and the other Integrity Knights finally came up to the chamber and went to help Eugeo and Alice. It was then the Dungeon Master rose from the rubble, looking furious and ready to kill.

“So this is the Dungeon Master of floor 61,” Bercouli remarked.

Out of nowhere, Asuna stated, “The Queen Wasp, ruler of the insects in this land. Its power is so terrifying, no other insect has dared challenge it since it claimed the throne. But it cares not for its subjects, seeing them as nothing more than pawns.”

Readying himself for the next bout, Kirito quipped, “I could have told you that after it drained the Life from some of its drones.”

Hearing this, Renly exclaimed, “It did WHAT?!” But he was given no answer as the Queen Wasp struck where Kirito and Asuna stood, forcing them to jump out of the way.

Asuna then ordered, “Parry its spear when it next attacks, then I’ll attack and whittle its Life down.”

Shocked by the suggestion, Kirito demanded, “How am I supposed to do that? Its spear is too big to block.”

“Have you learned nothing from where you are from?” Asuna retorted viciously. “If you redirect its blow out of the way with a parry, it is left open for an attack. Even large foes like this can be thrown off by a simple technique like that.” As she told him this, Kirito had to bite back a self-insult. Sortiliena had taught him about the benefit of parrying an opponent’s attack before. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten something so important. He complied to the order, even as the others joined in for an attack.

Sheyta slipped under its strikes and quickly slashed at parts of its armor to reduce its defenses. Renly soared in after by jumping off an outcropping and digging his daggers into its sides. Eugeo and Alice tag teamed using Sacred Arts to burn its head once more. This riled it up and forced it to stab down at whoever it could. Deciding to trust in Asuna’s judgement, Kirito got under the stab and swung upward to parry. The result was immediate. Despite its sheer size and power, disrupting its motion and thrusting it upward left it wide open for an attack. Asuna and Bercouli took immediate action as they charged in. Bercouli went in first and cleaved its lower half off with his great sword. Asuna rose to meet the remainder, her rapier glowing blue as she rapidly thrust into its body three times, followed by two slashes, and three final strikes for the skill Star Splash. Not wanting to be left out, Kirito bellowed as he thrust his sword cloaked in purple for the Vorpal Strike, impaling his sword in its chest. The Dungeon Master gave a mighty shriek as it endured these attacks. But its wings slowed to a halt as its Life ebbed to oblivion before it turned ash-grey and dissolved into nothing. With nothing to hold him up, Kirito began to fall back to the ground. Fortunately, Bercouli was underneath him to catch him as he fell. With the Queen Wasp finished, the room seemed to dissolve until it was nothing more than a stone chamber rather than a hive.

Setting the boy down, Bercouli commended, “Nice work kid. You sure are a fast learner.” Kirito merely chuckled in reply, not sure how to respond to this.

Asuna, after sheathing her rapier, went over to the black-haired boy and scolded, “What the hell were you thinking charging in like that? What good will it do us if you were to die from the Dungeon Master like that?”

Taken aback, Kirito returned, “It’s not like we wanted to fight it right away. It had its drones trap us by blocking the exit. So we had to fight.”

“And you fought it even when it was a losing battle?” she reiterated. “If I hadn’t come here to save your skin, you would be another casualty of this castle. And I have enough deaths on my conscience as it is.”

“You’re not the only one who has an issue with this castle,” Kirito said snippily. “Besides, why should it matter to you what happens to us? You didn’t exactly seem interested when we first met.”

Growing steadily angrier by his remark, Asuna shot back, “I had more pressing issues than meeting pointless strangers.”

“Pointless strangers?” Kirito questioned, then argued, “If we’re so pointless, why did you come bail us out anyway?”

“Because the Commander told me to come,” Asuna told him. Then she elaborated to everyone, “The Commander informed me that four Integrity Knights and two Swordsmen were attempting to raid the Dungeon Master on their own. What were you even thinking in the first place?!”

This time, Bercouli stepped in and explained, “We were simply trying to map this place out for the Assault Team. We had no original intention of fighting the Dungeon Master, even if we did find their room. You can rest assured I’ll work to get these three acquainted with how things work around here.” Asuna looked at the Integrity Knight Commander with a harsh gaze, but it faltered against Bercouli’s calm demeanor.

Deflating, Asuna instructed, “Just make sure not to go and do something like that again. While most people here have their issues with Integrity Knights, they are a force we cannot afford to lose.”

To that, Kirito replied, “We’ll make sure not to rush into battle before coordinating with the Assault Team first. And we’ll retreat if we get into these fights by accident as well Asuna.” With the matter settled, the group went to the end of the chamber to find another set of doors. These opened without any prompting, leading to a stairway going further up.

“Up ahead is the Teleport Gate leading to the next floor,” Bercouli informed the three newcomers. Turning to them, he instructed, “We’ll go ahead and activate the one in the next town. You four better get back to Selmburg and let everyone know we can go to the next floor now.” With that, the three Integrity Knights went on ahead while the remaining four members made the trek back to the ships.

As they walked back through the forest, a tense silence descended upon the boys while in the company of Asuna. Eugeo was shifting nervously around her, while Kirito simply stared ahead on their path back. Alice looked among the other three, fussing about how she was going to resolve this issue. They hadn’t expected to run into this kind of problem once they found Asuna. Especially if they needed to remind Asuna about her life prior to being an Integrity Knight. But at present, it seemed like that notion was impossible.

Without warning, Asuna stopped in the middle of the path, causing the others to stop with her. Turning to Kirito and Eugeo, she asked, “You two, I have a question for you. What is your purpose for coming to Aincrad? Were you sentenced by the Pontifex?”

“No, that’s not it,” Eugeo answered. “We came of our own volition. Alice helped us get here so we could find someone important to us.”

Raising an eyebrow, Asuna inquired further, “Why would you come all this way just to find someone? Coming here dooms you to a terrible fate.”

“It was worth the risk,” Kirito picked up. “Like Eugeo said, this person is important to us. The simple reason being an oath we all made when we were children. One in the sacred tongue.”

“You mean oaths that, when spoken in the sacred tongue, are always fulfilled,” Asuna said as she pieced together what they meant. The two boys nodded at this, prompting Asuna to request, “Can you tell me what this oath is that you will risk damnation in this infernal place for.”

“Sure. It’s not something super sacred or anything,” Kirito replied. He then recited, “We were born together on the same year, and we would be together—”

“To our last,” Asuna finished for them. This surprised the group quite a bit, and even Asuna was confused on how she knew the oath. “Wait, that can’t be. I shouldn’t know any oaths except the one I made to serve the Pontifex. Why do I know your oath?”

Stepping up to her, Kirito revealed, “Because you are that friend we set out to find. You weren’t summoned from heaven or whatever the thing the Pontifex said was the truth. You are like Alice, brought here against your will and changed into someone else.” At that, Asuna’s expression became firm and she backed away from him.

“You lie,” she said coldly. “I am nothing like the failure Alice Synthesis Thirty is. I am a true Integrity Knight born from the heavens and summoned to serve the Human Empire.”

Kirito shook his head, reasoning, “If that were true, you wouldn’t know about an oath made by four kids from a village in Rulid years ago. The only people who know our oath and hold true to it are the four people gathered here.”

“And Alice isn’t a failure,” Eugeo said, partly in defense of his friend. “The reason she isn’t like you is because you pleaded with Pontifex to spare her. To keep her from becoming what you are now. You wanted to protect Alice, just like you wanted to protect us.” Asuna’s scowl didn’t fall from her face, her eyes glaring daggers at the two.

Before this could continue, Alice intervened, “We’ll talk about this another day. For now Asuna, just know that we came here because we wanted to find someone important to us. That someone is you. Let that be enough.” That seemed to calm her down, albeit not by much. But she agreed with that info before turning around to continue.

But after taking a few steps, she stopped and addressed, “You two. Kirito and Eugeo.” The boys perked up at this, wondering what she wanted to say. Then she mentioned, “I won’t believe what you have told me right now. Not until I understand something like your oath. But I do recall some things about you, though I do not know why. So I will only say this once: if you are in any way trying to deceive me about who you say I am, I will kill you.”

Not even bothered, Kirito calmly replied, “Fine with us. But I’m not worried. ‘Cause I know what’s true. And I have nothing to gain by lying to you anyway. It’s just not my style.” Asuna didn’t give any reaction to his words, only continuing the trek back to Selmburg. The three looked between each other before following behind her. Perhaps there was hope after all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_ Following these events, four months passed by. Thanks to the addition of Kirito, Eugeo, and Alice, the Assault Team made rapid progress through the next four floors. Their unorthodox fighting prowess and cooperation among each other helped spur many members to surge forward. It was even noted that the pace being set was faster than it had ever been in the last 300 years. Kirito, Eugeo, and Alice met with Asuna on random instances to meet and talk. In the beginning, Asuna was resistant to learn anything about another part of her prior to being an Integrity Knight. But hope remained whenever she recalled their oath on a random whim. But the three knew that there was still a chance as they forged onward through Aincrad to free everyone from this terrible prison. _

__

__ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On Floor 59 in the town of Danac, Kirito was laying underneath a tree as the bright sun shined down around him. The season was just perfect for a nap to unwind and settle. His companions were inside the town shopping for things they would need before they returned to Lyndis, the town they took up residence in. While Bercouli offered to house the three up in Selmburg while they helped clear floors, his companions didn’t want to abuse his hospitality. Not to mention they wanted to try living with just them for a change. Eugeo was the one to suggest they live on their own to get used to how they would live once they grew up. Kirito smiled at the memory of when his and Alice’s faces went red at the idea, and it took Kirito a little bit to catch on. But it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it himself. Alice always seemed to favor being around Eugeo more than Kirito, even back then. During a few exploration missions here, he had even caught Alice creeping ever closer to the flaxen-haired boy that was with them.

Though that still reminded him of their bigger problem. They had gotten a handle about fighting in Aincrad and battling Dungeon Masters after the raid following their victory against the Queen Wasp. Seeing how the swordsmen and knights held off the monster’s attacks and how they were able to do significant damage to its Life began to make it clear these monsters, while mammoth in size and strength, were no less susceptible to being killed than a normal human. It gave Kirito and his friends hope for escape. But that wasn’t the major issue.

In the last four months, the three had met with Asuna maybe ten more times. They tried to jog her memory with recollections and events from their past, but to no avail. Asuna just couldn’t remember anything beyond their oath. It seemed to infuriate the Integrity Knight each time they kept suggesting she had a life with them outside of heaven. Alice had told the boys often not to overdo it because of what the Pontifex did to Asuna, but Kirito wouldn’t listen. He was getting his friend back however he could. Of course, his bold-headed approach was a bigger reason why Asuna was resistant to their efforts. And after their last attempt a week prior, Kirito really wanted some time to himself.

As he tried going back to resting, a shadow came in over the tree’s, darkening his vision further. He looked up to see the Vice Commander herself, hands on her hips and a scowl plastered on her face as she looked down at him.

“I don’t believe you,” she admonished once more. “Everyone is out in the fields looking for a way to clear this castle and get to the next floor, and here I find you taking a nap like some lazy child.”

“You know we have days of rest even in Aincrad,” Kirito pointed out. “I’m taking advantage of today’s and enjoying the weather here.”

Seeming affronted, Asuna argued back, “The weather on each of the floors is the same no matter what the season outside. This one is no different.”

“No one has the ability to manipulate weather,” Kirito reasoned, recalling something from when he was little. “Not even the high priests at the Axiom Church have that kind of power. Besides, it’s against the Taboo Index. No one’s dumb enough to disobey that.”

“You did,” Asuna reminded. “I had Alice tell me everything about what you boys did. You killed two students, fellow Elite Disciples no less, at the Imperial Swordcraft Academy. Seems someone didn’t have an issue there.”

“That was different,” Kirito replied, remaining as calm as ever. “I broke the Taboo Index not because I wanted to, but because I was forced to.”

“No one can be forced to break the Taboo Index,they can only choose to do so,” Asuna continued with her argument.

Not wanting this to escalate, Kirito offered, “Look, why don’t you just lie down here and see what I meant when I said this is the best season right now.” This caught Asuna off-guard, as she was expecting him to continue defending himself and his actions against the church. In her bewilderment, a nice breeze coasted by, causing the grass to bend and shake. “Feel that? This is perfect weather to relax to,” Kirito told her. “It’s important to unwind and rest. That’s why we have days of rest. If we worked all week, our Life would begin to drop much faster during our Callings. These moments help us to embrace the blessings of Terraria and Solus. And it’s those blessings that allow us to do such difficult work like chopping down a demon tree.”

At his words, Asuna had a start. She then asked, “Wait, what did you just say?”

Opening his eyes and looking up at her, Kirito repeated, “That days of rest help us soak up—”

“Not that!” Asuna interrupted, before clarifying, “The other thing.”

“What? About doing difficult tasks like cutting down a tree?” Kirito quizzed.

Asuna then knelt down beside him, and brought up, “You called it a ‘demon tree.’ That name sounds familiar for some reason. I can almost… remember something?” Another breeze blew past during the lull as Asuna struggled to make sense of Kirito’s term. Out of nowhere, a thud rang out in her mind like an axe cutting into wood. “The Gigas Cedar. That was what was called the Demon Tree.” This sparked Kirito’s interest, even as Asuna tried to refute this fact. “That’s impossible. I’ve never heard of such a thing. But, why do I remember it so clearly now?” She pressed on, describing it: “A tree towering into the sky, soaking up all of Solus and Terreria’s blessing. The people wanted it cut down to expand their farmland. But it was taking too long. Over 300 years had passed since they started.”

Before she went further, Kirito advised, “Don’t force the memory to come back right away. Give it some time. You’ll remember on your own. Fighting to remember won’t help you.” Then he went back to his nap. As he did, Asuna was left to contemplate. Instead of wrestling with the memory she was having, she tried to recall it as it came to her. She remembered the tree and the Calling associated with it, but then other memories came back with it. She remembered two boys using an axe to chip away at an indent in its trunk. Their faces were shadowed, but she felt like she knew them. What’s more, she felt like she was rather close to them. One in particular; the boy with black hair with an easy-going smile. And flowers, a whole field of them in a grotto.

As she remembered this, she tried to deny it as real. She was an Integrity Knight summoned from heaven to help protect the Human Empire by order of the Pontifex. She had never been anywhere in the human realm. Yet the feelings related to these memories were too strong to be fake. She remembered feeling happy, excited, upset, and something else. Something that had threatened to rip her heart out when she had last seen this boy, that day she cannot remember. She had seen him, and the other boy, talking with two individuals at a celebration of sorts. He had given a woman a bouquet of strange blue flowers. The feeling she had then returned as she recalled these other memories.

In her thought’s wanderings, a group of warriors were walking by and commented on them relaxing and saying how they had it lucky. Halting her progress, Asuna took in the environment around her and noted it did feel nice. Even familiar, if she wanted to believe it. She looked down at the snoozing boy before deciding it might not be such a bad idea to at least see his reasons.

* * *

“Hey Kirito, wake up,” came Eugeo’s urgent voice as the black-haired boy groggily awoke from his nap. He found his friend hovering over him while shaking him awake. Disturbed from his rest, Kirito begrudgingly got up and immediately spotted Alice kneeling next to the resting form of Asuna right next to him.

“I didn’t think she would actually knock out like that,” Kirito mumbled as he rubbed sleep out of his eye.

At his words, Alice questioned, “Wait, what? What are you talking about Kirito?”

“I told Asuna about the weather and season being perfect for relaxing, but she didn’t seem interested in it herself,” Kirito explained. “I would have thought she would just take off.”

“Well apparently she didn’t,” Eugeo pointed out. Then he asked, “What exactly did you say or do anyway?”

“I already told you, I just talked about the weather. That’s all,” Kirito said, slightly defensive.

Alice wasn’t buying it, and pressed, “What else Kirito? You know Asuna still doubts our story about her being from our village.”

Struggling to recall exactly what he said, Kirito just told them, “Maybe we talked about the Gigas Cedar or something. She had vague memories of stuff from the village, but that was it. I told her not to force it and let them come on their own.” At that, Alice seemed to sigh with suppressed frustration. But rather than get angry at Kirito, she paused and thought it over. If the Gigas Cedar was enough to spark memories, maybe they needed to approach this in another way.

Having settled on that, she stood up and ordered, “Eugeo, let’s go check on a few things with the Assault Team.”

Confused, Eugeo protested, “What? Alice, we were just in town. We should be getting to Lyndis and dropping our stuff off at our home there.”

Grabbing his hand and dragging him away, Alice replied, “And we will. But we should get moving if we want to finish it all before Solus descends.” Kirito was a little baffled by Alice’s assertiveness. Not that it hadn’t happened before, he just thought she might get on his case. Still, he looked back at the sleeping Asuna and decided to linger a bit to watch over her.

* * *

That afternoon, as Solus hung low in the sky, Kirito was on a brick wall practicing his Sacred Art incantations. He was merely mumbling the words and not actually summoning sacred power. He knew that he needed to get better at using Sacred Arts to formulate new attack strategies and use more advanced techniques. During his practice, he heard a sneeze from behind him and turned. Rising up, looking groggy and having a grass blade sticking on her face, Asuna gazed around to recall what had happened. It wasn’t long before she spotted the boy in black on the nearby wall.

Smiling, he greeted, “Hey, good morning.” Rather than return the greeting, her eyes shot open and scrunched into a fierce gaze as she moved to draw her rapier. On instinct, Kirito ducked behind the wall for protection. A few tense seconds passed before, rather begrudgingly, Asuna pushed her sword back in all the way.

Then, “One meal.” Kirito wasn’t sure he heard her right, until Asuna repeated while looking away, “You get one meal. All you can eat. My treat. Then we’re even.” He didn’t catch on to what she meant, but it was too sweet of an offer to refuse. So he agreed to go with her.

They went into town to a restaurant that had been established by a family that had made this their Calling for who knew how long in Aincrad. The two sat opposite at one table, with one sitting cross-armed and cross herself while the other seemed to scratch at his cheek lightly. They ordered their food relatively quickly, but the atmosphere was so thick even Bercouli’s greatsword couldn’t cut it without difficulty. Kirito wasn’t even sure what to say in this situation. Things had become troublesome when talking to Asuna as she only ever seemed to focus on clearing the castle and upholding her duties as an Integrity Knight.

He was about to break the ice when Asuna requested, “I want to ask you some things. About what you and your friends have said about me. I won’t believe everything you say right away, but I will think it over when I have the time.” Kirito was a little taken aback by this. It seemed some things did trigger her memory from before the ritual the Pontifex forced her through that made her an Integrity Knight.

Not wanting to make this one-sided, Kirito made a counteroffer: “Sure. But I want to ask you a few things about stuff in Aincrad first. Just so I can get my friends and I up to speed about how things work here.”

Loosening up a bit, Asuna replied, “I guess that’s fair. You three do still seem to have difficulties with the dealings here anyway.” Kirito didn’t know whether that was meant as an insult or just an observation, but he let it slide.

So he asked first, “Well, maybe the whole notion of these guilds. Maybe you could tell me more about them, and the ones we know of right now.”

“That’s a bit too easy to answer, but alright,” Asuna replied, uncrossing her arms as she began. “Guilds are basically groups of people with a shared interest and goals. They can range from fighting the monsters to handling requests from the citizens here in Aincrad. It differs from guild to guild. The Knights of the Blood Oath rally the strongest warriors to clear the castle and reach the 100th floor as quickly as possible, dating back as far as 250 years ago.” Kirito choked on his water when she mentioned how long the guild had been around, but quickly recovered. Unperturbed, Asuna continued, “As far as known guilds, there is the KoB, the Fuurinkazan guild led by Klein, the Aincrad Liberation Army on floor 1, and one that calls itself the Holy Dragon Alliance. That last one tends to be more troublesome, as its members can be sinister in its dealings.”

Suddenly, her scowl intensified as she described, “But there is one guild that everyone stays away from. One that thrives off breaking the Taboo Index and making it harder for us to leave this place. They’ve been around for about 150 years. They thrive off murder, even treat it as a game sometimes. They’re the worst people imaginable. We still haven’t been united in how to deal with them.”

Turning serious himself, Kirito asked, “What are they called?” Asuna took a moment to answer, her hands tightening around her water glass.

But at last, she told him, “Laughing Coffin. They are a murder guild. We don’t know who the members are because they always keep their faces hooded or wear masks. But they are the worst. This place is even more horrible with them still around.” Kirito couldn’t deny it. He had heard whispers about a guild that killed off individuals in other guilds. Renly even mentioned the three of them had been targeted by their members on more than one occasion, but always scared off by the Commander’s weapon. Whatever power it had, it was enough to make the murder guild back off.

But from how they were described, Kirito agreed with Asuna’s assessment. Laughing Coffin were not human if they killed as freely as they please. He may have killed Raios, but he had also tried to save him until Humbert interfered. He couldn’t find anything redeeming about Laughing Coffin and its members. He knew Alice and Eugeo would be of a similar mindset.

Breaking out of her silent fury, Asuna said, “Before I ask more about what you told me, I want to ask about something else first.” Gaining his attention, she asked, “Why are you three so insistent that I am your friend because of some oath you made in the sacred tongue? I know the legend about such oaths, don’t get me wrong. But why break the Taboo Index and come here to Aincrad for someone like me?”

Kirito didn’t need to think as he answered, “You may not understand it now, but there’s something I learned the day the Integrity Knight took you and Alice away eight years ago. When Eugeo and I were left behind, our world was a mess. People avoided us and sometimes put us down. Some people even tried to make us doubt about being able to see you two again. Not to mention our Calling would have normally taken all our lives to do, and we would have been stuck in our village until we returned to Stacia. But we had something they never understood: a reason for living.”

“A reason for living?” Asuna questioned.

“Yeah. It’s the reason we’ve gotten this far,” Kirito said, gaze fixed on Asuna. “It’s what drives our blades to fight. Whether it be a simple spar or a fight to the death, we have a reason for what we do. Not many people do. That’s what separates people like me, Eugeo, and even Alice from everyone else. And it’s why we still go after impossible things. Because we have a reason to.” Thinking back on it, he brought up, “Maybe that’s why we hold to that oath so strongly. Because it’s our reason for everything we do.” Asuna took in what he told her, where a realization dawned on her.

“I think that’s what sets you up as a stronger swordsman than I,” she stated. “I’ve always used my sword for reasons everyone else has. The need to escape this place. But it is not what it used to be. I am finding myself falling behind everyone with the raids. Maybe because, I don’t feel as strongly about this reason as I once did.”

Softening his gaze, Kirito smiled and suggested, “Maybe you just need to find a new reason. Something that is more for you to live. Something special.”

“Something special…” Asuna muttered. It was then their food arrived. But before Kirito could dig in, Asuna requested once more, “Kirito, after our next boss raid, I want you to take me somewhere.” Kirito raised an eyebrow at this, so she elaborated, “I want you to take me to someplace with a lot of flowers. A whole field of them. There’s something there I want to remember. Something special.” Kirito agreed, not thinking much of it. And the two had their meal while exchanging information about each other. The world outside Aincrad, the world in it, adventures, misadventures, and more were shared between two people who couldn’t be more worlds apart.


	11. World of Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting with Asuna, Kirito works with Alice and Eugeo to earn a living while in Aincrad. However, such a quest yields unintended attention.

* * *

Following the meal the day prior, Kirito met with his friends and the other Integrity Knights to discuss matters. During these talks, the black-haired swordsman mentioned the guild Laughing Coffin to the group in the hopes that maybe they could tell him more about them. As it turned out, Bercouli did have more to address on the matter.

“We’ve been looking into Laughing Coffin ourselves, trying to apprehend their members before more lives could be claimed,” he informed the three. “It’s been another side mission the Integrity Knights have undergone besides clearing floors.”

“We’ve never had a lot of luck catching them,” Renly pitched in. “Any time we near them, they seem to vanish. Usually after they have done the deed.”

“They are professional at their killings, I’ll give them that,” Bercouli commented.

Thinking on it for a bit, Eugeo brought up, “Maybe the reason they always elude you is because they know Integrity Knights are coming somehow. They probably know you enough to be aware of when you approach.”

Pouncing on the idea, Alice suggested, “But with the three of us being new, they might be less wary. Perhaps we could apprehend their members.”

But Bercouli shook his head, stating, “Even if you could catch one of them, they have an entire network of assassins all over Aincrad. We would need to have them rounded up in one place before we could ever hope to eliminate their group. For now, keep your wits about you. If you find anything out, let us know so we can all work together on this.” 

The three nodded, but it seemed odd to Kirito that Bercouli left out the Assault Team in this. Considering who was being affected, they would have as much at stake in finding out what Laughing Coffin was up to as much as the Integrity Knights. Not to mention they all had the same goals. There was more going on than just simple discontent.

But he didn’t dwell on it as Eugeo informed, “Oh right, Kirito. We have something to give you later. It’s not done yet, but we should have it ready soon enough.”

Perplexed by his words, Kirito replied, “Uh… thanks?” He wasn’t sure what Eugeo was referring to, so he looked to Alice for anything. Sadly, all she gave him was a menacing side glance.

But she deflated before telling the others, “Uncle, thank you for your aid. We will use this knowledge as best we can going forward.” Then she addressed the boys, “Eugeo, Kirito, let’s go.”

Seeming surprised, Renly questioned, “You’re leaving? But what about our scouting tonight?”

“We have been working with you on that for the last two months,” Alice replied. “But we need our rest. We’ll pick up tomorrow.”

Before Renly could press the issue, Bercouli returned, “Alright. You all get your strength up. We’ll catch up later.” And with that, the three departed.

* * *

Arriving in a flash of light in Lyndis on Floor 48, Alice led Kirito and Eugeo to their humble abode. A small building with a water wheel on the side that ran into the creek. After setting their gear aside once they entered, Eugeo asked, “Alice, why did you say what you did to Bercouli?”

Letting out a breath, Alice explained, “Because we have two other things that will take up more of our time. And we need to think this out carefully if we want to have any chance of fulfilling our oath and getting our lives back to the way they were.” Sitting down on the sofa, she started, “Firstly is this Laughing Coffin guild Kirito heard about. Their activities being as long standing as they are, there is no doubt there will be people seeking them to settle nefarious purposes. The Assault Team has been trying to find their base for some time. But they are crafty, not allowing anyone to find their place of operations. There’s no doubt in my mind they have settled in an older dungeon.”

“Probably,” Kirito reasoned. “The place would act as a natural defense for them if anyone pursued them. And even if swordsmen or Integrity Knights got through those defenses, the members would be waiting to finish them off.”

Sitting down in an armchair, Eugeo deduced, “Meaning any chance of defeating them is finding their operations with proof to give to the Assault Team to deal with them once and for all.”

Nodding her head, Alice continued, “The other matter is Asuna. Yesterday’s incident tells us clearly the ritual has a flaw. Even if the Pontifex can remake someone, who they were before can still arise from within their own minds. The trick is empowering them with strong memories tied to them. When Kirito mentioned the Gigas Cedar, she remembered so much right away and was losing her identity as an Integrity Knight. We need to seize the chance to keep the advantage of her recalling these memories so she can become the Asuna we know.”

“Even if we manage that, how do we know she’ll believe who she was before is her compared to now?” Eugeo questioned. “Face it, she is entirely sold on the idea that she came from heaven.”

“No, she definitely began to develop doubts,” Kirito informed them as he leaned against the wall. “When we were talking about Rulid and everything, she reacted to it more than she thought she would. If she was convinced she was an Integrity Knight sent from heaven, she wouldn’t have reacted. Alice is right. These memories evoke stuff in her. Stuff from our time together when we were little. There’s no way anyone can deny that.” He remembered how she seemed to desire to know about what Kirito told her, how she behaved when he told her about the life she once had. That was the Asuna he knew. Eugeo and Alice would see it too next time they were with her on a raid or a quest.

Alice then concluded, “So those are our objectives while we are here. Anything else is secondary for the most part. That includes finding a way out of this castle and getting back to Rulid Village.” The boys agreed, though Eugeo was more hesitant. With the matter settled, Kirito went over to a stack of papers they had on a table.

“Alright, let’s see what jobs the people around here need from us,” he said as he passed the papers to his companions. The three perused the requests, contemplating rewards as well as the jobs themselves to earn shia needed to maintain their house AND live in this castle. It was nothing new for Kirito and Eugeo, having worked in the Zakkaria garrison for so long, but for Alice it was still an adjustment.

Settling on one, Kirito announced, “Guess I’ll be going to a nearby meadow to handle some killer wolves. The farmers have been losing livestock because those monsters have been killing them off. It should help cover the rest of this month’s due.” He got up and prepped his gear for departure.

Before he walked out the door, Alice warned, “Kirito, watch your back. Aside from monsters, I wouldn’t be surprised if the people here proved to be just as dangerous. Remember why this place had been built in the first place.” Kirito gave her a smile to acknowledge he heard, then walked out. The two remaining members looked around for jobs to settle in the meantime.

* * *

All in all, the job wasn’t too difficult for Kirito to manage. He had tracked the wolves to where they were and figured out their pattern for attacking the livestock. From there, Kirito set a trap and managed to take all but one. The last one gave him pause as he saw it was the one injured by the trap and wasn’t going to fight him. Not to mention its whimpering reminded Kirito too much of the two incidents where his friends were helpless. But, with that taken care of, he got his reward and was on his way back home.

When he was at the edge of the woods near Lyndis, he paused. His instincts were screaming that something was wrong. Everything around him seemed normal, until he realized they were  _ too _ normal. None of the insects or birds were making noises. Gripping his sword, he slowly began to draw it. Then, he whirled around, and his blade met the dagger of a figure in a ragged cloak with his face covered underneath. He pushed him back as more figures appeared from the shadows. He then saw a brand on the guy that just attacked him: a picture of a coffin with a smiling face was on his arm.

“Laughing Coffin?!” he gasped, then questioned, “What are they doing here?” At least four of them were here to confront Kirito, each wielding different weapons. There was the man with the daggers that looked coated in some kind of toxin considering the residue on his black sword, another with a small sword he recognized as an estoc, another with a sickle and chain, and another with a meat cleaver knife.

“Well that’s a shame,” the one that just attacked him griped in a high-pitched voice. “I was really hoping to tear his little arms off while he lay motionless.”

“Enough of your games,” the one with the meat cleaver chided. Then he ordered, “Subdue him, but leave his death to me.” The other members all smiled, while Kirito got ready to engage them. When they did come at him, Kirito saw they weren’t as disciplined in combat as he had been. They simply rushed him with wild abandon. He parried the one with the knives quickly and used his knee to take him out. The one with the estoc took a bit of parrying before he moved in and jammed the pommel into his abdomen to make him reel for a bit. The one with the chain and sickle used his weapon more effectively by throwing the weighted end at him. Even when dodging, Kirito was struck a couple times, suffering blows in the cheek and calf. But he pushed through and got within his reach before striking him in the back of the head with his sword.

While they were recovering, he bellowed, “System Call! Generate Luminous Element: Arrow Shape. Discharge!” A trail of light shot into the air before exploding and lighting the sky. Once that was done, he faced the man with the cleaver.

Said man seemed to scowl briefly, then muttered, “You want something done right, do it yourself.” He slowly stepped forward with his weapon at his side. Kirito grimaced at his aura. Unlike other swordsmen like Volo, this aura felt more ominous. But there was something else too, something not found in any human he knew. He only felt it once, back in the End Mountains two years ago: Bloodlust. This man wanted death. He wanted to relish in it, to savor it, to bask in its very existence. It overwhelmed Kirito, causing him to falter a little.

Deciding to get this over with, he charged at the man with a great cry. But partway to him, his muscles seized and stopped, causing him to collapse to the ground hard. He struggled to look up and saw the man seemed rather pleased with himself. He hadn’t moved at all, so what took him down? Then another figure appeared in his field of vision and knelt next to him.

“I got him boss,” the man with the high-pitched voice reported gleefully. “He ain’t gonna be movin’ anytime soon. Can I get his arm?” Kirito grit his teeth at this man’s words. He figured it was his dagger that got him. Kirito shouldn’t have been so lenient on these guys. Now he was going to die.

Seeming indifferent, the man simply said, “Keep him alive. I want to take his Life personally.” The man squealed with glee at the prospect. He drew a much larger knife and slowly brought it to Kirito’s right shoulder. He dug in partway, causing Kirito to cry out in pain. He then felt more intrusions: a stab in his left thigh, his back being carved into. The other two were cutting him up as well. More wounds were opened by them as the dagger-wielding man slowly cut more into his shoulder, seeming to savor his suffering. His mind was occupied only with pain. Nothing else came to mind, not even the thoughts of his friends back home who may be too late to save him.

As the knife reached halfway into his shoulder, there was a cry of anguish. But it wasn’t from Kirito. Everyone looked to see the man with the daggers being assailed by a wolf. Kirito thought it was just another random monster when he saw its leg was injured. It was the one he let go. The wolf bit into the man as he screamed and cried out. He begged for his boss to save him, but there was no salvation coming. In the end, the wolf dug into his throat, ripping it out and silencing him for good. The other two backed away as the wolf turned to growl at them. He wanted to scream at it to run, to save itself. With that leg it wouldn’t be fighting anyone. He wanted to beg it to leave him. He was dead, not even worth food for itself. But the wolf hovered over him, baring its teeth and making itself threatening. With the other two backing away, it turned to the cleaver man. Said figure seemed unaffected by the introduction of a wolf. The two stared for a moment before the wolf lunged for him.

In that split second, he smiled before swinging up. His blade met its body, causing it to cry out as blood sprayed out. Kirito could tell it was lucky and didn’t receive the full attack, but his heart stopped nonetheless. The wolf fell beside him, whining at its injury. It looked up to him with its fading eyes, and Kirito felt something from it. This wolf, this creature he had hurt and left without its friends and family, it had bonded somehow with him. Why or in what way, Kirito couldn’t fathom. But now he didn’t care about surviving this encounter. He wanted this wolf, that risked its own life to save him, to live.

“Tch! What a nuisance,” the cleaver man’s voice rang out with disgust. Kirito looked up to see him hovering over the two, weapon raised to end their lives. Kirito began to notice that his Life was low, with his vision going black so he saw only shapes. He was going to die. He was never going home. He closed his eyes and braced for the end, praying to Stacia that his friends forgive him for breaking his promise.

But the blow never came. Instead, he heard metal clashing. The sound seemed distant, like it was kilors away. He opened his eyes a squint and could barely make out distinct armor belonging only to an Integrity Knight.

“A… lice…” he breathed before he passed out.

* * *

_ Kirito! KIRITO!! _

Regaining consciousness, Kirito slowly opened his eyes. As he did, he heard Eugeo’s voice call out, “He’s awake. Alice, he’s waking up!” As his vision returned in full color, Kirito saw Alice rushing in, her armor absent so she only wore the uniform underneath it. She and Eugeo looked down at Kirito with relief.

“Thank the goddesses you’re alive,” Alice said with a hand over her heart. “We thought you would never wake up, even with your Life returning to you. We thought Laughing Coffin had done something worse to you.”

Kirito looked between the two, then struggled in saying, “W… wo…”

“What happened?” Eugeo guessed his friend was asking, and answered, “Well, you got ambushed by Laughing Coffin. They found the body of one of their members. He was a knife-wielder who specialized in paralysis toxins. Just a low grunt by Bercouli’s guess.”

“Wo… wol…” Kirito tried speaking again.

“Kirito, we didn’t get to you for a while,” Alice told him. “You were lucky Uncle had Sheyta shadowing you. She drove them off.”

Finally, his strength improved, Kirito asked, “Wolf… where...?”

“Wolf?” Eugeo questioned. Then he realized something and informed, “That wolf, it’s okay. Sheyta saw it save you, so she left it to us. I’ve been looking after it. Mostly because it didn’t seem to want to leave you.”

Crossing her arms, Alice explained, “Since you let it be, it must have considered you its new pack. Wolves tend to be abandoned when they fail their pack, or so Renly told me. He came by too, per Uncle’s orders. The wolf scared him to death. But it didn’t seem to mind Eugeo or I. Odd.” Kirito tried to lift himself, but Alice urged, “No Kirito, lay down. Rest.”

But Kirito tried to argue, “But the wolf. I need to—”

“It’s alright,” Eugeo assured. “It’s gone off to hunt a few times after I got it back to health, but it stays under the water wheel. So it’s hidden.”

Satisfied the creature was alright, he then asked, “How long was I out?”

To which Eugeo answered, “Two days. I’m just about to go get our meal.” Out of nowhere, a knock came at their door. The flaxen-haired boy went to answer it while Alice checked on Kirito both physically and with the Stacia Window. But she stopped when Eugeo exclaimed, “Wha—Asuna?!” Not too long after, said individual came into the room and saw Kirito in bed, bandaged and looking a little worse for wear. In her arms was a basket, with what no one knew.

She seemed bashful and apprehensive as she claimed, “I hadn’t seen you three on the frontlines the last couple of days. I asked the Commander what happened, and he told me about the attack. So I thought I would make something for you.”

Rising to her feet, Alice responded, “That is a very generous gesture Asuna. We thank you.”

Looking away, she stated, “I’m just doing this so we don’t lose some of our best members. I don’t want to see you three die on me.” They accepted that reason, but the three wondered if this might be more of their Asuna breaking out from the Integrity Knight Asuna. Either way, she sat down beside Kirito’s bed and revealed what was inside: sandwiches filled with meat and veggies, with some sauces drizzled in. Alice helped Kirito up so he could take one of the sandwiches Asuna offered. Once everyone had one, they all took a bite. Immediately, Kirito’s mouth exploded from the flavor. It was more delicious than anything he had before. The only thing coming close were the sweets from the Jumping Deer back in Centoria.

“It’s delicious,” he muttered as he started wolfing down more of his meal.

As she ate, Asuna mentioned, “By the way, I noticed there was a wolf by the waterwheel. You three should be careful when you leave.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Eugeo assured her. “That wolf saved Kirito’s life.”

At that, Asuna choked on what she had just swallowed. Once she recovered, she shouted, “What?!”

Intimidated, Eugeo repeated, “I said that it saved Kirito’s life. It is staying out there probably to make sure he’s alright.”

“Not that,” Asuna demanded. Bearing down on the boy, she interrogated, “Do you mean Kirito was nearly killed?”

Stepping in, Alice pulled her back and asked, “How do you not know? I thought you said Un—the Commander told you about what happened. Sheyta and Renly both informed him. And you said you found out from him. No one else knows about the attack yet.”

To that, Asuna clarified, “I meant Commander Heathcliff of the Knights of the Blood Oath. He told me there had been an attack on this floor. And I hadn’t seen you three on the frontlines. I just figured you were staying to help the victim.” Alice stepped back; a bit embarrassed at the misunderstanding. Sitting down on the bed, she commanded, “Tell me.” So Kirito told her about the attack, not leaving out any details. He even mentioned defining features like the weapons and their fighting style. When he finished, Asuna seemed even more distressed than ever.

“That was PoH,” she told them. “Their leader.” And this dropped the temperature in the room quite a bit.

“Why would their leader want to kill me?” Kirito asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Asuna replied. She then went on to explain, “We only know about PoH based off his signature weapon: that cleaver he wielded. But he rarely ever takes on a job, always willing to let his grunts do the work. To go after you means either he or his client thinks you are more of a threat to them.”

“Why? I’m no one special,” Kirito tried to reason. But the issue was that PoH had gone after him. So someone did think there was something about Kirito that required him to get personally involved. The question remained as to who wanted Kirito dead and made PoH think it was necessary to get involved.

But they decided to put it aside for now, seeing as how they didn’t have any other leads, and went back to eating the delicious meal. As they did, Kirito asked, “Say, Asuna, what made you come down here anyway?” She didn’t answer right away, keeping her head down so her bangs shadowed her face. The other two listened in, curious as to why Asuna was down here at all.

After some silence, she answered, “I had a feeling. Maybe more like a premonition. I don’t really know myself. But last night, I had a dream. In it, I saw four children playing around a great, black tree. But then, the boy with the black hair was left alone. I was about to go to him until something forced me to close my eyes. When I opened them, he was lying on the ground, dead. His body is covered in blood.” Looking at the boy resting, she said, “When I think of that boy, for whatever reason, you always come to mind. Why?” Kirito wasn’t sure what to say to her. His first instinct was to deny it by saying it was a dream, but he knew Asuna would not take that kind of answer. She had been growing more curious since her memories started coming back.

So instead, he told her, “There’s a village far to the north in Norlangarth. Once, there was a great black tree there called the Gigas Cedar. In the village, there is a Calling where someone had to go and chop away at it until it was toppled. It was originally meant to take centuries because of the tree’s immense Life and incredibly hard bark. The last people to have that Calling were two boys. They were friends with two girls, who would come to spend time with them and even bring lunch.” Looking up at her, Kirito revealed, “I was one of those boys, Eugeo being the other. And the girls that came up to us were Alice and…” He paused there, unsure whether she would believe him or not.

But Asuna prompted, “And?”

Losing his nerve, Kirito just said, “And someone very important to me.” He could feel his friend’s staring at him, almost reprimanding him for backing out like he did. But he didn’t want to risk pushing Asuna away. She still believed she never lived in Rulid to begin with. He wanted her to remember on her own, so that she could be herself and find her way back on her own power.

Said Integrity Knight took in all this information, but she was still unsure about something. Why was the boy meant to be Kirito always so prevalent to her? Could there be something else she was missing? Something even he wasn’t telling her? She quickly dismissed the second question, convincing herself that Kirito was being honest. And she knew he was. Especially with her own memories backing them up. She had begun to remember the three, but when they were far younger. And they were with her and having fun together.

Picking up her basket, Asuna said, “Thank you Kirito. I want to talk to you again, when you get better. I want to know more about these memories I have.” And she walked out after saying farewell to Eugeo and Alice.

After she left, Eugeo exclaimed, “What were you thinking Kirito?! You could have helped break the Pontifex’s ritual. Asuna could have remembered everything.”

“Kirito, why did you do that?” Alice demanded, equally upset.

To which Kirito calmly explained, “If I had told her she was from Rulid, she would have denied that ever being true. Then we would have fallen back to how she had been when we first met. I couldn’t risk it.” He then added, “Besides, she might have mistaken it for me trying to woo her or something. I mean, you do know how often some of the Assault Team tend to eye her.” Eugeo couldn’t deny that, since he had been aware of it and brought it to Kirito’s attention in the first place. Alice could see his reasoning, but she still thought he was being too cautious.

She then asked, “What about the wolf then?” And they were reminded of their other issue. But Kirito had a hunch on what to do.

* * *

The wolf came right up to him once Kirito was helped outside. It looked at him almost expectantly. Kirito smiled before being helped down to its level.

“Thank you for everything,” he said. “I won’t forget what you did for me.” The two stared at each other for a minute, as if using their eyes to speak. Then the wolf took off for the woods.

Eugeo, watching it go, murmured, “I hope it can find a new pack someday.”

“It’ll be alright,” Kirito assured him. “I know it will.

* * *

A couple weeks later, after clearing the 67 th floor and opening the 68 th , the three were returning to their home in Lyndis when they saw what looked like a notice of sorts. Alice opened it up, and her eyes widened at the contents.

As the boys came up to her, she told them, “We need to go back. They have found Laughing Coffin’s hideout.”


	12. Killing Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the sudden call to deal with Laughing Coffin, Kirito, Eugeo, and Alice join the Assault Team to take the murder guild down once and for all. Sadly, such an event leaves damaging scars.

* * *

The three arrived on floor 55, at the castle town of Gandzam. The banner for the Knights of the Blood Oath flapped in the wind as they approached the castle to see two knights standing guard. Once Alice told them who they were and their intentions, they were let in and led to a meeting room. Strangely enough, they weren’t the only ones. Many members from the front lines were here, including other guilds like Fuurinkazan and the Holy Dragon Alliance. They quickly spotted Klein talking with Bercouli and the other Integrity Knights and went over to them.

Bercouli had a rather sagged look to his face as he greeted, “Well Little Miss, you two rascals, it appears something big is happening today.”

“What happened?” Eugeo asked urgently.

To that, Klein answered, “We all got notices from the big shot himself: Commander Heathcliff of the KoB.”

“The Commander?” Kirito questioned. Klein only nodded as a response. What could the commander of the strongest guild in Aincrad want with everyone? And urgently, no less. Something had to have happened to evoke this big of a response. Pretty soon the doors opened, and in walked Asuna flanked by someone new.

This man had grey hair kept close to his head and hazel eyes. His face looked old and worn from who knows how many battles. But his armor was most impressive, being all red. He held a large shield with a red cross on the face with a single sword sheathed inside it. Immediately they knew this man had to be the Commander of the KoB: Heathcliff.

Said individual quickly addressed everyone gathered, “I apologize for the suddenness of this, but we must act quickly if we are to rid this place of the criminals that live in its walls.” He then revealed, “We have received confirmation on the location of Laughing Coffin’s base.” This news sent a wave of murmuring across the room. The trio were no exception, wondering how they could have found Laughing Coffin’s base now. But Heathcliff continued, “I understand your confusion, but a scout has just confirmed the information is credible. We need to act now to rid our lands of these murderers once and for all.”

Bercouli stepped forward then, and questioned, “Commander Heathcliff, what is your intention with this raid on their base? Their violation of the Taboo Index for so long is an Integrity Knight matter. Our role would be to detain these criminals.”

Unperturbed, Heathcliff replied, “I will let you operate as you will, Commander Bercouli Synthesis One. However, there is little we would be capable of doing if we simply detained them. That will be our primary goal, but we simply desire to eliminate their presence to protect lives.”

“I never said I was against such a thing,” the Integrity Knight returned. “I only wish to understand your purpose. Either way, we shall act on this alongside the Assault Team. One of our own was nearly killed by their leader, so we have more of a personal stake in the matter. And I wager you do as well.” Most people didn’t catch on to what he meant, but hearing the leader attacked an Integrity Knight did disturb them. 

Heathcliff, meanwhile, told him, “I must say our situations are alike in that regard. I too have a personal investment due to their most recent attack.” With that settled, the two leaders turned to everyone else and announced, “We set out for their base in one hour. Meet in the courtyard when the time comes.” And with that, everyone dispersed.

Kirito, Eugeo, and Alice went to an unoccupied room for their preparations, as well as for a reason the later two would not tell the black-haired swordsman. Once they arrived, the two presented a stack of clothes to him.

“We had this made for you,” Eugeo told his friend. “The tailor called it the Black Wyrm Coat. It’ll provide better protection compared to that uniform.” Kirito took the clothes but was confused why they had it made to begin with. So Eugeo explained, “We were wanting to get you something new since your uniform was beginning to wear out. This coat is not only more durable, it has wyrm scales woven within for better protection.”

Kirito protested, “Well then you need this more than I do Eugeo. Your uniform won’t protect you forever.”

“Actually, Alice has been helping me modify it for better protection,” Eugeo revealed. “Besides, after the attack, you need something to keep you safe.” Kirito took his reasoning, smiling that the two were getting as close as they were. He went to an empty room to change and came back in his new garb.

The black coat fitted over an equally black shirt that opened in the center with a tall collar reaching just under his chin. The black boots he wore had metal buckles on the top followed by black pants. Due to the coat, Kirito adjusted his Black One sword so it was on his back, the hilt sticking over his right shoulder. To finish it off, he wore black-fingerless gloves.

“Black, black, and more black,” Kirito commented as he adjusted his sleeves.

“It really does suit you,” Eugeo commended.

Though Alice voiced, “That attire almost makes you appear… sinister. Not like what you really are.”

“Well, too late to go back and change it now,” the black-haired youth remarked. “If it will help me in my mission, I’m going to use it. And the first ones to face it will be Laughing Coffin.”

* * *

Once everyone met up, Heathcliff used a rather large crystal to open a corridor to where the supposed base was. Where and how he got such a powerful item was never answered, but Klein did explain that those crystals were ultra-rare. So rare in fact that they would cost a fortune if one was even available. But they ignored it and went through the portal.

Whatever floor they were on, the dungeon had them on platforms floating over endless space just below them, with pillars dotting the area. It was an empty place, devoid of even one monster. The trio stuck together as everyone followed Heathcliff to the site. Once they were on a much larger platform, he turned to the small army following.

“Listen up,” he informed, “all these people we will face have broken the Taboo Index far too often and with reckless abandon. Do not let yourself get caught up in morality on killing them, as they will show no mercy to you. The goddesses shall forgive this transgression to remove the stain Laughing Coffin has become. Capture if you can, kill if you must.” The tension in the air was thick with anticipation. Before too long, they would be springing on fearsome foes that are not monstrous in appearance, but in character. 

Eugeo gulped before Alice gave him a reassuring squeeze with her hand. Looking at the two, Kirito couldn’t help the smile he made at the sight. If anything, he was going to make sure they got out alive. Eugeo had gone through enough, and he needed a happier life. If they could get back to Rulid, Kirito would be happy regardless of what happened to him.

But that thought was derailed when he spotted Asuna. And he remembered everything he had done involving her. He needed to fulfill his oath so he could undo what the Pontifex did to Asuna. After that, he would figure out the course of his life after.

The group was about to set out when a pebble drew Eugeo’s attention. He looked up, and cried out, “Ambush!” And everyone, alerted by the call, looked up to be greeted by dozens of cloaked figures descending on them. Chaos ensued as everyone scattered, trying to recover from the surprise attack. Swords met, shields rang, and screams uttered as everyone fought in a battle unlike any other. 

The Laughing Coffin members came at the Assault Team with wicked expressions, like they enjoyed this kind of carnage. Kirito ended up separated from the other two in the ensuing chaos, but it mattered little to him. He let his body move for him, parrying and knocking out opponents as best he could.

The Assault Team managed to regroup in time after the initial surprise attack, and many were already detaining members they had subdued. But there were still others fighting strong and doing all they could to take them out of the fight. At one point, Kirito saw three allies be struck down by a man with white hair who looked bloodied up from multiple wounds. Yet when he struck at Kirito, he could feel the strength behind the blade. As he engaged in a blade lock, Kirito looked over to see another figure with poisoned daggers going for Asuna. When he did, something in him snapped. He shoved his current opponent back before bringing his sword down and removing his head from his shoulders. Blood stained his face, but his expression was that of utter fury. He charged for where Asuna was, who was still distracted by a separate fighter. As the man with the daggers moved to stab her, Kirito knocked his blade into the air before spinning around and opening his stomach, ending his life.

Asuna subdued her opponent nonviolently, then turned to see Kirito strike down the man that was sneaking up on her. She gasped as she saw him ruthlessly cut down a fellow human being, but what scared her more was his expression. It was devoid of all emotion and seemed bent on one primal desire: slaying all in his path.

After that, the battle winded down rapidly. Of the thirty members that came down to take down Laughing Coffin, ten had given their lives and returned to Stacia. Most of Laughing Coffin had been apprehended, but twenty bodies lay in a bloody heap. Kirito’s sword was dripping with blood from the two he slayed and his demeanor was still as it was when he fought with ferocity.

Having done his part, Klein went over to the boy and asked, “Hey Kirito, you alright?” He didn’t respond right away, so Klein tried to turn him around. But the minute his hand touched Kirito’s shoulder, the black swordsman whirled around and pointed his blade at Klein’s throat. The red-haired swordsman stiffened at the position while holding his hands up in submission. “Hey, friendly here,” he pointed out nervously. When Kirito saw who he nearly struck, he immediately pulled it away and relaxed.

“Sorry Klein,” he said in an undertone, “I guess I was a little on edge.”

“I don’t blame you,” the man replied. “There ain’t no way anyone would be alright after all of that. I mean, that was still really nuts what happened. All those guys just coming at you, wanting to kill you where you stand. There’s no time to think about it all.” His words rang true. 

All Kirito could recall from the fight was just fight, block, and strike. Nothing else mattered in the whole ordeal. Not his friends, not his enemies, nothing. Just where to move his sword. Looking at his bloody sword, Kirito was reminded of when he had to kill those goblins and Raios. He then looked over to Asuna, who was directing the survivors to get the wounded out and the prisoners put away. Seeing her taking charge like that, not to mention how clean she looked, something popped into Kirito’s head. A thought that he could not prepare for. Sweeping the blood off his sword, Kirito sheathed it and walked out on Klein, much to the man’s confusion. Eugeo and Alice called out to him after checking up on each other, but he ignored them too. He just walked away, his head dipped low. The last to see him before he left was Asuna, who looked in his direction from the commotion made.

* * *

The following few days after the raid on Laughing Coffin, things seemed to become more peaceful in Aincrad. The defeat of the murder guild lifted everyone’s spirits and gave people a sense of security now that they didn’t need to worry about being assassinated. But on the front lines, it was another matter.

The Assault Team hit a wall getting to the next Dungeon Master. They were being hampered by a mob of minions that seemed impossible to kill no matter what they tried against them. But the most notable problem was that one member failed to show for multiple days. Eugeo and Alice were really bothered by the absence of Kirito, but they hadn’t seen nor heard from him since the raid. Sheyta herself was unable to find said swordsman no matter where she looked. Nobody else gave it any notice, as they wanted to get back to clearing the castle and freeing everyone. But there was one among them who couldn’t let it slide.

Asuna was in her home in Selmburg one evening, looking up at the moon. Ever since that day, she kept feeling a sense of dread and worry about Kirito. She still couldn’t understand why she was this concerned about him. He was a criminal who killed someone back in Centoria. He expressed no remorse at his taking a life, not to mention he kept saying things about her that shouldn’t be true. But the more she thought about it, the more the feeling grew inside her. So much so that she had trouble sleeping. The nightmares kept coming back, but they were different in context. One would be the young boy against a wall with a sword through his heart, another had him screaming as his Life was stolen by some mysterious force. Whatever they meant, it haunted Asuna. She wanted to get to the bottom of it all. If it would help her resume her duties as an Integrity Knight, she would learn what all of this truly meant. And there were only two people who could help her.

That very night, she went down to Lyndis and found the home Alice was staying in with the boys. She took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. She waited for a few minutes to get an answer, but none came. So she knocked harder in the hope of getting a reaction. This time, Eugeo blearily came to answer in his night clothes, only to be shocked awake seeing Asuna there.

“Asuna?!” Eugeo exclaimed quietly. “It’s the middle of the night. What gives?”

“Where’s Kirito?” Asuna questioned, void of emotion.

“I don’t know,” Eugeo replied, rubbing his eyes. “We haven’t found him since he disappeared after the Laughing Coffin raid. No one knows where he went, and some of us have tried to find him.”

Asuna took this in, disappointed at her lack of answers. So she then warned, “Excuse me, but I must come in.” And she barged in. Eugeo was beside himself with how Asuna was acting, but he couldn’t protest with everything going on. Asuna sat in the armchair, and Eugeo went into the living area while Alice came up to them in her nightgown, becoming alert at Asuna’s presence.

“Asuna, what reason could you have with visiting at this late hour?” Alice demanded as she sat on the couch across from her. Eugeo joined her but sat a respectable distance from her.

To answer, Asuna stated, “I need to know more about my past. About you three, and about Kirito.”

“I thought you don’t believe us,” Eugeo pointed out.

To which Asuna replied, “I didn’t. At least, not at first. But after hearing about all these things from Kirito, there’s too much going on to deny it as lies by some blasphemer. And then there’s you Alice. Unlike Bercouli or any other Integrity Knight, you don’t truly claim to come from heaven. Yet you are an Integrity Knight, this much I know. Too much of your words contradict what I once believed, and far too often do they seem more credible than what the Pontifex claims.” 

Looking at her hand, she added, “And there’s something else. Every time I think about Kirito, there’s this feeling in my chest that I can’t make go away. It hurts, but at the same time feels wonderful. I want to forget it, but at the same time I don’t. And then there’s the dreams. Dreams of him dying in horrible ways. They always make me feel scared.” 

She clenched her fists, and she spoke as her voice started to break, “Why? I’m an Integrity Knight. I am the absolute authority and power in the Human Empire. I am meant to protect the humans from the Dark Territory. So why am I being brought low because of some boy I should hate for the crime he has committed? Why do I feel these things? What is wrong with me?”

Alice went over and placed a comforting hand on Asuna, and whispered soothingly, “It’s because you care. Being an Integrity Knight does not remove your ability to feel and to care for others. Even among our order, there are Knights that struggle with their own emotions. One person I know struggles is Lady Fanatio. You remember? She always hides her face behind a helmet because men seem to hold back due to her being a woman. But that’s not all. I’ve seen how she looks at Uncle, something I recognized from you in our younger days.”

Turning sharply at her with tears threatening to spill, Asuna asked pointedly, “What do you mean?”

To which Alice told her calmly, “Because you had the same look in our village. Kirito dodged the question a bit last time, but the truth is that the fourth member of our little group was you. You were, and even are, Asuna Yuuki.” 

The chestnut-haired swordswoman went wide-eyed with the reveal of her name. Yuuki. Her name was Asuna Yuuki. More memories came flooding back to her. She remembered a man who had a soft smile whenever she saw her, a woman with a stern face directed at her, and a boy older than her who seemed so easy-going.

“Yuuki…” she murmured, testing the name on her lips. Immediately, it became familiar to her. Like she had said it so many times before. “Yuuki…” she repeated.

“That’s right Asuna,” Eugeo came in. “You were the daughter of one of the wealthier families in Rulid. Your father and mother contributed the most to our financial stability, and they owned most of the land too. You were taught the Yuuki-style of sword fighting in preparation for going to the Imperial Swordcraft Academy. The very same academy Kirito and I attended recently.” Asuna did not bother denying these facts they told her. She knew, without a shred of doubt, that these were truths.

She then suddenly stood up and said, “I need to find him.” But she was stopped by Alice before she could attempt to leave.

“Not tonight, when it is most treacherous,” she advised. “Sleep tonight. We can look for him again in the morning.” Asuna gave no argument. Alice led her to her own room and helped her dress down enough to be comfortable to sleep. Then the two got in bed together and drifted off.

* * *

The following morning, the three went into the different towns to try and find any leads about Kirito. But it was the same story everywhere they went. He was nowhere to be found and no one had seen him in who knows how long. At this rate, the three were beginning to worry that Kirito had died somewhere. But they weren’t about to give up.

One of their next destinations was on floor 50, in the town of Algade. The tight streets were filled with swordsmen and merchants walking about, along with a couple families here and there. But when they saw Asuna and Alice, people began to whisper. Asuna even noticed Eugeo looking a little self-conscious from all the whispers going on about them. She was used to it, being the Vice Commander and all had given her a bit of a reputation. Not to mention her looks and speed with her rapier. Her weapon, Lambent Light, was something given to her by Heathcliff when she came to Aincrad. He said it had been forged from a shooting star and was a Divine Object. She had checked its stats out prior: Object Authority 44. But unlike other Integrity Knights, she hadn’t learned their secret technique for unleashing its full power. She had even been discouraged from learning it by the Commander, despite her arguments that she needed that power. But she put that aside as she walked to a shop.

Inside was a man with dark skin, bald, and wearing a light-green shirt. Asuna remembered this man to be Agil, someone with a muddled rep for some of his dealings as a store clerk. But he was honest above all else. He was the only man Asuna recalled Kirito and his friends visited for the last four months coming here.

As he turned, he greeted, “Welcome to Agil’s. What can I help--?” The man stopped when he saw the three in the doorway. He sighed and asked, “Eugeo, Alice, mind telling me what you are doing with Lightning Flash over there?”

“It’s a bit of a long story,” Eugeo said nervously. Asuna strode over to the counter with her face stern. Her very attitude made Agil sweat a little in her presence.

“Where’s Kirito?” she interrogated.

“Look, I haven’t seen him for a while Asuna,” Agil answered. “If nobody has seen him, you are going to be hard pressed to find him anywhere.”

“Don’t give me that crap,” Asuna scolded. “Where is he?! I know he comes to you regularly. You look after him when he isn’t with Bercouli or these two. You are one of the few people who he would talk to. Now where. Is. He?” Her tone and body posture gave off an intimidating vibe, one even Eugeo was frightened by as he edged towards Alice. Alice herself had not seen Asuna get like this except when Kirito was in trouble, usually for pulling a prank or doing something mischievous to the adults.

Agil deflated under her gaze, and admitted, “Yeah I saw him. Same day of the raid on Laughing Coffin. Came in here and gave me a huge wad of shia for supplies: winter coat, rations, siral water, even lamp fluid. I asked why he was getting all this stuff and tried to argue he was giving me too much money, but he didn’t seem to listen. He just said he needed to get away. Can’t tell you from what, but he was different. Kid seemed to have given up on himself.”

Concern sparking at this, Eugeo came up and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Like I said, he seemed to have given up on himself,” Agil answered. Reaching under the countertop, he added, “Even left this little beauty and took one of my swords.” And he pulled up Kirito’s black sword Lisbeth made for him. The sight of it filled Eugeo with dread.

“That’s the sword Kayaba had us commission Liz for, the one made from the Gigas Cedar branch,” he revealed.

Setting it on the table with a bit of effort, Agil mentioned, “Thing’s a beauty. It’s got no name yet, but this thing is something else. Don’t really know why he would leave this behind for something cheap.” He didn’t say more before Asuna took the sword from him and began walking out. The shopkeeper was left speechless as she left, while the other two quickly followed her.

“Asuna, slow down,” Eugeo called out to her. He and Alice caught up, but they were struggling to keep up because she walked so fast. “Where are you going?” the boy asked.

“The West Mountains on floor 55,” Asuna told him. “That winter coat told me he would go somewhere cold. Those mountains are as cold as they can be. They are also home to some potent monsters, as well as a dragon at its summit.” That caused pits to settle in Alice and Eugeo’s stomachs.

“Then let’s get a search party gathered to find him,” Alice suggested as they neared the Teleport Gate. “It’ll take time to prepare an expedition to go find him.”

Asuna didn’t listen, as she stepped into the Teleport Gate and called out, “Teleport: Grandzam!” And she disappeared in a flash, leaving her two friends behind.

* * *

Not long after she arrived, Asuna went straight for the West Mountains. The cold was bitter and permeated her very skin. She initially shivered as she approached the foot of the mountain, but she pushed past it as she began her trek upward. Unfortunately, a blizzard happened to be blowing down the mountain. The howling winds dropping the temperature even further. It caused Asuna to wrap her arms around herself in an effort to stave off the cold. Admittedly, she probably should have grabbed at least a coat or something. But she had been so worried when she learned where Kirito was. These sudden bouts of concern still made no sense to her, but she knew this was also because she couldn’t lose the only link she had to her past. Kirito was her best chance at learning who she was other than being an Integrity Knight. With this, she determinedly pushed on.

Partway up the mountain, Asuna heard a disturbance above her. She looked up to see a dragon flying past, and a whole bunch of snow coming straight for her. Recognizing the avalanche, she rushed up the mountain with all speed to try and get past. But more plummeted down towards her level, forcing her to keep running for her life. Then an avalanche fell in front of her, trapping her under more snow threatening to bury her where she stood. She turned and saw a cave, her only salvation. She charged in and fell to the ground as the snow sealed the entrance. And her world was sealed in darkness.

Blindly, she reached for something in this cave. Once she grasped something, she held it up and uttered, “S-S-S-System C-C-Call. Generate L-L-Lumin-n-nous Element.” The object then lit up, brightening the cave enough for Asuna to see. Her way out was blocked, and the cave was empty. She cursed her misfortune, curling up on the ground. She didn’t want to risk using a Thermal Element to warm herself, especially if she couldn’t maintain the heat with something to burn. The object she lit up turned out to be a rock. She lay there on the ground, disappointed in herself for getting into this situation. If the Pontifex saw her now, Asuna knew she would reprimand her for her failure. Maybe even do something to her, something dreadful.

Scowling, she muttered, “Screw the Pontifex. To hell with everything. If being an Integrity Knight gets me here, in this hellhole, I’d rather discard my title and renounce the church for everything. They’ve never done anything for me. I’ve been alone ever since.” Closing into herself, she added, “Kirito… Eugeo… Alice… You three were the only ones to come after me. You chose to doom yourselves to this forsaken place just for me. And I was a fool to turn you away.” Letting tears fall, she prayed, “Stacia, Terreria, Solus, if you can hear my prayer, protect them. Protect my… my friends. Even if I must return to you, make sure they survive and go home to our village. I ask for nothing in return and will give my Life if I must.” With the cold around her, Asuna let herself weep as she curled as tight as she could to stave off the cold.

After an indiscernible amount of time, Asuna heard someone call out her name. She opened her eyes and looked up to see someone further back in the cave. They came into the light she had, revealing themselves to be Kirito. Asuna shot up at his reveal, stunned by the very fortune of her having found him. But then she wondered if this was merely a state of delirium, where she was seeing him as an illusion. She almost accepted that might have been it when Kirito came over and wrapped her in a thick, brown cape that helped stave off the cold.

“You’re so cold,” Kirito murmured as he checked up on her. “Let’s get you warmed up.” He then picked her up bridal style, which caused Asuna’s cheeks to go red, before taking her further into the cave. As they went back, she saw a small fire had been lit along with a couple rations and a sleeping bag. He moved quickly by helping her into the sleeping bag, then moved her closer to the fire so she would be warmed further by it. The effort given quickly began to warm Asuna up. Once he finished, Kirito sat next to her. She noticed he shivered slightly, though it was hard to see unless one really looked at him.

“Kirito, aren’t you cold too?” she asked him.

To which he replied, “Don’t worry. I’ve been disciplining myself to handle it.” His eyes downcast, he added, “Besides, I deserve this.”

“What?” the Vice Commander inquired. But Kirito didn’t reply right away. Whatever was going on, he seemed really bothered by it all. She had never seen him so affected as he was now. He was a far cry from that boy she found napping.

He eventually replied, “Asuna, I don’t deserve to be with you or the others. All I’ll bring is pain and death. I think it’s better if I stay here, where I can fade into obscurity.”

Sitting up, Asuna asked, “Why would you even say that? What would make you think you deserve to die here?” Kirito didn’t answer, so she continued, “You won’t disappear, even if you do die. I’m sure there are people out there that would remember you.”

“No one that would matter,” Kirito mumbled.

Getting ticked, Asuna chided, “What is wrong with you? What is with this mindset you have? ‘No one that would matter.’ Idiot. Your friends matter. Your family matters. Are you saying they don’t deserve to have known you?”

“No, that’s not it,” Kirito argued in his defense. Voice soft, he elaborated, “It’s that I don’t deserve them. Not after what I did.” Before she could make a case, he revealed, “When I struck Raios down, I knew why I did it. He was going to hurt our pages. No, he was going to rape them. He justified it as an affront they made trying to defend their classmate because he was a noble. His partner Humbert had abused his page and they were concerned for her. I struck him down because I knew he had to be taken down. But in that raid, I killed two people. I didn’t care for what reason it happened. I just wanted them to die. I wanted them to suffer, to go to hell.” 

Clenching his hands together, he uttered, “I was a monster. I killed without any regard for life. Raios I killed because he did something wrong and I needed to stop him. But those two people in the raid, I just wanted to cut them down. I’m a monster, beyond redemption.” Now Asuna understood what was going on. And in a way, she understood him better than earlier. His violation of the Taboo Index had a purpose behind it. He was trying to save someone, just like he did during the raid.

She removed herself from the sleeping bag and turned Kirito’s face so he looked at her. “You did have a reason Kirito,” she told him gently. “Those two members you killed; they were just like Raios. They did something horrible and threatened good people. You might have gotten lost in the battle because of all the chaos, but you were just in your actions. The fact that it affects you so much means you are nothing like them.” Sitting down next to him, she continued, “When you killed those two members, you felt guilty about it because you know the value of the life the goddesses grant us. You were also aware of that gift when you protected your pages. You had a reason, and you know it is not something to take lightly.”

Tearing up, Kirito muttered, “But, I don’t deserve to live. I never bothered with it when I killed Raios, but I can’t bear to live with blood on my hands.”

“It is an unfortunate burden,” Asuna assured him, “but you won’t be alone. Eugeo and Alice had their part in the fight. I know Bercouli has claimed the lives of others before he came to Aincrad. And I am no exception, since I was there. There are people out there who have done what you did. And they’ll help you.” She then undid the cape and wrapped it around her and Kirito to keep them both warm. “Don’t shoulder this burden alone. Remember to bear it with those around you. As long as you remember who the people you must protect are, you will never be like the people your sword has claimed.” She turned her head back to the fire once she finished. Admittedly, she wasn’t sure where that all came from. But it didn’t scare her like it normally would. Instead, she just attributed this to Asuna Yuuki’s doing. Her own self that resided deep inside her, fighting to come back. She hoped, with these little efforts, she would become that person once more.

Kirito cried beside her, unashamed at his expression of sorrow. Asuna let him vent, knowing it was necessary for him to move on. The day they raided those murderers would weigh on everyone, this she knew. But even so, they would grow from it. They had to if they were to be free again.

* * *

An unknowable amount of time passed before Kirito and Asuna heard a disturbance near the mouth of the cave. They could hear voices calling out, though they were muffled by the snow. As the two awoke from sleep, they noticed something was in front of them. It didn’t shine any light, but it did look different from the darkness of the cave. It was then Asuna quickly identified it as an Umbral Element, and it had tracked them here. She pulled herself out of the cape Kirito had and went to the mouth as best as she could, her eyes having adjusted to the dark enough to see vague outlines. She came to the mouth where the snow covered the entrance. Kirito came up behind her as the snow made some noise due to something on the other side. Then, it fell away, and they saw Sheyta with her Black Lily Blade drawn.

Renly then appeared, and cried out, “They’re here!” Following that came Eugeo and Alice, dressed in thick coats. The two rushed in and went about asking the two a million questions to assess if they were alright. Alice looked absolutely livid with Kirito, causing the boy to dip his head in shame.

But Asuna intervened and told them, “It’s alright. We better get back to town and warm up.” She rubbed her arms as if to emphasize the cold.

“Good idea,” Renly affirmed, then instructed, “Follow us and we’ll meet up with the search party.” He and Sheyta took off, and the four followed. They found the skies to be cloudy, but the sun was shining bright regardless. The four took this moment to look out as their future became brighter than ever.


	13. Black, White, Blue and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in Aincrad continues, and Kirito, Eugeo, and Alice grow more accustomed to life in the floating castle. But some things arise to shake up these simple lives they share.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_ Five months passed after the raid on Laughing Coffin. The Assault Team renewed their efforts in clearing the castle with all haste, spurred further by the lack of the murder guild being present among the populace. In this time, the front lines advanced to the 74 _ _ th _ _ floor. In addition, the four friends of Kirito, Eugeo, Alice and Asuna became closer than ever. Every chance they got, the four spent time together either enjoying some peace or clearing dungeons. Asuna still hadn’t recovered all her memories, much less her original self, but Kirito had convinced Eugeo and Alice to no longer seek out those memories if they were not coming. He insisted that they make new memories now that they were together. Of course, Asuna insisted they help her remember more despite that, but all progress in recovering her past had stalled. All that remained was clearing this floor and getting to Kayaba. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On his way back from exploring the dungeon on Floor 74, Kirito strolled through the dense forest on his way back to town. It had been another long attempt at clearing that dungeon, but it had been two weeks since they began looking for the Dungeon Master’s room. They needed to at least scout this Dungeon Master so they could get a plan together on how to tackle it and make it to the next floor. They had come so far in such a short amount of time. He could almost see the top of the castle behind the next door.

In his thoughts, Kirito heard a disturbance nearby. He saw a small creature with long ears, almost rabbit-like. He couldn’t believe his luck at what he had found. One of the rarest creatures in all of Aincrad right there in front of him. Pulling out some darts he had bought at a shop, he threw one with splendid accuracy into a nearby log to startle the creature. It jumped, right into his crosshairs. Its last act was a cry as it was snuffed of its Life.

* * *

“N-No way,” Agil exclaimed as Kirito presented the kill he got in his hunter’s sack. “You actually got one of these things?!” He then looked up at the black swordsman, who had Eugeo and Alice beside him on one side. “Are you sure you wanna sell it?” the shopkeeper questioned. “I mean, shouldn’t you cook it before its Life expires and it spoils.”

“There’s no point,” Kirito said with a moan. “Eugeo and I aren’t great cooks, and Alice burns anything she sets on a pan.” Alice seemed a bit upset at the comment but said nothing otherwise while Eugeo comforted her on the matter.

“Well okay, but it seems like a waste to just have me buy the damn thing,” Agil commented.

“Well, we could still do with the money to pay this month’s bills anyway,” Kirito pointed out. “So it works out.” Just then, someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind. 

He turned to see Asuna, who greeted, “Hey, Kirito. So this is where you have been.” The boy noticed a strange man standing behind her, looking rather suspicious by his appearance and garbed in the Knights of the Blood Oath armor. But that didn’t matter as an idea struck him, remembering details from their childhood.

Striking on his idea, Kirito asked, “Hey Asuna, do you cook at all?”

“Well that was a random question,” Asuna commented, giving him a sidelong glance. But she answered, “Yeah, I cook when I can. It’s how I made those sandwiches before, remember?” And that settled it.

Taking her hand in his, Kirito claimed, “I think I just found our chef.”

While Asuna questioned what he meant, Eugeo explained, “Kirito went out on a solo expedition today and came across one of those rare Ragout Rabbits. He bagged the kill, but we can’t cook it. So we decided to sell it to Agil at the very least.”

“Doesn’t that seem like a waste?” Asuna posed the question. “And you know how hard Ragout Rabbit is to find. Its Life doesn’t last long after it’s killed, so selling it kinda ruins whoever buys it anyway.”

“Finally, someone is speaking sense among us here,” Alice griped aloud.

With that out of the way, Kirito asked, “So, could you cook it then? We’d give you a portion of it.” Asuna got up close to Kirito, glaring at him condescendingly.

“Equal portions among the four of us,” she grilled. “Deal?”

Not having much choice, Kirito answered, “Sure. Equal fourths.” With that, Asuna cheered at her good fortune. The group said farewell to Agil, who seemed upset about being left out of trying the Ragout Rabbit himself. The group headed for the Teleport Gate to go home.

On the way back, Asuna asked, “So, where shall we make the meal?” To which neither of the boys answered her while they pondered what to suggest.

Thankfully, Alice intervened by requesting, “We haven’t had time to buy basic cookware. Would we be alright cooking at your residence?”

“Only because you asked Alice,” Asuna returned. “And because the meal is so special. This time.” She then turned to the man accompanying her and instructed, “You can return to headquarters for the day Kuradeel. I will be fine on my own.”

“I must protest miss,” the knight named Kuradeel responded, “my orders are to remain with you as your bodyguard.”

“Kuradeel, I will be alright on my own. I am an Integrity Knight, and I am in the company of another who is very trustworthy,” Asuna argued calmly.

“Perhaps so, but orders are orders,” Kuradeel persisted. Asuna was about to use more of her authority when Kirito stepped forward.

“We can take over for her safety,” he tried to reason. “You can at least tell your Commander that she is in good hands.” However, rather than be assured, Kuradeel seemed peeved.

“Do not speak so casually to me, you miscreant,” he spat. “I am a member of the glorious Knights of the Blood Oath.”

“Flashy titles don’t mean anything,” Kirito returned passively. “I knew two nobles who flaunted their prestige everywhere they went. Now one’s dead and another lost an arm.” This seemed to anger Kuradeel further as he reached for his sword. At the same time, Alice grabbed hers in preparation for a confrontation. The people around them even began to whisper as things looked to escalate.

Deciding that enough was enough, Asuna stepped in and ordered, “Kuradeel, you are to return to headquarters and inform the Commander that I am in good company. You will await further orders after that.” Without another word, Asuna grabbed Kirito by his coat and dragged him away, much to his protest. Alice and Eugeo followed shortly after, leaving Kuradeel fuming.

* * *

In Selmburg, the three left the Teleport Gate and began to head to another section of the residential district. The three were still a little tense from their exchange with Kuradeel.

“Hey, are you sure you’re going to be alright with that?” Kirito asked Asuna.

To which she responded, “Of course. The guild has been making these new rules for higher ups. Now we need a bodyguard everywhere we go.”

“Seems kind of pointless if you are already so strong,” Eugeo debated. “I mean, what’s even the point?”

“You do remember there are some people who can usurp strength with trickery and subterfuge,” Alice pointed out. “That must be why Commander Heathcliff has the new rules.”

“Yeah, but the guild was never like this,” Asuna told them. “The Commander never believed in having this kind of hierarchy or dynamic. But then again, our guild is so big it must have been inevitable.”

“Guess being Vice Commander has its downsides as much as its benefits,” Kirito commented. And they left the conversation at that.

Not too long after, as dusk began to settle, the four arrived at Asuna’s abode. Compared to Bercouli’s home with little to nothing in it, Asuna’s place was decked out with lamps, furniture, plants, and decorations. It reminded the two boys of Sortiliena’s home a bit. Though considering Asuna’s family history, this seemed likely to be the case for her to live. She was a noble, in a sense.

Still, Kirito couldn’t help but ask, “How much did this whole place cost?”

Asuna looked around the place for a bit before revealing, “I think the room and furniture cost maybe four million shia.”

“F-Four million?!” Eugeo exclaimed. But he was silenced by Alice shortly after.

Ignoring his remark, Asuna requested, “Make sure to take off your armor and gear. You can set them on the wall over there.” She indicated a dresser near the entryway where they could put their belongings. She went into a separate room as the three shed their heavier gear and set their swords in a stand next to the dresser.

Kirito then went to a nearby armchair and marveled, “Four million shia for this place. I doubt I’d have gotten so much money even if I worked 50 years on the Gigas Cedar.”

“You and me both,” Eugeo remarked. “I can’t imagine anyone getting so much money. And I thought nobles like Liena were as rich as they got.”

“Admittedly, I was the same way while stationed in Centoria,” Alice revealed. “I couldn’t believe the opulence I saw with the nobles in the capital. Not to mention the earnings Asuna and I got during training were staggering. We almost gave our money back to the priest in fear we had been given too much.” The two boys continued to marvel at everything around them as they waited for Asuna.

She came out a few minutes later in a different attire. It looked like a white blouse over a green shirt and short blue bottoms. The boys went a little red seeing her in such a unique outfit, but a glare from Alice made them turn away so they didn’t stare.

Asuna noticed their expressions before that, and teased, “It’s alright. This outfit is very different from everything in Centoria.” Regardless, the four went to the kitchen, which was just as fancy-looking as the living and dining room. Kirito brought up the Ragout Rabbit and set it in a pan Asuna set out for it. “So this is a Ragout Rabbit. I can’t wait to try it out.” She then looked to the black-haired boy and inquired, “How do you want this cooked?”

But Kirito told her, “I’m going to let the chef herself decide what’s best. You have more experience with this stuff than any of us.”

Pondering for a moment, she decided, “In that case, why not make it into a stew.” Then she asked, “But first, could you and Eugeo help skin and cut it so I can work with the meat properly? Make sure to drain the blood too.” The two boys agreed, having had experiences doing hunting trips as pages. As they went outside to do the work, she then requested of Alice, “Help me get the broth and everything set up. It’ll go much faster with the two of us.” Alice didn’t object and followed Asuna’s instructions on the preparation.

It took the boys a good half hour to get the meat prepared, but it gave the girls plenty of time to get the broth ready. They all saw how Asuna really came into her own with all the cooking, directing them however she needed to get the meal prepped. She had Kirito help her load the prepared stew into the oven while directing Eugeo and Alice to make a salad for the side dish. She even helped make the tea to finish the ensemble. About an hour later, everything was finished, and they were chowing down on stew, salad, and tea.

When everything was polished off and the four had stuffed bellies, they relaxed as the food digested. “I’m so glad I got to eat such an amazing meal,” Kirito said with a content sigh. “This puts everything else to shame.” The others agreed with him, voicing their thoughts on how wonderful the meal was.

Then, Eugeo brought up, “Having a meal like this feels strangely comfortable, doesn’t it? Just the four of us having a meal and living together.”

“It’s weird to admit, but you’re right Eugeo,” Alice replied. “This almost feels like the perfect setting. No monsters, no Axiom Church, nothing but the four of us. It feels like a dream.”

Glancing down and setting her cup on its coaster, Asuna reminded, “It may be nice, but don’t forget we are all still prisoners here. Because of that, we can never see people outside again.” This brought everyone’s attention to her, and the mood dropped.

“You’re right,” Kirito spoke up. “There are people we know back home we may not see ever again because of this castle. Tiese, Ronie, Selka, Suguha, Soritliena, Lisbeth, Sili—”

“Lisbeth…” Asuna muttered, interrupting Kirito. He looked up as she mentioned, “I know you told me about her before. She was the blacksmith that made your sword. I remember the name, but I can’t remember the face. And there was something else tied to her too. Someone important. But what?” The three were silent as they contemplated this. They had mentioned Lisbeth before, but she was one memory Asuna couldn’t recall quite as easily as she did the stuff in Rulid. Perhaps because she met Lisbeth and Silica later in her life they weren’t as strong as her time with the three of them.

So Kirito reminded, “Don’t force yourself, remember. The memory won’t come if you wrestle it. You’ll remember her someday. Maybe when we get out of here. I bet right now, she’s already making a name for herself with all those weapons she’s been forging for the Serlut family.”

Picking up, Eugeo added, “Yeah, no doubt. She might even be making swords for Ronie and Tiese too. And Silica and Pina might be preparing to enter the academy. Well, maybe not Pina, but you know what I mean.”

“You both mentioned before that Pina was a dragon Silica cared for,” Alice recalled. “But how has a dragon like that gotten to someone like her? The Axiom Church is the only place I know where dragons exist nowadays.” It was a good question that they never had an answer to. Not even Silica could tell them at the time. It was just one more mystery to add about the Axiom Church and its dealings.

Changing topics, Asuna informed, “Tomorrow, how about the four of us explore the dungeon on floor 74 and try to find the Dungeon Master’s room in the process.” This caught Kirito unawares, though the other two seemed unaffected by the idea.

“Wait, don’t you have duties to do for your guild?” Kirito tried to argue. “You can’t just ditch them.”

“There’s nothing more we need to do for the guild anyway,” Asuna returned coolly. “Besides, this is still one of my duties.”

“Well what about your bodyguard?” Kirito brought up.

“I’ll just ditch him, it’s no big deal,” she answered without missing a step.

“Kirito, why are you suddenly against Asuna teaming up with us?” Alice questioned with suspicion.

To that, Kirito tried to say, “Well, it’s not like I don’t want Asuna to come. I just, um…”

“You just what?” Alice asked further. The three then stared at Kirito, making him squirm and sweat under their combined gazes. So Alice continued, “You keep mentioning stuff about the Knights of the Blood Oath, but Asuna keeps assuring you she can handle them.”

“Well, yeah, but…” Kirito tried to voice a rebuttal.

“Kirito, you were the one who wanted Asuna to join us on expeditions one of these days,” Eugeo pointed out. “So, why not have that be now?”

So he was forced to relent and say, “Alright, she can come. Hard to argue with everyone.”

“That’s what we thought,” the three replied at his answer.

With the meal done and the plan for tomorrow set, the trio were outside at Asuna’s doorstep giving their final goodbyes for the day. “Thanks for cooking that meal for us Asuna,” Kirito told her.

“No problem,” she said in reply. “Hope I get another chance at it.”

“Fat chance of that,” Eugeo said with a groan. “That’s probably the only Ragout Rabbit we’ll ever have in our lifetime.” Saying farewell, the three headed for home. Asuna watched them go for a little while, her eyes fixed mostly on the boy in black.

* * *

The next day in Ozmalt on the 74th floor, the trio were waiting in front of the Teleport Gate for Asuna. But she was late getting there, and it was almost midday. They needed to get moving if they were to make any progress on the dungeon.

“What could be taking her so long?” Eugeo said while he paced back and forth.

“Asuna has never been late for anything,” Alice recalled to the others. “Even when she became an Integrity Knight, her punctuality was one of the things she retained.”

“Maybe she got held up or something,” Kirito suggested. “I figured Heathcliff had something going on she couldn’t walk away from.”

Halting his pacing, Eugeo questioned, “Kirito, why are you so reluctant to have Asuna be around us? Nine months ago, you were the one pestering us to keep trying to help her remember. Well she’s beginning to recall her past, and you just want to abandon the whole thing altogether. What gives?”

“I’m not wanting to give up on Asuna, okay,” Kirito snapped at his friend. Resting his arm on his knee, Kirito slouched a bit and admitted, “I’m worried what the Asuna I know will think of me now. I mean, I used to do harmless pranks back in Rulid. Now I’ve got blood on my hands. First Raios, then Laughing Coffin. What would Asuna think if she knew I became a murderer?”

Aggravated, Alice scolded, “Honestly, I am sick and tired of your ‘woe is me’ routine. So what if you killed people. You aren’t the only one. We Knights have taken more lives than you could begin to imagine.”

“But those are people from the Dark Territory,” Kirito argued. “They are meant to be killed. Same with the monsters and Dungeon Masters. But people here or in Centoria are meant to be protected.”

Being done with his pitiful behavior, Alice sternly addressed, “Not everyone. And it’s not like you just went and killed anyone you pleased because you didn’t like them. You had no choice but to take their lives. If it wasn’t them, it would have been you.” Coming down to his level, she added, “And so what? Asuna wouldn’t give a damn about it all. Being at the church, yearning for you to come, that was far worse than any crime. Do you know how many times she cried herself to sleep, calling out to you day and night? How broken she was from training or the ritual? She didn’t care what you did or how you came. All she cared about was that you came for her. She prayed every night that Stacia would bring you to Centoria to take her away. Rulid or anywhere else, she didn’t care. She wanted you.” She stood up, and muttered, “But if this is who she was going to get, a swordsman who would rather die than keep his loved ones safe, then maybe you should have just stayed home and chopped your Life away like you did with the Gigas Cedar.”

“Alice, that’s not—” Eugeo began to say. But then the Teleport Gate activated. Without any warning, Asuna came out and the two tumbled to the ground. Kirito and Alice went over to try and help, but something happened that made the two blanch. When he got his bearings, Eugeo noticed his hand was on something soft. He quickly realized what it was and froze. Alice got Asuna up, and the two glared at the boy while the Vice Commander covered her chest out of embarrassment. But they didn’t have time to dwell on it as the gate activated again. Asuna hid behind Kirito as the man Kuradeel appeared and looked around.

Spotting Asuna, he called out, “There you are miss. It is time we return to headquarters.”

“I already told you a thousand times I am not going back right now,” Asuna argued. “I am undergoing my mission with my friends.”

“Miss, you are making things harder than they need to be,” Kuradeel reasoned. “My orders are to watch over and supervise your well-being. And this duty I will fulfill to my utmost ability.”

“Standing outside my home is supervision? What the hell kind of reasoning is that?!” Asuna accused. This shocked the three friends as they took positions to guard her.

“Sir Kuradeel, the Taboo Index may not have much sway here in Aincrad,” Alice declared, “but it must still be obeyed for the sake of our humanity. Your actions go beyond a simple bodyguard’s duty, not to mention they breach common decency.”

“I am merely carrying out my role as bodyguard to the Vice Commander, per my orders from the Commander,” the knight replied.

“There’s no way the Commander told you to do anything like that,” Asuna shouted.

Coming over to her, Kuradeel addressed, “You are making a scene miss. Let us return.” But he was stopped when Kirito barred his way. The young man gave a cold glare at the intruder, challenging him.

“Sorry, but we’ll be taking responsibility for your Vice Commander’s well-being,” he stated plainly. “You can go back to Heathcliff and let him know we have the situation covered.” His intervention seemed to drive Kuradeel up the wall.

Glaring back, Kuradeel spoke with venom in his voice, “You think just because you accompany an Integrity Knight that you are above me? I will show you such arrogance will not go unpunished.” He drew his sword and pointed it at the black swordsman, eliciting shocked reactions from onlookers.

Kirito moved to draw his sword, but then Eugeo pulled his out and held it before him. “My friends and I have done nothing to warrant your animosity, Sir Kuradeel,” he spoke with an even tone. “We have fought alongside you in raids, cleared numerous floors, and protected the people of Aincrad. And all you have shown us is contempt. I fail to see the reason why this is. We want to get out of Aincrad as much as anyone attempting to reach the 100th floor. But if words won’t convince you, my sword will.”

“Are you challenging me to a duel boy?” Kuradeel questioned viciously.

Taking his stance, Eugeo replied, “I am accepting your challenge. Let me show you the power my friends and I wield.” The other three moved out of the way as a circle formed around the two fighters. Alice went to the side to act as witness to this duel.

“This duel between sir Kuradeel of the Knights of the Blood Oath and Eugeo, Swordsman of Rulid Village, shall now commence,” she announced. “This duel will be a stop-short match. When your opponent is at your mercy, the match is over. Ready? Begin!” At her call, both swordsmen activated sword skills: Kuradeel’s sword glowed orange for Avalanche, and Eugeo’s glowed light blue for Slant. The two charged at each other, bringing their swords around to strike their opponent. Kuradeel thought he had the edge, as it would take too long for Eugeo to bring his sword up as compared to him bringing his sword down. But Eugeo was faster, willing his sword to swing not at the knight, but a point on his sword. Just like before against Zink, he went for the sword and struck with all his might. The two passed by each other, with Eugeo in the carry through position of the skill. His Blue Rose Sword rang as a piece of steel clattered nearby the two duelists. All Kuradeel had now was a stump of a hilt.

“This cannot be,” he muttered in shock as the item shattered into light from being destroyed. But he wasn’t willing to give up and drew a dagger from his belt. He charged with a roar at the flaxen-haired youth, but his second blade was knocked out of his hands by a gold one. Alice stood there, lowering her blade from the intervention she had to do. But when she opened her eyes, Eugeo noticed something right away. They were purple. For all his life, he knew her eyes had always been blue. Even further, her aura was different from before. Her presence exuded command, and he felt his brain struggle to create coherent thoughts. What was going on?

Gazing at the disgraced knight, Alice spoke in a voice that sounded like two people speaking at once, “Kuradeel of the Knights of the Blood Oath, I command you to return to your leader and receive punishment for your cowardly attempt. Inform your Commander Heathcliff of these events without deceit. And tell him a message for me: ‘Quinella is watching at last.’” Her tone, words, and even address sent a murmur of distress among everyone gathered. Not least of all the three from Rulid. What was happening with Alice? And who was this ‘Quinella’ she mentioned?

Whatever the case, Kuradell obeyed and teleported to Grandzam. Once he disappeared, Alice swooned and began to collapse before Eugeo caught her. Kirito and Asuna went to check on them, still rattled by what the heck just happened. Alice opened her eyes, showing they were her normal blue. Looking up to her friends, she was perplexed by the concern they showed.

“What is the matter?” she asked.

“Alice, what was that?” Asuna inquired worriedly. “The way you spoke to Kuradeel, it was like… her.”

“What do you mean? What did I say?” Alice replied, still not catching on.

“Do you not know?” Kirito questioned. Then he explained, “You rushed in to help Eugeo before Kuradeel got in a sneak attack. Then you spoke in some weird voice that gave me the creeps.”

“I did what?” Alice responded, growing concerned at what her friends told her. “All I remember is seeing Kuradeel going for Eugeo, then my mind went blank for a moment there.” Recalling that, she looked at Eugeo desperately and checked all over him for wounds or anything.

But Eugeo took her hands and assured, “Alice, it’s alright. I’m safe.”

“But that snake, he—” Alice began. But she relented on the matter. Though the other three were still concerned about what happened to Alice just then. Most of all Eugeo. Her change wasn’t like how Asuna changed when she became an Integrity Knight. It was more like someone else was speaking through Alice. That scared him more than anything.

But after Alice assured them she was fine, she urged, “We need to make up for lost time. Let us hurry to the dungeon and begin our search.” No one bothered to argue, leaving them all to head for the dungeon on this floor.

* * *

Once inside the dungeon, things began moving rapidly. The four of them made great strides against the monsters here. Including some lizardmen they encountered along with skeletal warriors. Kirito and Eugeo took the forward position most times with their synchronized movements, slashing and cutting down droves of enemies with expertise. Alice had to remark how impressed she was at the two. They had furthered their training from the academy and learned to really work as a unit. She even admitted to being jealous at how they worked together, much to Eugeo’s embarrassment. But they kept onward regardless. Eugeo took on the role of cartographer while they were in the lull between fights, mapping their path as best as he could.

Then, after many winding paths and battles, the three arrived at a massive door. There was no doubt this was the door to the next Dungeon Master. And based on inscriptions other front-line fighters encountered on quests here, this one was called the Gleam Eyes. What kind of monster that would be, none of them knew.

Looking at his companions, Kirito advised, “Get your Teleport Crystals ready. Who knows what we’ll encounter once we go in.” Everyone pulled out said crystal, and the four placed their hands on the doors with the swords at the ready. With a mighty heave, they pushed in and entered. The chamber was dark at first, with no sign of any monster around. Kirito took a couple steps in, thinking about luring it out by coming in more.

“Kirito!” Asuna began to protest. But she was stopped when the torches ignited with blue fire. And at the far end of the chamber lay the Gleam Eyes: a mammoth, humanoid creature with the head of a ram and legs of a goat. Its tail looked like a snake’s head. But what was even scarier was the massive sword in its right hand. Its eyes glowed bright red when they entered, and it let out a terrifying roar.

Without hesitation, the four ran out of that room screaming their lungs out.


	14. Blade Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having run across the Dungeon Master of the 74th floor, the four friends reconvene to figure out a plan to best it. But the arrival of a faction along with some crucial decisions shall accelerate the wheels of fate.

* * *

At a section of the dungeon surrounded by pillars with glowing runes, the four friends stopped to catch their breath. The terror from seeing the Dungeon Master was still strong among them, as no one had spoken since running away.

At last, Eugeo voiced, “Wh-What kind of monster was that? There’s no way any human can fight that thing off.”

“Even after all the Dungeon Masters we have slain getting here, I have to agree,” Alice added. “These monsters continue to seem impossible to contest, let alone kill.”

“Makes you wonder how the people who started clearing this castle fought the first floor Dungeon Master,” Kirito brought up. “I bet they couldn’t even manage to fight it until an Integrity Knight appeared.”

“No one really knows what happened then,” Asuna told them, “To be honest, we barely know about the first people to live in Aincrad. There’s no real reliable record of who lived here, who fought the different Dungeon Masters, or even accounts of people’s lives. It’s scary to think about, but it’s like Aincrad has only really begun with the higher floors.”

“Well we need to figure out how to beat this one before anything else,” Eugeo redirected. At that, Asuna got a look in her eye that unsettled the crew. Especially because her gaze was on Alice.

“Asuna, what is it?” said Integrity Knight inquired.

“That’s what I’m wondering,” the Vice Commander replied. “The thing about Integrity Knights is that they are taught a particular technique called Perfect Weapon Control. It’s supposedly some high-level Sacred Arts involving their weapons. Only Knights with Divine Objects are capable of it.”

“Yeah, what about it?” Kirito questioned. “Why does that have anything to do with matters right now?”

“Because in a few of the previous Dungeon Master raids, I’ve seen either Sheyta or Bercouli using powers from their swords. Bercouli would slash at a space in the battlefield, then the Dungeon Master would walk into where the attack was and immediately be injured. I’m not sure about Sheyta, but her sword never seemed to have issues cutting into enemies with thick armor. That’s why I’m curious about Alice. Her Osmanthus Blade is a Divine Object too, so she should have this knowledge as well.” It seemed reasonable to assume Alice should also be able to do something like what Bercouli did.

That is until Alice claimed, “I have as of yet to even use its power. While my Osmanthus Blade can use Perfect Weapon Control, the nature of said power is unknown even to me. There is no point in using such a power if you do not know what it will do.” Another reasonable statement in the argument, but it didn’t seem to satisfy Asuna.

“You would have been taught in the year before coming here, not to mention having discussed the matter with Bercouli,” she pointed out. “So I’m curious as to why you haven’t used your Perfect Weapon Control.” She seemed to scrutinize her companion rather closely, making the golden Knight become uncomfortable.

So Eugeo interjected, “Well, my Blue Rose Sword is also a Divine Object. But we have never learned about Perfect Weapon Control ourselves. And here in Aincrad, who’s to say if such a technique will be good or bad. We wouldn’t even know how to activate it.”

That seemed to get Asuna off Alice’s back, as she said, “That’s fair. It’s too much to expect from people only recently exposed to this stuff. Myself included.” She then reached into some pouches she had on her and pulled out sandwiches for the group. “Anyway, we should probably eat. We have to keep our strength up while here.” After passing it to each member, they all dug in. Once again, they marveled at Asuna’s ability to make such delicious meals like it was nothing.

Finishing his sandwich, Kirito commented, “Have you ever considered selling these? You’d probably make a fortune.”

Smiling bashfully, Asuna asked, “You think so?” Kirito nodded enthusiastically, making her blush a bit.

“Careful Kirito,” Eugeo began to tease, “if her food sells so well, she may not have enough for you.”

“Are you talking about me or yourself Eugeo?” Kirito fired back.

“No, I think it’s just you,” his friend bantered on. And the two began to joke around with each other and playfully shove each other. The sight was heartwarming for Alice, and even Asuna enjoyed seeing the boys play around. But as she watched it, another memory popped up that made her head hurt. This one hurt more than any other before, and she audibly reacted to the pain. It was a memory of two boys, most likely Kirito and Eugeo, wrestling with each other beneath a massive, black tree.

Seeing her friend in distress, Alice inquired, “Asuna, what is it?” But they were interrupted when they heard footsteps approaching. The group looked up to see Klein and his Fuurinkazan guild coming into the safe zone. The six members looked worn and haggard, and they were more trudging than walking.

But the minute he saw the four, Klein perked up and called out, “Hey Kirito, Eugeo. Glad to see you all still breathing.”

Getting to his feet, Kirito returned lethargically, “Oh, hey Klein.”

“Geez, you’re a real charmer aren’t you,” Klein griped. Once he approached, he gave this smug look like he was trying to flirt and spoke, “And hello, dear Miss Alice. You are looking lov—” Normally he would have been interrupted by Alice to stop his advances on the girl, but this time his pause was due to seeing Asuna with the group. “Wait, what the hell are you three doing with Asuna?” he demanded, “I thought she couldn’t stand your guts.”

“That was months ago Klein,” Kirito reminded. “You been living under a rock?” Klein looked put off by the remark but made no comment otherwise.

“Anyway Klein, are you exploring the dungeon too?” Eugeo asked to divert topics.

“Yeah, we got the short straw on this one,” Klein answered, scratching the back of his head. “Though I am wondering why you four are here. I thought the Assault Team decided we were scouting things today.”

“We were wanting to come here on our own,” Alice informed. “We didn’t intend to intrude on your mission.”

“Hey, the more the merrier, you know? Beats fighting all these monsters on our own.” From out of nowhere, the entire group heard what sounded like heavy footsteps marching towards them. Past Fuurinkazan looked like at least a dozen men in black armor with dark-green capes. Kirito, Eugeo, and Alice all recognized their garb belonging to the Aincrad Liberation Army that they ran across when they first entered Aincrad on floor 1.

“What’s the Liberation Army doing up here?” Kirito questioned.

Asuna came up to them and told them, “From what I heard, they had been acting as the ruling body on the first floor, focusing on building their ranks over strengthening their members. But it doesn’t make sense why they would be up here.” They observed as the army came up to the safe zone. But they quickly noticed that the soldiers were greatly fatigued. They were slumped, their feet looked heavy and were dragged more than lifted, not to mention their breathing was rather heavy. The only one not looking out of sorts had a tassel and medal that indicated a higher rank.

After they arrived, the lead soldier called out to his troops, “At ease.” And instantly, every member aside from him collapsed in a heap to the ground. The leader then approached the group. “I am Lieutenant Corvatz of the Aincrad Liberation Army,” he introduced.

Stepping forward, Alice returned, “I am Alice Synthesis Thirty, Integrity Knight. I was not aware the army was making efforts to clear dungeons on these floors. Last I heard, your group was managing affairs on the first floor.”

“We are making efforts now to rectify our lack of effort in freeing everyone from this prison castle Integrity Knight,” Corvatz replied, disdain at addressing her evident. “Have you been exploring this dungeon recently?”

“Indeed, we have,” Alice answered. “We even have a map that shows the location of the Dungeon Master’s lair.”

Holding his hand out, Corvatz then barked, “Alright, then hand it over.” This brazen request put everyone off.

“Hey, where do you get off telling us what to do?” Klein argued back. “Do you know how much of a pain in the ass map-making is? It’s not like the map is created as we walk, you know.”

“You are refusing to aid your fellow man in clearing this floor?” Corvatz questioned. Then he bellowed, “The Aincrad Liberation Army shares its resources with civilians freely, and we don’t charge a thing for it. We stand to preserve the peace in this world that would sink into chaos. Therefore, it is your duty to hand over that map.”

Klein was about to go at it again when Eugeo replied, “I’ll give you the map. Just give me a moment to make a rubbing and copy it.” He then went to where he stashed the map, pulled a piece of charcoal from his pocket along with a second piece of parchment, and started to create a copy of the map he made during their trek. Klein kept muttering about some rather unkind things regarding Corvatz, but no one else was going to bother joining him. They were miffed at the way he demanded they give him something they had worked on, especially since he made it seem like he was owed this in order to do a service. But Eugeo finished and gave the copy of the map to Corvatz.

“Thank you,” he said, regarding Eugeo. “The Aincrad Liberation Army is benefitted by your contribution.”

As he was about to go to his men, Kirito warned, “If you’re about to attempt the Dungeon Master, I wouldn’t dare.”

“That is my decision to make,” Corvatz replied abrasively.

No longer standing his attitude, Alice scolded, “Lieutenant, we have just seen the Dungeon Master firsthand, and we know it is too much for your small unit to handle. You go into that lair and you are offering yourselves to slaughter. Your men are fatigued and are in no shape to fight. Withdraw to your commander and rally more forces before you even dare attempt to fight it.”

The leader turned around and argued back, “My men are tougher than you might think. They will not give in unless I say so.” He then turned to his troops and barked, “On your feet. Move it!” The men got up, but they were still exhausted in how they carried themselves. Then they marched off in the direction of the Dungeon Master.

Furious, Alice cursed, “Damn that moron! Those men will be in their graves before he sees sense.”

“Then we better follow after them to make sure they are safe,” Eugeo suggested. Everyone agreed and started to head out.

Before he followed, Klein stopped Asuna to talk to her. “Look Asuna, I don’t know what the history is with you and those three,” he said, indicating the two boys and Integrity Knight, “but they’ve been through a lot within the last year. I know Kirito can seem cold and indifferent, Eugeo is a bit sensitive to everything, and Alice can be upfront about even the littlest things, but they’re good kids. Keep an eye on them for me, won’t ya?” Asuna seemed surprised by the request, especially coming from someone like Klein.

But she answered, “Of course. I honestly have my own reasons for being with them.” Then she confessed, “I lost my memory of them and where we lived some time ago. I had thought I was someone else who had never once met any of them. But the more we talked, the more I realized they did know who I was. And it’s because of that that I want to be around them. I feel like in doing so, I’ll recover who I was.” The two settled the subject and went after their group.

* * *

After another run-in with monsters, Klein remarked, “That’s the last one, and we haven’t seen those army guys for a while. Maybe they got smart and hightailed it out of there.” No one was convinced of the notion, but it was a nice thought all the same. 

At least it was until they heard someone screaming. The four friends immediately raced for the lair, leaving Klein and his friends behind. They were still aggravated that someone like Corvatz would blatantly ignore their warnings about the Dungeon Master and still go after it. But they remained more concerned about their survival than their decisions. But upon arriving, their concern morphed into horror.

Inside, several members looked cut up and had pieces of armor cracked or shattered. The Gleam Eyes looked relatively unscathed, raising its massive sword to strike at the army grunts again. They were definitely low on morale, staggering back as they faced this behemoth.

So Kirito called out, “Don’t just stand there. Use your Teleport Crystals!”

“We can’t,” one of the grunts replied. “The crystals aren’t working.” He was then forced to duck from another attack by the Dungeon Master. This revelation sent a sinking feeling into the group. Crystals were blocked here? What kind of power could do that? Klein soon joined them and was also in disbelief at what he was witnessing.

Then they heard Corvatz cry out, “The Aincrad Liberation Army knows nothing of retreat. Come on! Keep fighting!” Even with his spirit still high, his men looked more ready to abandon him than continue the battle. Their weapons were worn, and their armor battered. Even so, he commanded a charge as the monster prepared its next attack.

Seeing this, Alice shouted, “No stop! Get away!” But her words fell on deaf ears. In the next moment, the Gleam Eyes breathed out some kind of energy at the army before swinging its sword upward. The breath knocked the grunts back while the sword sent Corvatz flying over to them. He collapsed in a heap in front of the group, grunting and struggling to breath. Alice, for reasons unknown, reached out to him as he lay there, and he reached out in kind. But before she even took a step, his hand fell to his side as his Life expired. While they had all seen death before, the impact was still fresh enough to affect the four. Even more so as Kirito and Eugeo recalled the scene almost nine years ago, when Alice reached out to that Dark Knight.

But they were brought back by screaming from one of the grunts in the lair. The Gleam Eyes was now fixing its gaze on its next victim. They were faced with a decision that they could not readily make. If they went in to help the army guys, they would become targets for the Dungeon Master to strike. But if they did nothing or retreated, every person in that room would die just like Corvatz. Kirito’s heart raced as he wrestled with the decision, Eugeo looked among his friends to see what they would do, while Alice seemed horrified at Corvatz’s death. 

In the end, it was Asuna who acted. Letting out a mighty cry, she drew her rapier and charged for the monster. Kirito, Eugeo, and Alice snapped out of it and went after her, and Klein followed shortly after, commenting, “Oh, what the hell?”

Before the Gleam Eyes could strike one of the downed grunts, Asuna used her Neutron skill to land consecutive blows on its back. It registered this attack, and swung its sword to meet Asuna’s, causing her to spin in the air before punching her with its free hand. It attempted to cleave her, but Kirito and Eugeo intervened and deflected the blow to miss her entirely.

“Asuna, fall back!” Kirito barked out. To which the Vice Commander did so. The creature tried to use another breath attack, but Alice came forward and used a sword skill of her own: Spinning Shield. Klein and the Fuurinkazan went to aid the army guys and get them to safety. This drew the attention of the Gleam Eyes as it was about to go after them. That is until Kirito used Horizontal to dig into its back and draw its attention back towards them. His sword strike cut deep into its back, leaving a sizable gash that leaked blood. When it turned around, the three friends ducked around it and made occasional attacks at its lower body while avoiding its mammoth sword. But this strategy was doomed to fail, as they were barely even chipping away at its Life with these hit and run tactics.

_This’ll take forever to take down if we fight like this,_ Kirito thought as he rolled out of the way of another strike. He was then forced to duck its follow-up that would have sent his head into the wall had he not moved out of the way. Eugeo went in to attack, but the Gleam Eyes grew wise to the ploy and turned to swat him away. This backhand sent Eugeo flying into the wall, burying him in rubble and knocking him out.

“Eugeo!” Alice cried out, rushing for him. But Gleam Eyes took advantage and swung its sword at her back. Luckily, Kirito used Sonic Leap to strike its arm and divert its aim, making it miss her and blowing her back with a gust of wind instead. Alice tumbled until she stopped right in front of Eugeo. Kirito saw this and felt fear rise within him once again. This monster was too smart and too strong. At this rate, they would all be dead.

_I could save everyone if I used the new technique,_ he considered. But he was reluctant to employ it with everyone here. But as he looked at everyone, images of his friends took some of their places. He saw Soritiliena standing in Asuna’s place, Ronie collapsed against the wall and Tiese reaching out to her. He saw Selka cowering on the ground alongside Suguha. He saw Lisbeth standing defiantly in front of Silica, who was cowering. Seeing this, seeing a possibility of more to terrify him, Kirito decided to screw holding back and finally do something.

“Klein, Asuna,” he called out, “give me 10 seconds. I have a plan.”

Stepping up, Klein assured, “Can do. Get moving Kirito.” And he and Asuna went in to keep the Gleam Eyes occupied. The black swordsman then rushed over to Eugeo and Alice. After checking that his friend was alright, he looked to the Blue Rose Sword that lay in his hand. He then looked up at Alice, and she simply nodded.

“Lend me your strength Eugeo.” Kirito whispered as he grabbed the handle. With two swords in hand he rose to his feet. As he rushed back in, he called out, “Switch out!” Asuna managed to knock the Gleam Eyes sword up and retreated as Kirito charged in. When she saw he had both his and Eugeo’s swords, her eyes widened in awe. Klein was likewise stunned as Kirito went in. The boy pulled both swords back before swinging up and causing the monster to stagger.

“Wha—What the hell?” Klein gasped as he watched Kirito wield two swords, striking with speed and power. The boy went to the monster’s legs and furiously cut them both up. This caused it to roar in pain and leer at the small human that was now facing it.

Taking a breath, Kirito fixed a fierce gaze on the monster as he bellowed, “ _Starburst Stream_!” Causing both swords to glow blue as he went on a supposed rampage. Two horizontal slashes, a pair of cross slashes going down then up making an ‘X’. A cut across with both followed by a ‘V’ strike. The Gleam Eyes retaliated as he struck, punching him and trying to cut him apart with its sword. Kirito shrugged the punch off and slipped past the sword. He brandished the two swords like a whirlwind of blades, opening numerous wounds all over the Gleam Eyes body. At the same time, his body became bruised and torn from the counter attacks. In a single moment, the Gleam Eyes caught his black sword. Terror set in with Asuna as she watched it rear up its sword to slice him down the middle.

That terror created such immense pain in her head, but she was too focused on the scene to really notice it. But with this pain came flooding back so many things: their adventure in the End Mountains, the Integrity Knight taking them away, her pleading to have Kirito and Eugeo spared. Memory after memory piled on in her head as she watched her comrade, her friend about to be slain on the spot.

But as the Gleam Eyes surged forward, Kirito gave one last cry of effort as he thrust the Blue Rose Sword with everything he had. Their blades met, and all was still. Neither monster nor swordsman moved an inch. Then, its heart having been stabbed through by the sword, the Gleam Eyes’ body turned gray and was blown away as it turned to ash.

Still holding his stance, Kirito asked, “Is it… over?” But then, he dropped the two swords before falling on his knees and collapsing onto his side. And his world went black.

* * *

_Are you so daft as to let yourself nearly be killed? And for what? If you die now, how will you set the world straight? You are the most insufferable person I have ever known. I don’t even know why I bother with you. Get up. Now!_

Spurred by a voice he had never heard before, Kirito opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. Everything was blurry at first, making him think this was that day before they raided the Laughing Coffin base. But as he became more aware, he felt immense pain in his torso and arms. Then he remembered: the fight with the Gleam Eyes, the army, his friends. But he was so tired, he didn’t want to wake up. But he didn’t want to hear that voice again. So he blinked to clear his vision as he recovered more.

Beside his bed, nodding off in an upright position, was Alice. She looked like she hadn’t slept in a week, with bags under her eyes and her hair disheveled. Kirito wondered if she had been by his side this whole time. He looked down as best as he could to see his entire upper body covered in bloody bandages. He tried getting up, but he was still rather weak. Not to mention moving sent a flare of pain throughout his body. Thus, Kirito remained lying down.

Then, Alice began to stir. She let out a huge yawn while stretching her arms. She rubbed her eyes as she attempted to get the sleep out.

Seeing her wake up, Kirito muttered hoarsely, “Alice… Hey.” His voice caused her to look at him to find he was awake. A few seconds passed before Alice bolted up. But she quickly settled down for a moment before her face contorted into one of anger.

“You…” she uttered. And Kirito could sense the anger coming as she trembled with it. Next, she scolded, “You idiot! What the hell were you thinking pulling a stunt like that? I can’t believe you nearly got yourself killed trying to fight that Dungeon Master solo.” Settling down a smidge, Alice reminded, “Do you even care about our oath? We can’t fulfill it if you die. You need to think about us when you do stuff like that.”

Finding strength for his voice, Kirito reasoned, “Sorry. But it was the only way to keep you all safe.” Alice looked away, still fuming despite his reasoning.

So she told him, “Just don’t forget what we promised: ‘we were born in the same year, and we’ll be together to our last’. Never forget that. Ever.”

“I haven’t,” Kirito assured her. “I don’t plan on dying anytime soon. But I’ll try to not get into mortal peril like that again.” His words seemed to appease her, and Alice softened up a bit.

Just then, Eugeo came in carrying a tray of food. “Alice, I brought some food for you and Kiri—” He then saw his friend awake, taken aback by this revelation. Then he leaned out the doorway and called, “Asuna, Kirito’s awake.” Not even two seconds later did Kirito hear frantic footsteps before Asuna barged in, nearly knocking the tray Eugeo was carrying out of his hands. Her eyes looked red and puffy, and she had tears coming down her face. Her bottom lip trembled as she saw the black-haired swordsman was indeed awake.

With no regard, she rushed forward and cried out, “Kirito!” She hugged him as best she could without causing him further pain, her action causing Alice to stand and stare in disbelief.

“Asuna, have you completely forgotten the Taboo Index?” she reprimanded.

But then, in a barely audible whisper, they heard Asuna say, “I remember.” This piqued everyone’s attention. Lifting her face, Asuna told them, “I remember. My whole life, Rulid, the Dark Territory, all of it. I remember everything now.” A revelation that shook the whole room. After nine months of bringing up events and things in her life, Asuna was saying she recalled everything.

She went on, “I remember going to the End Mountains that day we wanted to find ice to preserve our lunches, and how Alice and I were charged with breaking the Taboo Index regarding entering the Dark Territory. I remember those days we used to play in the river surrounding the village until we were so soaked. I remember the time we made that special birthday gift for Eugeo, and how we let Alice present it to him. I even remember the birthday gift Kirito gave me, showing me that grotto with all those flowers. I remember.”

At last, Kirito relaxed and let the immense relief wash over him. Eugeo smiled with tears in his eyes, setting the tray down as he came on the other side of the bed. And Alice began crying, desperately wiping away the tears that cascaded down her face. The two joined their friends in the embrace, everyone taking solace in finally being reunited. At last, the four childhood friends of Rulid Village were together again.

After letting Kirito recover a bit more alongside Alice healing him with Sacred Arts, the four gathered in the bedroom to talk about what happened in the Dungeon Master’s lair.

“After you defeated the Gleam Eyes, you collapsed to the floor with so many wounds on you it was a miracle you still had Life left in you,” Alice described. “Asuna and I used both our Healing Crystals to make sure you survived, but they only kept your Life from expiring. So I had to use Sacred Arts to heal your wounds. But I needed to use an advanced art to do it, which involved transferring Life from someone else to you. Asuna volunteered in a heartbeat, and Eugeo followed. Klein and the Fuurinkazan pitched in, making it so your wounds healed as fast as possible. Though, that wasn’t the only thing to transpire from the exchange…”

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Right after the group managed to transfer enough Life to heal the worst of Kirito’s injuries, they all sagged as exhaustion washed over them. Then Klein reported, “We lost Corvatz and two of his men to this Dungeon Master.”_

_Eugeo looked around at the survivors, before muttering, “We hadn’t lost anyone to a Dungeon Master since the raid on floor 67.”_

_Gritting his teeth in anger, Klein let out, “That wasn’t a raid, it was suicide. Corvatz was a damn fool. What was he thinking, taking on a Dungeon Master with his platoon? No one survives those things with so few fighters. And they were exhausted as hell.” Then he glared at the three friends and demanded, “None of you are off the hook either. What the hell was that stunt Kirito pulled?”_

_Alice passively answered, “Nothing significant. You don’t need to know.”_

_“Like hell I don’t!” Klein argued back. “No swordsman in the last 300 years has ever attempted to fight with two swords, let alone two swords that are pretty much Divine Objects. What was Kirito even doing?” Neither Eugeo nor Alice answered right away, and Asuna was giving no indication she registered the conversation. Her bangs shadowed her eyes, inclined to look down at the fallen fighter._

_With a deep sigh, Eugeo explained, “It was something we discovered by accident a month and a half ago. During an expedition for a quest, I was knocked down and my arm was badly injured. I wasn’t able to fight back so well, and my sword was nowhere near me. Kirito retrieved it to give it back, but was then confronted by more monsters. Out of desperation, he used my sword and his to cut down the monsters bearing down on us. When he took down a large cluster as he did, Kirito just went ahead and used the two swords to finish off the rest of those monsters. Afterwards, we promised not to use such a technique again unless absolutely necessary.”_

_Klein and his guild were in awe, and he asked, “Seriously? How does he do it? Is it some secret technique? Does it need certain swords?”_

_“We can’t say,” Alice answered. “Kirito only really learned of this ability on a random whim. We’ve never been shown it or taught it in our entire lives.” That just seemed to make Klein and the Fuurinkazan be even more in awe at the swordsman._

_“The big reason we kept this hidden was because other people might question it, and Kirito by extension,” Eugeo told them. “They might even come after him.”_

_“I can imagine,” Klein mused. “They’d be pretty pissed off that some nobody from a no-name village developed a sword style that beats even the High Norkia style. Even nobles would want that style for themselves, so they might even coerce him if they knew.” Looking down on the unconscious hero, he said, “Well, they say you are shaped up by life’s challenges. He’ll have to soldier on if he wants to see things through.” While easier said than done, the two knew this to be true. Kirito was going to have to endure a lot more down the line. With that squared away, Klein and his guild alongside the surviving army grunts decided to go open the next floor for everyone. After they left, the two looked to Asuna to see what was going on in her head._

_Before Eugeo could ask, she requested, “Help me bring him home. We need to get him someplace safe so he can rest.” Neither argued, and Eugeo offered to carry him back. Once he picked up his friend, he and Alice noticed Asuna staying close by. Her gaze never seemed to leave Kirito the entire time._

__

__ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

__

“And that was the end of that,” Alice concluded. “We told Uncle about everything that happened, even you using two swords. He mentioned there was a style long forgotten by the people that uses two swords, called ‘Dual-Wielding’. He thinks you may have rediscovered it somehow.”

“Dual-Wielding, huh?” Kirito murmured the name. It certainly was something he didn’t expect to use, even now being in Aincrad. Then he looked to Asuna and asked, “Hey, when did you get your memories back? And how?”

“Yeah, I was wondering the same thing,” Eugeo brought up. “All this time, you’ve been remembering bits and pieces. How did you remember everything all at once?”

Resting a hand over her chest, Asuna confessed, “I can’t say for sure. All I know is everything came to me after Kirito fought off the Gleam Eyes using his Dual-Wielding.” The group accepted that answer, not wanting to press too much into the matter. All that mattered now was that they had her back. Now they could set out for the last part of their quest: going home.

* * *

A few weeks passed since the raid on the recent Dungeon Master, and Kirito found himself at Agil’s shop in the storage area. The man across from him was reading a pamphlet that was being passed around detailing how Kirito defeated such a powerful boss solo using his Dual-Wielding. But the facts were blown out of proportion, making it more than it really was.

“Man, these guys are really going at it,” Agil remarked. “You really went all out that day, didn’t you?”

“I had no choice,” Kirito complained. “But if I had known someone would blab, I would have just bailed on that fight.”

“I doubt Eugeo or Alice would have let you,” Agil pointed out.

“Either way, we had to abandon our home because a lot of info brokers came after us wanting to find out about this new style,” Kirito mentioned. “Those two are out looking for a new place while I hide out here.”

Setting down some crates he was helping move, Renly addressed, “Well, it is a bit of a complicated situation. You had to use that style to save all those army guys. It’s just a shame this became such a bloated issue with everyone in Aincrad.” Kirito couldn’t argue with him. Renly was the only other person keeping him company while in hiding, per Bercouli’s order. Kirito couldn’t fathom why, but he trusted the Integrity Knight’s judgement. Especially because Alice did.

Just then, Asuna barged in looking like she ran across town. “Kirito,” she said, panting, “we’ve got a major problem.”

* * *

In Grandzam, Kirito, Asuna, Eugeo and Alice all stood in the same meeting room they had been in prior to the Laughing Coffin raid in the Knights of the Blood Oath’s headquarters. Commander Heathcliff sat in front of them at the table, eying the group with an almost analytical gaze.

“Thank you for coming to see me, Kirito, Eugeo, and Alice,” he greeted. “I apologize for the abrupt summons, but there is an issue we must address.”

“Look, if it’s about the Dual-Wielding style, I can’t give you any more info than the people spouting these rumors can,” Kirito said snippily. His regard for the guild commander elicited pensive reactions from his friends.

But Heathcliff ignored it and clarified, “I did not call you to learn about this style. Whatever it is, it is something of yours and yours alone. I would rather you keep and hone that style for future generations.” Then his face became serious and he addressed, “What I have summoned you all here for is a matter regarding our Vice Commander. You see, I have received a request from her to take an extended leave of absence from the guild and its activities. When I asked for a reason, it was rather unique.” The three raised an eyebrow at what Heathcliff was implying, until Asuna stepped forward.

“Commander, I already told you,” she defended, “I need time away from the guild to set affairs in order.”

“Yes, as you say,” Heathcliff returned. Then stated, “These affairs involve your friends here, do they not?” Asuna stiffened at that, so he continued, “Kirito, Eugeo, Alice, you need to understand that while our guild is the strongest in Aincrad, we barely get by as is. We just don’t have the numbers like we used to. And now here you all are, poaching one of my best.”

“Wait, we’re not poaching—” Eugeo protested.

“So I am afraid there is only one way to settle matters,” Heathcliff told them, ignoring Eugeo entirely. “If you want to take Asuna with you, you will need to use your dual blades to accomplish this. If you win the duel I have set up on the recently opened floor, you are free to take Asuna with you. But if you should somehow lose, you three will become official members of the Knights of the Blood Oath.” The three friends looked to their black-clad ally in apprehension. Their freedoms hung on his very shoulders. It was quite a bit of pressure.

But before Kirito could answer, the door was forcefully opened behind them. They all turned to see Bercouli, armored with his sword at his side, standing there with his hand outstretched. The gaze he fixed on the KoB commander was far different from his usual laid-back demeanor. It almost seemed… intense.

“Hate to intrude, but I’m going to have to renegotiate your terms, Heathcliff,” he spoke in a low voice.


	15. A New Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duel between Bercouli and Heathcliff is underway, but a shadow looms over the four from Rulid.

* * *

Entering the meeting room, Bercouli addressed the KoB commander, “Hate to interrupt you and your dealings, but these kids have been under my care ever since they first arrived.”

“I am aware Alice is your ward, being an Integrity Knight herself,” Heathcliff replied. “But this matter is with the boys. Particularly Kirito. I am afraid the matter will be resolved between us on this.”

“You are aware Asuna is also an Integrity Knight,” Bercouli reminded. “Her decision to join your ranks was hers and hers alone. As it stands, her decision to leave as often as she does is also her decision. I’m here to ensure that such impositions are not made on one of my own.” The four friends watched between the two, seeing the growing tension between them. But they weren’t sure why Bercouli was becoming so invested in them to the point that he was challenging Heathcliff’s authority on one of his members.

“It seems we are at an impasse,” Heathcliff said with resignation. Then he asked, “How do you propose we resolve this then?”

“Oh, we already have a means,” the Integrity Knight returned. “You were challenging the boy to a duel for their freedom. It’s only fitting that these be the stakes for a duel between two commanders.”

“Wait, what?!” the girls cried out. The men didn’t acknowledge their outburst, but the boys didn’t catch on to what was so big about it. They had seen plenty of duels between major members in the academy. They didn’t understand what such a big issue there was in this duel of all things was.

But Heathcliff replied, “Very well. Then we shall use our blades to determine fates. Brace yourself, for I will not hold back in fighting my point.”

Smirking, Bercouli spoke in kind, “Neither will I. I’ve got too much damn pride at stake.”

* * *

Scouts had found what appeared to be a coliseum on the 75th floor and had informed everyone about it. So it was decided the duel would be held there. The news of the Integrity Knight Commander and Heathcliff of the KoB dueling sparked much interest from the people of Aincrad, rapidly filling the stands with spectators. Some merchants even showed up to handle bets made on who would win the duel about to take place. All in all, it was getting lively.

The four friends hurried to the arena entryway to find Bercouli waiting for the match to begin. When they arrived, Alice was the first to protest, “Uncle, you can’t be serious about this.”

“I don’t get serious too often Alice,” he responded, his voice lower than how it usually was. “But this is one time I will be getting invested in a matter. Especially because it involves one of my own.”

“But Bercouli, how can you be sure about this?” Asuna questioned. “This is Kirito’s battle. He was challenged by the Commander.”

Bercouli just looked to the other wall as he leaned against the closest one, stating, “You should know why I am fighting this fight. It’s not for pride or right and wrong. It’s because I have something worth fighting for. Something you four should have in spades.” The friends looked among each other, realizing his implications. “Besides, I can already tell you this, the boy would be defeated. And not just because he is still a rookie.” Kirito seemed more curious than offended by that comment.

Eugeo then asked, “How do you know that Bercouli? What gave you that impression?”

“Being honest, it was something only a warrior like myself could sense,” he told them. “I sensed that Heathcliff was ready for a fight, even without his armor and sword on him. If he wanted, he could have attacked Kirito right then and there. He would not hesitate to employ that will in this duel. Only someone like myself has any chance of fighting him on an even field.” Just then, the grate barring the way into the arena opened, signaling the start of the duel. Bercouli made his way inside, and the others watched on in mild worry about what was to come.

Suddenly, a voice made them jump by claiming, “He’ll win.” They turned to see Sheyta and Renly had come up to them. The voice they quickly figured was Sheyta, which was surprising to them since she rarely spoke. But they shared in the faith that Bercouli could succeed. Asuna especially, because it would decide things for her and Kirito.

* * *

On the arena floor, the two swordsmen met in the middle. Heathcliff looked around at the gathered crowd as they roared and cheered for the match to begin. Bercouli kept his focus on the battle, watching Heathcliff the whole time.

“I must say, I did not anticipate this kind of turnout,” he remarked.

Bercouli chuckled in reply, mentioning, “Two Commanders duking it out. Who wouldn’t want to miss that?”

“Indeed,” Heathcliff replied, fixing his gaze on the Integrity Knight.

Then, Agil came up from the side and announced as loud as he could, “This is a match between Commander Heathcliff of the Knights of the Blood Oath, and Commander Bercouli Synthesis One of the Integrity Knights. The match shall be a first strike match. Whoever lands the first blow, no matter how intense, is declared the winner. Draw your swords!” The two combatants gave a quick salute before drawing their respective blades.

Noticing his opponent’s weapon, Heathcliff commented, “The Time-Splitting Sword. I have heard tales about its creation. The story is the Pontifex forged it from a Divine Object called a clock back in Centoria.”

“That’s right,” Bercouli affirmed. “You certainly know your lore.”

“It would be foolish of me to not be aware of such legends,” Heathcliff replied. “After all, legends have an element of truth to them.” They each took a stance; Heathcliff with his sword at his side and his shield in front, and Bercouli in a more relaxed stance with his sword hanging down.

The crowd hushed, and Agil called out, “BEGIN!” Immediately, the two charged forward and met steel as they both swung from the sides. A great clang resounded throughout the stadium, hurting the ears of most sensitive to such noises. But they backed away after the first clash. Then, for reasons unknown, Bercouli slashed his sword through the air. A shimmering shape in the air where he slashed told everyone he had just used his weapon’s Perfect Weapon Control. But it wasn’t important as Bercouli went to meet his opponent again. This time, he was knocked to the side when Heathcliff used his shield to throw him off. He tried following up on that, but Bercouli brought his sword up just in time to block. He then pushed back and swung right to knock the shield out of the way. Heathcliff brought his shield around in the nick of time to block his strike.

The two went back and forth, trading blows and making advances on the other at times. The power they emitted was immense with each clash made. It seemed like neither was going to give the other a chance. Even when one parried or dodged an attack, the other recovered too quickly for them to take advantage of it. Back and forth, on and on, the fight continued to rage. The crowd cheered as each made a move on the other. Agil watched as closely as he could for any signs that one had dealt a blow to the other, but they matched each other too well that not a scratch was made on either of them.

Then at last, Bercouli fumbled when Heathcliff rolled out of the way from his thrust. The man collapsed to the ground, and Heathcliff’s sword glowed red as he prepared for the attack that would end the bout. But as his sword drew nearer, he saw Bercouli’s expression. And he noticed that he was smiling. Realizing too late what was about to happen, Heathcliff tried to divert his attack when he saw a ripple in the air. He dodged it, but his cheek was cut as he missed most of the surprise attack.

Spotting the wound, Agil proclaimed, “This match is over! And the winner is Bercouli!” The crowd went wild as a great cheer arose, so much so that even people in Rulid were likely to hear it. The two swordsmen dusted themselves off before putting away their swords, and then giving each other a salute.

“Well met Bercouli,” Heathcliff commended. “You have bested me.”

“Had I stuck to my basic sword and not done what I did, I think it could have been the other way,” Bercouli remarked.

Heathcliff replied, “I doubt that would be true. But now, take what time you need with your wards. They no doubt earned their freedom.”

Just as he turned to leave, Bercouli reminded, “Asuna is still a member of your guild. Consider this some much needed time off, so she can reconnect with the people who brought her back.” Heathcliff simply stood there for a moment, as if contemplating those words.

Then he returned, “Yes. The people she was meant to be with.” And he then left.

In the corridor, the four friends celebrated the victory of Bercouli. It seemed that finally, they could be just like they were before ever leaving Rulid.

* * *

A couple weeks passed since the duel with the two commanders, and things became peaceful for a time. The Assault Team still made efforts to clear the next dungeon, but their efforts were slightly hampered by the absence of four particular fighters. And said fighters were enjoying a peaceful afternoon back in Danac, resting underneath the tree Kirito had used before. They were having a picnic reminiscent of the one they had when they were children under the Gigas Cedar, catching up on old times and telling stories about each other from their time apart.

“So then Eugeo runs into class with his uniform half-made,” Kirito relayed. “And the instructor brings him up to the front and uses him to demonstrate some sword forms.”

“Kirito, will you please not,” Eugeo pleaded, cheeks red with embarrassment.

Alice giggled at the story, before telling them, “That’s nothing compared to the incident Asuna got into. She was being tasked one day to help a nun deliver some fruit to the priest. But when she is about to give the offering, she trips over her own feet and the fruit splatters onto the priest’s robe.”

“Hey come on. I was nervous,” Asuna said in her defense. “The priest was intimidating enough without having to yell at me.”

“Maybe you two should have switched places for a time,” Eugeo brought up. “I can’t even begin to count how many times Kirito got in trouble with the instructor for all the antics he pulled.”

“Hey, no fair,” Kirito griped. “Those instructors were way too strict. You were on the receiving end as much as I was.”

Smiling, Asuna remarked, “In a way, Kirito was still Kirito. I’m at least glad some things didn’t change.” Kirito puffed his chest out at the praise, making her laugh at his little show.

As the conversation entered a lull, Alice mentioned, “It feels like it’s been ages since the four of us were together like this. I start to think this is all a dream, and I’ll wake up back in the Axiom Church to learn it was nothing more than a simple wish.”

“I agree,” Asuna added. “I worry that something is going to drag us back to our lives in Centoria. That maybe this freedom, however much we have, is just an illusion we made to escape our world.”

“No way!” Eugeo protested. “If it was an illusion, that would mean I would still be working on the Gigas Cedar. And I’d much rather not go back to that.”

“You just don’t want Selka giving you a hard time,” Kirito teased his friend. But then he simmered down and said, “But yeah, I’ve thought the same thing. Heck, when we ran into Alice after we were arrested, I was afraid that was just us imagining her before we died.”

“Well I’m glad you mentioned your names when I asked,” Alice said snootily. “It would have been dreadful to clean the stains out of my dress after it was all over.” The three went back to eating their food to let the atmosphere simmer down once more.

Setting her stuff in her lap, Asuna brought up, “You know, I hear there’s a tranquil forest down on floor 22. I’ve always wanted to buy a cabin down there to live in. It’d be like being back in Rulid. But we wouldn’t have troublesome Callings like chopping down a demon tree.”

Smirking, Kirito mentioned, “I bet being a Carver here would be far easier than back home. That Dragonbone Axe was not the best at all. But it was the only tool we could use until our Object Authority was high enough to use the Blue Rose Sword.”

Looking down, Asuna then said, “It’s funny how all this started because of four kids looking for ice in the End Mountains.” It was such a profound statement that the four stopped to really think about it. In a way, she was right. If they hadn’t gone to the End Mountains looking for ice to help preserve their food each day, then the girls would probably not have been taken by Deusolbert. They would have grown up into their respective Callings: Kirito and Eugeo slaving away at the Gigas Cedar, Asuna training to go to the Imperial Swordcraft Academy, and Alice learning Sacred Arts to become like Sister Azalia.

That was when Eugeo pointed out, “If we hadn’t gone to the End Mountains, we may not have been split up. But we would still take separate paths as we grew older. Asuna would be offered to one of the nobles in Centoria for her parents’ sake in securing a marriage with the nobility. And Alice might have moved to the Axiom Church in Centoria due to her high Sacred Arts prowess. Even if we hadn’t gone then, you two would still be in Centoria without us.” It was a valid point. Their lives had been set up by their families because of certain things. Staying in Rulid might have still done what the Integrity Knight did.

Alice then said in consideration, “Perhaps it was for the best that we did what we did. Especially because you boys did some things that we would never have dreamt of. You both felled the Gigas Cedar, learned a sword style so unique not even Uncle knew it, and even ventured all the way to Centoria and entered the academy on your own. And now all of us are here in Aincrad, living lives we never thought would become a reality. Fate sure is a funny thing.”

“It certainly is,” Kirito murmured. The three took the time to really consider all the implications of all their actions thus far. In truth, these circumstances were better for them to uphold the oath they made. Another path might have torn them so far apart that they would never have reunited.

They continued enjoying their picnic when a messenger came up to them. “Message for Mr. Kirito.” The man gave him a letter before taking off for places unknown. The four were curious who would be sending a letter to Kirito, especially now. But Kirito opened it up and read out the message inside:

_Kirito,_

_ Hope you and your friends are taking this time to relax and spend time together after all that you have lost. I know it hasn’t been easy for Alice and Asuna to get by while they were away. Don’t think I haven’t picked up on a few things. Anyway, I need to talk to you about something regarding one of the guilds on the front lines. Meet me in the canyon on floor 55. Don’t bring the others with you, the fewer souls that know this troubling news the better. Don’t want to create a panic after all our progress that we made. I’ll see you soon. _

_ \--Bercouli _

Perplexed, Eugeo asked, “What could Bercouli want to talk to you about?”

“No idea,” Kirito answered as he got to his feet. Retrieving his sword from the side, he told the others, “I’ll go and check on what he wants and be back.” And he hurried off to go meet the Integrity Knight Commander.

* * *

On floor 55 in the canyons, Kirito looked around for any signs of Bercouli anywhere. Though that was difficult, seeing as how he didn’t have an exact meeting place to go to. He wondered what about the other guilds could have prompted the strongest Integrity Knight he knew to call on him to help investigate. Then things started to bother him about the contents of that letter. Why just him? Why not all four of them? He and his friends had proven to be very capable fighting as a group. Heck, the last few floors were breezed through because of the teamwork he and Eugeo had developed since training with Kayaba.

On that note, Kirito contemplated how much he and Eugeo had gone through since they made their promise to rescue the girls. One thing they always worked on was when they had to fight together. They had developed a repertoire with each other to the point that they never needed to say what the other should do. It certainly impressed everyone else, and even Alice commented on how the two of them would make a difficult team to beat. But he noticed how Eugeo’s swordsmanship had been growing compared to his. He was becoming far more proficient with his skills using a sword than Kirito ever could. He wagered that, if they dueled each other, Eugeo might be the better of the two.

Stopping to take a rest in the middle of his thoughts, Kirito muttered to himself, “Maybe that won’t be such a bad thing. If Eugeo distinguishes himself, he might earn the prestige needed to move up in life. He’s got a brighter hope for the future than I do.” He recounted how, in two of his duels, Eugeo was able to pin down the weak point of his opponent’s sword to break it. That took real skill, something Kirito was lucky to manage if he went for the same tactic. But Eugeo made it look so easy.

But as he thought about him and Alice, he knew that recognition would be important. As the daughter of the village chief, Alice would be expected to marry someone who would have good leadership qualities to take over for her father. It wasn’t something he particularly liked, nor did Eugeo, but it was something that had been done in their village. So he knew if Eugeo wanted any chance of having a happy ending alongside Alice, he needed to demonstrate that he was more than capable of being beyond his station. Of course, he himself needed to do the same for Asuna. Perhaps inventing the new Dual-Wielding style would contribute to it a bit.

As he thought on these matters, he felt the hairs on his back. Switching gears, Kirito drew his sword and turned around. He reacted just in time to block a strike from a man in the armor of the Knights of the Blood Oath wearing a helmet hiding his face. He pushed back and retreated a bit from his assailant, getting himself ready for a fight. He didn’t understand why someone from the KoB would be attacking him out of the blue like they were, but he figured some of the members had a grudge after Bercouli helped him in battling Heathcliff. Guess this was one who was willing to act on it.

The assailant came at him again, and Kirito parried his blade while moving in to get a better angle to retaliate. But the man was cunning, as he pulled up a dagger with his free hand to push his sword out of the way. Kirito had to duck out of range when he tried to stab him with it, then block another swing made for his head. This man was out for blood, he could sense it in his actions. It made him conclude this man wasn’t a KoB member but was wearing the armor to make it look like he was and frame the guild for a murder they didn’t sanction. As he deflected another blow, he tried to shift to the offensive. He went for a low to high swing on the man’s left side, but the man went into his swing to get out of the way. The next moment, Kirito felt steel pierce his flesh in his abdomen. The tiny dagger the man was using stuck out from it, but it was only then Kirito realized it was coated.

_ Poison?! _ He thought in shock. And immediately, he felt his limbs grow weaker till he could not support his own weight. He collapsed on his back as the man drew his dagger back and sheathed it. He then stuck his sword in the ground and moved to take off his helmet. Kirito watched as he pulled off the steel hiding his identity, until at last it was revealed who had attacked him.

“You?” he questioned as he stared at the face of Kuradeel.

“You seem shocked at my actions,” said knight responded. “I must say, I am offended. Who else would have done what I did?”

“I don’t understand,” Kirito said with a grunt as he tried to make his body move. “Why are you doing this? What could you possibly hope to gain by attacking me like this?” Kuradeel seemed to think on the question for a moment as he dropped his helmet.

Picking up his sword, he explained, “It’s quite simple Kirito. I hate you. I hate all three of you. You all shamed me before the people, embarrassed me before my commander. I was disgraced because of you.”

Grunting, Kirito replied snippily, “You should have been more aware. Asuna told you to leave her be. You’re the one who did this to yourself.”

Smiling, Kuradeel replied, “No Kirito, you are wrong there. I fulfilled my duty as bodyguard. But you three were in the way. But now I have the means to kill you all.” Standing over Kirito, he told him, “I’ll start by killing you, and tell your dear friends how you were ambushed by monsters and abandoned by Bercouli. I’ll take the little urchin that beat me out to investigate the death and kill him before he even has a chance. Unlike you, the fool is gullible to a fault.” Kirito began to seethe with rage at how this man was talking about his friends. “And then, I’ll arrange for the death of the Integrity Knight in your company,” he continued. “It will be easy to do her in when I tell her how her two friends were killed.”

“Don’t you dare,” Kirito threatened, still struggling to get up.

“What can you do to stop me?” Kuradeel questioned.

“My friends will discover the truth,” he told him. “They’ll find out your tricks. They won’t be beaten so easily. I bet they already figured out that letter was a fake.”

The man smirked at Kirito’s claim, telling him, “It’ll be far too late. By the time they learn the truth, I will have already killed you. After all, I only learned from the best.” He then removed his left gauntlet to reveal a brand on his forearm. The mark of Laughing Coffin. Seeing that shocked Kirito to his core.

“Laughing Coffin is dead,” he uttered. “We took them down. I killed two of their members.”

Replacing his gauntlet, Kuradeel pointed out, “But you never did find the leader. Silly boy, have you never learned? When you want to kill a snake right, you cut off its head. So long as the head remains, the body shall never die. And now, I will show you the error of your ways.” Raising his sword, Kuradeel smiled like a madman before plunging it into Kirito’s leg. The boy let out a cry of pain as he dug the sword into his calf. Blood seeped from the wound as he wiggled the steel within his flesh, furthering the damage he was doing. He raised it up to jab again, eliciting a violent response from Kirito.

He then moved to his right hand and stabbed clean through. Kirito cried out as the steel cut through bone. His vision blurred from the immense pain that he nearly passed out. But Kuradeel was not done yet. He went back down and stabbed into his left thigh, blood seeping from the wound as Kirito grunted in pain.

“Yes,” Kuradeel uttered in a manic tone, “this is it. So sweet! Keep it up. The show is almost over.” He rested the point over Kirito’s heart, giggling with deranged glee as he prepared to end the boy’s life for good. But instead of stabbing down, he slowly pressed into his shirt and into flesh as if to savor the agony he was causing. 

But Kirito would fight him, he would not let himself be killed if he could help it. Using his left hand, Kirito grabbed onto the blade and tried to lift it from his body. Kuradeel seemed mildly surprised by the resistance, but then smiled wider than ever and laughed with insanity.

“Yes!” he shouted happily. “That’s what I want to see. Struggle against the inevitable. Suffering is most pleasurable when your prey squirms under your boot.” He applied more pressure to overpower Kirito’s feeble resistance, penetrating the skin and slowly moving to his heart. “Die,” he began to chant, “die, die. Die!” 

Further and further the blade sank into his chest. Kirito fought as hard as he could, but it was no use. His hand beginning to go slack, he braced for the end.

But before he went any further, a blow from behind Kuradeel sent him sailing over to the other side of the canyon. Dropping her rapier the minute he was dealt with, Asuna collapsed to the ground and pulled out a Healing Crystal, using its power to heal the worst of Kirito’s injuries. The wounds on his chest and hand sealed up instantly with its power, but the wounds in his legs only partially healed. But it was enough to set Asuna at ease, as Kirito saw her pant with a terrified look in her eye. As she did, she kept muttering, “I made it. I made it.”

Not long after, Eugeo and Alice arrived. Though both looked beyond exhausted, slumping over as they breathed heavily from running after their hasty friend. Once they recovered, Alice came over and began using Sacred Arts to heal Kirito’s final wound while Asuna searched for a tonic to heal the paralysis.

“We realized the letter was a fake,” Alice told Kirito as they worked. “Not only because Bercouli will rarely call me by my name, but he always addresses his letters as ‘Bercouli Synthesis One.’ I just wish I had picked up on it before you left.”

“Not your fault,” Kirito tried to reason. “We all got played.” Asuna had tears in her eyes as she found and administered the tonic to help Kirito heal up.

“I should have seen this coming,” she said, her voice breaking. “I’ve almost lost you again. If you had died, I don’t… I would’ve…” But she was unable to finish.

As Kuradeel recovered from the blow, Eugeo stepped in front of the group with his sword drawn. “Alice, Asuna, watch over Kirito,” he instructed them with an edge in his voice. “This is something I need to finish.” And he slowly stepped forward.

Seeing the boy approaching, Kuradeel began to worry. And seeing the girls healing Kirito made him panic. “Oh, Sir Eugeo,” he tried to say to claim innocence, “thank goodness. We were ambushed by some murderers when—” He didn’t get far when Eugeo cut across and left a scar on his face. The boy’s face was devoid of any warmth, any kindness. His gaze was like ice, his expression fixed into one of a cold indifference. Even the way he held that blue sword was unwavering, indicative of someone ready to cut him down. 

Realizing he was not going to worm his way out of this, he scrunched up his face in anger and yelled, “Damn you!” But Eugeo proved the more capable opponent. While Kirito had fought with less finesse and left openings, Eugeo was more disciplined and controlled in his attacks. Kuradeel couldn’t find an opening in the boy’s attacks. Because of his control, Eugeo got in many hits that began to cut away at his armor and strike at exposed areas like the inside of his arms or parts of his legs.

After he received enough damage, Kuradeel bowed and pleaded, “Please, please spare me. I’ll stay away. I’ll leave the Knights of the Blood Oath. I’ll do anything.”

But Eugeo gave a cold gaze as he replied, “You cowards are all the same. You act all high and mighty when you dominate, but when the tables turn you plea for your lives. How many people have your kind killed or exploited?” Readying his next strike, Eugeo shouted, “You don’t deserve my mercy!” But as he struck down, Kuradeel brought his sword up and parried the boy.

With a manic smile, Kuradeel gloated, “You fool! Now you die!” But he was shocked when he saw Eugeo’s other hand generate Cryogenic elements, the balls of light forming into small darts.

With them in hand, Eugeo cried out, “Discharge!” And the darts shot forward and struck Kuradeel in the face, taking out both of his eyes. The man screamed as he thrashed about, blood pouring down his face. Eugeo readied his sword and struck.

With a sickening ‘ _ squelch _ ’, Kuradeel was no more, his body collapsing to the ground with the neck spurting blood briefly. Blood dripped from Eugeo’s sword as held his posture from the end of his swing. Gradually, the cold fury he bore began to fade, and regret set inside him.

Having finished tending to Kirito enough that he could begin to rise on his own, Alice went over to the flaxen-haired boy to check on him. She was apprehensive about approaching, but not because she was terrified of what he did. She was worried she might inadvertently cause him to do something that would be harmful to himself. She hesitated to reach out to him, pausing midway as he relaxed his stance and stood up, slumping over.

“I’m sorry Alice,” he muttered, making it almost impossible to hear him. “I’m no longer the person you knew.”

“Eugeo…” she began to say.

“I’m not worth anything to you Alice,” he continued. “You, Asuna, Kirito, you all can’t be associated with me. I’m a monster, a stain on the earth.” Looking down at his free hand, he said, “I let it happen again. My rage, my anger, it overwhelmed me. Made me commit such foul acts. If I hadn’t been struck that day, I would have killed Humbert like I did now with Kuradeel. I’m… I’m a horrible person.”

“Eugeo, that’s not true,” Alice tried to debate.

But the boy turned around and argued, “But it’s true! Any time someone does something horrible, I lose myself. I let my emotions drive my blade. I can’t be the man for you. I… I might lose control and come after you. I don’t want to hurt you, any of you. I’m better off in this place, among people like me. I—” But he was interrupted when Alice took his face in her hands and plunged in, her lips on his. The action shocked Eugeo so much he was unable to react. He didn’t know what to do or how to behave like this. Alice eased him to his knees while she kissed him, letting out a soft moan as she did something no one saw coming.

After a bit, she pulled back and rested her head against his chest. “Don’t,” she begged, crying. “Don’t say that. You’re wrong. You have it all wrong. Eugeo, you are no monster. You are nothing like the monsters I have known. You are kind, empathetic, and you love. A monster would never feel such things. This regret, this apprehension, it shows that you care. That you are human.” Clenching the fabric of his uniform, she continued, “To hell with the Taboo Index, to hell with everything. If the world says you are a criminal because you act out in love, then I will not stand with it. I only ever wanted one thing in all of Underworld.” Eugeo was stunned, frozen as he listened to her words.

“Alice…” he muttered, stock still.

The girl told him, “I don’t care about the blood on your hands. I will be there to cleanse them. I will be there to ease the pain when you must do what must be done. Every day, every moment. Because I want you to come back to me. I want nothing else. No titles, no prestige, no honor.” Looking up with tear-laden eyes, she finished, “All I want is you, my Eugeo.” And Eugeo was hit with a sensation he had never experienced before. This sensation reminded him of their first meeting all those years ago, when Alice brought him over to join her, Kirito, and Asuna to play with them in the village. This feeling of elation filled every inch of his body. And in that moment, he came to his senses.

With his tears watering, Eugeo hugged Alice back. “I promise,” he said, his voice cracking, “I will always find you. I will never run away. I will always seek you out, my light in the darkness. Always and forever, Alice.”

“Eugeo…” Alice breathed. The two then stared deep into each other’s eyes and came together for one more kiss. This one they shared together.

Over to the side, Kirito and Asuna watched as the two confessed to each other their love. Looking down, Asuna confessed, “Kirito, you want to know how I remembered everything?”

Looking at her, Kirito guessed, “It was because I nearly died, wasn’t it? Fighting the Gleam Eyes.”

“It’s… more than that,” she clarified. “It’s the same reason the Pontifex got to me back at the church. Ever since we were little, my family had always said I had to marry into nobility. It was to help bring up our glory and improve our status. Everyone kept saying that about me, that I was going to improve everything at Rulid by marrying into the nobility.” Hearing that, Kirito got a bit miffed, his brow furrowed and creasing his face.

But Asuna told him, “I was always kept away from other kids, and told not to associate with anyone except Alice. But then I met you. That day the four of us became friends, I was surprised that Alice was with another child. And when you saw me, all you asked was what I wanted to do. Ever since that day, you never considered me as some kid predestined to do something she never asked for. You always asked what I wanted. You got me treats, got into fights with other kids, and always tried to make me smile. You were the only friend besides those two that treated me like a person. Not even the adults thought of me like that. It was… amazing.”

Adjusting his sitting position, Kirito told her, “I knew you were the daughter of the Yuuki family when we met. I had seen you before. But I always saw how sad you looked, and I didn’t like it. I hated when adults and the older kids said you were nothing more than a means to make life better for the village. I didn’t want things to be better. I liked how Rulid was. There were no big rules outside the Taboo Index, and the place was beautiful. And whenever I saw you laugh or play along with us, I was happy. And I was even more happy when I could make your day.” He then took her hand, and declared, “Asuna, with every fiber of my being, I want to keep doing that for you. I want to make every day you have better than the last. I’ll give everything I have to see you happy and smiling. Whether I become some famous swordsman, or just some nobody, I want to do everything I can for you.”

Cheeks flushed and tears coming down her face, Asuna returned, “And I want to be there for you. To ease the burdens you bear, and to give you a home to come back to. Whether for rich or for poor, I want us to be together forever. All I could ever want in life, is the man before me.” Kirito gave a soft smile, and the two shared a tight embrace. Then they faced each other and shared their own kiss.

* * *

As they got back to Grandzam, the four friends made their way over to the Teleport Gate to go home and rest. But just as the girls were about to run ahead, Kirito called out, “Hey wait. We need to talk about something.” Both girls didn’t catch what was going on, but they went back regardless.

“What is it Kirito?” Alice asked. Then, unexpectedly, the boy shoved Eugeo forward into Alice, much to his shock.

“Hey Kirito,” he began to protest.

But Kirito interceded by suggesting, “Go on ahead to Selmburg before us. Asuna and I need to do a thing on one of the lower floors.” Then Eugeo gave a look like he realized something.

But he quickly went over, pulled Kirito down while turning away, and asking in a hushed but panicked voice, “Are you sure? I know this was our plan ever since last week, but it’s too soon. I’m not ready.”

“Will you relax,” Kirito urged quietly. “Look, this is the perfect time. It’s all out in the open. And after what happened today, she needs something like this. You both do.” Standing upright, Kirito then said, “Now don’t you forget.”

Sighing with resignation for some odd reason, Eugeo returned, “I won’t. You do good.” 

Then the boys did a bizarre series of gestures: high fives going up and down, fists bumping before thumping their chests, bumping fists again, index fingers to their lips before raising them above their heads, and one final high five with their other hands. 

Once they finished, Eugeo escorted Alice onto the Teleport Gate, and called out, “Teleport: Selmburg!” And the two disappeared.

Not liking the secrecy, Asuna softly demanded, “Alright, what are you two up to? Don’t think I haven’t forgotten how you tend to pull pranks when we were younger.”

“Trust me, this isn’t anything like that,” Kirito assured as he went up with Asuna to the Teleport Gate. Then he called, “Teleport: Floria!” And the two vanished.

* * *

In Selmburg, the two friends arrived and went left near the harbor. No ships were present, giving a clear view of the sunlit lake in front of them. Alice stopped for a bit to admire the view, letting the gentle breeze wash over her.

“This is such a beautiful sight,” she said quietly. “Don’t you think so Eugeo?” But when she turned to her friend, she abruptly made to face him entirely.

**xx**

At the same time in Floria, Kirito took Asuna among various gardens of flowers. She was enthralled at all the colors and types that were up here. She breathed in the scent of all the flowers, lost in her own world.

“I’ve never been to the lower floors before,” she mentioned. “I can’t believe Aincrad has something so beautiful here.” No response came from Kirito, which made her anxious. She turned just in time to see him taking a knee. “K-Kirito?” she questioned.

**xx**

“Alice, my words before are all true, and I know yours were as well,” Eugeo spoke as he took a knee before her. “But now I want my actions to match my words. And I hope you feel the same.” And he moved to pull something from his coat.

“Asuna, I want to make a new promise with you. This one I can only make with you, nobody else,” Kirito told the girl standing gob smacked before him. “With all we said before, I don’t think I could wait a moment longer.” With each pair, the boys pulled out rings: Eugeo’s was gold with a silver rose inlaid with small sapphires, while Kirito’s was silver with a gold band around a teardrop-shaped gemstone that shone pale green in the light.

“I want to be a man who can always make every day the best you’ve ever had…” Kirito started with Asuna.

“I want to be the man you can be proud of and find happiness with…” Eugeo said to Alice.

“Asuna…”

“Alice…”

_ “Will you marry me?” _

The minute those four words came forth, each girl went into hysterics. Alice collapsed to her knees as she was overwhelmed with emotion. Asuna held her hands over her mouth as she felt like so many things were happening all at once. Both girls took a moment to collect themselves, before facing the boys with beaming smiles and tear-filled eyes.

And they answered breathlessly, “ _ Yes. _ ” The boys were both exhilarated by the response. Alice removed her left gauntlet so Eugeo could slip the ring onto her finger, and Asuna set her hand in Kirito’s to do the same. After that, the two pairs came together and shared one more kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, NO! The two are not getting married next chapter. They are promising to marry when they return to Rulid after everything is dealt with.


	16. The Girl in Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two pairs have decided to step back from battle and spend time together, isolated from everything else. However, a sudden appearance draws them out.

* * *

Two days after the initial proposal, the couples stood before the church on floor 1. Both were dressed in their current attire, due to this ceremony being to bless the union before they were officially married back in Underworld. Kirito still in his black coat, Asuna in her KoB uniform, Eugeo wearing the uniform from the Axiom Church, and Alice in her armor. Among them were their friends, Klein and the Fuurinkazan guild along with Agil. Bercouli, dressed modestly to be somewhat professional compared to how he was normally, stood at the steps with Sheyta and Renly on either side bearing different colored cloths. It was a happy occasion, and everyone was anxious for things to get underway.

Bercuoli then stepped forward and announced, “Today, we are here to bless these pairs by the will of the goddesses. While not yet bound in matrimony, they will be bound by their promise and love for one another. It is this very nature that draws to the very meaning of the rings they possess. A perfect symbol of love, for it is never-ending. And so too shall it be for the ones gathered today.” Even as he spoke, neither pair took their eyes off their partner. Each one beaming and restraining themselves from breaking apart the hands that joined them. Bercouli carried on, “Love is a mysterious and powerful force. As such, it is not to be treated lightly. Which brings us to our presence here today.”

Looking down to Eugeo and Alice, Bercouli asked, “Eugeo, Alice, do you swear by the goddess Stacia to take each other as equals? Do you promise to pledge yourselves, your very beings, to each other for all eternity?”

“I do,” Eugeo answered.

“I do,” Alice complied.

Moving on to Kirito and Asuna, Bercouli asked, “Kirito, Asuna, do you swear by the goddess Stacia to take each other as equals? Do you promise to pledge yourselves, your very beings, to each other for all eternity?”

“I do,” Kirito said, almost before Bercouli finished.

“I do,” Asuna affirmed herself.

Bercouli smiled at their answers, then gestured for Sheyta and Renly to move forward. “These cloth strips you are joined by symbolize the bond you four are making with one another,” he explained. “This bond has been fostered in you to this point. Let it cement your promise to always be united.” Renly, who was working nervously, tied a blue and yellow cloth around Eugeo and Alice’s conjoined hands, while Sheyta did the same with the black and white one for Kirito and Asuna, albeit without any emotion or fault. Once both pairs had the cloth around their hands, Bercouli drew his Time-Splitter Sword and tapped the tip onto each pair of conjoined hands.

“Now by the power invested in me by the goddesses on high, I declare this union official,” he proclaimed. And after he did, their friends let out a great cheer and congratulated the pairs. A new day dawned on a new path for the four from Rulid.

* * *

A little while after the ceremony, Asuna hurried out to the balcony of their new cabin down on floor 22 in the woods. She looked out in amazement at seeing the forest, lake, waterfall, and sky all before her. Alice joined her soon after before sharing a glance with Asuna.

“It finally happened,” Alice said as her smile spread on her face.

“It did,” Asuna returned, emotion still rampant in her voice, “it finally did.” They were soon joined by the boys, who stood beside their respective partners.

“What are you two talking about now?” Eugeo asked.

Instead of answering, Alice leaned into him and muttered, “Nothing.”

“Heh, yeah right,” Kirito remarked. But they said nothing more as they basked in this moment together.

“We got the best house,” Asuna commented.

To which Kirito brought up, “And now we’re officially broke.”

“Well what did you expect?” Eugeo griped to his friend. “Of course Agil was going to charge us an arm and a leg for those rings.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Alice interjected, taking Eugeo’s hand in her own, “because it was all worth it.” Asuna agreed as she rested her hand on Kirito’s. But the chestnut-haired girl noticed something was off with how Kirito stared into the distance.

“Kirito, what is it?” she asked.

“I’m just worried about how things will be when we get back to Rulid,” Kirito voiced his concerns. “Like, how are we going to go back when they still think you two are criminals and probably heard what Eugeo and I did.”

“Kirito, that won’t matter,” Asuna replied, determination evident in her face. “I don’t give a damn how the villagers will think about us. It’s not important to me, and it shouldn’t be important to you either.”

“But he has a point Asuna,” Eugeo defended. “The villagers won’t accept us back after all we did. I doubt they’ll even respect us.”

Resting a palm on his cheek, Alice assured, “You both worry too much. If we can’t live with everyone again, we’ll make a home out in the woods. We’ll make our own home, farm our own fields, everything we need to be self-sufficient. And we’ll be united, body, heart, and soul.”

Asuna nodded, and held Kirito’s face herself, “Even if we have to run away from the world, we’ll stay together and live as we want. As husbands and wives.” And the two pairs shared their feelings with each other in their new home.

* * *

Some days passed since they moved into their new home, and things had been amazingly pleasant. The four friends spent an equal time together as well as in their respective pairs, doing random activities in town or handling quests to earn money for themselves. But through the mundane, the troublesome, or the repetitive, the four found delight in this time they had together. And their bond seemed unshakeable after everything.

One morning, Asuna had awoken early and was beside the boys’ bed, gazing down at the sleeping form of Kirito, still dressed in her night clothes. She couldn’t help but marvel how cute he looked when he slept. In the nine years since they had been apart, she was happy something like this remained unchanged from the boy that gave her so much.

Resting her hand on his cheek lovingly, Asuna whispered, “I love you Kirito. Now and always.” Gently to try and not disturb him, she lay by his side as she embraced him, relishing this little moment. But it didn’t last as Kirito began to stir, forcing Asuna to sit up before he noticed her rather forward embrace. How she wished they were married so she could hold him like she just did even more so. But she stomped the thought out of her head before greeting, “Good morning Kirito.”

“Morning,” Kirito replied groggily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He then asked, “Did you say something just now?”

“No! Nothing at all,” Asuna answered. The commotion between the two caused their companions to wake up as well.

When Alice noticed Asuna over by the boys, she teased, “Seems you can’t get enough of your groom-to-be. I’m not sure that would be behavior to encourage.”

“No, it’s not like that,” Asuna protested. Then she redirected by suggesting, “Anyway, let’s go do something fun today. Just the four of us.”

Letting out a sigh, Kirito pointed out, “Didn’t we do that sort of thing yesterday? And the day before that?”

Pouting, she challenged, “Oh, you don’t like having fun?” It was a joke, but Kirito had it blow over his head since he was still a little sleepy.

That is until he suggested, “Actually, there is something we could do. Let’s take a walk to this part of the woods I heard about.”

“I’m all for it,” Eugeo responded as he became more awake. “Just going on a simple walk sounds like a nice change of pace.” The girls agreed to the idea, and everyone got ready.

* * *

Rather than wearing their armor or battle gear, the trio had much simpler clothes to wear for leisure. Kirito wore a simple black shirt and pants, seeming rather bland. Eugeo was a bit brighter, wearing a sky-blue, long-sleeved shirt and tan shorts. Asuna had on a bright yellow sweater and a brown skirt. And Alice wore a blue dress that was reminiscent of the one she wore as a child. The two pairs walked hand in hand down a walkway leading towards the lake. No one aside from Kirito knew where they were going, but they all were content in the silence with each other.

That is until Asuna requested, “Hey Kirito, can you put me up on your shoulders?”

Surprised by the odd request, Kirito questioned, “Huh? Why?”

“Come on, it’s not that weird of a request,” she told him. “Besides, between swinging that axe back home and all your sword fighting, you should be strong enough to hoist me up.”

“Asuna, is this really necessary?” Alice questioned, just as put off as Kirito.

“Oh come on Alice,” Asuna retorted. “You’ve been thinking about doing the same thing with Eugeo.”

Turning red, Alice argued, “No I have not!” But when she looked at Eugeo, she turned her head away in embarrassment at the very idea. Kirito saw no harm after thinking it over a bit more, so he bent down to allow Asuna to get on. She hitched up her skirt a bit to make it easier, but then glared at Eugeo so he would turn away and give her some decency.

She then warned Kirito, “If you turn around, I’m going to slap you.”

“Are you getting on or what?” Kirito inquired, keeping himself facing the other way. Eventually, Asuna slung her legs over his shoulders and urged him to rise. He did so with a bit of struggling, and the girl marveled at being able to see much further from her vantage point.

Her hand on her forehead, Alice grumbled, “This is childish.”

“Oh stop complaining, it’s wonderful,” Asuna debated with her. Then she urged, “Alright, let’s go north-northeast.” And they proceeded along the path to the lake.

At said lake, Eugeo noticed there were fishermen by the water trying to catch the fish that lived here. They took notice when Asuna grabbed a branch and nearly had a bug collide with her face. Kirito seemed to dip his head lower as if wanting to shrink and disappear.

Spotting his friend’s distress, Eugeo spoke up, “Asuna, maybe you shouldn’t draw this much attention.” The girl took notice of what he meant and saw Kirito entering a mood of sorts.

“Do you want me to get off Kirito?” she asked.

But he told her, “No, you’re fine where you are.” And he rushed off with Asuna crying out before laughing and forcing the other two to catch up with the antics he pulled.

* * *

In a denser part of the woods, the four entered an area where a light fog was settling in. The trees were more packed together, blocking most of the sunlight at the forest floor. It gave off a bit of a spooky vibe that sent a chill down the arms of Asuna and Eugeo.

“What is this place Kirito?” Alice asked as they stopped.

“In this place, there’s a rumor that people can see ghosts,” he answered.

Growing nervous at the mention of ‘ghosts’, Asuna quizzed him, “You mean like those old monsters on one of these floors, right? The Astral ones?”

“Nuh uh. Real ones,” Kirito corrected. Then he recounted, “A villager in the nearby town mentioned it to me a couple days back. About a week ago, a carpenter was just finishing gathering wood for a project he was working on. It got late, and the road was beginning to get dark. As he walked, he looked over and saw something white.” Asuna tensed as the story was being told, while Eugeo was shaking in place.

“Terrified, the carpenter ran home as fast as he could,” Kirito continued, wearing a malefic grin. “And ever since, when people come into this neck of the woods, some claim to see the thing in white too. Before long, it was believed a ghost inhabited this area.” As he spoke, Asuna looked up and saw something white going between trees. She blanched as she saw it.

“Um, Kirito?” she said to get his attention.

But the boy continued, “Every time, the ghost would walk between trees. But no one knows whether it was vile or lost.” Seeing the shape pass between trees again, Asuna cried out as she struggled to get off Kirito’s shoulders. Flipping over, she landed on the ground and hid behind Kirito.

Frightened by her behavior, Eugeo chided, “Don’t scare us like that Asuna. It’s just another of Kirito’s ghost stories.” But she huddled against him, pointing in the direction of the thing in white she saw. The three looked and quickly spotted it. Kirito was shocked, having believed the story was just some fable told to scare people. Alice became worried about what it was. None of them had their swords, so there was no way for them to defend themselves if this was a monster.

That is until they saw the figure in white fall back. And Kirito called out, “That’s not a ghost!” And he rushed over to check on it. Asuna called out to him, but he forged on ahead. So the three followed begrudgingly. They caught up after a while to see Kirito cradling a curious sight.

He was holding a little girl in a white dress. Her skin was pale while her hair was as black as Kirito’s and reaching down to her waist. They didn’t understand why a little girl was out here in the woods on her own. 

Alice knelt to use a Stacia Window to check on her, but she was repelled by something the minute she tapped the sigil. Eugeo went to check on her as she assured everyone she was fine.

“What was that all about?” Alice questioned. “There isn’t a power in the world to repel someone using a Stacia Window to check on their condition. Not unless they had their status sealed. Only the highest priests or the Pontifex could do such a thing.”

Picking her up, Kirito told them, “We should bring her back to the cabin with us. She might be hurt or something.” No one argued the point, but Alice eyed the little girl warily. What secrets was she hiding?

* * *

They got the little girl back to the cabin as the sun began to set. She hadn’t woken up or stirred in all that time, making the group even more anxious. She was still alive, that much they figured out. The question that remained was what was wrong with her.

“Why do you think she was out there in the woods by herself?” Eugeo asked.

“I couldn’t say,” Kirito answered. “She must be a resident that has lived here in Aincrad. If she had committed a crime like violating the Taboo Index, she would have ended up in the church. Or the Pontifex would be trying to make her into a servant there. Maybe a sister in training.”

“That’s if she was proficient in Sacred Arts like I was,” Alice reminded. Then she contemplated, “Still, if her Stacia Window is sealed, she might have a high Art Authority.”

“Poor thing,” Asuna said sadly. “She must have been out there for so long.”

“We’ll keep her here until she wakes up, then figure out what happened to her,” Kirito proposed. The others all agreed to this. But then Alice asked Asuna to talk with her in private.

In the living room, Alice told Asuna, “Something is not right about that girl Asuna. You can’t be refused to see someone’s Stacia Window unless you have high affinity with the Sacred Arts. And there’s only one person who has such power.”

“You can’t be suggesting she was sent by the Pontifex,” Asuna protested.

“No no, far from it,” Alice assured. “The Pontifex always struck me as someone who desired control above all else. I don’t think she would try and use a child like that one in any way.” Easing up, she said, “It’s just, who else is able to have that kind of protection on their status? It has to be someone trying to hide something.”

“But Alice—” Asuna began to argue.

But her friend told her, “Asuna, I know you are concerned for her. I know you too well. But don’t let your concern blind you to what could be hidden beneath your nose.” Asuna was left having to contemplate her friend’s word of warning. But even with all that, she couldn’t look at the situation like she could. They both knew that it was impossible.

That night, the boys opted to sleep in the living room and let the girl have their bed. The girls would be nearby if something happened. However, as much as she tried, Asuna couldn’t sleep. She kept thinking about the little girl in the bed next to them. She began to think about how much that girl must have suffered on her own out there, with no one to help her. Being careful not to wake her friend, she got out of their bed and went over to lay next to the girl.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered, “I’ll be with you. I’ll keep you safe.” She gave her a small peck on the forehead before going to sleep next to her. Unbeknownst to the chestnut-haired girl, the little girl smiled while she was next to her.

* * *

The next morning, Asuna started to awaken. She noticed she was facing where Alice slept. She turned her head to check on the girl before noticing something. She was wide awake, staring at her with a curious face. Asuna shot up while the girl slowly rose.

“Kirito, Eugeo, Alice,” she called to her friends. Alice arose after being awoken, and the boys came in sleepily. But when the three saw the girl was up, they snapped out of their sleepiness and went over. They gathered around the bed as the girl looked around at them. “Are you okay? Do you remember what happened to you?” Asuna asked her. The girl looked down as she thought, before shaking her head.

“Do you remember your name?” Eugeo asked next.

The girl took a while to answer, but she eventually uttered, “Yu… i.” With more confidence, she told them, “My name is Yui.”

“Yui,” Alice repeated. She followed up by asking, “Do you remember how you ended up in the woods Yui?” Yui shook her head at this, so Alice went on to ask, “What about your family?” Yui again answered negative. “Then what about—”

“Alice, leave her alone,” Kirito admonished. “You’re scaring her.” Yui was indeed withdrawing into herself with each question Alice asked. She apologized and softened her demeanor for the time being. Sitting on the bed, Kirito introduced, “Nice to meet you Yui. My name’s Kirito.”

“Ki… to?” Yui tried to repeat.

“Almost. Ki-Ri-To,” he sounded out his name for her. “Try again.” But the girl still struggled to say his name.

So Eugeo offered, “My name’s Eugeo. Why don’t you try saying mine? It might be easier.”

But again, Yui just uttered, “Yu-yo.”

“Yu-Ji-Oh. Try again.” But again, Yui couldn’t say his name correctly either. The girls tried with their names too, but Yui could only say “Una” and “Riso”, much to their dismay.

Giving her a small pat on the head, Kirito decided, “Maybe we’ll try something else. Anyway, do you know where your family is?”

But Yui answered, “No. I don’t remember anything.” Asuna was devastated to hear this. To not know something so important seemed too cruel.

But Eugeo offered, “Well we’ll help you find them. In the meantime, just call us by whatever feels comfortable.” Yui looked to her lap once more as if in thought while Alice was about to leave the room to see what they could make for a meal.

But she stopped when Yui said, “Daddy.” As she looked back, Yui looked to Kirito and told him, “Ki-to is Daddy.” Then she looked at Asuna and spoke, “A-una is Mommy.” The two she regarded were a little taken aback. Mainly due to the implications being made with those titles. But as they reeled, Yui looked like she was about to cry.

Then, to Alice’s shock and horror, Asuna replied, “Okay. I’m Mommy.” This brightened Yui up, and she hugged Asuna while calling her Mommy.

“I guess that makes me the Uncle,” Eugeo joshed to Kirito.

But then Yui turned and hugged him, and she called him, “Uncle.” This caused Eugeo to face-fault while Kirito chuckled at his friend’s misfortune.

 _What did we do to have this happen to us?_ Alice thought, appalled at what had just occurred.

* * *

A little later, the four were eating their breakfast that Asuna managed to make. She was just finishing a dish to make for Yui, who sat next to Kirito as he looked over some quests to take. Eugeo was using a whetstone to keep the Blue Rose Sword nice and sharp, and Alice was looking through letters from their friends on the upper floors. As Kirito ate into his spicy sandwich, he felt Yui watching him for some reason. But it wasn’t long before Asuna had a small dish set out for the little girl. Though she didn’t go for it right away, which worried Asuna a bit.

“What’s wrong Yui? Aren’t you hungry?” she asked.

To which the girl answered, “I want what Daddy has.” Said individual looked at his sandwich, then seemed to think about something.

“I don’t know Yui,” he warned, “Mommy makes this extra spicy. Even Eugeo can’t handle it.”

Pausing in his sword care, Eugeo commented, “The only one who can handle it has been you so far. I just wonder if you even have any taste to sense how hot that stuff is.” 

Despite their warnings, Yui persisted. Kirito relented and offered his other half to her. The girl accepted it and took a big bite. Her face scrunched up as she ate, and everyone braced for her to cry out from the intense heat.

But, to their amazement, she swallowed and said, “I like it. It’s yummy.”

“Man, you must have an iron stomach,” Kirito remarked. “We should have an extra spicy dinner tonight.”

“Hold on, we can’t go that hot with the food,” Asuna reminded. “We need to make something all of us can enjoy.”

“Well, you heard the lady,” Kirito said.

And Yui repeated, “You heard the lady.” The two shared a laugh, and even Asuna couldn’t help but smile at how Yui interacted with everyone. 

Eugeo was happy to see Kirito enjoying himself for a change, but he quickly noted how Alice seemed to watch Yui rather intensely. He couldn’t help the impression that she was upset at how Yui engaged them, especially since she came into their lives out of nowhere.

Later, Kirito and Asuna took Yui out front and began to play with her. Kirito let Yui chase him around at times, roll around in the grass, or even lift her in the air and pretend she was a bird. Eugeo watched them from the doorstep alongside Alice. Not wanting to leave matters, he got her attention to ask her.

“What’s wrong Alice?” he inquired. “You seem upset at Yui for some reason. This isn’t because she thinks Kirito and Asuna are her father and mother, is it?”

“No Eugeo, that’s not it,” Alice responded rather coldly. Her attitude put him off, but she apologized for it as she softened her features. “The truth is, we don’t know who she is and what she might be capable of. I mean, I was unable to open her Stacia Window. That sort of thing gives me a bad feeling. Doesn’t it do the same to you?”

“Well not really,” Eugeo admitted. “Being honest, having Yui around actually feels nice. In a way, it feels like we have someone that we can give the best life to. Something we never had growing up.”

“Eugeo, she’s not even their child,” Alice told him, watching as Asuna held Kirito down so Yui could tickle him. “She’s a total stranger. Not to mention her family is probably out looking for her. I should mention her to Uncle.”

Eugeo went over to his partner and rested a hand on hers. “Alice, stop worrying so much,” he requested. “I know it may seem like a bad idea, but Yui doesn’t mean us any harm. And besides, she’s just an innocent girl who lost her memory. Do you really want to put her in the same situation you were in not too long ago?” 

Alice recalled how she had been taken by the Integrity Knights for something so simple. It had been terrifying for her. And there was little doubt Bercouli would probably do something similar with Yui if he learned about her.

Relenting, she said, “Alright, we’ll sort this out on our own. But I still can’t shake the feeling that there is more to Yui than some little girl from the woods.” Eugeo held her at his side to comfort her, and she leaned into him in kind. The two watched the three on the field play and laugh, seeing something truly wonderful.

* * *

It was decided that the four would try to find Yui’s family floor by floor. If they were in Aincrad, they had to be in one of the towns established in the castle. Their best bet would be floor 1, starting in the Town of Beginnings.

The next day found the four friends and child entering the almost empty town, having their battle gear in pouches they carried as well as their swords at their sides. The arrival reminded the three that came here earlier in the year of their encounter with Kayaba, the ruler of Aincrad. It was hard to fathom everything they had come across since that day, not to mention getting Asuna back after she suffered through a ritual the Pontifex put her through. But they pushed past the memories and set about finding Yui’s family.

Holding her in a piggyback fashion, Kirito inquired, “Anything here look familiar Yui?” The girl looked around the plaza, but shook her head.

“Let’s go around town and see if anything reminds her of something,” Eugeo proposed. “Sorta like what happened with Asuna.”

“That’ll probably help,” Asuna agreed. And the group started walking around town. 

The entire town was practically devoid of any life, even the shops that appeared to normally be running seemed empty of any occupants. Eugeo looked in one of these old shops to find the building completely abandoned.

“Where is everyone?” he asked. That was when Alice noticed a flyer on a nearby shop that looked rundown. Pulling it off the door it was attached to, she shared it with the others.

“’ _Due to failure to pay taxes to the Aincrad Liberation Army, this eviction notice takes effect for this shop,_ ’” she read, then figured, “The Aincrad Liberation Army. So our first encounter wasn’t by accident. They really are this crass.”

“So much for keeping the first floor towns safe,” Kirito said bitterly. 

But they didn’t have time to dwell on it when they heard someone protesting down an alley. Without a moment’s hesitation, the four rushed towards where the commotion was. There they found a woman in an outfit like those of the sisters at the churches in Underworld confronting six Army grunts. Behind the grunts were three kids, two boys and a girl, who had some gear gathered in front of them. 

From what they heard, the sister had been behind in paying taxes to the army, and they weren’t accepting the kid’s gear or their shia. She looked ready to confront them when the four arrived.

Striding forward, Alice demanded, “What do you think you are doing? Do you not know church staff are exempt from tax laws?”

“In Centoria, sure,” one of the guys replied haughtily. “But this ain’t Centoria, sweet cheeks. And our rules are that everyone contributes to helping clear this castle. And I mean _everyone_.”

“That’s wrong and you know it,” Eugeo argued. “The church’s only income is donations from the people. You can’t just demand taxes from them whenever you want.”

“And what are you going to do about it kid?” another grunt challenged. Eugeo felt his temper rising, and he reached for his sword. But Asuna held her arm out to stop him.

“Let me,” she told them. “I’ll handle these idiots.” She smoothly drew Lambent Light as she approached the men. The one closest to her laughed, not even phased by her fierce expression. Behind her, Kirito was smirking, fully aware of what was going to happen. 

In a split second, Asuna struck the man in the face. But thanks to the Sacred Art in towns, the blow merely blew him back. Another tried to attack her, but she ducked and jabbed him hard in a chink around his abdomen. Another tried grabbing her, but she spun and kicked him over to her friends. Eugeo was ready to receive, as was Alice, and the two cut upwards, knocking the guy on his back and at their feet.

“Be grateful this is a safe zone,” Alice regarded with indifference. “As an Integrity Knight, I would have the authority to reduce your Life by 70%. But since it can’t go down, I can continue to torment you with more attacks like this. As can my friends.” 

Her words sent tremors in the goons, and they quickly fled with their tails between their legs. After they were gone, the three friends sheathed their weapons as the kids and sister approached and thanked them for her help.

“Did you see that Yui?” Kirito addressed the girl on his back. “Your Mom is really something. Same with Uncle and Auntie.” At his calling her ‘Auntie’, Alice turned and glowered at Kirito. He flinched briefly, but then Yui shifted on his back.

When he turned to look at her, he saw her face was etched with terror. So he tried to assure, “It’s alright. Your Mommy’s not a bad person.” But Yui wasn’t looking at Asuna. She was staring at Alice.

“No,” she muttered, terror laced within her words. “Stay away. Stay away.” 

Alice was perplexed by this behavior, as was Asuna and Eugeo when they took notice. Kirito tried to calm her down, but she kept rambling on. “Keep away. Keep away from me,” she went on. She seemed to wrestle with Kirito as he fought to hold his grip on her, prattling, “The bad lady. The bad lady is here.”

“Auntie’s not a bad lady Yui,” Kirito tried to reason. But then Yui got more violent and managed to loosen Kirito’s grip. She ran back the way they came, forcing Kirito and Asuna to chase after her. Kirito quickly caught her, and Yui started to fight even more.

“No, she’ll take me away,” she cried out, fighting Kirito with every ounce of strength she had. “I don’t want to forget. I don’t want to turn into her puppet.”

“Yui, calm down!” Kirito tried telling her.

Coming up next to him, Asuna pitched in, “Yui, what’s wrong? What are you trying to say?”

“I don’t want to go,” she cried harder. “The bad lady will get me. The bad lady.” Faced with no other option, Kirito pulled her into him and held her close. He shushed her softly, even as she fought him.

“It’s alright,” Kirito whispered tenderly, even as Yui fought on. “Mommy and Daddy are here. We won’t let you be taken by the bad lady. We’re right here with you.” 

Yui’s struggles began to die down as Kirito continued to comfort her. Before too long, she hugged close to Kirito, crying into his chest.

“Daddy,” she whimpered, “Mommy.” 

Heartbroken, Asuna joined in comforting the little girl. She added her own assurances that all would be well. 

Eugeo and Alice came up not long after, looking down at the scene. As they watched, without anyone noticing, Alice’s eyes flashed purple before they returned to their normal blue.


	17. Dewdrop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the first floor to find Yui's family, the four friends are confronted by the second-in-command with a request for aid. And in doing so, the truths of the world come to light.

* * *

The group spent the night at the church the sister they rescued attended, whom they learned was Sister Sasha. At the church, there were dozens of kids that resided in the church. Many of them looked similar in age, being close to 10 by the group’s guess, though there were younger ones mixed in among the bunch. They met up with Sister Sasha the following morning to share a meal with her as she watched over the kids. Yui had gotten better since her episode yesterday, and she didn’t seem to freak out around Alice now. But that didn’t answer why she freaked out at Alice when all she did was take care of the army grunts.

Looking at all the kids gathered in the dining hall, Eugeo commented, “There sure are a lot of kids here. And they are under your care, Sister Sasha?”

“Please, call me Sasha,” she replied. “I’m not an official sister of the church. But yes, I take care of all the kids here. Well, they are all orphans really. Most, if not all, of them lost their parents to this place at one time or another. And because they are so young, they can’t fend for themselves. I have friends who patrol the other floors looking out for them, and they send them here so I can watch over them until they are ready, or they get adopted by a family. Mostly it’s the former.”

“It’s not too surprising,” Kirito pointed out. “Considering most people are just trying to survive, taking in a kid is pretty low on their priority list. Heck, I only know one person who adopted a girl even a little older than the ones you watch over.”

Shifting topics, Sasha asked, “By the way, is Yui doing any better?”

“Well, she did get plenty of rest last night, so you tell us,” Asuna responded, directing her to the little girl that was eating a piece of bread. Much like the ones Eugeo and Kirito used to get after Alice and Asuna were taken by the Integrity Knight.

“Has Yui had that kind of episode before?” Sasha questioned. “She acted like she was possessed.”

“No, that’s not what was wrong with her,” Alice spoke up. She was sitting with her arms crossed next to Eugeo, her face tight as if peeved. “She was honestly scared of something. What, we don’t know. But it never happened, even when we found her.”

Asuna took over, explaining, “We found Yui wandering the woods on floor 22. She appears to have lost her memory.” Sasha seemed devastated to learn this but didn’t interrupt. Asuna, however, was distracted when Yui held out some bread for her to take. “We brought her down to floor 1 to begin looking for her family. Tell me, has there been anyone living on this floor that has lost a little girl like her?”

“I’m afraid no one has mentioned anything like that,” Sasha told them. “And I go around looking for lost children to take in. But this is the first time seeing Yui.” This disheartened the group. It seemed they would have to move on.

But before they could leave, they heard a loud knock on the door. Alice stood to answer it and found someone peculiar. A woman with grey hair tied in a thin, high ponytail, wearing a green shirt and a black covering around her shoulders. She had on black pants and boots, and gave off an air of authority. Judging by the coloration, Alice surmised this woman was from the Aincrad Liberation Army, along with the notion she was a high-ranking member in the guild.

“Greetings,” she spoke once the door opened and Alice appeared, “my name is Yulier. I am with the Aincrad Liberation Army.”

Narrowing her eyes, Alice looked on and questioned, “Are you here to discuss our actions with your soldiers yesterday? Because I do not have any more time for this nonsense.”

“Goddesses no,” Yulier immediately replied. “In fact, I wanted to thank you for what you did, putting those men in their place. I actually have need of your assistance.” Looking behind her, Yulier brought up, “Forgive me, but I thought you had some more people with you.”

“Follow me, and I will take you to them,” Alice instructed. She invited her in and brought her to the table where the others were. After she explained herself, Yulier began to tell them her situation.

“When the guild was first formed long ago, the intention was to distribute information and food to everyone in Aincrad equally, to help them survive in this wretched place,” she began to explain. “Every leader who takes over the guild has to swear our oath of providing for even the lowest born. That was the intention, at first.”

“But then the guild got too big, and some of the members began to extort the guild’s generosity,” Kirito surmised.

Yulier nodded, then continued, “We’ve tried reining in some of those people who would abuse our authority and power, but they always seemed to pop up out of nowhere. The worst of it is a current officer named Kibaou.”

“Wait, Kibaou?” Eugeo interjected. “Kirito, Alice, and I came across him when we first came to Aincrad. He told us how to get to the other floors and even gave us Teleport Crystals.”

“I’m afraid he’s not been very good at doing that for others,” Yulier revealed. “Kibaou isn’t the first though. His unit would monopolize hunting grounds and rob most people of food or spots to train. This kind of behavior didn’t sit well with our current leader, Thinker. To get back into his good graces, Kibaou sent his best men to the front lines to spearhead an attempt at clearing one of the floors.” The four remembered Corvatz and his platoon, and the massacre that arose from it. Not to mention three of them were reminded how that battle forced one of their own to nearly sacrifice himself to kill the Dungeon Master.

Yulier went on, “After word of the massacre got out, Thinker announced that Kibaou and his men would be booted from the guild and sent to another floor so they would not terrorize this one. In a last-ditch effort, he asked to negotiate the terms so he wouldn’t lose his place in the army. That was three days ago.”

“So what happened?” Kirito inquired.

Dipping her head, Yulier answered, “Kibaou lured Thinker into a trap. Beneath this floor, there is a mysterious dungeon that houses monsters far stronger than any we had seen before. Stronger than any on this floor. Thinker went into that dungeon unarmed, as per Kibaou’s request. But he hasn’t come back, and Kibaou has been spreading rumors and lies to keep anyone from going to help him. Even going so far as barring me, Thinker’s second in command, from requesting aid.” Shooting to her feet with tears in her eyes, she begged, “When I heard that four powerful swordsmen were in town, I thought this was my chance. So I must ask, no I beg you, help me rescue Thinker.” 

The four looked at each other after hearing her story, but it wasn’t an easy thing to decide. In all their encounters with the army, the people were so prideful and cared little for anyone but themselves. And after hearing Kibaou, a member who did help three of them starting out, was just as corrupt, didn’t sit well with them. For a while, they had thought the Aincrad Liberation Army was too corrupt to associate with. That was until Yulier showed up and gave her request. The boys looked at her and were reminded of themselves. How they felt when their friends were taken while they stood powerless to stop it.

That was when Eugeo spoke up and said, “I think we should help her.”

“Eugeo, hold on,” Alice advised, “we can’t guarantee this story is legitimate. For all we know, it could be a ploy. We haven’t exactly had good dealings with the army before.”

“I’m sorry,” Yulier said suddenly, voice breaking as she cried, “I know you have encountered the worst of my people and I have done nothing to prove my honesty. But, when I think of Thinker down there among all those monsters, I can’t help but… but…” She couldn’t finish her sentence. Filled with compassion, Asuna went over to help comfort her, as did Sister Sasha. That was when the group noticed something on her finger: a ring, much like the ones Asuna and Alice had, paired with a band.

Before anyone could voice an agreement to help, Yui told them, “She’s telling the truth. It’s alright.” They all looked to the little girl, who was smiling as brightly as ever.

“Are you sure Yui?” Eugeo asked. “How can you tell?”

“I’m not sure how, but I know she is,” the little girl replied.

Kirito smiled as he affectionately rubbed her head, saying, “Well I was thinking of helping her anyway. I know what it's like to be powerless to protect someone you care about. I mean, that’s what started our whole journey here. Right Eugeo?”

“Yeah, it sure is,” his friend returned. “I can't just sit by and let her go through this. We’d be glad to help.”

“Don’t leave me out of it,” Asuna retorted with a smile. “I’m coming too. I have as much of a stake in this as you do.” Alice seemed to be in an internal debate, but she seemed to have lost with everyone’s decision.

“I suppose we can all go,” she finally relented.

Hearing their affirmation to her plea, Yulier bowed and said, “Thank you so much. You four must be blessed by the goddesses.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Kirito replied. Then he turned to Yui and told her, “You stay here until we get back.”

But then, Yui shot back, “No, I’m coming too.” Her attitude caught the four off guard, as she hadn’t ever behaved like this before.

Sasha tried to offer, “Yui, don’t you want to keep the kids company here with me? They might like to play with you.”

Once again, Yui argued, “No! I’m staying with Mommy and Daddy.”

“Hey, this is dangerous Yui,” Asuna chided. “You need to stay where it’s safe.” To further her refusal, Yui clung onto Kirito’s arm. This put them in a precarious situation. She had no means to protect herself and she was still very young. Her Life was much smaller than theirs, so even small attacks could be disastrous. But she was insistent on coming regardless of what they said. Thus, they had no other choice.

* * *

The dungeon where Thinker was had been under the palace structure in the central courtyard, which Yulier explained was called the Black Iron Palace. It was here where the entrance to this ultra-powerful dungeon lay. No one knew of its existence until a few decades ago, when the people on the front lines got so far into the castle. As such, not even they knew of its existence. But the four followed Yulier inside, all geared up for fights that would inevitably come.

Yui was on Kirito’s shoulders as they went, the two she considered her parents talking with her and each other about different things. Alice, who was a bit of a ways back, kept her eye on Yui. She behaved so strangely to anyone she had known, even for a child of her age. It unnerved her. Mostly since Yui had the strangest circumstances revolving around her and what happened to her. Things felt off.

Beside her, Eugeo noticed her gazing at the little girl, and asked, “Why are you so bothered by Yui?”

Not breaking her gaze, Alice replied, “You don’t think it’s strange how a little girl just  _ happened _ to be in the forest on the floor the four of us were living on? I think she might be something far more sinister.”

“Alice, you need to loosen up,” Eugeo urged her. “Yui is just a child. Until she regains her memory, we need to help her.”

“I was once a child Eugeo,” Alice retorted, “and an Integrity Knight deemed me dangerous enough to remove me from my home and bring me to the Pontifex. Do not be too caught up in appearances. Some things are often hidden that hold dangerous secrets.” Eugeo decided not to argue the point further. If Alice was going to be this skeptical, there was no deterring her.

Partway through their journey, the group encounter monsters that looked like large toads. Kirito and Eugeo surged forth, cutting them down with ferocity. Yui watched on with glee as she watched the boys work, while their partners stayed behind with Yui and Yulier.

“I should be helping them,” Yulier spoke up, “seeing as how this is my mess I brought you all in.”

But Asuna reassured, “Don’t worry about it. Those two may not look like it, but they were trained at the Imperial Swordcraft Academy not too long ago. This is basically just a warmup for them.”

“Besides, those two work best on their own at times,” Alice added. “They move with each other as if united in mind and spirit. So it’s always best to step back when they get like that.” Yulier consented to that notion, and they watched as the boys finished slaying their opponents. Their movements in sync, they flicked the green blood from the toads off their swords before putting them away. Then Kirito broke away when he seemed to have spotted something. Eugeo watched on questioningly while the ladies soon joined them.

“Kirito, what in Stacia’s good graces are you doing?” Alice asked. Before long, Kirito stood up and held what looked like a piece of the toad’s meat. Unnerved, Asuna asked, “Kirito, what the hell is that?”

“Toad meat, what else?” Kirito replied as if this was a nice find. “Think you could cook it up for us back home.”

“Not on your life!” Asuna shrieked as she took the meat he had and chucked it to the other side of the corridor.

“What the hell was that for?!” Kirito exclaimed. “That was some good meat.” Asuna didn’t change her demeanor at this, and the boy went down and brought up an armful of the meat, much to her disgust. “Come on, we can’t waste good food,” he argued. From there, the two fought intensely over the efficacy of eating toad meat. Eugeo and Alice watched on, the former nervous and unsure while the latter looked on with a deadened expression. Although, Yulier watched the scene play out and let out a small laugh.

“You’re smiling,” Yui pointed out, drawing everyone’s attention. She looked up at Yulier, and told her, “You look much better when you’re smiling.” This seemed to allow her to let down her guard and give a healthy laugh. The others couldn’t help but smile at seeing Yulier so relaxed. Considering she had been a bit uptight to this point, it was nice to know she wasn’t always so serious.

With that, the group ventured on, going deeper and deeper into the dungeon. They were only fortunate Eugeo had the foresight to bring materials to draw up a map with, but the dungeon was far different from the ones on the higher floors. This one had levels that went further down as compared to what they normally traversed. He had to adjust what he drew as they descended to indicate the different layers to this dungeon that existed. They would run across more monsters that festered down this area, but they were surprisingly easy to deal with.

Eventually, they reached a corridor that had a brightly lit room up ahead. Yulier looked on, and informed, “There’s someone inside that room. I think it’s Thinker.”

“That does look like a safe zone he’s in,” Asuna figured. Yulier didn’t listen, running on ahead of the group to get to Thinker. The four followed after with Eugeo giving Yui a piggyback ride. 

As they got closer, the two heard Thinker call out to Yulier, who then called back, “Thinker!”  But then, 

“Stay away!” The group heard Thinker shout. 

And an ominous feeling arose from within the corridor, causing the four to tense. Acting on instinct, Kirito rushed forward and grabbed Yulier, drawing his sword. It was a fortunate thing he did, as a gigantic scythe dropped down where Yulier would have been had he not acted, making contact with his sword. Then the owner of the scythe revealed itself as the floor seemed to change in appearance, becoming like the night sky. The creature wielding the scythe was a cloaked being floating off the ground, with a head like some bizarre skull.

Kirito rose to engage this monster, exclaiming, “What the hell kind of monster is that?”

“It’s nothing I have ever seen before,” Alice commented, drawing her own sword to stand alongside him. “I doubt even the heads of the tribes in the Dark Territory could ever compare to this.” She then drew up the Stacia Window for it while there was a lull in battle and discerned its identity. “It’s called the Dread Scythe,” she relayed. But when she saw its Life value, she exclaimed, “This thing has more Life than even the Gigas Cedar. More than the Central Cathedral.” This shocked the group. If it had so much Life, how were they to fend it off?

But they had bigger priorities, as Kirito instructed, “Asuna, get Yulier and Yui to the safe zone.” Asuna complied without a fuss, while the three readied themselves to engage.

The Dread Scythe spun its weapon before rearing for an attack. The three jumped out of the way and Eugeo rushed it while it was stalled. With a great cry he leaped up and swung at it. But his sword, for whatever reason, phased right through it. He didn’t understand how he could have missed. As the Dread Scythe turned around, Kirito tried using Vertical Arc to attack. But his sword didn’t even land a single blow.

Backing away, he called out, “What the hell? Our swords aren’t doing anything.”

Raising her free hand, Alice commanded, “System Call. Generate Luminous Element, Arrow Shape.” Once they formed, she barked, “Discharge!” And the arrows launched at it. But they too went right through it. “It’s not just swords,” she reported. “This monster seems to be untouchable.”

“Then we need to retreat,” Eugeo called out. He pulled out his Teleport Crystal and proclaimed, “Teleport: Town of Beginnings!” But nothing happened. The crystal was inert. Eugeo tried once more with the same result, not being aware of the Dread Scythe looming over him. Alice, seeing this, rushed over and managed to tackle him out of the way of the next attack. However, the scythe still managed to graze her shoulder where it was exposed. As they collapsed, Alice seethed with pain and used her hand to apply pressure on the wound.

“This injury,” she muttered to Eugeo, “it’s not like anything I have felt. It’s almost as if the monster struck something deeper inside me.” Eugeo looked up as the Dread Scythe came over, but three ice shards shot through its head. This drew its attention back at Kirito, who had tried using other elements to attack it. Asuna had joined him, rapier ready to confront this phantom.

“Eugeo, Alice, Yulier and Thinker are taking Yui back to the Town of Beginnings,” she informed them. “The Teleport Crystals only work in the safe zone here.”

Hearing this, Eugeo returned, “We need to get in there and escape ourselves. Alice says this thing hurts more than just our bodies. We need to retreat.” Just then, the Dread Scythe wound up for an attack. Asuna and Kirito brought their blades forward to attempt to block it. But they were overpowered and sent flying over to the safe zone entrance. Rattled, the two struggled to get back to their feet as it floated over to them. That was when Yui came in between them.

“Yui, get out of here!” Asuna cried out. But the girl didn’t budge.

Instead, she assured, “It’ll be alright, Daddy, Mommy.” The Dead Scythe moved to attack while the girl held out her left hand. “System Call. Nullify.” Somehow, the scythe bounced off something protecting Yui, shocking the four.

“A Sacred Art?” Alice questioned, stunned by what she saw. “But, I’ve never heard nor seen such an art anywhere in the church. Not even when I looked at the highest levels.”

The girl then picked up what looked like a metal shard, and uttered, “System Call. Redefine Object. Sword Class.” The shard quickly changed and became a sword far longer than any known to man, red in color with a large cross guard. “Generate Thermal Element, Whirlwind Shape.” Then the sword became coated in flames. Jumping high into the air on some divine power, Yui brought her sword up and slammed it down. The Dread Scythe tried to block it, but this caused the flames to engulf it. Rapidly, it was being consumed in flame until nothing remained. After it was done, the sword in Yui’s hands disintegrated into fragments as she floated to the ground. She then walked over to Alice, who was still too stunned to move. “System Call. Restoration Principle Delta to Unit ID 030.” Her hand glowed before resting over the wound on her shoulder, sealing Alice’s wound and restoring whatever damage the Dread Scythe had done.

Kirito and Asuna came up to their friends, battered but recovering. And it was then Yui told them, “Daddy, Mommy, Uncle, Auntie, I remember now. I remember everything.”

* * *

Inside the safe zone on top of a slab of obsidian, the four faced Yui as she sat on the stone, waiting for her to tell them what she remembered.

Thus Yui began, “In order to explain who I am, I must first tell you about the origins of Underworld and Aincrad.” With that, she told them, “About 450 years ago, before any records of the Human Empire could be found, the goddesses Stacia, Solus, and Terreria began to shape this world. Their adversary, the dark god Vecta, had begun to tarnish the land that existed, infecting it with his malice and corruption. They saved a small pocket from his influence, creating the End Mountains to act as a barrier between the land that would be the Human Empire and the Dark Territory. Then, Terreria created life from the earth in this land, which became the beasts, birds, and fish along with the plant life that would follow. Solus formed the sky and placed the sun to bring light to this land. But the land was incomplete, as one more important aspect was missing. So the goddesses decided to make beings in the images of the gods themselves. Thus she molded the first humans; the progenitors. There were four at first: two male and two female. Stacia and the other two taught them what they could to live, as well as laws they must abide by. These humans were children at first, so the goddesses lived among them until they were old enough to fend for themselves. Then, they returned to the heavens.

“But one of these humans came in contact with Vecta and became corrupted. He was taught of things the goddesses tried to protect them from: vanity, greed, and pride. This progenitor’s children grew to start the idea of nobility. And it was in this lineage that three youths came to be that would reshape the world. These youths were born about 350 years ago, when the Human Empire was beginning to arise. Their names were Akihiko Kayaba, Sugou Nobuyuki, and Quinella Grace. Each of them had a Calling that involved studying the powers the goddesses granted to humanity, like the Sacred Arts. At first, they studied them separately. But one day, while experimenting with an aspect of her person, Quinella met Kayaba and Sugou. The three formed a fast friendship, and even made a pledge to always be friends no matter what happened. But as they grew up, learning as much as they could, a rift was created between them.

“Quinella, as a noble, desired power to control all life. She wanted to rule people and be the absolute authority. This clashed with Kayaba, who always dreamed of a floating castle with 100 floors, with towns, villages, and all kinds of environments. Both were ambitious and had the power to see their visions come true. But the third of their group, Sugou, became jealous of their prowess. While he was a great intellectual, he held no power like they did. He yearned for power, obsessed over it. He wanted to be equal or greater than his friends, usurp them in any way he could. But in his pursuit, Sugou lost his life. But in losing it, he was reborn in a new world, and became something else entirely. Almost 50 years later, the three began to create their ideal worlds. Quinella constructed the Central Cathedral and started the Axiom Church, ruling over the people by creating laws the goddesses had given them along with additional laws made by the rulers of the four empires. Kayaba created his floating castle by taking lands outside the Human Empire, revitalizing them with incredible Sacred Arts and further fulfilling his world. And Sugou remained in his world, dubbing himself its god. And they strayed apart. This was how the world we know came to be 300 years ago.”

Taking a moment in the story, Eugeo pointed out, “But that’s not what the church taught us. It said the goddesses created everything we see today. That includes Aincrad. And no one can live forever, but we know Kayaba is here.”

Taking his question in stride, Yui explained, “The three friends did learn of a special Sacred Art that would reverse their aging, making them live forever. Thus they are immortal. Further, to solidify her power, Quinella destroyed any records prior to her ascension, only retaining those telling of the goddesses creating the world. In this way, she would be unchallenged as the ultimate figure in the Human Empire.” Eugeo backed down after that explanation, allowing Yui to continue her story.

“Sometime after they created their respective worlds, a prophecy came forth from a seer. She said that the Dark Territory would one day invade and raze their world. But hope would come when the goddesses returned, selecting vessels to house their power and allow them to walk amongst the very beings they created. They said that the vessels would come from the line of humans uncorrupted by Vecta’s influence. Children born from the progenitors that maintained their faith and practices given to them by the goddesses. Hearing this, Quinella became spiteful and paranoid. So she immediately summoned every child she could find to discern who would be the vessels. But she found that none of the children she summoned were the chosen vessels. It was then that Sugou, whom she told of the prophecy, proposed a dark and dangerous plan: that they would find the vessels and steal the goddess’s powers when they came. In essence, they would become gods themselves, usurping all power in the world. For an entire century they searched but found nothing. Whether the goddesses know of their scheme or not, they would not be easily found. For the lineage Quinella seeks lies not in the capital or noble cities, but a village on the outskirts, far away from her reach and protected from her pursuits. In this day, it would be called Rulid.”

The three were shocked at this news. Their little village was part of the lineage of the faithful progenitors? But then, who were the vessels of the goddesses? But Yui pressed on:

“One attempt was to create a second agent like herself, with her authority and power, to seek out these vessels. Thus Quinella brought in a girl to remake. This child was, sadly, of Kayaba’s bloodline. Breaking the truce between the three, Quinella underwent a ritual that would share her power in this child. But she wasn’t able to complete it, as Kayaba came upon her in outrage that she would do such a thing. But some of the transfer succeeded, leaving the girl a blank slate. In their conflict, Kayaba’s words reached her, telling her to dethrone Quinella and protect the vessels. With her directive, the girl awoke and fought alongside Kayaba. Even with the two of them, they were outmatched. Especially when Sugou interceded and sided with Quinella. They were forced to retreat, in a place hidden from even Quinella. Having lost a child to her, Kayaba took this one under his wing and taught her all he could, as well as using the life-extending art he used on himself. And he gave her a new name: Cardinal.

“Cardinal then became Kayaba’s eyes and ears in Underworld, using arts that allowed her to use small creatures like insects and other animals to observe the world and find those that would be potential vessels. For 200 years she did this. And then, 20 years ago, the first of these vessels was found. Cardinal informed Kayaba, and he went to the village to find them. Keeping himself hidden, Kayaba found the one who would be Stacia’s vessel.” 

Looking up at Asuna, Yui revealed, “That child was you, Asuna Yuuki.” Asuna was in shock. She backed up against the wall, horrified by what she learned.

“I’m… a vessel?” she gasped. The others were just as stunned. Their friend was chosen to house the power of one of the goddesses? The goddess of creation, no less. They didn’t understand. But they didn’t dare refute what Yui told them, seeing as she seemed to know so much already.

Yui continued, “Kayaba knew someday, in this era, the Dark Territory would invade our world. And when they do, Stacia would come upon you and endow you with her power. But he also knew there was a risk. For when she comes, along with the other goddesses, she may very well overwrite your soul. And you would disappear forever. This was something Kayaba wanted to prevent, but he knew that the prophecy must be fulfilled to save our world from destruction. And so he watched over you when he could, tasking Cardinal with supervision when he had to return to Aincrad. On one visit, he saw something he thought he’d never see. The four of you making an oath, an oath in the sacred tongue.”

“But we made that oath because we wanted to be together forever,” Kirito tried to reason.

“What you did isn’t wrong,” Yui assured them. “Far from it. What you did, making that oath, has set the four of you apart from all humans. Everyone in these worlds submits to the way it runs. Its laws and rules are absolute to everyone. But you four, making that oath, broke you free of its influence. That is why you feel differently from those around you. And it also influences the people you encounter. Your very presence reshapes this world, returning it to what the goddesses intended. A world full of life and love, freed from Vecta’s corruption.”

Alice then spoke up, “But what about you? How do you fit in with all of this? How do you know all of this?”

Eyes shadowed by her bangs, Yui answered, “Because I was someone brought before Quinella to see if I could be a vessel. Unlike the others before me, Quinella was convinced I was a vessel despite everything saying otherwise. So she cast a Deep Freeze art on me and sealed me in a vault. Cardinal and Kayaba found me while fleeing and took me with them. It took Cardinal centuries to undo the Deep Freeze, but about a year ago I was freed. Cardinal saw where you four went thanks to her agents, and waited for when you were reunited and restored. After the union ceremony you held, she sent me here to meet with you and bring you to her to fight Quinella. But something happened that robbed me of my memory until coming to this place and seeing you all in mortal peril. But really, that’s all I am. An agent to help in the fight against the ones who ruined this world.”

There was so much for the friends to take in, a lot of it jarring for both their beliefs and emotions. The world they had been living in had been corrupted for so long, dating back to the first humans. The leaders of the different places like Underworld and Aincrad had god-like powers and seemed to be seeking more. Not to mention that Asuna was supposed to be a vessel for Stacia, the Goddess of Creation. And even more startling was that Yui had been ripped from her parents and then released who knows how long after, simply to find them. It was tough to swallow all of this, considering how it rattled their world views.

But then, Alice went over and knelt before Yui. Taking a breath, she told her, “Yui, thank you for telling us these things. I can’t say I believe everything you have told us, but too much of it is too bizarre not to believe in. But I can understand how you must be thinking, having to bear all this knowledge. But there is one thing you are wrong in.” Yui looked up at her, looking dejected. The other three were apprehensive at what Alice was going to say next considering her disposition towards the girl for the past couple of days. Then, she said, “You aren’t just some agent for Cardinal. You aren’t some suspect in a search for the vessels. You are Yui, a beautiful little girl with the brightest future in all the land. You are your own person, and as such you are free to decide things for yourself. So tell us; what do you want most of all?”

With tears streaming down her face, Yui muttered, “What I want…? I want… I want…” She reached out her hands to the four, and cried, “I want to stay with you. I want to stay with all of you.” Moved to tears, Asuna hurried over and embraced Yui tightly. Kirito came behind her, wrapping the two girls in a tight embrace. Eugeo and Alice came after, holding everyone together.

“Daddy… Mommy…” Yui cried against them.

“We’re here Yui,” Asuna returned tearfully. “We’re here with you.”

“You’re our child,” Kirito contributed. “We’ll always be with you.”

“And so will your Auntie and Uncle,” Eugeo added, with Alice nodding wordlessly. When he next looked down at Yui, he noticed something happening with her hands. It was almost as if they were deteriorating, turning into specks of golden light. “Yui, what’s happening to you?” he asked, bringing everyone’s attention to the occurrence.

Somberly, Yui informed them, “The Sacred Arts I used were beyond my Authority. I was only able to cast them thanks to my connection to Cardinal. The aftereffects have now caught up to me. Now I will fade away.”

Horrified, Asuna protested, “You can’t! You can’t go. You have a family, a future. You’re our daughter.” The little girl looked up with a sad smile as the process began working up her arms.

“Mommy, Daddy, Uncle, Auntie, change this world,” she requested. “You are the only ones who can make it what the goddesses wanted; what humanity was meant to be. Make this world what it was meant to be.” Asuna clung to Yui, desperate to keep her from fading. But it was a futile gesture as more and more of her body began deteriorating. The boys were too stunned to move or think.

But Alice stood with her hand outstretched, commanding, “Asuna, step aside. I’m going to save Yui.” Asuna didn’t comply at first, but Kirito helped urge her aside. With the path clear, Alice called, “System Call. Target Unit Front.” Immediately, circles and glyphs of an unknown origin circled around the girl. “Cancel System Destruction.” The circles went up and down at her behest, somehow generating energy into Yui’s body. But even with the Sacred Art working, her body kept deteriorating. “Damn it all!” Alice swore. “It’s not working. I can’t stop the process.”

Standing next to her, Kirito stretched out his hand alongside Alice. “I’ll help,” he told her. “The two of us should be able to do something.”

Taking Alice’s other side, Eugeo added, “Me too. I want to save Yui as well.” Asuna went next to Kirito, taking the same posture. The circles included a combination of colors, including gold, purple, blue, and white. They all acted rapidly in the group’s efforts to save Yui. But even with the four of them, it was only delaying the inevitable.

“It’s no good,” Alice said with a grimace. “There’s too much damage.”

Thinking fast, Kirito suggested, “Let’s do something else. Rather than stop her from disappearing, we change her into something small. Something that can hold her essence. Her heart.”

Striking on an idea, Alice instructed, “Follow my lead.” Then she recited, “System Call! Reconfigure!” The circles wrapped around Yui’s remaining body, causing it to glow and nearly blind the four with its light. They concentrated as hard as they could on their effort to save her.

In the midst of this, a voice spoke out among the four, one Kirito remembered hearing before;

_ You all are that set on saving her, aren’t you? You people… Very well. I will help you preserve her. _

After a while, as the light condensed into a smaller form, a small explosion knocked them all to the ground. None of them were hurt, but they were still rattled by the explosion. Upon looking up, they saw that Yui was gone.

“No,” Asuna gasped, tears streaming down her face as she feared the worst. But then Kirito thrust his hand at her, closed around something. She held out hers to receive, and he dropped a small gemstone that looked like a dewdrop.

Seeing the end result, Alice explained, “We couldn’t keep her from disappearing, so I had to preserve her essence in something small. Similar to a few results of memory capture high priests attempt.”

Looking down and cradling the stone, Asuna voiced breathlessly, “Then this is—”

“Yeah,” Kirito spoke up, “that’s Yui’s Heart.” The chestnut-haired girl held the stone close to her chest, and her partner embraced her tightly.

* * *

After returning to town and finding Yulier and Thinker had returned safely, the four decided to head home while the leader and his Vice Commander assured them they would fix the corruption of the army, starting with Kibaou. The four returned to the forest on floor 22, making their way back to their home. Yui’s Heart dangled from a necklace Kirito strung together that Asuna wore, its blue light gleaming in the sun.

Part way back, Eugeo brought up, “Hey Kirito, I think I have a name for your sword now.”

As they all stopped, Kirito looked back and asked, “Oh? What brought this on?”

“Just something I remembered,” he mentioned. “During your duel with Volo, I remember seeing little lights gather into the blade that seemed to enhance it. Those lights also made me think about that room with the Dread Scythe, the one that looked like a night sky. And it hit me, that’s what your sword should be called: the Night Sky Blade.”

Kirito looked over his shoulder to see the handle of his sword, uttering aloud, “The Night Sky Blade, huh?”

“I like it,” Asuna voiced her approval. “It’s a wonderful name, and it’s unique to it and to you.”

“I daresay there hasn’t been a better name for a sword than that,” Alice commented merrily.

Smiling back at them, Kirito declared, “Alright. Then this is my Night Sky Blade. The name of my sword.” The three all agreed upon the name before resuming their trek.

As they walked, Eugeo trailed slightly behind while looking to his friend. Kirito had garnered so much attention and praise, and he more than earned it. But even now, Eugeo felt like Kirito was becoming someone everyone could look to. He himself knew he couldn’t have left Rulid on his own. But it made him begin to wonder about himself and what he had to offer.

Kirito had developed a new sword fighting style in the form of Dual Wielding, something not even he would have attempted at the time Kirito first used it. Asuna had become the Vice Commander of a respectable guild in Aincrad. And Alice was a proud Integrity Knight with amazing skill over Sacred Arts. But him? What did Eugeo contribute in the grand scheme of things? Looking back, he could find nothing noteworthy compared to his friends. It seemed all he would ever do was exist in his friends’ shadows. Perhaps that was to be his fate, to fade into obscurity. But looking back at Alice, he knew that as long as he did what he could for her, he needed nothing else.

Later Asuna asked, “Will we be able to restore Yui?”

“Perhaps if we find this Cardinal person, they can help,” Alice replied. “Yui did say she was who sent her. If anyone can bring her back, it would be someone like her.” Asuna nodded, holding the stone between her fingers. The heart of hers and Kirito’s first child.

But one question did remain: Who was the person that spoke to them while they tried to save Yui? And where could they be?


	18. Light at the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With things winding back down, the four Rulid children find their lives of tranquility interrupted by a call to action.

* * *

On floor 22 by the lake, Kirito and Eugeo had lines set out to try and catch some fish for tonight’s dinner. Unfortunately, they hadn’t had even a nibble for much of the time. In the last two hours though, Eugeo had managed to catch at least three fish, while his partner had nothing. Not to mention Kirito was getting rather bored with everything.

“It’s hopeless,” he griped, pulling his line up to find not even bait on it. “I might as well just find some at the market. I won’t be getting fish this way.”

“You’re giving up too easily,” Eugeo replied, his gaze on the water. “You forget it takes patience to catch these fish.” At that moment, his line became taut as something snagged the end. With a hefty yank, Eugeo pulled up a fish to toss into the bucket they had set aside for their catches. “See what I mean? Patience.”

“Not my strong suit Eugeo,” Kirito pointed out. “I like to get things done as quickly as possible.”

“Unless it’s a duel, then you’ll drag it out as long as you can,” his friend returned as he cast his line once more with a new bait.

At that, the black-haired boy retorted, “I was quick in my duel with Volo. And even when we confronted Raios and Humbert.”

“That’s just a couple of times,” Eugeo addressed tiredly. His line snagged another fish, enabling him to draw yet another catch. Where were all these fish coming from that Eugeo was catching like crazy? Kirito had no idea.

Looking back at his slack line, Kirito mumbled, “Sure wish it was like back then. I remember Suguha was always snagging fish whenever she went fishing.”

“Suguha was the one who taught me what I know now,” Eugeo told his friend. And at his friend’s verbal surprise, he relayed the day he learned to fish.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_It was when he was nine. Kirito had been grounded at the time thanks to his last prank, and both Asuna and Alice were forced to do their respective practices of swordsmanship and Sacred Arts study. Suguha had come across Eugeo as he was just wandering around, inviting him to join her as she was going to go fishing to cheer Kirito up. So they ended up at the nearby lake down a ways from the End Mountains that fed into it._

_Finishing her line, Suguha looked over and saw Eugeo was struggling to work his around the rod. “Eugeo, not so hard,” she chastised as she came over and helped untangle his hands. “Let me do it.” She quickly wove the line like she did with her own rod before handing it over to Eugeo._

_“Thanks Suguha,” Eugeo said as she did._

_Retrieving her own rod, Suguha instructed, “To cast the line, you want to wind up by bringing the rod back against your chest.” She brought her arm and turned her body as she prepared the line. “Then you want to gently but quickly cast it out. Let the hook and weight draw the line out.” And she demonstrated by casting out, letting the line soar until it reached a good distance out into the lake. As she sat down, Eugeo replicated what she did: turning his body and bringing the rod against him. When he cast it out, he used a bit too much force and nearly fell into the water as a result. He caught himself, and his line thankfully made it into the water._

_“Not so hard on the line Eugeo!” Suguha chided. “Remember: gently.”_

_“Sorry Suguha,” Eugeo responded. They then sat and waited for the fish to bite. But the time went on with little coming forth. Eugeo began to worry that there might not be any fish. Until Suguha’s rod bent and bowed towards the water. When that happened, Suguha stood up and began to wrestle with the rod and the fish on the line. After a few minutes of pulling it back and relaxing to let it flow out, she eventually managed to pull up a rather bulky fish that flailed on the end._

_Smiling, Suguha said, “Perfect. This will make a great dish for Kirito.” She then put it in the bucket she brought before casting her line out again._

_At that moment, Eugeo felt his line pull on him and he pulled back as a result. “I got one!” he exclaimed. He kept trying to rein it in, fighting fiercely with whatever was under the water._

_But Suguha warned, “Don’t fight it! You’re going to break the line.” But her words came too late. The next moment, Eugeo lost the tension and flung onto his back. His line was revealed to be snapped, allowing the catch to take off once more. Sighing, she told him, “You need to relax so the line won’t be strained. My father said you need to give as much as you take.”_

_“But I thought the purpose was to catch the fish, not let it get away,” Eugeo tried to argue._

_Suguha giggled, telling him, “That’s something everyone who starts out thinks. And you’ll lose more fish than you’ll catch that way. The trick is to move with the fish, tiring it out so you can more easily bring it in.” As they both cast their lines, they sat down and waited for the next big bite to come._

_They stayed and fished in the lake for a good couple of hours before Suguha decided they had enough, having caught five fish in total. Eugeo had managed to catch the last one, but it almost got away until Suguha came in._

_Walking back to the village, she commented, “Not bad Eugeo. You’re getting the hang of it. Do you want to meet me down by the lake to learn more?”_

_“I would, but I might be getting my Calling soon,” Eugeo told her. “But I would love to try and learn as much as I can before then.”_

_“Then I’ll come get you until you get your Calling,” Suguha promptly proposed. “I’ll make you a great fisherman someday.”_

__

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“But when we got our Calling, it became more difficult to meet,” Eugeo finished. “When we could, we would fish at the lake on our days of rest.”

Thinking back on it, Kirito mentioned, “You know, Sugu did seem upset after we got our Calling as Carvers. I never did learn why that was. But I remember her being mad at you a couple months after that.”

With a forlorn expression, Eugeo told him, “That’s because she told me why she wanted to keep teaching me to fish. She wanted to be as close to me as Alice was. But I messed up and told her I didn’t want to fish just for that, especially if I could share what she taught me with you guys. She took it the wrong way and kept her distance until Alice and Asuna were taken.”

“So what? She had a crush on you or something?” Kirito inquired. “I had thought Selka was the one with the massive crush on you.”

Looking aghast, Eugeo exclaimed, “Wait, what?! Selka? But she’s just a little sister to me.”

“You better tell her that someday,” Kirito told him. But his words were then met with Eugeo throwing him into the water.

* * *

“Kirito, you really do not pay attention to these things, do you?” Asuna chided as she helped dry Kirito off from his dip at the lake. They had gotten back as dusk began to arrive, where the chestnut-haired girl immediately whisked him away to get cleaned up.

“I thought it was pretty obvious with how she hovered over us back in Rulid,” Kirito protested in his defense. “I’m just surprised Sugu was carrying a torch for him just like her.”

“Honestly, you boys always seem to make things like love to be some kind of competition,” Asuna grumbled, rising to get a fresh shirt for Kirito to put on.

Taking the shirt and dressing himself, Kirito said in an undertone, “He didn’t have to chuck me for it.”

“That just goes to show how much he cares about Alice, and reinforces what he thinks about Selka,” Asuna stated snubbly.

Deciding not to pursue the issue, Kirito asked, “Have we heard anything from Heathcliff or Bercouli?”

Taking a breath to vent her frustrations, Asuna replied, “We haven’t heard anything so far. But the scouts have been getting further into the dungeon to find the Dungeon Master’s lair. We may be called to fight before too long.”

“Well, the sooner we defeat Kayaba, the sooner we can all be free of this place,” the boy returned. With that, the two returned to the living room to join Eugeo and Alice. And just in time too, as black smoke was coming from the kitchen, forcing Asuna to rush in. As the boys hurried to open the windows to vent the smoke, they discovered that Alice had burned one of the fish Eugeo caught. Asuna took over to finish dinner while Eugeo consoled the girl about her mistake.

After dinner, the four began to get ready for the night. It was then Eugeo brought up, “Hey, would it really matter if we went back to Rulid?”

The three looked at him weirdly at his inquiry, and Kirito questioned, “Why are you suggesting that Eugeo? That’s what we left Rulid and went through the academy for. We finally found Alice and rescued Asuna. Why shouldn’t we go back?”

“I know that was what we set out to do, but here me out,” Eugeo urged. Thus, he further elaborated, “Ever since that day, we’ve been in one mess after another. The goblin attacks, Raios and Humbert, and now here in Aincrad. At this point, no one back home would want us to come back. We’re all criminals. Even if we got home, people would ostracize us. Alice and Asuna especially.” What he said was true. The villagers even behaved like Asuna and Alice never existed after they left, which was what drove Kirito mad every time he thought about it.

Thankfully, he remembered something and brought up, “Well what about Selka? Or Suguha? Are we just going to let them believe we all died? Eugeo, we promised to bring Asuna and Alice home. Those two are waiting for us. I’m not giving up if they’re still waiting, and I know they are.”

Thinking it over, Alice spoke, “You’re right Kirito. And to be honest, I have to go home. Selka is too important to me. She’s my family, someone I hold dear to my heart. To never see her again would destroy me. I don’t want that to be our fate.”

“Alice is right,” Asuna pointed out. “We’re not going back to the village to show everyone. We want to go back because there are people waiting for us. I know my brother and father probably want me to come home too if I can. That should be why we go back. The chief, the villagers, I don’t give a damn about them if they can forget us so easily. If I go back, it’s for people that want me back.” Alice and Kirito nodded, in the same mind as she was. But Eugeo was hesitant. Because he knew there was no one waiting for him back home. Not his mother, not his father, and especially not his brothers. For him, going after Alice and Asuna had been his only motivation. Nothing else really mattered to him.

_ There’s no place for me there anymore, _ he thought.  _ There’s no reason I should return. _ Looking up at the others, he added,  _ But I won’t be apart from them. If they want, I’ll gladly go back with them. But if I had it my way, I would stay here. Content in this life with Alice, Kirito, and Asuna. That would be enough for me. _

The conversations after that turned back to simpler things, like mundane stories from the academy or recollections of their time when they were younger. As dusk turned to night, the life of four close friends went on.

* * *

The following morning, Eugeo awoke when he heard a knock on the door. Getting out and going to answer, he found a messenger waiting to meet him.

“Greetings,” he spoke once Eugeo opened the door. “You are Eugeo, Swordsman from Rulid, yes?”

“I am,” Eugeo responded.

“Wonderful. I have a message to deliver from Commander Heathcliff of the Knights of the Blood Oath.” He then handed a crimson envelope to Eugeo before saluting and hurrying away. The boy came into the living room with the envelope while Alice just entered, rubbing sleep from her eyes and starting to braid her hair in her usual fashion. She saw Eugeo had a letter and went over to sit at his side.

“What is it?” she asked.

“A message from Commander Heathcliff,” Eugeo informed. Looking back at the letter, he voiced, “I wonder what he wants.” He opened the letter to see what the message was about, and what was inside made his and Alice’s breath catch in their throats. They looked at each other, then back to the letter, before going to wake up Kirito and Asuna.

* * *

Later in the morning, the four were trekking the road to the Teleport Gate, dressed for battle and wearing rather grim expressions. None of them could shake what the message had said to them:

_ Kirito, Eugeo, Asuna, Alice, _

_ I send this message to you to inform you that we have found the Dungeon Master’s lair. But the scout team has learned some dire news regarding this Dungeon Master, one I was afraid we would have to face at some point. _

_ Please report to Grandzam as soon as possible. I will explain the specifics to you, as well as some trusted individuals. _

_ May the goddesses watch over you. _

_ \--Heathcliff _

It wasn’t just how the message was being conveyed, it was that it came from Heathcliff himself. He was worried about something they would inevitably have to face. What that was, none of them knew. But it did not sit well with them.

As they neared the gate, Alice turned to them and said, “We should be cautious. Do not forget Heathcliff tried to induct us into the KoB when we got Asuna back. I do not expect anything sinister, but we must not let our guard down around that man. Something doesn’t feel right whenever we meet him.”

“Alice, Heathcliff isn’t a bad man,” Asuna assured. “He’s trustworthy. I should know, being his Vice Commander for all that time.”

“I know,” Alice replied with a sigh, “I just don’t feel right around him. Something’s just off about him.”

“Let’s not dwell too much on what-ifs or anything like that,” Kirito reasoned. “Right now, what we should worry about is the word the scouts got on this new Dungeon Master.” Everyone agreed to at least hear Heathcliff out, making the final stretch to the Teleport Gate.

“Teleport: Grandzam!”

* * *

At the castle fortress, the four came into the meeting room to find not only Heathcliff and his advisors, but also the Integrity Knights. Considering how the order was not well received by most people in Aincrad, and even the KoB after Bercouli defeated their Commander, it was a bit surprising to see him, Sheyta, and Renly here with the leader of the KoB.

When the three Knights turned to greet them, Heathcliff regarded, “Excellent. Thank you for coming.”

Coming forward, Kirito asked, “What’s going on Heathcliff? What did the scouts find in the next lair?”

“I was just about to discuss it with Commander Bercouli when you four arrived,” he told him. With everyone present, he explained, “Now the scouts did indeed find the Dungeon Master’s lair, but they ran into a problem. Per the usual procedure, half of them went inside to investigate. When they did, however, the doors closed behind them. About ten minutes later, the doors reopened, and the remaining scout members saw nothing and no one inside.” This news shocked the four from Rulid.

But Bercouli inquired, “Could they have used Teleport Crystals to escape?”

“No, because we looked into it ourselves. The families of those scouts and any friends they knew had not seen them,” Heathcliff informed. “And one scout did manage to look inside and get out before he was sealed in. He found remains of their crystals, all destroyed with latent sacred energy.” This sent a wave of horror among the group.

“No way,” Eugeo gasped. They knew scouts weren’t warriors that were weak by any means. These were strong fighters, similar to them in skill and techniques. If they had died, and nothing was left of their bodies, that did not bode well for what kind of Dungeon Master they would have to face.

“I am gathering all the top guilds and their members to lead a raid on this Dungeon Master,” Heathcliff informed. “But, considering the threat we are facing, I am also asking Bercouli and his Integrity Knights to lend their strength as well. I hope you four will add your strength to ours.”

Stepping forward, Alice replied with a salute, “If you ask it of us, we will help. Our goal is to free everyone from this castle.”

“I am happy to hear you say that,” the KoB commander returned. He rose from his seat and offered, “You may stay in this room until it is close to the time to begin the raid.” Turning to Bercouli, he asked, “If the Integrity Knights have anything they wish to speak of, I am willing to listen.”

But Bercouli waved his hand and said, “That won’t be necessary. We’ll be ready for the raid. Just don’t take too long with your guild.” And the three of them left.

As Heathcliff passed Kirito, he whispered, “A fine sword you wield Kirito. Might I ask for its name?”

To which Kirito returned, “It’s called the Night Sky Blade.”

“Forged from the Gigas Cedar, I reckon,” the Commander muttered. “Beyond even my wildest dreams.” And he left along with his advisors.

Now left alone, the four settled around the room as they waited to be called upon for the raid. Asuna sat on the table looking up at the ceiling, Alice sat on the ground with her sword drawn in the sunlight, Eugeo sat in one of the chairs as he looked over his crystals, and Kirito leaned against the pillar between windows with his head downcast.

“It won’t be long before the next raid,” Asuna spoke out. “I always get so nervous before a Dungeon Master fight.”

“I’m always worried the next Dungeon Master we face might be the end of us,” Eugeo confessed. “I’m still amazed we can fight these creatures and make it out with our lives.”

“If we make it out of here, maybe we will be more than capable of fighting the Dark Territory when it breaks into the Human Empire,” Asuna replied.

Just then, Kirito piped up, “Hey Asuna, Alice, I have something I want to say. But I don’t want you two to get mad at me for it.” The girls plus Eugeo looked over to him, all with expressions of curiosity. Somewhat hesitantly, Kirito asked, “When the time comes for the boss raid, can you two stay here and let Eugeo and I fight this next Dungeon Master?” Silence fell after he had made his request. Eugeo’s eyes were somewhat widened at the boy’s words, but he quickly understood his reasons. He saw that change ever since they got back from fighting the Gleam Eyes.

Looking away from Kirito, Asuna asked sternly, “Why would you ask something like that of us?”

“We won’t be able to escape using Teleport Crystals for any future Dungeon Masters,” Kirito reasoned. “And these monsters are only going to get stronger and craftier. At some point, they might be too much for us.”

“So you want us to just sit here and wait while you two go off to somewhere dangerous?” Asuna questioned, her tone harder than before. Kirito winced at the pointed question, but said nothing to refute it.

“Kirito—” Alice began to say. But she stopped when she saw Asuna going over to him, spotting the look in her eyes. A look she hadn’t seen since they reunited back in Selmburg.

“Do you know what would happen if you two didn’t come back?” Asuna asked her partner. “What we would do if we heard you had died?” Kirito said nothing, continuing to look down in shame. And then, shocking everyone, Asuna stated, “I would kill myself!” This dug straight into Kirito, who had not expected such a bold statement from her. “I wouldn’t feel right about letting you go somewhere dangerous without me. You asking me to stay behind while you could possibly die would be the end of me.”

“Asuna—” Kirito tried to reply. But she grabbed him by his coat and looked him straight in the eye. And he saw that she had tears in her eyes, despite her apparent anger.

“I almost lost you before,” she told him, her voice cracking as she tried to hold back the emotion threatening to spill out. “Nine years ago, we were torn apart from each other. And years later, I would have lost you. The Pontifex saw what was most important to me. She knew that if anything happened to you, I would never be able to resist her. And when you nearly died, I thought it was over.” Unable to hold back, she let go and rested her head against Kirito’s chest as she let the tears fall. “I was so scared,” she cried against him. “You are everything to me Kirito. You made friends with me even though my family was better off than everyone else. You gave me the most amazing birthday by showing me that grotto in the forest. And you came here to find me, like you promised you would.”

“Asuna…” Kirito breathed out, taken aback by her words.

“If you were to die, to leave me behind as you return to the goddesses, there would be nothing left for me here,” she continued, breaking down. “I can’t lose you again.”

“Asuna, you are everything to me too,” Kirito returned, his voice remaining strong but failing to hide his own emotion. “When you were taken, I was so furious. I sometimes got into trouble with the chief because I wanted to leave Rulid and go after you so badly. I got mad at everyone for forgetting you because you broke the Taboo Index. If it wasn’t for Eugeo and Sugu, I would have rushed off and abandoned everything just to find you.” Hugging her close, he sobbed as he told her, “I want you to survive. I want to go back to our log cabin in the woods. I want to bring Yui back, have our family back. I just want to be with you, Eugeo, and Alice.”

Burying her face in his chest, Asuna cried, “I want us to get married, to have beautiful children like Yui, and to grow old together. I want all of that, and I want it with you. I want it with you.” The couple held each other as they shed their tears, holding each other as if the other would vanish if they let go.

At some point, Alice came over and rested a hand on Asuna’s shoulders. She then said, “Kirito, Asuna, to lose either of you would be unbearable for us as well. Not just because of our oath, but because you two are important to Eugeo and I. We can’t imagine a world without you.”

Coming up next to them, Eugeo added, “She’s right. Kirito, you were the one who encouraged me to learn the sword from Kayaba when we began, making me want to do something for Alice. You pushed me to excel as a Swordsman at the academy. And through it all, you told me to never give up on Alice and Asuna. To lose you, either of you, would rob me of any purpose to wield a sword like I do. We all need you Kirito.” He set his hand on Kirito’s shoulder, and the four took this moment of solace to cement their bond and mission. The two sobbing individuals simmered down, with all four praying that they would make it through, and that their oath would bring them home.

* * *

A little later, the four went to meet up in the square for the raid. Numerous guild members from different groups turned up to help in the battle, some of which came from familiar guilds like the Holy Dragon Alliance. Kirito looked around at everyone gathered, surprised and relieved to see so many fighters still in Aincrad.

As they meandered, they heard someone call out, “Hey you kids! You made it.” Coming up to them was Klein, and beside him was Agil. The larger man’s appearance surprised Kirito and Eugeo, who had only known him to run the shop on floor 50.

Once they came up, Eugeo inquired, “You’re part of this too?”

“Hell yeah Eugeo,” Klein replied animatedly. “No way am I sitting on the sidelines with such a big battle on the line. I’m going all in.”

Looking towards the other man, Kirito asked, “When did you learn to fight?”

“Hey, don’t give me that Kirito,” Agil returned, sounding slightly hurt. “Just to be clear, I am also a fighter. You don’t survive in Aincrad by just peddling wares. Especially when you need to collect them on a regular basis.”

“I just don’t think I ever saw you fight before,” Kirito explained.

Moving past that, Alice then asked, “Klein, where is the rest of the Fuurinkazan?”

“They’re all taking care of a security job for a family down on the lower floors,” Klein answered. “I volunteered to go ahead of them and handle this new Dungeon Master the scouts found.”

“Will they be alright without you?” Eugeo questioned.

Scoffing, Klein replied, “Don’t underestimate my boys. They’ve handled themselves before. Don’t forget they were saving those army guys’ butts when we confronted the Gleam Eyes.”

Their conversation was cut short when they heard the other warriors murmur and move. The six looked over to see Heathcliff and a small group of knights accompanying him. He went forwards and held up what the group recognized was a Corridor Crystal, one of the rarest sacred items in Aincrad.

“Corridor, open,” Heathcliff commanded. The crystal shattered immediately after, and a portal manifested before them. He led the way with everyone else following.

When they got to the corridor in the dungeon leading to the lair, there was a palpable drop in temperature all around them. But it wasn’t because it was cold. There was an air of death here, more so than in any other dungeon before. It reminded Eugeo of when he had been manic in trying to kill Humbert after he attempted to defile Ronie and Tiese. He fell back a step behind the group as this brought back several fears to the front of his mind. Alice noticed this, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort and assure him with her presence. They didn’t say anything to each other, yet things were conveyed nonetheless.

At the door leading to the Dungeon Master, Heathcliff turned around and announced, “Once we are all prepared, we shall enter and eliminate this Dungeon Master. Ensure you are equipped for this mission. For once we enter, there is no turning back.”

Everyone checked over their gear and talked among their respective groups to properly prepare themselves for the trial ahead.

Alice pointed out Bercouli, Renly, and Sheyta in another part of the group, who hadn’t moved and simply stared at the door with intense interest. They seemed more than prepared for this fight, which wasn’t too surprising for the four after seeing what they could do for so long.

As everyone braced themselves to enter, Eugeo looked down to his sword and prayed,  _ Blue Rose Sword, carry me through this battle so my friends can go home. _

Just then, Alice’s hand rested on his holding the sword, and she whispered, “Stay with me Eugeo. I can’t afford to lose you now.” He nodded but said nothing else. They noticed Asuna saying something to assure Kirito, calming him down as well. Agil commented about how he would make a fortune off this Dungeon Master, while Klein told the four not to die on him.

Before they entered, Heathcliff proclaimed, “Today we take yet another step towards the end. Today we fight for the chance to shake off the shackles of the world and return home victorious. For our glorious liberation!” With a great cheer, the doors were opened, and everyone charged in. Once everyone was in, the doors shut behind them and vanished.

Inside, there were platforms on top of pillars dotting a massive space. But there was nothing else to be seen. Not even the Dungeon Master supposedly residing in here. Everyone scanned as hard as they could for it to find any trace in the entire room.

Out of nowhere, something fell near Eugeo, causing him to jump. He looked over to see it was a severed hand, limp and flabby as if the bone was missing. He prodded it with his sword, and it gave way with no resistance. With terror in his eyes, Eugeo glanced up and froze.

“K-K-K-Kirito,” he uttered, terrified. Said boy looked over, then followed his friend’s gaze.

When he saw it, he called out, “Up! It’s above us!” Everyone’s heads shot up, gazing at a sight that made their blood run cold.

A monstrous, centipede-like creature that looked to be made entirely of bones clung to the ceiling with two scythe arms. Its head was an elongated skull with four eye sockets with red lights within, and a jaw with four parts that clattered amongst itself. The sight of this creature made the whole room go white with horror.

Renly, scared beyond all comprehension, cried out, “That’s the creature spoken of in the coliseum. The Skull Reaper.” Klein and Kirito repeated the name, eliciting the terror further from said monster.

The Skull Reaper leapt down and slammed the ground hard, knocking most people down before letting out a terrifying screech.

Shaking off his fear, Kirito called out, “Get out of there! Scatter!” Some swordsmen did as he said, but others were too slow to react. The Skull Reaper swung with two mighty swipes, cutting four swordsmen clean in half and spraying blood over the edge. If people weren’t terrified of it before, this just made them realize the horror they were confronted with.

“One hit…” Alice gasped, stunned at the sight she witnessed. She gripped her Osmanthus Blade tight at this.

She was about to utter a Sacred Art when Bercouli came over and held a hand out in front of her. “Not right now, Little Miss,” he instructed. “Save that power for another time.” Drawing his own Time-Splitter sword, he commanded, “Everyone, the Integrity Knights and Knights of the Blood Oath will draw its attention and divert its attacks. You all find its weakness and strike!” He acted immediately, charging for the Skull Reaper as it registered his approach. Heathcliff came up beside him, and the two acted together to block the swings the monster unleashed. Asuna and Sheyta charged in after, going up its arms before making numerous stabs at its eyes.

This caused it to react and stagger back, and Kirito bellowed, “Strike at its body and eyes. Any place it can’t reach you. Use all your sword skills.” He raced in and slipped past the monster’s arms before jumping up and unleashing Vertical Square on its main body. Emboldened, everyone else began their attacks while the KoB and Bercouli blocked its arms every chance they could.

Eugeo was still frozen where he stood, seeing everyone fight with all they had, unafraid now that they were inspired. Yet here he was, too scared to even move. But he steeled his gaze, thinking of one thing he could do.

“Kirito!” he called out. As the boy turned to look, Eugeo threw his Blue Rose Sword to him. As Kirito caught it, Eugeo told him, “I’ll support everyone from here. Use your Dual Wielding and take that monster down.” Kirito didn’t argue, taking both blades and rushing back in.

Eugeo held out his hand and called out, “System Call. Generate Luminous Element, Arrow Shape.” Once formed, he fired the bolts at the Skull Reaper’s eyes. They exploded and blinded the Dungeon Master, making it swing near its face as if to get rid of what was blinding it. This helped provide more openings for the other warriors to slip in and attack at blind spots on its body. Kirito and Asuna were at the forefront of the ambush, slashing and stabbing away wherever they could. Alice would switch between dishing out hits with swordsmen like Klein and Agil, and helping parry its arms with Bercouli and Heathcliff. Eugeo remained out of range, using Sacred Arts and warning others of attacks. And thus, the battle ensued.


	19. The World's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the battle against the Skull Reaper wind down, the four from Rulid confront the truth about their world from its three rulers.

* * *

The battle against the Skull Reaper seemed unending for the Assault Team. No one knew how long the battle had been going on for, nor did anyone bother to wonder. This fight to the death they all partook in was all that mattered to them as they did their best to whittle down its Life every chance they got.

But the Skull Reaper did not make this easy for them, as it changed its attacks periodically, sometimes taking the life of another swordsman or wounding another. The platform was splattered with blood, and even those like Kirito and Asuna on the front line of the fight were spattered with it on parts of their clothes and faces.

The Integrity Knights were probably the most instrumental in the fight. Sheyta’s Black Lily Blade was the most effective at carving into the monster’s skeleton and creating grooves for others to strike at. Renly, despite being clearly afraid of the monster, was able to slip past its defenses to hit critical points with his daggers. And Bercouli had to use his sword’s power on more than one occasion, often saving a life that might have been claimed had he not left cuts in places where they would be needed.

Towards the end of the fight, the Skull Reaper collapsed from all the attacks, but still struggled to resist the fate that awaited it. Heathcliff, seeing this, ordered for an all-out attack by everyone, using everything they had. Sacred Arts, sword skills, anything that could take down this monstrosity faster. On and on and on they hacked, slashed, stabbed, and struck at any part of its body they could reach. Until at long last, the Skull Reaper gave one last dying screech before its body turned gray and it blew away as nothing but ash.

Everyone just about collapsed and panted from the experience, many sporting some rather nasty wounds that had only been hastily healed by those experienced in Sacred Arts. Kirito and Asuna were apart from everyone, leaning against each other as they were sweating and bleeding from the ordeal. Eugeo, having exhausted himself with Sacred Arts, was panting heavily and holding his chest from all the spells he used. Alice had her sword in the ground to hold her up, her armor marred by blood and sweat trickling down her brow.

A swordsman went around the field, and told everyone, “That was 14 we lost in the fight.” That number seemed to unnerve everyone immensely.

“14?” Klein questioned. Then whined, “How the hell are we supposed to clear the last 25 floors if we lose that many in one battle.”

“This is impossible,” Agil voiced his concern. “We’re never going to see our homes again. Our families.”

Everyone seemed to be accepting this finality they were faced with. 300 years had people been striving to clear this castle, and only 75 floors had been cleared in all that time. And the further up they went, the more dangerous the monsters got. Was it even worth achieving the goal of clearing all 100 at this rate?

While still recovering, Kirito looked over to the only man still standing proud. Heathcliff stood over Bercouli, who was sitting with his sword up against his shoulder. The two commanders seemed to be talking about something. What it was, Kirito didn’t pay attention to. It was more about how pristine his armor still was even after all that fighting, and he had been at the forefront of the fight fending off the Skull Reaper’s attacks. Then something popped into his head from earlier about their conversation.

_ “Forged from the Gigas Cedar, I reckon. Beyond even my wildest imaginations.” _

Then there was the fight itself. While he never caught on too much, Heathcliff seemed to know how the Skull Reaper would act and moved accordingly to block when he could. Almost as if he knew how it behaved. And in the fight with Bercouli, he had put so much into his swing that he should have had a more severe wound from Bercouli’s surprise attack. Yet somehow, he got away from most of it despite committing himself to the attack.

As Eugeo came over to check on him and Asuna, Kirito muttered, “Eugeo, something’s not right about Heathcliff. Remember his duel with Bercouli?” Eugeo was about to question his friend on why it mattered, when he looked over and saw how Heathcliff was still going strong. The gears in the flaxen-haired boy’s mind turned as he came to the same realization. Kirito gave him back the Blue Rose Sword and rose to his feet, catching Asuna’s attention.

The two approached the KoB commander, and Eugeo spoke up, “It certainly feels like the battle with Ugachi, doesn’t it Commander?”

Turning to the boys and smiling, Heathcliff returned, “Quite so. Being honest, when you boys went to rescue your friends, I was afraid for your lives.” It was only then that he seemed to realize he made a mistake.

“That’s quite a memory you got there Heathcliff,” Kirito pointed out. Then accused, “Or should I call you Akihiko Kayaba.” The room went silent at this declaration, no one sure which way it would go.

Thus, Kirito elaborated, “I had always been kind of curious what the kind of person could be that would be called the ruler of Aincrad. Was he someone sadistic, calculating, maybe even demonic? But when I heard from Bercouli that Kayaba was the ruler of this place, I started wondering why you would come to some remote village in Norlangarth territory.”

“It seemed strange that you would appear to us, two boys wanting to defy the Axiom Church because of two girls taken by the Integrity Knights,” Eugeo picked up. “Not to mention you taught us to wield swords in a style that no one has ever learned. Funny how it is named after this very castle.”

Smirking, Heathcliff remarked, “I suppose that is quite ironic. Though unintended.”

“I doubt it,” Kirito refuted. Then explained, “You seemed to always appear before us when you needed to tell us something. Like when we first got here. You told us how this castle operated and how we would be free. Not to mention you knew the Pontifex had screwed with Asuna’s mind, even hinting at what we needed to restore her memory.”

“And how does that make me this ‘Ruler of Aincrad’ everyone knows?” Heathcliff questioned.

To which Kirito held up the Night Sky Blade and told him, “You knew this was forged from the branch of the Gigas Cedar. Only a few people knew about that. One of which being the person who instructed us to take it to the blacksmith Lisbeth, somehow knowing our compassion would let us protect a thief with a dragon.”

“And then there’s the duel,” Eugeo went further. “In that last moment, you moved out of the way of Bercouli’s hidden attack. But Kirito and I both trained at the Swordcraft Academy, and learned about using such strikes. You can’t break out of them once you commit, yet you seemed to have deviated your attack to get merely a scratch on the cheek. If you stop to think about it, it’s rather obvious something was amiss.”

“Yes, that was rather unfortunate of me to do,” the Commander acknowledged. Then he told them, “But you might also be interested to know that I saw you two at your Elite Disciple’s graduation, with someone beside me who I knew needed that spark to recall her past. And I sent that very person after you when you went to seek out the Queen Hive’s lair.”

Resting his shield in front of him, he announced, “Yes, I am Akihiko Kayaba, the ruler of Aincrad.” This news sent a ripple among those gathered. The Knights of the Blood Oath commander, the person they had fought with for who knew how long, was actually the ruler of Aincrad?!

Unnerved and in shock, Asuna asked, “Commander? Why?”

“Why did I do all of this?” Kayaba elaborated on the question. “Why did I create a visage for myself and fight among my prisoners? It’s rather simple. Aincrad was never meant to be a prison. Rather, it was meant to be a world free of the oppression that has become the Axiom Church.” Looking among the four from Rulid, he pointed out, “You four should already be aware of this corruption, being told its history from Cardinal’s agent.”

“You know about Yui?!” Alice demanded.

To which he answered, “I was one of the two that rescued her from Quinella, the person you and your companions know as the Pontifex. My goal with Aincrad was to create a home for people the church saw as dangerous or rebellious, and train them so they might be this world’s saviors from the Dark Territory in its eventual invasion.

“But Quinella corrupted that too, sending individuals like those in the Laughing Coffin guild we dealt with. She and her partner have warped the very world, weakening it and making it impossible for the Human Empire to possess an effective defense against the monsters at our doorstep. Our world is in danger of total annihilation. I desire to avert such a fate, by any means necessary.”

“Then why take an interest in us?” Eugeo shouted at him.

“Because, out of all the souls born in Underworld, you four are distinct,” Kayaba told him. “Unlike everyone born from the dawn of the Human Empire to now, you four are set apart in your minds and souls. Quinella noticed this the minute you were born, all on the very same day. I knew I had to safeguard you however I could. But then, Quinella snatched up two of you, and I was powerless to stop her. It is my second greatest regret.”

The four from Rulid were shell-shocked. Kirito and Eugeo knew Kayaba held them in such high esteem since he met them that day, but they were never quite sure to what degree. But the four of them were this pivotal? They could scarcely believe it.

Getting to his feet, Bercouli announced, “Well then Kayaba, it’s time to face your sentence. As Commander of the Integrity Knights, I, Bercouli Synthesis One, sentence you to death for your attempt at insurrection against the church.”

“Uncle, wait!” Alice called.

But then Kayaba called out, “System Call. Paralyze Room, Void ID Kirito.” Instantly, everyone felt their limbs seize up as they were suddenly paralyzed. Those standing or hunched fell to the ground. All except one boy, who kept his gaze firmly on the man in red.

“I am sorry Bercouli, but I cannot let the Integrity Knights enact their primary function,” he spoke to the Knight commander. “And I must ensure the castle goes on.” Looking around, he continued, “I had intended to reveal myself near the top of the castle, before retreating to my Ruby Palace. But alas, I must leave you all to press on. Perhaps in another 60 years, I will meet the first to reach the top.”

Then he turned to Kirito and offered, “However, I have this to offer. Kirito, as one of the two I trained in the Aincrad style, and as the founder of the Dual Wield style, I will grant you this duel. If you defeat me, I will dispel the barrier around Aincrad and free everyone inside to grant them the option of returning to Underworld and their homes. If they so choose.”

Kirito thought about it for a moment, before replying, “Okay. I accept your challenge.”

“However, this duel will be different from all the ones you are used to,” Kayaba pointed out. “This will not be a short-stop or single strike duel. This duel is unrestricted. You may do whatever you must to ensure victory, including taking the other person’s life.”

“No Kirito! Don’t do it,” Asuna cried out.

“Kirito, refuse,” Alice ordered. “We’ll find some other way to get home.”

But instead, he said, “I accept your terms.” As his friends exclaimed in disbelief, he glanced back and told them, “This is our only chance. You all have suffered enough.

“Alice, you had to bear the burden of pretending to be like the other Integrity Knights just so you could wait for Eugeo and I, not being able to go home and assure Selka you were alive and thinking of her.

“Eugeo, you and I set out to find Alice and Asuna and bring them home. We have the chance to bring them back to Rulid. You need to fulfill your promise to Selka.

“And Asuna, you sacrificed yourself for all of us. Now it’s my turn to put myself on the line for you.”

“No Kirito, please!” Asuna cried out. “I don’t care about all that. I didn’t sacrifice myself so you would do this. I don’t care about going home. I don’t want to lose you again. Please Kirito.” But he only gave her a soft smile in reply. He bent down and took the Blue Rose Sword with Eugeo’s permission.

Before he went to face Kayaba, Kirito acknowledged, “Agil, thank you for everything. I know you seemed like every greedy merchant there is, but I know you were pooling funds for others. You gave them equipment, food, whatever they needed on the side. And you especially helped out those who lost loved ones in this place. When I win, I hope you can do the same back in Centoria.

“Klein, thanks for sticking with us on those first few floors. I think I know a noble who could benefit from Fuurinkazan, protecting people regardless of social status.”

“Don’t you dare!” Klein protested. “Don’t you dare give me your damn last speeches. I won’t accept it. I’m not gonna accept it until I’ve drunk you under the table. You gotta live. You gotta survive. I ain’t letting you die on me, God dammit!” Kirito gave a small salute in reply.

Then he looked over to Bercouli and said, “Bercouli, thanks for watching out for us. I want to see you back in Centoria, so I can show you the village you founded and the people in it.”

The man smiled back and replied, “Aw, what the hell. You make it out of this alive, I’m going to be its permanent guardian. Pontifex be damned.”

“I look forward to that,” Kirito returned. Then he strode over to a clear space to face the man that held all their lives in the accursed place that was Aincrad.

“Before we get started, I have a personal request,” he prompted. “I don’t plan on dying today. I have an oath to uphold with my friends. But if the worst should come to pass, I want your word that you will do whatever it takes to keep Asuna, Alice, and Eugeo alive after I’m gone.”

“Kirito!” Asuna cried once more. “No please!”

But her cries didn’t go through, as Kayaba replied, “Very well. Should the worst come to pass, I will do what I must to ensure their survival. Even giving Asuna a part of your very being to bear and cherish. Don’t think your little union ceremony escaped my notice.” With that squared away, the two readied their swords.

Asuna pleaded for Kirito to stop, but a hand rested on hers to stop her. She turned to see Alice next to her, a sad smile on her face. The two shared a wordless exchange before looking up to watch the duel begin.

Kirito made the first move, charging forward and unleashing a flurry of attacks at Kayaba. The KoB commander blocked each strike effortlessly, moving his shield with little effort. The Commander made to stab at him, but Kirito moved his Night Sky Blade to bat it out of the way before lunging with the Blue Rose Sword. Kayaba maneuvered his shield to have the boy pass him by. Kirito quickly turned around and crossed his swords to block an overhead strike Kayaba made, locking the blades.

“Unrefined, but potent,” Kayaba commented. “A fine form you have for something you invented Kirito.”

Said boy didn’t reply, merely pushing with his blades to try and knock Kayaba off-balance. He then swung across from his left, earning a glancing blow on Kayaba’s armor. He then spun and continued with his right sword, knocking the knight’s shield out of the way. Carrying the momentum, he did another lunge with his left sword, only to be parried and have his momentum throw his arm upward. Kirito retreated after that, keeping his swords up to meet Kayaba’s next move.

“You nobles certainly have fancy moves,” Kirito remarked. “I don’t think I’ve seen anyone wield a sword and shield like that.”

“Consider it a long-lost art from a time before yours,” Kayaba returned. The two met once again, trading blows with shield and swords. Metal clanged and sparked as it met, each side giving it their all.

Despite his unrefined style, Kayaba was unable to get past his defenses. The boy used both swords independently, allowing one to compensate for the other should something happen. Whether it be for attacking or defending, each sword did something different from the other.

_ Perhaps he is not as unrefined as I first thought, _ Kayaba noted mentally. Even when he could get an attack in, Kirito reacted quick enough to get out of the way. It became clear to the Commander that, unless he forced Kirito to unleash a sword skill, he would not gain any advantage over him. Even then, it was clear Kirito was more level-headed. Perhaps due to Alice or Eugeo always keeping him on his toes.

Despite that, some of his attacks were showing that his rational side was slipping. Kirito just started wailing with his swords, barely dodging any counterattacks Kayaba sent his way. A stab that cut across the underside of his arm, a slash at the thigh, cutting some strands of hair. Even so, Kirito struck back. His swords managed a couple blows at Kayab’s waist and near the collarbone, but the man was unfazed.

The battle went on for a good while, with neither side landing any new blows apart from the ones Kirito got in. Until, at last, one of them slipped up. Kayaba made to ram Kirito with his shield and throw him off, but the boy ducked under. To his horror, Kirito crouched under his swing. And when he looked to the Night Sky Blade, he saw balls of light gather into it that caused it to grow. And even Kirito’s eyes looked different. They were yellow rather than black, a sign Kayaba was terrified to see but also elated to witness.

_ He has it, _ he contemplated,  _ the power to defy wills. My hope is fulfilled, Lyserith. _ He closed his eyes as he awaited the end that would come as Kirito cried out before rising to finish the duel.

But rather than an end, all Kayaba felt was cold steel under his chin. He dared not move as he felt the two swords crossed under him, but wondered when Kirito would finish him off. He opened his eyes to see the boy panting in front of him, his eyes back to normal, holding both swords up against his skin.

Confused, Kayaba asked, “Why do you not finish me?”

To which Kirito answered, “Because you are not our enemy.” Removing his swords, he explained, “Yui told us about all the crap the Pontifex and her partner put you through. And you even admitted to helping the four of us after we were split up. If you’re someone who never cared about people, you wouldn’t be doing such things. You’re different from them in a lot of ways. Besides, you didn’t take Alice and Asuna. The Pontifex did. And she needs to pay for her crimes. Who better to do that than the ruler of Aincrad, right?” Sheathing his Night Sky Blade, Kirito held out a hand to the KoB commander.

Although stunned at first by his reasoning, Kayaba put away his sword and took the hand offered. “I never knew how you would grow in all this time Kirito,” he said, chuckling a bit. “You certainly have a way about you.” In his head, he uttered the command to dispel the barrier around Aincrad, freeing everyone inside.

But just then, something caused Kirito to slam into the ground hard. And everyone in the room felt like their bodies weighed tons. Kayaba saw this, and his jaw became firm as he looked up to see two figures begin to appear.

The first he knew was the one casting such a spell. A man with blonde hair framing his head with a crown resting around his forehead. He wore dark green robes with a lighter green cape and sandals on his feet. But what was most notable about him was the green, translucent wings on his back in the shape of a butterfly’s.

The second he dreaded, as it was a woman with lilac hair so long it would pool on the ground if she were upon it, wearing a periwinkle dress that seemed more like a nightgown. Around her head was some sort of headdress along with a choker above her dress, and she was barefoot.

As they settled amongst the swordsmen and women still paralyzed, the man in green drawled, “Ugh! Ever the failure, to allow some low life to make you kneel Kayaba.”

His expression firm, Kayaba responded, “It is rare to see you step down from your realms, Nobuyuki. Quinella.”

Glaring at the knight, the one called Nobuyuki shouted, “I am Oberon, you piece of—”

“Be still Oberon,” Quinella urged with a calmness that hid a threat underneath. “We are not here to debate amongst each other.” Sizing up the ruler of Aincrad, Quinella then addressed, “Kayaba, I had hoped we would not meet again after our last exchange.”

“Then what do I owe the pleasure of your appearance here today?” Kayaba questioned.

To which she told him, “What else? We are here to collect what is ours. Now that your little safeguard is gone, we can retrieve what you have hoarded from us all these years.” She uttered some words under her breath, and something came over Bercouli, Sheyta, and Renly. Alice and Eugeo noticed how their eyes glazed over and they stood up almost mechanically. They then walked over and stood behind Quinella as if awaiting her orders.

Looking them over, she muttered, “Poor dears. I suppose Chudelkin will have to recondition them again after being in this place for so long.”

“You should be careful with the kind of tampering you conduct on your Integrity Knights, Quinella,” Kayaba warned. “Too much manipulation and they will break free. Bercouli especially, since you’ve had him for 300 years.”

Quinella laughed at this claim, replying, “You underestimate me far too often Kayaba. If it weren’t for your lofty desire to free everyone, I would find that almost endearing.”

Gruffly, Kayaba said, “We chose our paths long ago, my dear.”

Not liking to be ignored, the one called Oberon screamed, “Enough of this! Do not forget I am here to claim what’s mine too.” Quinella said nothing, merely waving her hand to allow him to do as he wanted.

Kirito looked over as best as he could, seeing the man approaching Asuna. He saw how his face appeared predatory and lustful, and was reminded of how Raios and Humbert looked the night he and Eugeo attacked them. He then fought whatever was holding him down, using the Blue Rose Sword to lift himself up as best as he could.

“Ooh my dear, sweet Asuna,” Oberon spoke, sounding like he was admiring some piece of art, “how I’ve longed for this day. When you were taken by the dear traitor, I was afraid that would be the end of you. But now, you are all mine.”

Scowling hard, Asuna growled, “What do you mean?”

“Do you not know?” he responded. Then informed, “My dear, you are to be my lovely bride.” Asuna, Alice, Eugeo, and Kirito all gasped at this, as the man continued, “Quinella was supposed to recondition you not just to be an Integrity Knight, but also to be my ever-faithful wife. The lovely Titania.” His expression darkening as he looked over to the knight in red, he spat, “Until this one interfered, undoing much of the process and causing you to be reverted back to what you once were. It makes my blood boil just thinking of it!” He calmed down, and said, “But no matter. Whether as a doll or the true beauty that is you, I have my bride.”

Angered, Asuna proclaimed, “You have no claim to me. You never did. I am bound by the goddesses to someone far superior to you.”

At this, Oberon let out a great laugh, saying, “You are bound by the goddesses? Silly girl. I am a god. In fact, I transcend all gods. You are mine, always.”

“Stay away from her, you bastard!” Kirito cried out, struggling to stay on his feet as he made to stomp towards them. But then Oberon held his hand out to the boy, and the gravity around Kirito made him fall back down. But looking at the boy, Oberon seemed to realize something.

“So that’s who you pledged yourself to,” he mentioned. Walking over to the boy, he claimed, “Well, such bonds are broken by death. So all I need to do is kill him.” Asuna’s blood ran cold at this, and she struggled against the gravity to try and get up so she could get to Kirito.

But then Kayaba intervened, standing before Kirito, and stated, “Kirito is the victor of our duel. As such, he shall keep his life. Beyond that, he is under my protection. You are not to touch him, lest you desire to duel me.” Oberon seemed to backpedal at this.

After he did, he replied, “I have no desire to fight you Kayaba. I doubt I’d survive the exchange. Very well. There are other ways to break a bond and make her my own.”

“Your short-sightedness is astounding,” Kayaba pointed out. “You cannot break such a bond, no matter what tricks you pull. It is the most sacred of all things in this world. I am afraid you will not succeed in the endeavor.”

“We shall see, Kayaba,” Oberon replied. He went over and uttered some strange words that then caused Asuna to be lifted beside him. Kirito called out to her, but was silenced by another wave from the gravity Oberon had him under.

Stepping forward, Quinella then addressed, “Despite my partner’s notions, I find you to be quite admirable. Kirito, you have done profoundly well in everything you have done. I have watched you all this time, seeing you grow and strive for power. I would like to make you an offer.” She strode over to him and knelt down, raising his face by the chin. “Become my Integrity Knight, and I will give you everything you could ever want. You will be the strongest in the world, and I will shower you with love every day for all time. You will not have any need for the world that has dragged you down so often. You will ascend with me. What do you say?”

The way she spoke to him was enticing. Kirito felt like he hung on every word she said. It felt like she had him, that she owned him. He wanted to please her, to give her what she wanted. Being made an Integrity Knight sounded wonderful. He couldn’t dream of anything better.

_ Don’t listen to her! Guard your heart. _

_ She’s lying Daddy! Don’t fall for it. _

Those voices snapped Kirito back to his senses. He looked back up at Quinella, but it wasn’t with some idolization like earlier. He began to see her in a different light, one hidden behind a veil of sweet words and honeyed promises. This rooted him in his own head, allowing him to resist the temptation.

“Shove your offer right up your ass,” Kirito retorted, catching Quinella off guard by his vulgarity. “You want to show me love? You don’t even know the first thing about it. You’ve twisted its meaning over the centuries. I’ve known what love is ever since I was young. Because I’ve loved people close to me, who loved me in kind. I won’t be your puppet. The next time I see you, I’m going to kill you and free Underworld from your tyranny.”

With a frown, Quinella relented, “Not unexpected, but unfortunate all the same. I suppose you shall have to live without love for a time before I offer you such salvation again.” She then walked over to Alice, and instructed, “It’s time to go, Number 30.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” Alice refuted. “I am not your slave.”

“Oh, but you are, little Alice,” Quinella told her. “While you never underwent the Synthesis Ritual like your friend did, I still used a Sacred Art to ensure you were under my control at times. I let you roam free as I promised, but I made sure I knew what you were up to and where you went. Such a naughty little girl, sneaking out of the church like you did.”

“What are you implying?” Alice questioned.

Giggling, Quinella revealed, “I was worried that little brat would expose what I did when you were on the first floor. She had every reason to be afraid of me, seeing as how I tried to make her what I couldn’t do with the spawn of Kayaba. Then again, she was broken at the time.”

Quickly understanding her implications, Alice said in shock, “It was you. Yui sensed you were in me that day.”

“That’s right. And I’m so happy she’s been dealt with,” Quinella replied, rather joyfully. “Now I just need to take you home and remake you into my own loyal Integrity Knight.”

Gritting her teeth, Alice challenged, “I will die before I let you take hold of me.”

Holding out her hand, Quinella muttered, “Oh, but I already do.” Without warning, Alice felt something like a spike dig into her mind. She gripped the sides of her head as she fought whatever was in her head, her eyes flashing between purple and blue. As she fought, her memories were becoming faint. Realizing what was going on, she desperately fought to retain all her memories. But she was slowly forgetting everything: Selka, her home, her time at the church, rescuing Kirito and Eugeo, reuniting with Asuna. These memories began to fade bit by bit.

_ No, don’t!  _ she begged.  _ Don’t take them away. Please! _ But her pleas went unanswered as more of her life was being erased. She began to forget her time under the Gigas Cedar with her friends, the moments she had with her family, spending days with Asuna. One memory persisted, but even recalling that was a struggle. The day she, Kirito, and Asuna had given Eugeo his birthday gift. She fought for that with all her might, but it was a losing battle.

Watching the face of Eugeo become faint, Alice cried,  _ Eugeo, don’t leave me. Don’t leave. _

As she opened her eyes a squint, she saw someone pull her to her knees. Then, without her really noticing, she felt something warm press against her lips. All her struggles died away as she savored a kiss that was comforting and loving. She went deep in, wanting to embrace all of it.

_ If I am to lose myself, _ she thought,  _ let me please be granted this one thing. _

She let out a soft moan as her arms wrapped around whoever was in front of her, allowing her to pull them in closer. A primal urge seemed to take root in her, removing her inhibitions. She desperately dove into the person she kissed, tasting every part of them. A part of herself admonished her for such an unsightly display, while another part urged her to go deeper.

But then, the other person broke off. As they did, Alice realized her memories were all there. She remembered the water fight they had at one of the bridges around the village, the birthday party she had where her friends took her on one of their playful ‘adventures’. She even remembered everything following her capture. It was all there. She opened her eyes to see that she had been making out with Eugeo. Her face flushed red for a moment until she noticed something. His eyes were glazed over just like Bercouli’s, and he had a blank look about him. With horror, she understood what had happened, and that Eugeo had just taken whatever Quinella had placed in her into himself.

The boy rose to his feet and walked in line next to Renly behind Quinella. “Hmm, well that was enticing to watch,” she muttered. “I suppose he’ll do then.” Alice was speechless, tears streaming down her face as the reality hit her.

“I’ve had enough of this,” Oberon spoke suddenly. “Quinella, we have businesses to attend.”

“Quite so, Oberon,” Quinella replied. And soon she, Oberon, Asuna, and the Integrity Knights plus Eugeo began to rise into the air. Kirito called out to Asuna and cursed Oberon and Quinella, unable to do much else otherwise.

But Asuna pulled something from around her neck, and cried out, “Kirito!” She then chucked something at him, which he managed to catch. He opened his palm to see Yui’s Heart now in his hands. “Look after her,” the Vice Commander told him.

Looking up, Kirito called back, “I will. And I’ll find you again. And I’ll save you and Eugeo. I promise.”

With a sad smile, Asuna returned, “I know you will. I’ll be waiting.” Before long, the seven figures disappeared as they rose into the air. The gravity effect disappeared after they vanished, and everyone got to their feet as they tried to figure out what the next step was. Alice remained where she was, as if frozen in place with tears coming down her face. Kirito looked up at where his friends disappeared, and cried out,

“ASUNA!!”


	20. Enter Alfheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Asuna taken and Eugeo seduced, Kirito and Alice make plans to reclaim their friends once more.

* * *

The growing dawn greeted the floating castle of Aincrad following the appearance and disappearance of Quinella and Oberon, along with Asuna, Eugeo, and the Integrity Knights. Even with the next floor open, no one bothered exploring the dungeon to find the next Dungeon Master. And there was no real need to. But at the same time, no one took up Kayaba’s offer to go home. Most everyone present had been exiled to Aincrad by the church. They weren’t willing to go back unless Quinella was dealt with. Kayaba wasn’t worried, and encouraged everyone to make themselves at home in Aincrad however they wished.

Even with all of this going on, Kirito was found at the edge of the castle near Lyndis. He looked out to the sun rising in the east, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. Just a little bit ago, he and Asuna along with Eugeo and Alice had been sworn together and would be promised to marry once they got to Rulid. Now, Eugeo had been taken by Quinella, and Asuna was being forced to be Oberon’s bride. Despite all of this, Kirito didn’t have a plan to rescue them like he did before. There was no Demon Tree to cut down this time, and he couldn’t get to where the two masterminds were easily. Quinella likely would prevent him entering with her full regiment of Integrity Knights. And he had no idea where Oberon was, since the man had not been seen prior to yesterday. Overall, Kirito felt powerless, and he hated it.

As he watched the sun rise, he heard Klein speak behind him, “Hey Kiri-dude. How ya been?” The boy didn’t reply, nor give any indication he had heard him. Klein went on, “It’s a new dawn. There will be new hope soon.”

“Hope?” Kirito finally said, a bit of an edge in his voice. Turning to face the scraggly warrior, Kirito retorted, “Hope? Klein, there is no hope. None whatsoever. Asuna’s taken and Eugeo is being inducted as an Integrity Knight as we speak. There is no hope.” Turning away, he finished, “Maybe it’s best if we don’t hope anymore.” Klein was about to say something when he noticed the pale-blue sword on the wall next to his friend. He had forgotten that the Blue Rose Sword was still with Kirito when Eugeo was taken. Klein then looked up at his friend, disheartened to hear him being so distraught like this.

Scratching the back of his head, Klein tried to explain, “Listen, in my home village, we have a saying: ‘a new dawn brings light in our darkest hour.’ I know it seems bad, but your dawn is coming. And it will bring light to your darkest hour too. Don’t give up yet. There’s still a chance. Asuna is out there waiting for you. Hell, Eugeo probably expects you to come to his rescue. Don’t throw it all away just because of some screw ups.”

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kirito requested, “Klein, just leave me alone.”

“I will,” the man replied. “But, there are some people here that won’t.” Before Kirito could ask what he meant, a dragon with pale-blue fur and red eyes appeared in front of him as he turned around, surprising him as it squawked and chirped. Following its appearance came a familiar girl with brown hair in pigtails.

Silica came right up to Kirito and hugged him tightly, leaving him stunned and confused in why she was here. She then muttered, “You’re alive. You’re alive.” After a bit, Kirito wrapped his arms around her, completing the embrace.

“Silica, what are you—” he started to ask.

But Silica pulled away and told him, “I was brought here by Kayaba’s request. He said you freed everyone in Aincrad. But I’m not the only one.” Looking behind her, Kirito was met with the faces of Sortiliena and Lisbeth standing alongside Klein. Sortiliena was dressed differently from before, wearing a purple shirt with chest armor and black pants. She had her hair tied up like she usually did, and had her sword at her side and her whip on her back. Lisbeth was pretty much the same as before, though she did seem troubled.

“It’s been too long Kirito,” Sortiliena greeted. Then she commented, “You’ve certainly changed since we last met.”

“Liena…” Kirito gasped upon seeing his old mentor. Then asked, “How did you guys get here? The entrance—”

“Strangely enough, a portal opened in my gardens while Silica was playing, and a man named Heathcliff requested we follow him and find you,” Sortiliena explained to him. “Your pages would have come to, but they have their schooling to attend to.”

Lisbeth then stepped forward and asked, “Kirito, what’s going on? We were told you cleared Aincrad.”

Upon those words, Kirito said to them, “It’s a bit of a long story.”

After some time, Kirito finished relaying everything that had happened since they last saw him be taken away by Eldrie. The girls could tell he had been through a lot. Lisbeth was happy to hear Asuna was still alive, but was disheartened like Kirito at her being taken by the man called Oberon. She had several choice words that got her admonished by Sortiliena, who covered Silica’s ears to keep her from hearing such vulgar language.

After he had finished, Silica urged, “You can’t give up now. You promised you’d rescue Asuna again. You have to go find her.”

“Silica, I don’t even know where this Oberon person is,” Kirito pointed out.

Then Sortiliena suggested, “Why not ask Kayaba about it? He seemed to know about these people, and they knew him. He might have insight into where to find him.” Kirito had to keep himself from facepalming at this idea. He couldn’t believe he didn’t think about talking to Kayaba in all this time. He had just been so caught up in Asuna being taken that he completely forgot.

“Knowing him, he might be in Grandzam,” the boy figured. “We better head there to talk with him.”

But before he took off, Lisbeth grabbed the cuff of his sleeve and mentioned, “Hold it buster, you might want to make sure Alice is with you. Knowing her, she’s probably really depressed after the boy she loved went with such a horrible person like that Quinella lady.”

Turning to face her, Kirito replied, “Yeah, but I’m not the best person to help her. She’ll snap my head off or something.”

“What does that matter?” Lisbeth challenged. Then she said, “She’s your friend. You four are supposed to always be there for each other. So, go to her. Snap her out of it. Help her with this issue she’s having to deal with. Especially if you are going through the same thing she is.”

“She’s right Kirito,” Sortiliena added. “Right now, you both need each other. You share a bond with your friends that has stood everything that has come at it thus far. Now you need to press on with that very bond in order to achieve your goal.”

Tugging on his arm, Silica urged, “C’mon Kirito, let’s go find Alice.” And she dragged him off, with Pina, Sortiliena, Klein, and Lisbeth followed.

* * *

Alice was next to a stone bridge, legs curled up against her as she sat against the structure. She had felt so horrible upon realizing what Eugeo had done for her. She had been so caught up in the moment she shared with him that she didn’t realize he was taking whatever Sacred Art Quinella placed on her and becoming her puppet to save his beloved. She felt so guilty about it all, and she cried herself dry. Even now, she found no tears to come, having spent them all yesterday.

As she continued to wallow, she heard a sad chirp coming from in front of her. She looked up, and was startled to see the dragon Pina right in front of her. Pina cooed a bit before going over and nuzzling her side.

“What are you doing here little one?” she asked. Then, a pair of black boots came into her line of sight. She looked up to see Kirito standing over her. Glancing down, she spoke, “I’d like to be left alone Kirito.”

To which Kirito responded, “Wasn’t my call to make.” Silica then appeared from behind him, looking nervous.

She then asked, “Um, Miss Alice… Do you remember… um, remember me?”

Seeing the girl, Alice’s expression softened, and she greeted, “It’s good to see you again Silica.” This response made the girl beam before she came up and knelt beside the Integrity Knight. Noticing her garb, Alice commented, “You seem far different from the last time I saw you.”

“You can thank Liena for that,” Kirito mentioned. But Alice didn’t get to ask about who that was when he went on, “Alice, I was going to see if Kayaba had any ideas about where Oberon came from. Since he seemed to know the guy, I figured he’d know how to find the creep so we could rescue Asuna.”

Alice became downcast again, uttering, “Kirito, there’s no way we’re getting them back. Even if we could go to where Oberon is, he and the Pontifex are too powerful for either of us. You witnessed their power then. Oberon had some kind of Sacred Art that altered the world and hindered us, and Administrator has always had a way of taking control of people she wanted to seize. We stand no chance against them. Not to mention Eugeo is now her slave. I wager he is being reconditioned like all the other Knights so he can be a loyal servant to the Pontifex. Compared to that, what chance do we have?” Silica seemed saddened to hear Alice sound so defeated, and even Pina let out a soft cry at her words. But the two backed away when they heard Kirito stomp over.

He grabbed Alice by the collar under her armor and hoisted her up, and reprimanded, “So you’re just going to give up and let Eugeo suffer at Quinella’s hands? You’re going to let Asuna become the bride of someone as vile as Oberon? Because the Alice I remember would not be so quick to give up. She would be fighting her damn hardest to get Eugeo back. She would be giving everything she had to rescue Asuna. She wouldn’t give a damn about Oberon or Quinella. Hell, she’d renounce them at the drop of a hat and stand against them with every fiber of her being. But now, all I have is an idiot who will just sit back and let her friends suffer.”

Triggered by his later words, Alice growled, “What did you say?”

“That you’re an idiot!” Kirito repeated. “Only an idiot would just sit and wallow because they think they can’t do anything. And that’s what you are: an idiot!” Every time he said ‘idiot’, Alice’s face contorted with anger. The air around her became so hostile that Silica whimpered, and Pina hunched in front of her to protect her.

Vehemently, Alice shoved him back and broke his grip, replying, “Don’t you dare… Don’t…” Her voice raised, she said, “Don’t ever call me that again! You don’t think I want to save our friends? I want to go free them so desperately, like it is my last act. I want to have Eugeo in my arms again. I want Asuna here with us. I want it all.” She then took a few breaths to calm herself, but her hard gaze was still set on her face, directed at Kirito as if to threaten him.

Recovering from the shock, Kirito replied, “I’ll call you that as many times as I need to if it’ll get you to snap out of it. Especially since I’ll need you to save our friends.” Then he told her, “Let’s go see Kayaba. It’s time we found out where Oberon resides.”

* * *

Up in Grandzam, the two from Rulid alongside Silica, Sortiliena, Lisbeth, Klein, and Agil all met in the meeting room where Kayaba awaited them. Agil had expressed his own desire to get Asuna and Eugeo back, wanting to right the wrongs done to everyone in Underworld. He had mentioned it would be the only way he could see his wife back in Centoria, wanting to do everything he could to help Kirito and Alice in their mission.

As they stood before him, Kayaba spoke, “I understand you want to find where Oberon is in order to rescue Asuna.”

“We do,” Kirito replied, steadfast.

Smirking, the ruler remarked, “I must say it is a rather wise choice to go for her than Eugeo at present. With your current strength, you would not make it to the top of the Central Cathedral. Not with Quinella bolstering her defenses as she has. But Oberon is more careless, and his realm is more vast. But you should know Oberon is not in Underworld.” This news caused some murmur among those gathered. “Rather, he is in a realm separate from ours,” Kayba continued. “This realm is called Alfheim.”

“I have not heard of such a place,” Alice mentioned. “The church has nothing regarding it.”

“That is because it is separated as part of Quinella and Oberon’s pact,” Kayaba explained. “They had used Sacred Arts higher than the priests have ever attained to open the way to a new world. This doorway remains open even now, but only to those who know where to find it. Fortunately for you, I know how to get into Alfheim.” The group got excited at this news, until he added, “However, you should be warned the residents have a cold disposition towards humans. This journey will be more difficult than anything you have faced before. Are you certain of your path?”

“We are, more than anything,” Kirito answered. “I’m not abandoning Asuna. I will save her, so we can be together in Rulid like we promised. I will defy the goddesses if I must get her back.”

“On the contrary Kirito, I think the goddesses would approve of you going to rescue her, since she is important to them as well,” Kayaba mentioned. Those words reminded the two of what Yui mentioned, about how Asuna was a chosen vessel for Stacia. It slipped his mind that Kayaba also knew. He wondered if Oberon and Quinella were aware of it as well.

Looking to the golden Knight, the ruler inquired, “And what of you Alice?”

“I seek to rescue everyone important to me,” she answered firmly. “Rescuing Asuna will give us the advantage we need to save Eugeo from Quinella.” Kayaba acknowledged her resolve, sounding relieved at her words.

“We’re gonna help them too,” Lisbeth came in. “We owe them all so much. We want to do our part in this fight.”

“Hell yeah,” Klein added. “I ain’t gonna let those bastards get away with this.”

“While your dedication is admirable, I am afraid this is a journey these two must undertake alone,” Kayaba informed. Before they could protest, he added, “However, I will require your help and will need to train you and any allies you have for a future battle that will come before too long. Do not fret, as you will aid us in the battle to come.” Rising from his seat, he addressed, “Kirito, Alice, come with me.”

* * *

A little later found them at the edge of the castle once more, with a platform that looked like a ramp leading out into the sky. Everyone was perplexed by this sight, save for Alice whose eyes flashed with recognition.

Facing them, Kayaba informed, “If you two fly past the western province, you will encounter a rift over the End Mountains. This will take you to Alfheim, the world where Oberon has taken Asuna to.”

Crossing his arms, Kirito questioned, “And how exactly are we to fly there? Unless you know a Sacred Art that can conjure wings.”

Kayaba gave another of his smiles before replying, “I already have that in hand.” Behind them they heard mighty wings flapping as something descended. Alice turned around, and was elated to see what was coming.

As the others turned, she ran up and cried out, “Amayori! You’re here.” Her dragon cooed at seeing Alice again, nuzzling her with its head. Alice cried happy tears, the first in forever, as she hugged her companion after being separated for so long. Pulling away, she looked back to Kayaba and asked, “How did you retrieve her from the Central Cathedral?”

“I used some of my power before Quinella returned to find your partner,” he answered. “She has missed you quite a bit.” It certainly seemed that way, as Amayori seemed rather affectionate of Alice. Pina flew over and squawked at the larger dragon, who eyed the smaller one with curiosity. But very quickly, Amayori purred and became affectionate with Pina too, much to Silica’s delight.

“They’re friends already,” she said with a happy sigh.

“I’d be surprised if dragons were ever hostile towards another of their kind,” Agil mentioned. “Guess Amayori is the motherly type.”

Turning to the man, Klein questioned, “Since when were you a dragon expert.”

“Not the time!” Lisbeth snapped at them, startling them both with her temper.

With the reunion settled, Kayaba told Alice, “You should be able to reach Alfheim from here. But be wary when you enter. The beings there will not take kindly to humans living in their dominion.” Alice nodded before going to mount her partner. Kirito came up tentatively, worried Amayori might snap at him. Said dragon let him pass and mount up behind Alice. “May you be swift and sure as you venture to a new land,” Kayaba said to them.

Taking the reins, Alice replied, “When we return, we shall have Asuna and be ready to rescue Eugeo.” And without another word, she snapped the reins, causing Amayori to charge off the ramp and glide into the distance, with Kirito behind her crying out as they flew.

As they grew smaller in the distance, Kayaba turned to the others and informed, “We must make preparations to aid them. And there is someone you will need to meet.”

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as the two friends flew on Amayori to the western skies. They had settled into a good pace, passing over the many towns and forests dotting the west of the Human Empire. As the End Mountains neared, the two braced themselves for what was ahead.

“How are we to find this rift to get to Alfheim?” Kirito questioned. “Kayaba never said.”

“For now we must have faith in what he told us,” Alice responded. Nothing else was said as they came closer. As they did, the two noticed something about the air above the mountains. It looked like there was a ripple, too faint to see normally but noticeable at their elevation. Alice directed Amayori towards it, instructing Kirito to brace himself as they went in.

Pretty soon, they entered the rift. The air around them seemed to blow faster around them, causing their cape and coat to flap violently. They both shut their eyes as they braced through the journey. But they never saw the space turn white around them, and a myriad of colors shoot past them as they went into a light at the end.

Before too long, the event was finished. And the two opened their eyes to see an amazing view. A world lush with green forests and grasslands, an entire ocean surrounding the landmass, and a massive white tree that touched the sky and seemed to stretch to every corner imaginable. Without really understanding it, they knew they had entered the land of Alfheim.

“It’s beautiful,” Alice said in awe, looking around at everything about them. The mountains and cliffs, the trees and rivers, everything about this world. Kirito was of a similar mindset, scanning around to see all there was to be. But his glee faded when he remembered why they were here. They had to find Asuna, which meant they needed to know where Oberon was.

As Amayori flew, Kirito suggested, “Let’s go find a settlement. Someone here has to know about Oberon.” Alice complied, beginning to look for someplace they could reach. Just then, tongues of flame shot in front of Amayori, causing the dragon to halt in the air to avoid being hit. The two looked over to the source, seeing what looked like five warriors in red with transparent wings, similar to Oberon, chasing two figures in green. A small group of them seemed to have spotted them and were preparing another attack.

“Hang on Kirito,” Alice warned. Kirito held on for dear life as she directed Amayori to face their attackers. The dragon opened its great maw and spewed white-blue flames at the figures that attacked them. They dodged, but it was clear they were surprised by the presence of a dragon.

“System Call,” Alice called, “Generate Glacial Element, Arrow Shape!” Despite her incantation, nothing was generated from her command. She tried again, but nothing happened. With horror, she questioned, “Why can I not use Sacred Arts here?” She was left no time to ponder as the figures in red attacked again, shooting fireballs their way. Alice was forced to direct Amayori to dodge, as the dragon needed time to recharge its fire breath. Kirito held on as best he could, but wasn’t sure how long he would manage.

The warriors got close enough that one lunged with his lance at the humans onboard. Kirito ducked back, but lost his grip in the saddle and fell off Amayori’s back. Alice called out to him, but had to draw her own sword to defend against her attackers.

Kirito plummeted to the ground below, screaming as he descended. As he neared the tree line, someone tackled him from the side. Before he was knocked out, and before hitting the ground, the last thing he remembered seeing was someone with blonde hair.

* * *

After an unknowable amount of time, Kirito awoke to see that night had fallen. He got up, seeing he was in some kind of forest next to a brook. He checked his status via a Stacia Window, which somehow still worked here, and saw he had only lost a bit of Life, but was still well. Rising to his feet, he began looking around for whatever might have happened.

“Okay, time to find Alice,” he muttered to himself. “She must have dove after me when I fell. I just hope she and Amayori are okay.” Before he could go anywhere, something pulsed light blue in his coat pocket. He reached in and pulled out Yui’s Heart, which seemed to pulse with light for some odd reason. Upon bringing it out, the light pulsed faster before something seemed to happen. The gem radiated with power, floating in the air and pushing Kirito back as he braced against some kind of wind it generated. Kirito peered into the wind as best he could, and saw someone taking shape inside the light.

The form of a little girl in a white dress began to appear, with hair as black as night and going down her back. Her features became more apparent as the energy coalesced into her body. At last, the wind died down, and she floated in the air, curled into a ball. But the sight of the girl made Kirito’s heart leap from within his chest.

As the girl opened her eyes, he spoke, “Hey. Do you remember me, Yui?” The girl didn’t respond right away, seeming to analyze him.

But then, she formed a bright smile and replied, “I do. I remember everything, Daddy.” And Kirito broke down as his daughter floated into his arms. Yui uttered ‘Daddy’ a few more times, nuzzling into his chest and hugging him tight. Kirito held her close, thanking the goddesses for giving him back his daughter.

That is until something began to happen to her. Her body began to shrink, and her attire changed. Instead of a white dress, Yui wore one that was slightly pink and had a flower petal aesthetic with the skirt. She had fingerless gloves that went up to her shoulders, and an anklet with some kind of orb on her left ankle. Finally, a purple flower fitted itself in her hair.

Once finished, she was just small enough to fit in Kirito’s hand, which he held for her. On her back were transparent wings that sparkled and shimmered for some odd reason.

“Yui? What just happened?” Kirito asked, concerned by the change.

Looking herself over, Yui replied, “I’m not entirely sure, but I think it is because of this world’s dynamic.” Noting her father’s confused look, she explained, “Normally, to return to my physical form, a massive amount of sacred energy would have been needed to be pooled into me for at least a year. And it could not be interrupted, or I would disappear forever. However, this world seems saturated with sacred energy. There’s so much of it that I was able to absorb much of it and take on this form. But I would need a lot more to return to how I originally was.”

Taking that explanation, Kirito responded, “Well, whatever happened, I’m glad you’re back Yui.”

“Me too Daddy,” Yui returned. Then she asked, “But where are Mommy, Auntie, and Uncle?”

Turning somber, Kirito told her, “Well, to make a long story short, we cleared Aincrad by defeating Kayaba. But in doing so, two people came and took Mommy and Uncle Eugeo. They were Oberon and Quinella, the same people you told us about.” Yui gasped upon hearing this, but Kirito continued, “As for Auntie Alice, she should be somewhere nearby. We got separated after being attacked by these guys in red armor. I was going to start looking for her.”

Before he moved anywhere, Yui flew up in front and urged, “Wait Daddy, you need to know some things about this world. This place isn’t like Underworld at all.”

“I already figured that,” Kirito told her. “Alice couldn’t use Sacred Arts here.”

“Yes, that is true,” Yui acknowledged. “This place does not recognize the commands for Sacred Arts like in Underworld and Aincrad. However, there is a language to cast spells exclusive to this world. Not only that, but you need to be careful not of the sacred energy, but your own energy when using spells. I can’t explain everything, so we might want to find a resident who knows this world better than I do.”

“Where are we going to find someone like that?” Kirito asked. “Kayaba told us people here don’t like humans.”

“That’s because the residents in this world are fairies,” Yui explained. “They are the people that live and govern this world. But there are beings like what I am, pixies, that are meant to help fairies. Which explains why I know as much as I do.”

“Well that explains a lot,” Kirito remarked. Then requesting, “Any chance you can help me find Alice or anyone nearby?” Yui nodded and went to the ground. She placed her hands in the grass and seemed to concentrate on something.

Once done, she informed, “I detected four individuals to our southwest. Three I can identify as Salamanders, a race of fairies known for their more war-like behaviors and powerful fire magic. One of them is a Sylph, who are known to be well-versed mages and speedy fighters. It seems the Salamanders are about to attack the Sylph.”

“Then we better hurry and rescue them,” Kirito said. Yui flew into his pocket for safety as the boy rushed off in the direction she had indicated.

* * *

They approached the scene of the fight, and found the three Salamanders and the lone Sylph Yui mentioned. The Salamanders were dressed in weird armor that looked far different from the Integrity Knight armor like what Alice wore. Most notably was the helmet, which only had a slit for the eyes and seemed to have horns protruding from the sides. All three wielded lances, two of which had bucklers.

The lone Sylph was a girl in a green dress with an open front, white leggings that cut off just before white shorts underneath her dress. One of the more notable features about her was her hair: blonde and tied in a ponytail with a flower surrounding where the ponytail started, and green eyes. She wielded a curved sword that she held in front of her ready to engage.

One of the Salamanders then spoke, “Geez, it’d be a waste to just kill her here. Why don’t we just take her home and make her our plaything.”

“Not today,” another, probably the leader of the group, refuted. “General Eugene wants all Sylphs in this area killed and their Remain Lights collected. Let’s get to it.”

The Sylph grit her teeth as she prepared to engage them. But Kirito wouldn’t allow this to continue. He charged forward and got between them, facing the Salamanders with his hand by his sword.

“Mind explaining to me why three guys are going against one girl? Kind of not cool to do,” he addressed.

“What the hell?!” the third Salamander uttered in outrage. “What’s a human doing here?”

“Doesn’t matter,” the leader replied. “We kill him too. Leave him to the beasts here.” The two before him came down to Kirito’s level, and he smiled at this turn of events.

Glancing back, he inquired, “Mind if I take these clowns down?”

The Sylph seemed taken aback by the request, but she replied, “Be my guest. Just know I’ll have to kill you once you finish.”

“I doubt it, but I’ll duel you if I need to,” he told her. Then he drew the Night Sky Blade. For whatever reason, the presence of said sword seemed to cause the fairies around him to falter and step back a bit. But Kirito didn’t pay it any attention, settling into a stance so he was ready to attack.

The first grunt charged with a roar, his lance raised to spear the boy in black. But Kirito spun around it and stabbed the man in the back with fluid movements. He then rushed the other guy and cut him down, going right through his armor and killing him in an instant. Both Salamander’s bodies then converted into balls of flame that remained where they had fallen.

Seeing his brethren fall, the leader muttered, “I don’t care if the general charbroils me. No way in Helheim am I sticking around to get gutted by some crazy human.” And he flew off.

Kirito sheathed his sword, turning to face the Sylph he rescued. “Still want to duel me now?” he asked.

To his surprise, the Sylph instead inquired, “Are you… Is it really you, Kirito?”


	21. Land of the Fairies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in Alfheim, Kirito comes across someone who knows him. How much she knows will astound him.
> 
> Meanwhile, Asuna encounters her own trial with the King of Fairies.

* * *

Startled by the sudden question, Kirito didn’t reply right away. How did this Sylph know his name? He had only just gotten here, and Alfheim was separated from Underworld. No one should know who he was.

Again, the Sylph asked, “Kirito, is that really you?”

Perplexed, Kirito answered, “Yeah, my name’s Kirito. I’m surprised someone from here knows who I am.” But he was further surprised when the Sylph dropped her sword and embraced him. Kirito looked down at her and saw she had tears in her eyes.

“You’re alive,” she cried. “I’m so happy you’re alive.” Kirito was unable to reply, still not catching on to what the heck was happening.

As the Sylph hugged him, Yui shot out of his pocket and chastised, “Let him go. Mommy and I are the only ones allowed to hug Daddy.”

At her presence, the Sylph backed away and exclaimed, “A pixie? Wait, Daddy?!”

Kirito clasped his hands in front of Yui carefully and pulled her towards him, urging, “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Then he asked, “You mind explaining how you know who I am? I feel kind of weird learning you know who I am.”

The Sylph seemed to collect herself, and responded, “Oh right. I guess you wouldn’t recognize me looking like this.” But then she grumbled, “But I would have thought my older brother would recognize my voice at least. That never changed coming here.”

“Brother?” Kirito questioned. Then he thought about it and realized some things began to click. At least the part about her voice.

Seeing him being slow on the uptake, the Sylph urged, “C’mon Kirito, it’s me. Your little sister. You know… Suguha.”

At that, it finally clicked, and Kirito gasped, “Wait, Sugu? That’s you?!”

The Sylph Suguha scratched her cheek in an embarrassed manner, replying, “That’s me. Or, the old me anyway.”

“Okay, what are you talking about? What the heck happened to you?” he asked fervently.

“I’ll tell you all about it, so take it easy,” she urged him. She set down on a patch of grass, and Kirito did likewise as she began to relay her story.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“I became a Sylph about a year ago. Ever since you and Eugeo left to become Swordsmen, I wanted to get stronger so I could follow you. I practiced using the sword in secret, only telling Selka what I was doing. Sometimes I went back to that cave in the End Mountains to train and patrol for anymore denizens of the Dark Territory that were slipping in like before. About two years I did this. Then, I ran across a scouting party trying to break in and come after the village. I challenged them to battle, fighting with all I had. But then, one of them got a good hit on me. I felt my Life slipping away, but I didn’t want Selka or the villagers to have to face those monsters. I continued fighting, and killed them all. But as I tried returning to the village, I only got to the woods before I collapsed. I was ready to die at that moment, but I wanted to live so I could see you and Eugeo again.

“As I lay there, waiting for Stacia to take me home, someone else appeared above me. She said her name was Sakuya, and she led a race of fairies called the Sylph. She had been alerted of my bravery, coming to find me. I never found out how she knew what I did, but I didn’t question it. She offered me the chance to live. I would be reincarnated as a Sylph like her, and live in Alfheim. She said some humans, ones who did great deeds of bravery or esteem, could be offered reincarnation. Most choose to forget their lives as humans if they do this, but I asked to keep my memories of my home and family. Sakuya told me that, even if I did, I could never go back to my village. I insisted on holding on to my memories, even if I could never come home. And then, she remade me into the Sylph I am now. Even gave me a new name: Leafa.”

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kirito listened intently with Yui on his shoulder. While intrigued by what had happened to her, a pang of guilt settled when he learned his sister, now Leafa, was like this after he left. His head dipped so his bangs covered his eyes, causing Yui to look up at him with concern. This prompted Leafa to look over and see how he felt about it all.

“It’s alright,” she tried to assure him. “I’m still alive. And I have an amazing life here. It’s really easy to grow accustomed to this place.”

“I should have been there for you,” Kirito muttered. “I shouldn’t have left you like that. But then I… I…”

Placing her hands over his, Leafa told him, “Hey, if you hadn’t left like you did, you would still be just as bitter and resentful to the villagers as ever. It doesn’t matter Kirito. Besides, I’m here now. And maybe I can help you.” Then she asked, “So why are you here anyway? I thought you and Eugeo went to Centoria to find Asuna and Alice.”

“We did, but some things happened,” he informed her. He relayed all that had happened since he last saw Leafa, including how he had come here looking for Asuna after she was taken by Oberon. Not to mention that he was separated from Alice and needed to find her soon.

Leafa mulled over everything she was told, then explained, “You’re going to run into trouble finding Oberon. He’s the Fairy King, the ruler of Alfheim. And he lives atop the World Tree, in the center of Alfheim. To get to him, you need to pass his trial at the base. Every race has attempted it in the hope that their race would be reborn as an Alf, heavenly fairies from his realm. But no one has in the long history of the world.”

“So he’s up at the top of that big tree?” Kirito questioned.

“Yeah. And the trial is nothing to sneeze at,” Leafa reiterated. She then looked around, saying, “If you’re going to be in Alfheim, you need to be able to fly. If I’m right about where we are, there should be something here that can help us.” She went over near the brook, seeing what she needed to find. “Kirito, come here,” she called. Kirito and Yui went over to see her crouched over what looked like a tree root. What was notable about this root was that it looked like the bark from the World Tree.

“This is a root of Yggdrasil, the World Tree,” Leafa told him. “It has special properties, or so Sakuya told me. If we’re lucky, it can turn you into a fairy.”

“Or?” Kirito questioned.

To which Leafa nervously mentioned, “Or it could cause you to die from too much mana.”

“Well that’s great,” the boy grumbled. But they had no choice. If he wanted to find Alice and navigate this world more effectively, he had to take this chance. He reached out towards the root, about to grasp it.

But then Yui advised, “Wait Daddy. The root might help, but it will fill your body with too much mana if you aren’t careful. I’ll try to manage the mana entering your body. That way, you should be able to conjure wings of your own.”

“Is this really a good idea?” Leafa questioned.

To which Kirito told her, “Yui’s special in more ways than one. And I am willing to trust my daughter on this.” Leafa let that slide, if only so they could get a move on. Kirito then grasped the root while Yui rested on his hand.

Immediately, energy coursed through his body, filling him with an unbelievable sense of power. It felt like his blood was on fire, burning his insides. Yui seemed to be concentrating hard on managing the mana entering his body, but he figured it was straining her greatly to be doing something like that.

After a couple minutes, Yui cried out, “Now! Let go Daddy!” He did, feeling a wave of exhaustion settle over him. Yui panted and lay on the grass from the effort she made protecting her father. Leafa scooped her up and held her close, thanking her for the help.

Kirito rose and looked behind him to see black wings on his back, in the same style as the one Leafa and the Salamanders were but appearing slightly different. Though, surprisingly, he didn’t really feel them on his back at all. It was like they weren’t even there.

“So these are my wings now?” Kirito asked.

Helping Yui into his pocket, Leafa urged, “I’ll have to teach you to fly pretty quick. Salamanders will come to retrieve the Remain Lights of those guys you took down. And we shouldn’t be here when they get back.” She then put her hand on Kirito’s back and instructed, “Imagine you have bones and muscles on this spot of your back, stretching out into wings. Then try to envision those wings moving to fly.”

“That’s all it takes?” Kirito questioned. But Leafa gave him a hard look, and he tried doing what she told him. Pretty soon, his wings rustled as they struggled to move.

“Good, just a little more,” she encouraged. His wings fanned out behind him, before flapping down hard and making him rocket into the air. Leafa came up on her own wings to see him flying in circles, out of control.

“How do I make it stop?” Kirito cried out. But rather than help, Leafa watched on and laughed seeing her brother make a fool of himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After some instruction, Kirito finally got enough of a grasp to get basic flying down and following behind Leafa. The feeling he got from it was unlike anything he knew before. And unlike riding on Amayori, it was liberating and exhilarating. He wouldn’t admit that to Alice, but it felt so wonderful to him as he soared into the night sky.

Leafa stayed nearby to help him should something occur while they flew. But he seemed to be adapting to the change rather well, even if he looked strange doing it. But she couldn’t deny it felt wonderful to finally be with her brother after all this time, not to mention being on more equal footing with him compared to her time at Rulid. When she glanced over, her eyes fell on the Blue Rose Sword.

“Hey Kirito, that other sword you have,” she mentioned. “Isn’t that Eugeo’s?”

To which he replied, “Yeah, but Eugeo left without it. I’m holding onto it until we get him back in Centoria. And don’t say ‘if’, Alice and I aren’t giving up on him.”

“I wasn’t going to say if you could rescue him,” Leafa said in her defense. “But I don’t know how you are going to save him when he gave himself over to Quinella.”

His face hard, Kirito told her, “Asuna did the same thing for us. We got her back in our time in Aincrad. That means Quinella’s power isn’t perfect, and there are ways to break whatever hold she has on Eugeo. No question about it.”

“Well, if Asuna remembered you after whatever ritual she went though, I’ll bet Eugeo will especially remember you guys,” Leafa figured.

The two flew a great distance before they saw something ahead. It was a strange-looking town with a tall tower surrounded by four smaller ones connected by what Kirito guessed were bridges. Several smaller buildings dotted the ground beneath it. And in the moonlight, it seemed to glow an ethereal green.

“That’s Sylvain, Sylph territory,” Leafa informed. “This has been my home since I came to Alfheim.”

“It looks a little like Centoria,” Kirito commented.

Leafa giggled, and replied, “Not even. This place is kilors above anything Centoria has.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Kirito challenged.

But as they neared the city, Leafa asked, “Kirito, you do know how to land, right?” That question made the matter dawn on him.

“No, not really,” he admitted, beginning to panic. But they were too close to one of the towers to adjust their heading.

“Too late now,” Leafa said with a sheepish smile. “You’re on your own.”

“Wait no! Leafa!” he called, but to no avail. Leafa had already descended while he crashed straight into the tower before falling to the ground in a heap.

Grimacing from the fall, he grumbled, “That was so not cool.”

“Stop complaining,” Leafa responded, “I can heal you.” The next second, she uttered some strange words in a language Kirito was unfamiliar with.

_Su firra heiru ausutoru, burotto subaru bani_

When she did, glyphs seemed to revolve around her, with select ones glowing and appearing in front of her when they were said. When she finished, a light surrounded Kirito and he felt his injuries being mended instantly. It felt different compared to Sacred Arts or the Healing Crystals.

Getting up from his position earlier, Kirito used a Stacia Window to check his status, and saw his Life go up a bit from the spell. This amazed him, since Alice tried using Sacred Arts and failed to summon anything.

“How did you—” he began to ask.

“Spells in Alfheim are different from Sacred Arts back home,” Leafa told him. “It’s got its own language and everything. That spell is essentially a basic healing spell. Only Undines have the affinity for the more advanced ones.” She then helped Kirito to his feet, and the two looked around to see other Sylphs eying Kirito warily.

“Let’s go find someplace to lay low for a while,” Kirito suggested. Not giving an argument, Leafa led him away before anyone got too curious.

* * *

Finding a pub, Leafa and Kirito settled at one of the tables. No one batted an eye to the two, which Kirito was grateful for. Yui had recovered from earlier and was now resting on Kirito’s shoulder.

Taking a sip from her drink, Leafa asked, “You said you wanted to find Oberon so you could rescue Asuna, right?”

“That’s right,” he answered. “Oberon took her once Kayaba dropped the barrier around Aincrad. And I need to get to her as soon as possible.”

“You do realize you are deciding to go up against the king of the fairies, right?” Leafa brought up. “No one in their right mind would tell you where he is.”

“Even if they knew Oberon had a human here he brought himself?” Kirito challenged. Leafa urged him to calm down, and Yui contributed as well. Simmering down, he said, “Sorry. But while we were in Aincrad, we underwent the union ceremony. While we are blessed by the goddesses, I’m scared. If Oberon has the kind of power he claims, he could get rid of that pact and make her his wife. And who knows what he’ll do to her. I have to get to him before it’s too late.”

As Leafa listened, she noticed how Kirito was so different from back in Rulid. Back then, she always saw this fierce determination in him that seemed unstoppable. Like he was willing to go through whatever trials lay before him if it meant getting his friends back. Now, he seemed broken. There was no longer this infallible conviction he once had. The fear he spoke of was evident in his words and his behavior. He was no longer sure of himself. Seeing him like this, Leafa couldn’t begin to think of abandoning him or turning him away. Especially since she would want to save Asuna too.

Thus, she began to explain, “Alright, you better listen up. Oberon lives atop the World Tree, like I said earlier. There is supposed to be this big city at the top where these fairies called Alfs live with him. Since Alfheim’s beginning, there has been this one major test Oberon left for us fairies so we could ascend and become Alfs. Whichever race completes it will be reborn as Alfs.

“But sort of like how you described Aincrad, it’s not been done. We’ve been around just as long as the Human Empire, and no one has even come close to reaching Oberon’s castle. Some races even teamed up to beat it and failed. It’s that challenging. But you should know about Oberon himself.

“Living atop the World Tree, he has practically unlimited mana at his disposal, and he can use all the spells we know of and more. He’s never been seen by anyone alive today because he always stays up in that tree. But it’s said he is supposed to protect us from threats in our world. At least, so we believe.”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ coming,” Kirito commented.

“You’re not wrong there,” Leafa replied. “One time, some fairies tried to fly up to the top of the tree from the outside. They tried different tactics, even stacking on top of each other and launching off one another. But either due to limitations or some spell, the outside has a barrier that keeps fairies from flying up. So far, no one has made any new attempts to get to the top.”

Kirito mulled over the info briefly, before suggesting, “What if a human was the one to clear the test and get to the top? Maybe we have something faeries don’t have. Maybe a weapon like a Divine Object, or knowledge of Sacred Arts.”

“I doubt it,” the girl retorted. “Not to be offensive, but humans in our view are kind of basic and restricted. You guys just don’t have what we do.” Kirito scowled at this, then she went on, “But, maybe a human doing the trial is the ticket. It’d make sense if there is a human already up there.”

“I’m not sure that’s the reason,” Yui piped up, drawing their attention. “Based on the lore you shared combined with what I know, I have a feeling Oberon fabricated this tale to make the fairies focus on themselves. All these failures and problems have created tension among the races, making it more like a competition. And with how those Salamanders behaved, I’d say Oberon is pitting everyone against each other.”

“Why would he do that?” Leafa questioned. “He created us, so what would be the point?”

“The same reason Quinella leads the Axiom Church and took Alice and Asuna,” Kirito answered, putting the pieces together. “From what we were told, both were obsessed with power. Quinella even goes so far as to abduct children to keep herself at the highest power imaginable. I bet Oberon is afraid the fairies will combine their strength and come knocking on his door. He might have created this world, but I don’t think he’s as powerful as he makes himself out to be. And when I met him, he was in no way compassionate to other people. He seemed too absorbed in his own delights.”

“But he protects the realm and everything,” Leafa protested.

“Does he? From what?” Kirito challenged. “Alfheim is in a separate world outside Underworld. Unlike us, you guys don’t have the threat of the Dark Territory hanging over your heads. What kinds of threats is there that Oberon has to fend off?”

Leafa tried to find an argument to counter, but nothing came to mind. She had never been told what threats Oberon dealt with. Mostly, matters had been isolated to war with the other races. Beyond the monsters and minions, what was out there that Oberon himself dealt with to watch over them?

As Leafa leaned back in defeat, Kirito went on, “Oberon isn’t a king. A real king wouldn’t create this kind of world where the people fight amongst themselves. Even the four empires in the Human Empire don’t have skirmishes between each other since we have the Dark Territory to worry about. But you guys have been fighting among yourselves for what? What reason does any of you have to fight? For a test no one can do? If you ask me, I think Oberon doesn’t give a damn about any of you.”

Sighing, Leafa responded, “Okay, let’s say you’re right about Oberon. He’s still the most powerful fairy here. How do you plan to beat him? You don’t know any spells, and there’s no way he’ll let you get close enough to use your swords.”

“It’s a good thing I didn’t come alone then,” he reminded her. “If I can find Alice, the two of us should have a better chance at taking Oberon down. She might have fallen into the same woods I was in.”

“I don’t know about that,” Leafa brought up. “I wasn’t alone out there when those Salamanders attacked. I had a group of four other Sylphs, including one of our leaders under Sakuya, called Sigurd. He had us split up in the fight, so I went with this boy I’ve been with named Recon. Unlike me, Recon was born a fairy. Same with Sigurd. Though none of them know I’m reincarnated from a human life.”

“I’m guessing they might have Alice?” Kirito quizzed.

“I would imagine Sigurd has her in custody,” she affirmed. “We’ll need to find where he’s holding her and find some way to free her.” They agreed to the plan, letting the conversation die away.

Finishing her drink and paying the tab, Leafa told him, “You can use one of the rooms above to rest for the night. I’ll meet you tomorrow at 8. And don’t sleep in.”

“Where are you going?” the boy asked.

To which Leafa replied, “I’m going home. But I also want to check on a few things before I turn in. I’ll see you tomorrow.” And without another word, she left. A little miffed, Kirito went to rent out the room using the money Leafa left behind. While the fairy attendant was put off by him being human, she nonetheless directed him to a room.

Once there, Kirito removed his coat, swords, gloves and boots and settled himself into bed. As he did, Yui flew to his side and landed on the pillow.

“I hope we can rescue Mommy and Auntie Alice soon,” she said earnestly.

“Me too Yui,” Kirito returned. “I’m not letting that creep take her away. Not again.”

“I just hope Uncle will be alright while we go find Mommy,” Yui brought up. “I’m worried whatever Quinella does to him might be irreversible. Those kinds of situations do arise at times.”

“I doubt it,” he denied at once. “Even if he’s remade into someone else, Eugeo is still the same guy from Rulid. I know he won’t give in that easily.”

Thinking about it a moment, Yui then replied, “That’s true. Mommy had been remade for a little over a year, and you still brought her back to her old self. Uncle should be no different.” Before Kirito nodded off, she requested, “Daddy, can I sleep with you for the night? I’m scared.”

Propping his head up, Kirito asked, “Scared? Of what?”

“Of disappearing again,” she told him. “Or having you and Mommy and Uncle and Auntie fading too. I’m scared you’ll all go away. I don’t… I…” As she began to tear up, Kirito gently scooped her up and held her close to his face.

“I’m not going anywhere Yui,” he assured her. “You’re mine and Asuna’s daughter. Even if someone sent you, you still have your own life. You wanted to be with us, and we’re going to do all we can to ensure that comes true.” His words comforted the pixie, causing her to rub against his cheek affectionately. Before too long, the two nodded off and fell asleep.

* * *

Leafa made it to her quarters not too long after she left. Resting on her bed, she stewed over everything she had learned or discussed with Kirito. Chief among them was what had happened following Kirito and Eugeo’s departure.

The two had attended the Imperial Swordcraft Academy, but violated the Taboo Index to save their pages. Then they found Alice when she was about to execute them, and the three escaped to Aincrad. Then they found Asuna and got her to remember who she was. Only to have her and Eugeo taken by Oberon and Quinella respectively. It was a lot to take in.

And that wasn’t even considering the other details mentioned in the retelling. Like how Kirito and Asuna are bound by the goddesses, and that the pixie Kirito had was their daughter they adopted back in Aincrad. That coming to light was a bit of a blow for Leafa emotionally. She would have never acknowledged it back in Rulid, passing it off as just her crushing on Eugeo since the two were always together most days. And perhaps she did develop a slight crush on Eugeo, but not beyond that since Selka had one too. And now that she was a fairy, everything came bubbling back up once she ran into her brother again. As such, she wasn’t too sure what her feelings were about her brother anymore.

But that was interrupted when two Midnight Mirror spells appeared in her room. In one was a girl with a dark green coat with slats on the outside of her legs and a single sleeve on her left arm, black bottoms, and white boots and black fingerless gloves. She had sky-blue hair with two bits tied on either side of her face, and similar blue eyes. A more notable feature with this girl were the large cat ears and tail of the same color as her hair.

The second mirror had a boy with light green hair in a sort of bob cut, wearing a beige, hooded jacket top over a dark green shirt, and baggy, dark green pants accompanied by brown boots. His face was more rounded, and he had darker green eyes.

Rising to greet them, Leafa acknowledged, “Hey there Sinon, Recon. What’s with the sudden call?”

“We had been hearing some things among the other fairy folk,” the one called Sinon started. “Not to mention you and I still need to meet to discuss our next step with the meeting between the Sylphs and Cait Sith. But let’s start with what your sidekick over here has to say.”

“Hey, I’m not Leafa’s sidekick,” the boy Recon argued. “In fact, I’m probably Leafa’s closest friend among the Sylphs.”

“Not with how you behave around her,” Sinon pointed out.

Before it could get out of hand, Leafa interjected, “Just tell me what you two need to tell me. I’m about to go to turn in for the night.”

Focusing back, Recon reported, “Sigurd told me something after he revived me from my Remain Light. We caught a human out in the woods after driving away those Salamanders.”

Her interest piqued, Sinon inquired, “A human? Really? What the hell are they doing in Alfheim?” This worried Leafa, especially since she knew which human it was.

“It gets even better,” Recon added. “This human wears armor like that order of knights in their empire. The ones called Integrity Knights. That’s a big deal.”

“What kind of armor is it, and where is the Knight?” Leafa asked.

“Well, gold armor for starters,” Recon reported. “And she had a dragon tailing her. Sigurd said she called it off when it tried attacking him.”

“No surprise there,” Sinon noted. Then asked, “But still, what’s a human doing here? Doesn’t matter who they are, they have no reason to come to Alfheim.”

“Who cares? This is big news,” Recon said in earnest. “Lady Sakuya will want to interrogate this one. We might be able to keep it around.”

“Humans aren’t pets Recon,” Leafa admonished, giving him a harsh glare. “They are like us. If anything, Sigurd might call to execute her.”

A little startled by her way of address, Recon returned, “Isn’t that a good thing though? Humans are dangerous. It’s why we are separate from them.”

Thinking hard about it, Leafa requested, “Recon, I’ll see you tomorrow at the central tower. I want to talk with Sinon alone right now.”

“Huh?!” Recon responded, aghast. “But Leafa—” He was interrupted by her motioning him to stop, before complying and cutting off his Moonlight Mirror.

Facing the Cait Sith, Leafa told her, “This isn’t as big as Recon makes it out to be. That human is here to retrieve another.”

“There’s another human here?” Sinon questioned. “How do you know this?”

Biting her lip, Leafa contemplated how to answer for a bit. Seeing that she couldn’t hide too much, she revealed, “I met my brother out in the woods. He came with his friend he went to find years ago. He says Oberon took someone from Underworld and brought them here to marry them.”

“And you believe him?” Sinon asked. The question wasn’t accusatory, but more inquisitive. Her ears even twitched upon hearing this human Leafa met was her own brother.

Leafa nodded, saying, “He may be a lot of things, but Kirito isn’t a liar. Not when it matters.” Looking at her friend pleadingly, she said, “I know you don’t like humans Sinon, and I know how you feel about me having been human before. But you have to believe me, they don’t mean any harm. I have to—” But Sinon stopped her with a raised hand.

“You’re only partially right there Leafa,” she told her. “I do hate humans. But only the snobs and pigs who think some fancy title makes them the boss of anyone. And you told me you lived in a backwater village far away from such people. Since he’s your brother, he must be the same.” Leafa nodded. So Sinon went on, “Honestly, I’m not convinced what Recon thinks is right. We kill this human just for being here, we sell ourselves as nothing but savages. If all they want is to rescue someone Oberon took, just let them get their friend and go home.”

“It’s not going to be that easy,” Leafa brought up. “He said Oberon took her to make her his bride.” That made Sinon stiffen, her tail going rigid.

She then muttered bitterly, “What the hell? Oberon tells us humans are a nuisance, yet he goes off and takes one for himself. I’ve had my issues with the guy, but this is a new low.” She took a breath to calm herself, then said, “We need to meet in person. If you can, bring your brother and his friend with you. We’ll find a place in neutral territory to meet and do what we must.”

“I’ll be considered a renegade if I do this,” Leafa mentioned.

“Who cares about that? Leafa, this is more important,” Sinon argued. “Look, you and I are both humans reincarnated into fairies. Already, that makes us outsiders. And you’ve seen it out there. People like us, we’re considered less than everyone else here. They think that because we were human once, we could be dangerous to other fairies. So who cares if they cast you out when you save your brother and his friend? Honestly, it’s your decision what you do about this.”

“Sinon…” Leafa muttered.

“Let’s meet somewhere between our territories,” Sinon suggested, calming down. “You get those two humans, we meet up, and maybe we can figure out how to help them get to Oberon.”

Not catching on to something, Leafa asked, “Hold up, why help? You’ve never been one to stick your neck out for anyone.”

“Among other fairies, that’s true,” Sinon reasoned. “But in all honesty, I could do with something to change this world. Fighting fairies for a living gets a little monotonous after a while. Besides, fighting an Integrity Knight could be good fun. I’d love to see how they handle an archer like myself.” Getting serious, she added, “And besides, we’ve been partners for a while. Five moons, by my last count. You stuck by me even when I made it clear I didn’t want you. I still have that debt to repay.”

Taking her reasons for the time being, Leafa offered, “I can meet you at the Legrue Corridor. It’s on the way to Arun from Sylph and Cait Sith territory.”

“That’ll work,” Sinon replied. “Just make sure to get there as soon as you can tomorrow. I can only wait around for so long.”

“I’ll try to be there,” Leafa assured. The two called it for the night and cast away the Moonlight Mirror. With that done, Leafa undid her hair and slipped into bed. Whatever came next, she needed to get Alice out of her predicament.

* * *

That night, in a bird cage on one of the branches of the World Tree, someone with chestnut hair began to stir. Asuna’s vision was blurry, and her mind foggy, as she came around. Her settings looked foreign to her, not to mention something about herself felt off. Rising up off whatever she was laying on, Asuna held her head as she tried to recall how she got there.

The memories quickly came rushing back. She remembered being taken from Rulid, the ritual that made her into a puppet, Aincrad, Kirito and Eugeo coming after her with Alice, the ceremony, Yui, and the final battle. Then she remembered being taken by Oberon. After that, it was all a large blank.

Looking down at herself, she saw she was not in her Knights of the Blood Oath uniform anymore. She was wearing some kind of top that exposed her midriff, tied off by a red ribbon. She wore a large, double-layered skirt that opened in front. On top of all that, she was barefoot. She looked to a mirror on her right to see her face being the same as it always was, save for a cloth tied into Asuna’s hair in her braid crown.

“What am I doing here?” she asked no one in particular. She urgently looked to her left hand, and was relieved to see her ring was still there.

Just then, she heard metal sliding behind her. The door to the cage opened, and in came the person who stole her away from her friends. The way he eyed her drew her fury, looking at her like she was some kind of prize.

“Ah, you’re awake at last,” Oberon said when he noticed her up and about. “This will make the transition easier.”

Staring daggers at the man, Asuna retorted, “You won’t have your way with me Oberon. I am bound under the goddesses to one person only.”

“For now,” Oberon retorted, surprising her. “After all, I am a god myself in this world. And as a god, I have the power to overwrite the goddesses blessing. No need to thank me.”

“You’re no god,” Asuna muttered. Oberon eyed her when she said this, scrutinizing what she told him. “I know who you really are. Your real name is Sugou Nobuyuki. You’re a human who took power to match Quinella and Kayaba.” Giving him a hard gaze, she stated, “You’re no god. Only a man pretending to be a god.” This little revelation took Oberon by surprise, much to Asuna’s delight.

Until he seized her by the arm, hoisted her close to him, and growled, “Who told you these lies? Who said it?” When she didn’t reply, he shook her and demanded, “Answer me!”

“An old acquaintance of yours,” she told him, calm and firm.

Then Oberon smiled, saying slowly, “No. Kayaba wouldn’t have had the time to tell you. It was someone else, wasn’t it? Someone who claims to know such foolish notions.”

“The only fool is you, Sugou,” Asuna retorted. “You’ll never be a god. You just don’t have the power to be one. You’re just a man, like all of us.” For that, Asuna was smacked hard with the back of Oberon’s hand. But Asuna took the blow, not even rattled. She had hit a nerve, giving her power over him.

Stomping away from her, Oberon raised his hand. In response, a vine bearing some kind of fluid-filled pod grew into the cage. “I’ll show you the kind of god I am,” he said in a low, dangerous voice. “I have the power to remake anyone as I wish. It is how I made the fairies. Insects really. But they are mine to rule.” Turning to face her, a deranged look on his face, he continued, “But now, I will have my masterpiece. A beautiful bride to call my own. My dear Titania.”

Angrily, Asuna spat, “My name is Asuna Yuuki!”

“Not for much longer,” he responded. Seizing her wrist, he dragged Asuna over to the pod. She tried to fight him, but his grip was like iron. No matter how much she clawed and pried, he would not let go. Just then, vines grabbed her by her ankles and wrist, and quickly pulled her through the pod walls. As she turned around to face the outside, Oberon informed, “This pod is far more kind compared to the ritual dear Quinella subjected you to. You will feel yourself falling into a dream, the dream of your life you once had as Asuna. Only now, the reality will be that you are my darling bride. My Titania.”

Asuna tried hitting the walls to escape, but he told her, “Don’t bother trying to break out. You won’t be free until you are reborn. It shouldn’t take more than a week for you to be converted fully. And then…” Stroking the pod near her hip area, he added lustfully, “Then you will be all mine. I wonder if I’ll let you see the broken face of that boy you promised. Kirito, was it? Perhaps I’ll capture him and bring him here, so you can see me pour his blood at my feet. Oh, the horror you will show me when I do. How enticing.” With that, Oberon left, closing the bird cage behind him.

Asuna was terrified by his words. She hoped Kirito was safe, wherever he was. Though knowing him and his promise, he was probably figuring out a way into Alfheim with Kayaba’s help. Not to mention having Alice by his side. She just hoped he would be safe. Her heart couldn’t bear to lose him. Not now.

Clasping her hands in front of her, she prayed, _Goddesses, please, protect Kirito. Protect my beloved._ She then tried pushing against the walls once more. This time, her hand phased through, and the momentum caused her to fall out and land on the ground. She coughed briefly, shivering with the liquid sticking to her skin.

Curling into herself, Asuna muttered, “Kirito…”


	22. Journey of Two Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a plan in place for getting to Oberon and Asuna, Kirito bails out Alice so they and Leafa can make their way to Arun and the World Tree.

* * *

The next morning, Leafa went to the tavern Kirito was staying at to pick him up. When she arrived, she found him at one of the tables before standing up once she arrived. But he noticed her troubled look and went over to her.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” he asked her, with Yui sitting on his shoulder.

Her face looking awfully serious, Leafa informed, “I got word from a friend that we captured Alice last night. They should be bringing her to the central square now.”

His face looking grim, Kirito urged, “Then let’s get going to the square. I doubt they’ll keep her alive for much longer.” Before he left, Leafa grabbed his wrist to get him to face her.

“Kirito,” she started to say. But she stopped, struggling to say what words she needed to say. Kirito looked at her oddly, not sure what was going on.

Until she finally said, “If we do this, breaking Alice out, I’ll be considered a renegade. That means I won’t be coming back to Sylvain ever again. I doubt I’ll be welcome in Alfheim either. We might run into trouble if we do this.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Kirito replied immediately. “I’m not abandoning my friends. We hold true to our oath, and everything will work out. Besides, you don’t need to be associated with this. If you want, I’ll go free her myself.”

“What? No!” Leafa protested. “I can get her out. Don’t do this to yourself.”

“I have to,” Kirito firmly stated. “I need to pick up the slack. Where should I meet you once I rescue her?”

Thinking about it briefly, she told him, “The central tower. It’s the highest structure in Sylvain. Anyone who goes on long journeys uses that to get a start in their flight. Meet me at the top. We’ll figure something out for Alice then.”

Smirking, Kirito assured, “She’ll have the flying part covered then. Trust me.” After being let go, Kirito hurried out to the central square. Leafa watched him go for a bit, anxiety creeping into her. But she got herself to focus before taking off for the tower, giving one last glance back to the boy in black.

* * *

In the central square, Sylphs gathered around a platform where a girl in golden armor stood, bound with ropes and her hair a mess. Alice had her eyes closed, not meeting anyone’s gaze to avoid their ire. She could sense it though, their concern and bitterness towards her. But she paid them no mind.

A man came onto the platform next to her, with long, dark green hair and wearing grey armor with a dark green cape trailing down his back. He threw out his arm, silencing the murmuring crowd.

“My people,” he announced loudly, “today we have before us a transgressor. This being, this heathen, invades and pollutes our land with its very presence. Yes my brothers and sister, we do indeed have in our midst a human.” This brought a wave of animosity from everyone gathered. But the man continued, “I, Sigurd, a loyal servant of our Lady Sakuya, see fit to judge this human in her stead. By the teachings of King Oberon, I declare this heathen be put to death.” A great cry of approval erupted from the crowd. They all chanted to kill Alice in a myriad of ways: beheading, hanging, burning at the stake. All kinds of execution methods were called out at this.

The man called Sigurd stood in front of Alice, inquiring, “And what does the lowly human have to say for itself?”

Lifting her gaze and meeting his eyes, she replied, steadfast, “I say my death will earn you nothing. Kill me if you must, but I know your kind. You who flaunt power and believe it makes the world owe you everything. One day that power will disappear, leaving you with nothing but emptiness and despair. Such a fate awaits one such as you.” Sigurd scowled at her words, but said nothing else as he drew his sword.

He drew it across his body, ready to swing across and remove her head in one motion. But he failed to notice the figure in black rushing through the crowd, his own sword drawn. He failed to notice anything of this figure, like the glow of purple or the ringing of his sword. As Sigurd made to behead her, he failed to see the Vorpal Strike Kirito used to knock his blade away.

Everyone gasped at Kirito’s arrival, but he said nothing as he moved to shove Sigurd back. Quickly, he cut the bindings holding Alice and took her by the hand. As quickly as he came, he made to leave. But Sigurd called for soldiers to stop him. In response, he used a Horizontal to bat away those immediately in his path, his blade only blowing them back by hitting their spears. Not wasting any time, he and Alice rushed through the opening, the Sylphs all clearing the way so as not to be touched by his presence.

“Kill them!” Sigurd bellowed. “Kill the humans!” And while soldiers rallied after them, Kirito led Alice to the central tower. Neither spoke a word as they fled from the riot behind them. Knowing they would be caught if nothing was done, Kirito led Alice near a market. Passing a stand selling goods, Kirito kicked up some flour to make a smokescreen to mask their escape. The soldiers were too busy trying to clear it that they stopped in their pursuit, losing track of the humans fleeing. With them distracted, the two humans ducked down a narrow alley to further throw them off their trail, carefully making their way to the central tower where Leafa was waiting for them.

* * *

Leafa waited on the platform stretching out to the distant mountains. It had only been a few minutes since she arrived, but she was already very nervous for Kirito. She wasn’t sure when or if he would arrive. She began to second guess her decision to let him rescue Alice alone. No matter how good he thought he was, there was no way he could fend off all those Sylphs and get here unharmed. She feared he had been caught, ready for execution.

Before she could go find him, the door leading to the lift opened, and out came Kirito and the girl she recognized to be Alice. Both stopped once they got out, panting from the run they had to do.

“We… We made it,” Kirito said between pants.

Recovering, Alice replied, “I am glad you came to rescue me. I was worried you had died in the fall.” She then looked up, spotting Leafa looking at them. But unlike Kirito, she recognized her eyes and how she looked at them. Thus she asked, “Suguha? Is that you?”

Smiling, Leafa answered, “Hey Alice. Long time no see, right?”

Confused, Kirito questioned, “Wait, how do you know this is Sugu? I can’t even tell.”

Giving him a flat look, Alice muttered, “Clearly.” She returned to normal as she approached the girl, saying, “It is good to see you. Though I do not know what fortune brought you here. Let alone your sudden change.” She noted the different hair and the pointed ears.

So Leafa briefly explained, “Long story short, I was reborn as a Sylph. I had died back in Rulid, so I live here in Alfheim now.”

Taking in what she said, Alice muttered, “So that must have been why Selka looked so distraught.” Before Leafa could ask anything about it, she inquired, “What are you doing here? If you are one of these people, why don’t you bring me before their leader? The one called Sigurd.”

“Sigurd’s not a leader,” Leafa replied. “Not like Lady Sakuya. He’s just one of her high officers. As for why I don’t help him, it’s because I want to help you and Kirito. He told me Asuna was brought here by Oberon. I want to help, to save her and see if Oberon really was lying about him protecting us.”

“Then we better get going,” Kirito urged. “There’s a whole mob coming up this tower, ready to murder us on the spot.”

“That’s what you get for barging in and attacking them,” Alice chastised.

Outraged, Kirito responded, “Hey, that saved your life you know. Maybe you can be a bit more grateful I didn’t let them kill you at that moment.”

“And the alternative is to hide up here then?” Alice challenged.

To which Kirito stated, “No. We’re going to fly away.” Alice looked at him dubiously until he summoned his wings to show her he meant flying. He gave her a shortened version on how Leafa gave him wings. When the mention of Yui came up, said pixie appeared from his pocket.

“It’s good to see you again, Auntie,” she greeted brightly. Alice’s breath caught in her throat at seeing the girl again. Even though she was what she was now, Alice began to tear up a little.

She held her hand out for Yui to stand on, then asked, “Yui, is that really you?”

“It’s really me Auntie,” the girl assured. “I’m really back. And I’m so glad we rescued you.” Slowly, she was drawn up to Alice’s face, who then brought her other hand around, gently hugging her to her face. Yui returned the gesture in response.

“Welcome back to the world, little one,” Alice whispered. With this, she felt her resolve emboldened in rescuing Asuna and Eugeo. She looked to the others after pulling away, inquiring, “And how am I to fly with you?”

“Is Amayori nearby?” Kirito asked. To which they heard a dragon call from nearby. Pretty soon, the three of them were met with Amayori touching down on the platform. In her maw was Alice’s Osmanthus Blade, the hilt sticking out of the left side.

Alice went over and stroked her faithful companion’s head while retrieving her sword. “Thank you, Amayori,” she told her. “Let us never part again from here on.” Amayori gave a low growl in reply. The Integrity Knight strapped the sword to her waist before turning to meet the others. “Alright, where shall we go?”

Pointing outward, Leafa informed, “The World Tree, where we think Asuna is, has a city at its base called Arun. We’ll be heading east to those mountains, and we’ll meet with a friend of mine in a series of caves in the mountains themselves.”

“We may be slowed down by those caves,” Yui mentioned. “Your wings don’t work underground, so you can’t fly down there. And Amayori will be very restricted in her flying as well.”

“It’ll be alright,” Alice assured. “I’m more concerned about this friend of yours. Can they be trusted?”

“Mostly,” Leafa admitted, “but she’s reliable. Not to mention my partner in most battles.”

“Sounds like reason enough to trust them,” Kirito claimed. As he called for them to leave, the lift door opened again. The two humans had their hands on their swords, ready to meet whoever was coming after them. But it was only a single fairy that came out, stumbling forward as he exited.

“Recon?” Leafa questioned. “What are you doing up here?”

The boy answered, “I came to rescue you.” Putting his hand on the dagger strapped to his back, he stated, “These humans got away from Sigurd. I’m here to bring them back.” Just then, Leafa drew her own sword and pointed it at Recon, much to his confusion.

“No, you’re not,” she told him sternly. “These people are with me. And I am taking them to the World Tree. If anyone gets in my way, I’ll cut them down.”

“What are you saying Leafa?” Recon asked worriedly. “Have you been brainwashed? The Leafa I know wouldn’t side with humans.”

“Yes I would,” she replied. In an undertone, she added, “Having been one myself.”

Before Recon could ask what she meant, Kirito intervened, “Listen, Recon, we’re not doing anything to Leafa. We don’t have that kind of power. All we want is to rescue a friend of ours we know is at the top of the World Tree. Leafa is just guiding us there. Once we get what we came for, we’ll go home and never darken your world again. She’s just helping to get rid of us is all.” A tense silence settled on those gathered as they waited for what Recon would do. Alice had not moved her hand away from her sword, and Amayori was growling at the fairy to protect her.

Looking at Leafa, Recon asked, “Is it true what they said? That they want to find someone here from their world?”

“It’s true Recon,” Leafa said with conviction, lowering her sword. “Once they have their friend, they’ll leave Alfheim.”

“Well in that case,” Recon proclaimed, removing his hand from his dagger, “I’ll go with you. I want to make sure they leave like they say they will.” But then, he told them, “At least I would. But something’s been bugging me recently. I’m going to stay here for the time being and investigate it. So be safe out there Leafa.”

Sheathing her sword and smiling, Leafa replied, “I will Recon. Don’t you worry. We’ll be meeting Sinon on the way. If anything comes up, send a Moonlight Mirror message to her at once.”

“Can do Leafa,” Recon said with enthusiasm. And he hurried back to the lift to leave. His actions and behavior baffled the two humans, but they decided to let it be. They had bigger fish to fry. Once Alice was saddled on Amayori and Yui was safely in Kirito’s pocket, the three of them flew off for the mountains to the east.

“That guy Recon a friend of yours?” Kirito inquired.

“Yeah, a rather loud one,” Leafa said with a slight grumble. Kirito smirked at her response, to which she interrogated, “Okay, what’s that for?”

“Nothing,” he told her. But neither she nor Alice believed him. But at present, it hardly mattered to him. With that, the four ventured off on their journey to the World Tree.

* * *

Up in the bird cage, Asuna waited in the pod while Oberon ogled her inside, supposedly being changed to fit his whims. During the night, she learned she was somehow able to leave the pod and walk about the cage. But as soon as he approached, she entered to keep up the deception that she had been trapped inside since he put her there. She knew not how it was possible, but she figured the goddesses had something to do in interfering with Oberon’s plans. Through half-lidded eyes, she watched Oberon fawn over her beauty, muttering happily to himself. It only made his demise something to look forward to when Kirito got here.

As Oberon’s hand passed over her chest, his face made a turn and he scowled. Asuna made no moves to avoid drawing attention. But she wondered what was making him so displeased.

“Seems you are actively rejecting the transformation,” he pondered aloud. “You should be in a place that coaxes you to accept being turned into my Titania. But why do you resist?” Then a thought came to him, and he deduced, “It is him, isn’t it? Kirito is the reason you refuse this life I have blessed you with. But it should be quashed by now.” Looking her over, Oberon then took notice to the ring on her finger. At that, his face contorted with rage. He stormed around the cage, fuming at what he had discovered. Asuna heard him mention how infuriated he was for not noticing, bringing a smirk to her face that Kirito was able to undermine the will of a ‘god’. But she dropped it when she noticed him coming back to her.

“I suppose I will have to manage this myself,” he muttered angrily. With a wave of his hand, he drew Asuna out of the pod and onto the ground. She hacked and coughed, recovering from holding her breath and nearly taking in whatever fluid the pod was filled with. Once she recovered enough, Oberon seized her hand with the ring and moved to take it off. But with everything so far, Asuna’s fears were minimal. No matter how much Oberon tugged or wiggled the ring, it would not budge from its place on her finger. His failure made him even more furious as he furthered his attempts, to the point where Asuna began to feel in pain from the pressure the ring applied to her finger.

Oberon gave up before too long, muttering angrily once again. Asuna massaged her finger to ease the pain, grateful for it staying on. Whatever might be the case, she believed it was because of the pact she and Kirito made in Aincrad that kept her bound to it. And if such a little thing gave so much grief to this deplorable man, she would bear with it until she was recovered by him.

Facing her, Oberon ordered, “Remove it.”

Immediately, Asuna refuted, saying, “I won’t. Not for you.”

“Remove that accursed thing, or I will cut it off,” he threatened. “I would rather not damage you, but I will have no choice with that thing interfering.”

To this, she responded, “You won’t be so drastic. To do something like that would mar me. I know you would like me as I am, flawless and unspoiled. But I am not yours.”

“Yes yes, I am well aware of your affections for the boy,” Oberon returned with a sigh. Then he asked, “But tell me, my dear Titania, what does he offer you?” Walking around her and taking strands of her hair into his hands, Oberon said, “He is a nobody. No name, no title. Nothing, really. And a criminal, no less. Oh yes, Quinella told me her Senate found the boy when he took a man’s life. Such actions are in disfavor to your goddesses. Even if Quinella made most of the laws in the Index, many were ones given by the goddesses themselves when they walked among humans in Underworld’s early days. Now tell me, what does he have to offer that I do not?”

Staunchly, Asuna replied, “Nothing. And that’s all I want. I do not care for titles or deeds, only for him. Kirito has done more for me than you could ever fathom in the many years you have existed in this world. His heart, his soul, it is much greater than you could ever hope to be.” Looking up at him, she added, “And besides, my heart was given to him years ago. Long before Aincrad, and long before Quinella took me for you. I have nothing for you to take.”

At first, she thought Oberon would throw a tantrum at her rebellion. But he returned calmly, “Well, then perhaps I should seize him for myself. If he holds your heart, all I have to do is kill him and take his heart for myself.”

“You’ll never find him,” Asuna warned. “Kirito will evade you. And when he comes for me, he’ll kill you.”

“Do not forget who I am,” Oberon reminded. “After all, I am the king of the fairies. The little gnats may be a nuisance, but they have their uses. And they shall be the ones to claim my prize for me. Why, just last night, they had captured one of your ilk. I believe her name was Alice Zhuberg.” At the mention of her name, Asuna gasped, her eyes wide with shock. “Oh? Not expecting that, were you?” Oberon taunted. “Yes, she was captured as of last night and taken to Sylvain. I wager her head will be rolling by now. But then, she might have been rescued by Kirito. Perhaps finding him will be easier than you think, my dear.”

Having dealt some damage to her resistance, Oberon seized her and forced her back into the pod. “Perhaps it might take breaking your will to end this interference,” he told her, “but you will be mine before long. When I do find him, his blood will be on your hands.” And he left, closing the birdcage behind him. As he went back towards the World Tree, Asuna scrambled out. As she shivered from the wind hitting her wet skin and clothing, she began to formulate a strategy to escape. If Kirito was out there with Alice, she wanted to find them first.

* * *

In the skies above the forest, Kirito and Alice fought alongside Leafa to bat away some monsters that managed to find them. Fighting while flying was a very new thing for Kirito. He had enough trouble doing basic flying. Add to that swinging his sword at the monsters besieging them, and he was starting to wonder how he would survive in this new land.

Alice was faring far better, due in part to Amayori being a factor in the fight. She held back on unleashing the dragon’s fire breath, wanting to save that for when the situation called for it. But her tail and maw were deadly weapons in their own right. And Alice was adept at fighting on her back, parrying or batting the monsters away for Amayori to take care of.

As Kirito battled on, he saw how Leafa maneuvered through the sky with her sword. She would fly around and strike at foes that got too close, using insane attacks that not even he thought were possible like going upside down to attack. Towards the end of the fight, she muttered another incantation in Alfheim’s tongue to fire what looked like energy bolts that struck down monsters trying to flee.

With the monsters all dealt with, the three regrouped around Amayori to congratulate each other on a job well done.

“Not bad Alice,” Leafa commended. “You and Amayori are quite the team.”

“Thank you,” Alice returned. “And your flying is fascinating, not to mention a boon. You truly are most adept in the skies.”

Looking to her brother, Leafa teased, “Compared to my brother, who seems to flounder more than he swings his sword.”

To that, Kirito shot back, “Give me a break Leafa. I only got these wings yesterday. You’ve had a whole year to get used to them.”

“Kirito, I could do some of the stuff I do now from the beginning,” she retorted. “The fact that you struggle with something so easy is hilarious.” Kirito grumbled at that, but Alice intervened to keep the banter to a minimum. And good thing she did, as their wings were beginning to look faded.

“We’d better land and let our wings rest,” Leafa advised. The three descended to a clearing by a brook before the two winged ones dismissed their wings while Alice dismounted Amayori to let her dragon rest.

Amayori went to the brook and plunged her head to snatch some fish, surprising Leafa by her ferocity and manner of seizing food. She was even more amazed Kirito was unaffected by this behavior, knowing he had never seen a full-grown dragon before. But he claimed to know about their behaviors from his time at the academy, not to mention meeting another dragon tamer at the time as well.

Once Amayori finished filling her belly, the three of them went over to drink and replenish the water skins they had while the dragon went to the side to nap. The three then divvied up the rations they had and started eating. As they did, Leafa noticed a red chute Kirito was chewing on in between bites.

“Hey Kirito, where did you get that?” she asked him.

Removing it from his mouth, he told her, “I got it at that tavern back in Sylvain. The innkeeper gave it to me as a farewell gift. She said they are very common in town.” He tossed a spare for her to try, which she did somewhat warily. The instant she bit into it, she regretted it. Her mouth seemed to run aflame the instant it touched her tongue.

As she coughed from the intense heat, Alice admonished, “Next time, warn your sister if something is beyond her limits.”

“It’s not like I knew what her limit was,” Kirito tried to argue back. “And besides, it doesn’t bother me.”

“Surprising no one, especially with those spicy sandwiches Asuna made you,” the Integrity Knight noted. “I’m just amazed Yui can tolerate those things.” Said pixie was in Kirito’s lap, chowing down on a small fruit Kirito set aside for her.

Once she recovered, Leafa looked over at the two and asked, “Hey, can you two tell me more about… you know, Aincrad and everything? It sounds like that place really is a living hell compared to Underworld.” The two noticed that the way she asked sounded like she was afraid of what they would tell her. Like the truth of their experience would cause her some undo harm.

Surprisingly, Alice was the first to say something, assuring, “It sounds worse than it was. True, we had to survive where we could, but some things made it easier to make living in Aincrad bearable. Such as the Safe Zones that protected everyone’s Life from being depleted. Beyond that, having companions to rely on was important too.”

Picking up where she left off, Kirito added, “Not to mention there were good people up there. People the church wrongly accused and sent to Aincrad because they were afraid of them. Those people were good and honest. And I would probably trust a few of them with my life if needed. There was even a time one of the monsters saved my life. A wolf whose pack I killed for a quest job, saving me from some murderers.” That bit of news surprised Leafa. She had thought much of their time in Aincrad was made possible because of Asuna and Eugeo. But hearing all of that made her interested more than she had been in the offset.

Before they continued, Alice stood up and instructed, “Kirito, walk with me. There is something I need to teach you in case we meet a foe too strong for conventional fighting to handle.” Kirito nodded before setting Yui on the ground and rising to follow her deeper into the woods. Their departure made Leafa wonder what Alice needed to say to him.

But her mind was more inclined to learn about Yui, considering all she had been told about the girl prior to coming to Alfheim.

So she began asking, “Hey Yui, can you explain a few things to me?”

Flying into her lap, Yui answered, “Gladly. What do you want to know, Aunt Leafa?” Being called her aunt made Leafa feel a bit awkward.

But she pushed past it, mentioning, “So why do you call Kirito your daddy? I mean, he’s not old enough to have kids with Asuna yet. And they aren’t married.” That thought made her face grow red in embarrassment at entertaining the notion.

But Yui assured, “Mommy and Daddy found me in Aincrad. They rescued me and told me to call them whatever I felt okay with. That’s why he’s my Daddy.”

“Okay, but why do you feel so inclined to him?” Leafa went on.

“That’s because Mommy and Daddy cared about me like their own daughter,” the pixie answered. “Even when I told them everything about Underworld, they still considered me their daughter and wanted to give me a family. Even Auntie welcomed me, even though she was concerned about who I really was.”

Deciding to focus on something else, Leafa asked, “What did you mean about ‘everything’ with Underworld?”

“As in the whole history, the real history,” Yui told her. “One not told by the church. Because Quinella warped some of the history to fit her own version, so people would be devoted to her and her rule.”

“And that explains why she took Alice and Asuna all those years ago?” Leafa questioned.

“In part, yes,” Yui informed her. “But for Mommy, it was because she is very special.” For some reason, Yui looked at Leafa oddly. She then flew up and began circling her, giving the girl a weird feeling at being looked at.

“What is it Yui?” she inquired.

To which Yui revealed, “You are very special too Leafa. Just like Mommy. Perhaps I can tell you the real truth then.” She then explained, “You see, the three goddesses will return to Underworld one day when the Dark Territory invades. Their role will be to fend them off and protect the humans under their protection. But to do that, they will need chosen vessels to inhabit to be among humans. Mommy is the chosen vessel for the goddess Stacia.”

“Wait, what?!” Leafa said in alarm.

“And you Leafa,” Yui continued, “from what I could sense with the power Cardinal gave me, you are a chosen vessel too. But because you were born after Mommy, Quinella must have overlooked you. Because you are chosen for the goddess Terreria. At least, it looks that way.”

“What?!” Leafa exclaimed, causing Amayori to look up, disgruntled from being woken from her nap.

“But you mustn’t let anyone else know you are a vessel,” Yui warned. “Quinella hopes to take their power for herself, as does Oberon. They can use you to steal away Terreria’s power when she enters your body. You must keep it a secret.”

“But why me? Why make me a vessel?” Leafa asked urgently. “I mean, I’m a fairy now. Doesn’t that, I don’t know, discount me or something?”

Yui shook her head, explaining, “You were chosen at birth by the goddess herself. And they don’t change their decisions for any reason. Besides, you were human. The goddesses would still choose you even though you are reincarnated.”

“Okay, but what will happen to me?” Leafa asked further. “Will I just cease to exist or something?”

“That’s actually what we hope to prevent,” Yui informed. “If you are able to hold on to your humanity in some way, you won’t be overtaken by the goddesses. But it must be a strong bond, strong enough to even surpass them. Mommy has Daddy, so you need someone like that.”

“A bond surpassing the goddesses…” Leafa repeated, mulling over her words. She wondered if she had such a bond that could keep the goddesses from overtaking her. It was then her thoughts fell on Kirito and Eugeo, and she shook her head in embarrassment at the notion.

Seeing her behavior, Yui asked, “What’s wrong Leafa?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing!” Leafa answered.

Then, she heard Kirito inquire, “What’s nothing? What’s going on?” This startled her, who had not even heard Alice approaching with all the armor she wore.

Seeing him back, Yui flew up to Kirito and greeted, “Welcome back Daddy. I was just telling Leafa about the goddesses and—”

“It’s nothing!” Leafa strongly protested. “Yui, let’s just leave it at that.” Before any more awkward questions could be asked, Leafa then said, “Did you guys finish whatever talk you were having? Just letting you know now, if it’s something scandalous, I’m telling Asuna.”

Stiffening at the threat, Kirito exclaimed, “It’s nothing like that. Alice was just teaching me a special Sacred Art.”

Stepping forward, Alice elaborated, “It’s a Sacred Art one can only do with Divine Objects. However, it will take more time to really teach Kirito how to use it. But his Night Sky Blade should be capable of it.”

“Wait, a Sacred Art using Divine Objects?” Leafa questioned. “I don’t remember any of those in the church’s tomes.”

“It’s a technique reserved for Integrity Knights,” Alice informed. “But we may need to overlook the rules to ensure success in our pursuits.” Moving over to Amayori, she asked them, “Are your wings rested enough to continue the journey?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Leafa responded, “we should be able to make it to the Legrue Corridor now. There’s a town halfway through my friend will meet us at. She might not take too kindly to you if you piss her off, so don’t say anything stupid.”

Being given a glare by Alice, Kirito argued, “Seriously? I do not tick people off like that.”

“Regrettably, you do Kirito,” she returned coldly. “So mind yourself while we meet this friend.” Just as the two summoned their wings and Alice mounted, Kirito and she glanced at a spot in the woods behind them.

Noticing this, Leafa inquired, “What’s wrong?”

“I think we’re being followed,” Kirito told her. “I feel like someone’s there, watching us.”

“I do too,” Alice added. Even Amayori seemed to be watching the spot they were, growling at whatever was there.

But Leafa waved it off, saying, “It’s probably a monster thinking we’re its next meal. Let’s get going so we can make it to Legrue on time.” Not convinced but not willing to argue, the two humans decided to let it be for now. With Yui safely in Kirito’s pocket, they took off.

Before Leafa followed, she felt the onset of a headache that caused her to grip her head rather tight. As quickly as it came, it faded away. But the presence of such a phenomenon worried her. Still, she gave it no attention as she quickly took off to catch up with Kirito and Alice. Little did any of them know was a small group that was tailing them in the shadows.


	23. Dark Corridor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making their way through the caverns, Kirito, Alice, and Leafa are confronted by a small party of Salamanders. After meeting up with Leafa's partner Sinon, they learn about a dire plot.

* * *

In the dark corridors under the mountains, Alice uttered an incantation in the Alfheim language.

**_Oss naoa nott lysa auga_ **

When she finished, the group was able to see the dark passage as if it was broad daylight. Leafa marveled at this, mostly due to how easily Alice had learned this one spell the fairy picked up from a traveling Spriggan some time ago.

“This is amazing,” she said in awe as she looked all over the place.

“I’ll admit, the language takes some getting used to,” Alice admitted. “I should see about mastering its use while we are here in Alfheim.” Leering at Kirito beside her, she added, “Unlike someone who shirked his Sacred Art lessons while at an academy.”

“Will you give it a rest already,” Kirito grumbled. “You badger me more than Eugeo did.”

“Probably because he always knew to study, while you flaked most classes,” she returned with a snark.

Looking back at the two, Leafa suggested, “Hey, let’s get to town before you two start going at it. With how you are going at it, how come you two aren’t engaged to each other?”

Upset by the notion, Alice replied, “How can you suggest such a thing? I would never betray Eugeo like this. Nor Asuna.”

“Okay okay, sorry,” Leafa said, coaxing her friend to settle. “I didn’t mean to be mean. It just looks like you two are an old married couple is all.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Kirito mumbled aloud. And the three moved on, followed closely by Amayori.

As they walked, Alice looked over a spell list Leafa had given her, practicing the different words and asking Leafa for clarification where needed. Kirito pretty much kept to himself as they went, stewing in his own thoughts on matters at present.

It had been a couple of days since Asuna had been taken by Oberon. He didn’t like to think about it, but he worried about what that creep was attempting to do with her to turn her into his ideal bride. He hoped Asuna would fend him off as long as she could, but he knew if he didn’t hurry, she might not last long. And every minute that passed made him desperate to race for the World Tree, ascend its great height, and break into the palace said to be at the top so he could take her away. Then he looked at the Blue Rose Sword over his shoulder, being reminded of Eugeo. Quinella likely finished whatever ritual would make him an obedient follower and Integrity Knight. He glanced back at Alice talking with Leafa, thinking how she must feel. She probably yearned to go back home and seize the Central Cathedral herself, desperate to get Eugeo back. Yet here she was, helping him rescue Asuna first. It just added to his guilt even more.

Sensing his distress, Yui came onto his shoulder and reassured him, “Don’t worry Daddy. We’ll save both Mommy and Uncle before too long. Then your oath will be fulfilled, and you can all go back home.”

Looking to her, he asked, “How can you be so sure? Oberon and Quinella are super powerful beings.”

“Maybe, but you four did some things that limit what they can do,” she explained. “I can even sense it around you and Auntie. It’s like warm lights surround you, keeping you safe from harm. That’s from the union ceremony you did back in Aincrad. Because of it, if you are faithful to each other, you can’t be torn apart. Even if Mommy and Uncle are changed, they can be brought back because of your strong bonds.” Pointing to his Night Sky Blade, she added, “Your sword epitomizes this power of connections you share. When you use its full power, you are given strength from those whom you are tied to. Everyone standing with you will grant you strength to overcome any obstacle. That includes me too.”

“Yui…” Kirito breathed out, touched. Rubbing her head lightly with affection, he told her, “Thanks Yui. You’re right. The four of us have an unbreakable bond. Nothing can separate us. And we’ll all be together again.”

Just then, Kirito was pulled aside by Alice while Leafa used a spell to conjure a wall to hide them. Alice put her finger to her lips to keep him quiet before turning to look somewhere behind them with Leafa. Amayori, unable to fit, clung to the opposite wall and folded her wings to make her seem like nothing more than a boulder. The group listened with bated breath for whatever might be following them, eyes squinting as they strained to see as far as they could. Then, they saw a red glimmer in the distance. This prompted Leafa to dispel the wall and use her projectile spell to take whatever it was down.

“Hurry!” Leafa urged. “That was a tracking familiar. We are being followed.” She hurried deeper into the cavern, followed by Kirito, Alice, and Amayori. The dragon’s footsteps shook the cave with small tremors, threatening the whole place to collapse.

“What kind of familiar was that?” Alice inquired as they ran.

“One from the Salamanders,” Leafa answered. “They must be after us after what happened yesterday.”

“Those guys really know how to hold a grudge,” Kirito remarked.

To which Leafa told him, “You don’t know the half of it. Part of the reason they’ve been at war with the Sylphs so much was because of some of our triumphs over their forces. They always look for an excuse to fight anyone and everyone they can to prove they are superior.”

“Warmongers,” Alice dubbed, to which Leafa agreed.

Before too long they left the cavern and entered an open part of the cave. They were on a ledge looking over a settlement on a large lake in the center. Without delay, the group went for the path leading down as quickly as they could, while Amayori glided down to the bottom to avoid crowding the humans and fairy. They made it down in good time and started crossing the bridge to enter Legrue.

“If we can make it into the city, we should be safe from those Salamanders,” Leafa informed. But no sooner had she said that did a wall of stone get conjured up in front of them, blocking the entrance. Kirito drew his sword and struck at it. But he was easily repelled.

“I assume we can’t circumvent this spell using our own,” Alice figured.

“We’d have to defeat the caster to have any chance,” Leafa answered. Turning to find a dozen pursuers, three knights and nine mages, she said, “We have no choice but to fight.” Amayori growled at the oncoming threat, hunched low in preparation for an attack.

Just as she was about to draw her sword, Kirito spoke, “Leafa, don’t take this the wrong way, but you need to stay back. If Alice or I get injured, we need you to heal us so we can keep fighting. It’s our best chance at surviving.”

Before Leafa could protest, Alice added, “Kirito and I have fought for several months back in Aincrad. We know each other’s fighting style and can compensate the best that way. If we have someone in support, we can fight without too much concern.” Leafa took Alice’s reasoning and saw merit to it. She had only just been reunited with the two, meaning she wouldn’t know how they fight as well as she could with her partner. Plus, her being more skilled at the spells here made for an ideal position of support. Without further argument, Leafa put away her blade and stepped back to allow the two to spearhead the fight.

As she drew her sword, Alice instructed, “Kirito, break their line as best as you can. I will vault over you and take care of the mages.”

“Got it,” he replied. With a great cry, Kirito charged the knights. He used Horizontal to try and break their line, but the shields withstood his attack. Regardless, Alice went forward and used him as a springboard to jump over. Right when she did, the mages behind fired fireballs at her that she was forced to protect herself from. The explosion pushed her back, causing her to roll a bit as she landed on the ground.

“Alice!” Kirito cried out. But he too was met with fireballs, ones he jumped away from to dodge before the explosion got to him. Leafa healed the two right away, allowing them to recover and concoct a new plan.

This time, Kirito ran straight for the knights and planned to jump off their shields. But they stuck their lances out and lunged at him, forcing him to break off and nearly get skewered. He and Alice had to dodge more fireballs, being pushed back further.

“Guys, this isn’t working,” Leafa called out to them. “We need to figure something else out.”

“There’s no other way,” Kirito called back. “We can’t let these bastards catch us. We’re not losing to them.”

“But we can’t get past their defensive line,” Leafa pointed out.

To that, Alice told them, “No. There is a way.” She slowly stepped towards the Salamander group, her sword out to her side. Her approach seemed to cause the Salamanders to be taken aback by her brazen attempt. That is until she raised her sword above her head, and uttered a command that shocked everyone.

**“System Call. Enhance Armament!”**

At her command, strange circles flashed around her sword before it glowed golden. Then, the Osmanthus Blade erupted into some sort of cloud. As Kirito and Leafa looked closer, they realized the cloud was just a flurry of flowers. This unnerved the Salamanders, and the head mage called for all of them to fire spells at her. Even when they did, Alice swung the hilt, and the flowers deflected the fireballs with ease.

Under her breath, she spoke, “Bloom my flowers.” And the shape of the flowers changed, now being pointed. With another sweep, they came to the side of the knights and pierced their armor, forcing them to drop the defensive line. At that, Alice barked, “Kirito, now!”

“Got it!” Kirito called back. And with a great shout, he used a Sonic Leap to finish off the knights. He then transitioned into Vorpal Strike, taking down the first line of mages and reducing them to Remain Lights. The main group began to break formation as they saw the manic look on Kirito’s face. The head mage, a man with a buzzed head save for a tuft of hair on the top, ordered the mages to regroup and cast their spells, but Kirito made quick work of four using Horizontal Square. Three of the mages and the head mage were cut down, reduced to flickering flames. The last survivor tried to run but was stopped when an arrow landed at his feet.

Seeing the arrow, Leafa looked up to see her friend Sinon with another arrow notched, aimed directly at the mage. “Alright, what the hell were you jerks playing at with this attack?” Sinon demanded, coming down to their level as the wall disappeared. “I’m here to wait for my partner, and I have twelve asses trying to murder her. I should just kill you and take all twelve of you to Lady Rue.”

The Salamander fell to his butt, fearful for his life. But Kirito interjected, “Maybe we can work a more diplomatic approach to this that doesn’t involve taking you and your friends away. I bet you can help us a whole bunch.”

Aghast, Leafa tried to protest, “Kirito, no! Just kill him already.”

Sheathing his sword, Kirito bent down and proposed, “Listen, I wager those two fairies won’t think twice about sticking their weapons where the sun doesn’t shine. But I’m willing to let you go and get your friends revived. All you gotta do is give us some information, and we are all squared away. Sound good to you?”

Enraged, Sinon barked, “I’m not letting some jerk get away like that!” She shot her arrow at the man, but Alice intercepted it with her reformed sword.

“Kirito has it right,” Alice told her and Leafa. “This attack bears investigation. If this grunt can give us intel, we can discern the Salamander’s intentions for coming after us beyond the obvious.” The mage seemed in disbelief that two humans were vying to let him walk in exchange for info. Especially since he had heard humans were monstrous. But if there was a chance he could walk and not get captured, he was taking it.

“I’ll do it,” he pleaded. “I’ll tell you everything I know. Just don’t let them kill me.”

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Kirito assured, “Not our style. Besides, you’ll be helping everyone in the long run.” While Leafa and Sinon were miffed at this bargain, Alice was proud to see Kirito being proactive on the matter.

* * *

They had Amayori perch over his head to incentivize him not to lie or weasel out. But considering the master archer and angry Sylph surrounding him, the dragon was the least of his worries. But he spilled nonetheless.

“We were all told to meet up for a hunt earlier today,” he revealed. “Our orders were to go after some human in black and a girl in gold, and either capture or kill them. We weren’t told about any renegades, but it hardly mattered when we got Oberon’s message.”

“A message from Oberon?” Leafa questioned.

“Yeah, the one where he wanted us to find a boy in black who goes by the name Kirito,” the mage affirmed. “When we heard that, we figured this was way bigger than anything before. Not to mention this is the first time in centuries since Oberon first spoke to us fairy folk. But it certainly isn’t as strange as the large force heading for the south.”

“What do you mean?” Sinon interrogated.

“Just like I said,” the mage informed her. “Before we left, loads of Salamanders gathered with the general and went south. Couldn’t tell you why or where exactly it was. I am just a grunt after all. But I know it’s something big. Like ‘conquer a whole territory’ big. But beyond that, who knows why they are doing this.”

Kneeling before him, Alice inquired, “Why is Oberon interested in Kirito?”

“Don’t ask me. Why would he tell us what’s so important about some human?” the mage replied. “He just said to kill the guy and that’s it. No why or what to do about it. But that’s all I can tell you about it.” Looking to Kirito, he asked, “You weren’t lying about letting me walk, were you?”

“Nope. I’m a man of my word,” Kirito assured. With some reasoning, the group let the mage gather the Remain Lights and walk away.

“I should snipe him from here,” Sinon proposed.

But Kirito told her, “Nah, I don’t want to take on too much of the human label by having him killed here. Besides, he can’t do anything now. We’re all good.”

With that settled, Leafa went next to her partner and introduced, “Kirito, Alice, this is my partner from the Cait Sith, Sinon. And Sinon, these are Kirito, Alice, Yui, and Amayori. Kirito being my brother and everything.”

Looking at the boy in black, Sinon remarked, “So you’re Kirito. Leafa said you were good with a sword. Based on how you and this Integrity Knight took down those Salamanders, I’d say I believe it. For now, anyway.”

“Maybe later, you and I can have a little duel to see how good I really am,” Kirito proposed. “I’d be up for fighting an archer for a change.”

“Maybe some other time,” Sinon replied. She looked to Leafa, then asked, “What did he mean about the Salamanders amassing such a large force like that? What are they doing?”

“Search me,” Leafa answered. Then suggested, “Let’s get into Legrue before more enemies pop up. I’d much rather not run into more trouble if I can help it.” The group agreed, making their way into Legrue.

* * *

The city was a little reminiscent of the marketplace back in Centoria. There were shops and stalls down various aisles, selling items ranging from food to jewelry. Leafa looked around with great enthusiasm, amazed at seeing so many exciting things. Kirito stuck close in case she ran off, Yui hovering beside Leafa’s shoulder as she also looked at everything being sold. Amayori was forced to wait at the gate, especially after the guards nearly attacked her out of panic. Alice and Sinon were in the back, watching the others as they went through stall after stall seeing all there was to offer.

Ever since meeting the archer, Alice had been feeling like Sinon was giving her and Kirito the cold shoulder. Especially with how she wanted to strike down that helpless mage just because he was a Salamander. She wasn’t sure Sinon was one to really place her trust in, but Leafa held her in high regards. And since she had been Suguha before, that said a lot if someone had such trust with her. It reminded her of something from when she was younger.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_ All four of them were playing near the Gigas Cedar at the time, maybe a year and a half before she had been taken by Deusolbert. It was a game Kirito came up with. He was chasing the others, and whoever he tagged was ‘frozen’. And it would be up to the others to tag their friend to unfreeze them. _

_ Just as Kirito was chasing Eugeo, they heard, “Kirito, mom wants you back to do the chores at home. Now.” That came from his little sister Suguha. Begrudgingly, Kirito had to leave, ending the game. _

_ A couple of days later they were at the river. Kirito and Eugeo had fallen in and were splashing each other. At some point, the boys got Asuna into the water, much to Alice’s disbelief. But they were all laughing from the fun, and Alice decided to go get some towels to dry them off. When she got back, however, Eugeo and Asuna were on the bridge, with no sign of Kirito anywhere. When Alice asked, Eugeo said his sister came to get him for stuff at home. This news annoyed Alice a bit. _

_ The day following their day of rest, Kirito was in the middle of sharing a story with the three. From the way he was telling it, they couldn’t make any sense on what the heck it was about. But his acting out parts and doing silly noises and voices made them laugh on more than one occasion. _

_ But then, Suguha came up and called, “Kirito, get back home. Dad needs to talk with you.” Slumping over, Kirito started making his way over to his sister. _

_ But he was stopped when Alice grabbed his wrist. “Kirito is playing with us,” she stated. “I’ll talk with his father, but he’s not going anywhere.” This behavior surprised the others, but none more so than Suguha. _

_ Grabbing Kirito by his other arm, Suguha argued, “Father needs to see Kirito right now.” _

_ As his sister yanked him one way, Kirito felt Alice yank him the other way. “Kirito is playing with us.” _

_ “He’s coming home.” _

_ “He’s staying with friends.” _

_ The two started a bit of a tug of war, pulling Kirito back and forth. They didn’t hear him request to stop, going on and on. _

_ That is until, “What is going on over here?” Coming up to them was Chief Gasfut, looking rather displeased. _

_ Upon seeing him, Alice let go of Kirito and protested, “Father, Suguha claims her father wants to see Kirito. But Kirito is spending the day with us.” _

_ Looking at the other girl, Gasfut said, “Suguha, I am very disappointed in you. You know as well as I do that your father is in the middle of his Calling today. Lying is not condoned by the church’s teachings.” Suguha looked down to the ground in shame at his words. “I will speak to your parents about this behavior,” the chief continued, “and I expect you to shape up. Especially with your brother soon to be getting his own Calling.” And he walked away. _

_ Asuna went over to Kirito to see if he was alright. But Alice looked at Suguha disapprovingly, her hands on her hips and her face scrunched up in anger. Suguha began to cry, tears falling down her face. _

_ Looking at Alice, she screamed, “I hate you!” And she ran off in a huff. But those words shook Alice to her core. She couldn’t understand why Suguha would say something like that. _

__

* * *

__

_ The following day, Alice sat at the church’s steps after another lesson with Sister Azalia. She had a hard time concentrating on her studies recently because of what Suguha said to her yesterday. It disturbed her that Suguha felt the way she did. Alice didn’t really understand. And her father didn’t help matters when he got Suguha in trouble for lying to get Kirito away from them. _

_ When that thought entered her mind, Alice decided to do something. So she got up and went to Kirito’s home. She knocked on the door and was met with Suguha, who immediately glared at her when she saw who it was. _

_ “What do you want?” she demanded. _

_ Hands on her hips, Alice responded, “I want to talk.” _

_ “Well I have nothing to say to you,” Suguha returned in hostility. _

_ Scoffing, Alice inquired, “Why are you doing this Suguha? Why do you consider me as someone to hate?” _

_ “I don’t need to tell you,” the girl spat. _

_ “Yes you do or we can’t help Kirito,” the blonde-haired girl returned sternly. “That’s why you did all that lying. It was because you wanted Kirito for something.” _

_ Getting angrier, Suguha shouted, “I did not!” _

_ Crossing her arms, Alice pressed, “Then why? Why lie and take Kirito away from us all the time?” Suguha didn’t answer right away. She just glared at the other girl, as if trying to burn a whole through her. She eventually just stormed back inside, kicking the walls and throwing a tantrum. Alice watched on, neither judging nor condoning her actions. _

_ Before long, Suguha just collapsed to her knees, beginning to cry. Then, in a voice Alice barely heard, she said, “You’re taking him away from me.” _

_ Not sure she heard right, Alice asked, “Suguha, what did you say?” _

_ Raising her voice a bit, Suguha repeated, “You’re taking Kirito away from me. He never wants to be home anymore. He’s always off with you, Eugeo, and Asuna. He never gives me any time. I don’t want him to go away all the time. When he gets his Calling, he won’t be home all that much. I just…” She paused, her emotions coming to the forefront. _

_ As much as she wanted to respect Kirito’s family, Alice ventured into the house and rested a hand on Suguha’s back. This caused the girl to look at her, as Alice gave her a smile. _

_ “Suguha, we’re not taking Kirito away,” she assured. “I know for a fact Kirito loves you dearly. The other day at the bridge, he told us he was worried about you. You didn’t want to come do stuff with us and he was afraid he was doing something to hurt you.” _

_ Wiping her eyes, Suguha muttered, “He… He did?” _

_ Alice nodded, then suggested, “We would love to bring you along to play with us. It’d be fun to play Kirito’s game with more kids. And you could be with Kirito more until he gets his Calling.” _

_ “You really… want me to play with you?” Suguha asked tentatively. _

_ Holding out her hand, Alice replied, “Very much.” Suguha looked at the hand for a moment, before she reached out herself to take it. _

__

__ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That had probably been one of the few times Alice had reached out and really bonded with Suguha back then. But she was glad the bond between her and Kirito was still present, even in this new life they lead. And it seemed perhaps she had extended that gesture to Sinon, if the archer’s behavior was anything to go off of.

Speaking of said archer, Sinon’s expression shifted as if she remembered something. Then she came over and alerted, “Leafa, I just remembered. I got a Moonlight Mirror from Recon.”

Hearing about the other Sylph, Leafa looked to her friend and asked, “What was it about? Did something happen?”

“Very much so,” Sinon said in a serious tone. “He said one of the Sylphs betrayed their own. Specifically, Sigurd.” When Leafa exclaimed in disbelief, the archer went on, “He said he followed him and two other Sylphs into the sewers and saw them meeting with two Salamanders. He didn’t hear much, but they mentioned about the secret meeting between our leaders to form an alliance.”

“Is Recon alright?” Leafa inquired worriedly.

“I don’t know,” Sinon admitted. “The mirror vanished when he heard something behind him. I think he was spotted.”

Picking up on what was said, Kirito mentioned, “Wait, remember what that mage said? He said a huge force was heading south for some reason. A force to conquer. What if it was sent to crash this secret meeting?”

Realizing the implications, Alice asked, “Leafa, what would happen if the Salamanders killed the leaders of a fairy race?”

“Nothing good,” Leafa told them. “Basically, they could capture or extinguish the leader’s Remain Light. Then the race whose leader was killed comes under their subjugation. They basically become the victor’s property.”

“They can be killed, sold as slaves, used in wars as cannon fodder,” Sinon listed off. “All in all, horrible stuff. Even if you survive, they might levy whatever taxes they think of in the territory. And that territory becomes theirs permanently.” With that given, Leafa and Sinon took off for the southern exit. Kirito called after them, and he and Alice gave chase.

Once they left the town, Amayori came to Alice’s side from the other entrance they had used. It added its footsteps as the humans went after their fairy companions.

Looking back as they ran, Leafa called, “This isn’t your fight guys. Get going to Arun. Climb the World Tree and rescue Asuna. That’s what you came here to do, wasn’t it? Don’t worry about us. Sinon and I make a pretty good team and we can hold off the Salamanders long enough to allow our leaders to get away.” She started to slow to a stop, prompting everyone else to stop and watch her.

“We might have our Remain Lights captured and snuffed out, but it wouldn’t matter so long as our people are safe,” she said in a lower voice, her bangs hiding her eyes. Sinon looked at her partner with concern. She knew that was likely the case, but it didn’t make it easy to hear it coming from someone so optimistic.

In response to that, Kirito came up and pulled his sister into a tight hug. “Don’t even joke about that,” he said in a tight voice. “Of course it would matter whether you lived or died. You might not think about it, but you dying would matter to other people. It would matter to people like Recon, and it would matter to people like Selka and me.”

In a low voice, he told her, “I know how important life is in this world, having claimed the lives of others myself. At the academy, I killed another student to protect my page. And in Aincrad, I killed two people in a blind rage. Every time I think about the blood on my hands, I think I’m not worthy of being alive. But that’s when I remember the people around me, and remind myself why I killed those people. It wasn’t out of anger or impulse. I killed them to save lives. To protect the people I considered most important in my life. Asuna, Eugeo, Alice, Selka, Ronie, Silica, and especially you. And I know, if something happens to me, everyone would be hurt.”

Alice then came in, “Hearing that you died before coming here still hurt us Leafa, even though we take solace in the fact you are here now. To lose you again would be catastrophic. So please, do not think so little of your life. Especially when there are others who value it highly.” Leafa didn’t respond to their words right away. Nor could she do such a thing. To hear that her brother and Alice still cared what happened to her was like finding the light at the end of a dark tunnel. She hugged Kirito back, touched by his concern for her safety.

Once they broke apart, Kirito told them, “We’re going to help. If the Salamanders get too powerful conquering the Sylph and Cait Sith, we can’t afford to ignore it.”

“There’s no guarantee we’ll get there in time, let alone we can hold off the Salamanders when we get there,” Sinon pointed out.

With a smirk, Alice mentioned, “That’s why you have someone like me with you.” She then pat Amayori to indicate her plan, which made Kirito blanch a bit.

* * *

Barely a few minutes later, any monsters living in the cave were blown aside or stampeded over by the great dragon barreling through. Both Kirito and Leafa were screaming and shouting as they were plowing through the caverns to the exit, while Sinon and Alice were stone faced and focused on the quest ahead. Before long they were arriving at the exit, and they erupted outside to the blinding light.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Racing for Butterfly Canyon, Kirito and company try to intercept the Salamanders and save the leaders of the Sylph and Cait Sith.

* * *

Bursting out of the cave, Amayori spread her wings wide as the wind blew past. Once the dragon was gliding, three of her passengers hopped off and summoned their wings to soar beside the dragon and her rider, Alice. The four looked back to see the monsters from the cave gathered on the edge, but not attempting to go after them.

Face scrunched in anger, Leafa griped, “Were you trying to get us killed?”

“It was the fastest way to leave the caves without being bogged down by monsters,” Alice retorted. “Would you rather we waste time when lives are at stake?”

“Let’s forget about that for now,” Kirito intervened. “Leafa, where is this meeting taking place at again?”

“It’s Butterfly Canyon, which might take us a good 40 minutes if we fly at this speed,” she reported.

Looking to the two humans, Sinon inquired, “You think you can increase your speed to make the time?”

“Go ahead without me for now,” Alice told them. “We will catch up when we can.” No one argued, and the three with wings jetted off. Despite this, Alice did spur Amayori to speed up. The dragon did so, surprisingly, keeping pace behind the fairies.

* * *

About half an hour into their flight, Sinon looked left and saw something that dropped a stone in her stomach. In such large quantities was the army of the Salamanders. She herself had never seen so many of them in one place. But it confirmed the fears she had. Knowing Alicia Rue and Sakuya, they wouldn’t have many guardsmen with them to avoid drawing attention. Thus they would be overwhelmed in an instant when the Salamanders converged on their position.

That was when Leafa spotted where the meeting was. She pointed this out to the others as they approached, and pointed out the woman with long, black hair in green with a long sword strapped horizontal to her back and a younger-looking girl in dark yellow with dirty-blonde hair and cat features like ears and a tail, calling them out to be Sakuya and Alicia Rue. But they looked between the meeting place and the Salamanders, realizing there was no more time.

“We didn’t get here in time,” Leafa said in despair. “I’m sorry Kirito.”

“If you want to bail, now’s the time to do so,” Sinon told him. “But Leafa and I will go to protect our leaders.”

But Kirito refused by saying, “I meant what I said back there. The Salamanders conquering the Sylphs and Cait Sith are just as much a danger to us humans as they are to you. We’re not letting them grow like this. I’ll fight them all if I have to.”

“You know that’s suicide, right?” Leafa posed to him. And it indeed was with those numbers.

Yui didn’t contribute to the matter when she reported, “I count at least 50,000 soldiers among the Salamanders. And nearly a dozen with the Sylph and Cait Sith leaders.”

Sighing, Sinon remarked, “Well, it’ll just be another day in the field. Too bad taking out their commander wouldn’t force them to retreat.” Those words sparked an idea in Kirito’s head. Without another word, he put on another spurt of speed to make it for the meeting, surprising Leafa and Sinon.

* * *

Kirito rushed with the wind rushing past him, his coat flapping as he soared. He could see the twelve fairies on the elevated island within the canyon, not to mention spotting the red-clad army of the Salamanders. They held position in the air above the leaders, armed with spears and shields across the board. They were an intimidating sight, but Kirito figured there was one way to shoo them away.

Bercouli had told him during a Dungeon Master battle that taking out the head was the best way to scatter the minions. In this case, he needed to find the commander of the army and defeat him. If he did that, he could prove his strength and dictate to the Salamanders to leave. But he wouldn’t be able to get an audience just by showing up. He needed to show he was worth their leader’s time. And the only way to do that was putting forward some prestige. Considering he defeated the ruler of Aincrad, there might be a way for him to do that.

Not even stopping for a moment, Kirito crashed right into the ground. He was able to pull his legs up to take the hit, but he bet he lost some Life from the blow. Deciding not to bother with it, he looked up at the Salamanders, standing between them and the party he came to save.

“Salamanders, stand down!” He barked at the red army. His words made many of them murmur in confusion at why someone, especially a human, was trying to dictate to them. Leafa and Sinon finally arrived, with the former healing Kirito after seeing his rather brash landing.

Just as he rose after being healed, Kirito saw some Salamanders part in the center as a man floated forward. This man had more stylized red armor with gold rims, he had maroon hair that was cut short and rather close to his head, dark red eyes that were small, and darkened skin. He wore a gold circlet and had a rather large and long sword strapped to his back that was a purple-ish red color. He didn’t need anyone to indicate this man was the leader of this company.

“I am General Eugene of the Red Flame,” the leader addressed. “Now what is a human like you doing here?”

“My name is Kirito, a liaison for the Human Empire, sent by Commander Heathcliff,” he returned. Not entirely a fib, but still something to draw the attention of everyone present. “Our commander had been alerted to a shift of power in Alfheim, a shift that threatens our very way of life. We know of the fairies' hatred of humans, believing your people will set your sights on our home once you have conquered all of Alfheim.

“We were also made aware of the treaty being made between the Sylph and Cait Sith. Seeing it be threatened like this, I was sent to ensure the pact went through and the Salamanders could not interfere. So I give you this warning: if you draw your swords and cut me down, an army of a million fully-trained knights along with at least four Integrity Knights will descend and wipe out the Salamander army.”

His words were met with various reactions from everyone gathered. The two leaders, Sakuya and Alicia Rue, looked to Leafa and Sinon, who shook their heads at having any knowledge of this. Considering the two also told them Kirito was their sole hope in survival didn’t help matters.

But Eugene smirked, replying, “You’re bluffing. The Human Empire is unaware of our presence. And even if you were sent, you have crappy gear and don’t even look the part of an ambassador. You don’t even have an escort.” That was when a dragon roar pierced the air, just when Alice landed behind Kirito.

As she dismounted, the boy claimed, “This is the Integrity Knight sent with me: Alice Synthesis Thirty. Her knowledge of your spells is vast, giving her ample power to wipe out a thousand of your soldiers with a single breath. Do you think I am bluffing now?” Alice looked to him with wide eyes, disbelieving what she was hearing. What was Kirito thinking in telling such a lie? But she did not say anything for risk of exposing this deception.

In response, Eugene proposed, “I’ll take your word about the Integrity Knight. I already can tell from her presence alone she has quite the power. But I am doubtful about your skills, especially since you are a human. But I’ll give you a sporting chance.” Landing just a little ways away from the party, he drew his sword and said, “If you can survive my attacks for 30 seconds, I’ll believe you are who you say you are.”

Drawing his Night Sky Blade, Kirito replied, “Gee, how generous of you.” Immediately, he saw how Eugene’s eyes flicked to the Blue Rose Sword. There was no doubt in his mind he wondered why Kirito was not using two swords to fight if he possessed them. But Kirito didn’t have it in him to draw Eugeo’s sword, not unless he had to. If he could, he would win this battle with his own power.

Alice went over to the others, who backed away in preparation of the battle to come. That was when she heard the woman called Sakuya state, “This is bad. I have only heard legends about that sword, none of them good. I fear our human protector might be endangering himself with this fight.” Alice had faith in Kirito’s skills as a swordsman, but hearing that did not help her with the potential threat he now faced.

The two swordsmen stood apart, waiting for one or the other to make the first move. As the clouds moved to allow light, Eugene moved his sword slightly to send it into Kirito’s eye a bit. Once he did, he charged over and swung across Kirito’s neckline. The boy ducked while moving his sword to block as the blow would go to his shoulder. But rather than be stopped, Eugene’s sword phased right through Kirito’s and struck true. The drag from the power pushed Kirito close to the edge, where he recovered before he fell over.

“Wh-What the hell was that?!” Leafa exclaimed.

“That sword is the Demonic Sword Gram,” Alicia explained. “It has a special power that allows it to pass through a block any opponent makes with a sword or shield.”

“Are you serious?” Sinon questioned. “Then how the hell is Kirito supposed to fight with that kind of handicap?” Said human sprung back up and locked blades with Eugene.

“Impressive,” the commander remarked, “I didn’t think a human could withstand a blow like that.”

“What the hell kind of attack was that?” Kirito shouted before showing off. He tried breaking Eugene’s guard, but the guy was sturdy and unmoving. It felt like Kirito was bashing against a brick wall. Not to mention any blows he could parry, if any, were so heavy he kept getting pushed off balance. Too many times he had near-misses because of the sword phasing through his own.

Backing away, Kirito had a few cuts on his sleeves as well as one on his cheek. “Damn, he’s good,” he muttered. Then he mentioned aloud, “Hey big red, I think your 30 seconds are up.”

“I’ve changed my mind,” Eugene responded indifferently. “I’ve decided to kill you anyway. Now you just have to survive until I do.”

“Yeah, that figures,” Kirito grumbled, before proclaiming, “but I won’t go down that easy.” He went in for another relentless onslaught, hoping his barrage of attacks would wear the man down.

On the sidelines, Sakuya noted, “They appear almost even. But General Eugene’s sword is proving to be more than a match for this human. Poor fool.”

To that, Alice stated, “Do not count Kirito out yet. He has suffered through far worse and succeeded. I daresay the general will be in for a surprise once Kirito goes all out.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Alicia asked. But the Integrity Knight said nothing else. Leafa and Sinon watched on, and the two noticed something.

“Hey, are you saying he can use Eugeo’s sword too?” Leafa asked. She realized too late she let slip that she knew some things about the humans, putting her hands over her mouth.

But Alice answered, “He can, in a way you never imagined possible.” They left it at that as they continued to watch.

For the most part, Sakuya was right. Eugene was faring much better thanks to his sword phasing through Kirito’s. Seeing this, the boy turned to run away, being pursued by the general. As the general gloated about Kirito being a coward, the boy dug his sword into the ground and swung up, sending sand into the man’s face.

While he was blinded, Kirito glanced over to Alice. By his gaze alone, she was almost taken aback by what was being conveyed. But she knew what he was planning, nodding at him to do whatever he needed. With permission given, Kirito slowly drew his other sword.

The general wiped the sand in time to see Kirito charge him with his sword in front. The man scoffed at his reckless charge, swinging his sword. Once more, it phased through Kirito’s blade and traveled up to his head. This time, he would take it without a challenge. 

That is until the boy blocked his sword with the blue one he had sheathed before. Kirito was able to parry the attack, knocking the general off balance himself and leaving him open to attack. With the opportunity given, Kirito made a dozen cuts across the general’s armor. But with a mighty yell, Eugene batted the swords away and went for an overhead strike. Kirito stepped aside before cutting at weak points in his armor. He managed to sever his arm holding the sword before stabbing him through. The man roared as he tried to shove Kirito off, but Kirito drew back and made two slashes before coming down at Eugene’s collarbone with the Blue Rose Sword. As he swung down, everyone doubted what they saw as the figure of a boy in blue with flaxen hair seemed to manifest beside Kirito. It was the last sight Eugene saw before he was cut down and exploded.

Kirito was sent back a good deal away from the explosion, stopping himself by digging his swords into the ground. His face bore scorch marks and some of the wounds from earlier were beginning to seep blood. But as he looked up, one eye closed, he saw Eugene’s Remain Light blazing strongly where he struck down the man. At the base of the flame was the general’s sword.

“Splendid!” Sakuya commended, her fan extended out to the fight.

“That was the most amazing battle ever!” Alicia called out enthusiastically.

The other Sylph and Cait Sith also cheered at the victory over the Salamander general, amazed at a human’s tenacity. Even the Salamanders were quite moved by how the fight went. Through all the celebration, Leafa and Sinon looked at the victor. Leafa smiling brightly at the fact that her brother was as strong as he was. Sinon, on the other hand, had no words or thoughts to describe what she saw. But because of that, she had to offer her greatest respect for the boy. This Kirito was something else.

As for Alice, there had never been any doubt he would prevail. She went over and helped to heal him before helping him to his feet. Amayori came over and nuzzled Kirito, who kept trying to stop her with little success.

* * *

A little later, Sakuya used a high-level spell to revive the fallen general. With Kirito fully healed, many people now watched on as the flame faded to reveal Eugene hunched over. He picked up his sword as he rose, rotating his shoulder as he recovered from being revived.

Looking to his opponent, Eugene remarked, “You certainly have a power unlike any I have gone against, kid.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Kirito returned.

Turning to face him directly, Eugene explained, “My brother and I have no intention of invading the Human Empire, even if we had been successful in uniting the fairy races under one banner. Not with the vile woman who rules its people and harnesses a forbidden power.”

“Forbidden power?” Alice questioned. “Do you mean the Synthesis Ritual?”

Acknowledging her, Eugene answered, “Something worse. But it is in conjunction with said ritual. She has undergone dark magic that not even we fairy folk would ever consider. Because of its danger, we would not enter the Human Empire as the ruler you call the Pontifex might unleash it on our people.”

Then he addressed, “As you are the winner of our duel, we will respect your wishes and allow the Sylphs and Cait Sith to finish their treaty. And should you ever require the aid of the Salamanders yourself, we will grant it. But only once, and only to you.”

Holding out his hand, Kirito replied, “Thanks. I’ll keep it in mind down the road.” Eugene smirked before taking Kirito’s hand and giving it a firm shake. With his business concluded, Eugene commanded the Salamanders to return to their home. And thus, the sea of red faded away.

At that point, Sakuya addressed, “Leafa, how did you know to come to our aid so quickly? And with a human and Integrity Knight, no less.”

“About that, we need to tell you something,” Leafa responded. And she and Sinon went into detail about what Recon told them about the traitor in their midst and learning how he sold out their leader.

After being told this, Sakuya mused aloud, “I see. I had always noticed such behavior in Sigurd. His stunt at the square today was one such example.” Looking to Alice, she said, “I must apologize for what you went through, Lady Knight. Had I been more aware, I would not have allowed him to go as far as he did.”

Shaking her head, Alice assured, “No harm was done. And it is true I trespassed in your territory. I am certainly at fault for what actions I have taken in coming here. Forgive me.”

“All is forgiven,” Sakuya returned. “It seems our enemies were not among beings of your world but our own. The fault was mine to recognize it.”

“Any ideas why Sigurd turned on you in the first place?” Kirito asked. “I know Alice is with me because a friend of ours took the fall for her. But what would Sigurd gain from selling out his own people?”

“I wager it was something Eugene’s brother, Lord Mortimer, had done in a ploy to undermine me,” Sakuya said in consideration. “Sigurd had always been unhappy with the way things have been among the Sylphs, and had been worried we were growing too weak for his own interests. For a man like Sigurd, power is everything.”

“What would Mortimer do to curry favor with Sigurd?” Sinon questioned. “I mean, if the Sylphs fell, even he would be subject to the same rule as everyone else.”

“As you know Sinon, the leaders of the fairy races have the ability to reincarnate individuals of our choosing,” Sakuya explained. “I dare say Sigurd was offered something along those lines by Mortimer. He probably offered to reincarnate him as a Salamander in exchange for my head.” That thought made Kirito clench his fists in anger. But the combined presence of Alice and Yui kept his temper under control.

Alice then asked, “Lady Sakuya, what is your next course of action for Sigurd? In Underworld, traitors are brought to the church for execution. But I will not impose on what you deem most appropriate for your subjects.” The Sylph leader smiled at Alice’s consideration.

She replied, “Execution would do little good for a man like Sigurd. People around him might use his death as an excuse to overthrow me. I do not wish to mar my rule with such an act. Nevertheless, I already have an idea.” Regarding her fellow ruler, she then inquired, “Rue, would you be able to open a Moonlight Mirror back to Sylvain?”

“No problem,” Alicia answered confidently. “I have my own stake in taking care of such a man.”

* * *

After a couple minutes, a Moonlight Mirror was opened to Sigurd’s quarters. The man himself was laid back in his chair, swirling a glass of wine and looking smug. Looking at him reminded Kirito of Raios and Humbert, the way he held himself like he owned the world. But this was Sakuya’s turf, and he needed to stay out of it.

Once the connection was made, Sakuya called, “Sigurd.” Her voice and presence startled the man, causing him to drop his glass and jump out of his seat in surprise. “I’m sorry, was this a bad time?” Sakuya teased. “You seemed awfully content when I came in.”

“Lady Sakuya?” Sigurd gasped. “You’re—”

“Alive? Yes, so I am,” the Sylph leader finished. Then she said, “Oh, and General Eugene sends his regards.” Sigurd was even more taken aback by how casually she regarded the Salamander general’s name. That is until he looked behind her to see four people: Leafa, her partner Sinon, and the two humans that escaped him earlier today.

Knowing the jig was up, Sigurd smiled wickedly and addressed, “Well Lady Sakuya, what will it be? Will you have me executed? Put on trial before the people? Do recall, if you strip me of my title, your rule will not last very long.”

“Actually, I was going to grant a little request you had made some time ago,” Sakuya told him. “Since you seem so dissatisfied with how affairs are, I was going to let you do with your life as you wish.” On Sigurd’s side, two soldiers came into his room and apprehended him.

“What are you doing Sakuya?” Sigurd asked menacingly. “If you remove me, you won’t last long.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Sakuya assured him. “It’s nothing a renegade has to worry about. You’ll be free to meander the neutral territory as much as you like. But you will be unwelcome wherever you go. And don’t bother coming after me, if you know what’s good for you.” Sigurd was about to let out a massive swear, but Sakuya had cued Alicia to cut the communication off before he could get his words out.

That was when Leafa mentioned, “Still, he’s right milady. He may have been a traitor, but he was in a position to help your rule. Without him, it won’t be easy.”

“Well then,” Sakuya addressed, “I suppose you’ll need to work hard to make up for Sigurd’s mistakes. I do believe you and Sinon are owed some prestige after helping thwart his coup.”

As the two reeled at what they were told, Alicia added, “Couldn’t agree more. Besides that, we have something we need to discuss with our human friends over here.” She and Sakuya then looked to Kirito and Alice. Eying him, the Cait Sith leader asked, “Little boy, you were lying about being a liaison for the Human Empire, weren’t you?”

Not bothering to hide it, Kirito admitted, “Yeah, I did lie a little bit. I knew Eugene wouldn’t give a nobody like me the time of day if I didn’t give him a reason to consider me a challenge. But, not all of it was untrue. We were sent here by a man named Heathcliff. And if the Commander of the Integrity Knights learned of the Salamanders conquest, he would probably send Integrity Knights here too.”

“You certainly are a bold one,” Sakuya remarked, holding her head. “You’d have to be to pull off a stunt like that.”

“If you thought that was something, listen to when he fought a goblin leader in our home village,” Alice mentioned.

That was Alicia got up close to Kirito, pushing Alice away. “Still, there’s no way a normal human could beat Eugene in battle,” she said, admiring him a bit. “Where did you learn those slick skills?”

“I sort of picked them up by accident,” Kirito confessed.

Alicia laughed, replying, “That’s so cool! You have to be the most amazing human ever. And you’re not even an Integrity Knight.” She then clung to his arm and hugged close to him. “Would you consider working with the Cait Sith as a mercenary?” she proposed. “You’d get three meals and a catnap.”

At that point, Sakuya came up on his other side, and suggested rather seductively, “So Kirito, I was thinking we could spend some time over a meal. I know the perfect place in Sylvain.” With two girls pressing against him, Kirito’s face flushed red from the contact. Alice’s was too, but for a whole different reason. And even Leafa and Sinon were shocked by the behavior of their leaders.

Speaking of, noticing how her friend was acting, Alicia griped, “Aw, no fair Sakuya. You’re totally seducing him with those things.”

“I’m seducing him?” Sakuya accused. “If you were any closer, he’d be wearing you.”

“Hey girls, um…” Kirito tried to say. But he was too flustered to get any words out. Not to mention, the two didn’t seem to be listening.

Luckily, Alice yanked him out of their grip, stating, “Apologies, but we have our own mission and are unable to serve either party.” Sakuya looked disappointed while Alicia moaned.

After recovering, Kirito told them, “What she said is true. To be honest, I’m here in Alfheim for another reason. I’m trying to find where Oberon is.”

“The Fairy King?” Sakuya wondered. “Why are you looking for him?”

“It’s personal,” Kirito revealed slightly, “but Oberon took someone from my world. Someone important to me.” Looking to his left hand, he finished, “Someone I’m bonded to.”

“Wait, what?” Alicia said quizzically. “Why would Oberon take a human from your world? He told all of us humans are dangerous and should be killed or avoided.” Thinking on the matter, she mentioned, “Come to think of it, every fairy in Alfheim got a message directly from Oberon saying to kill a boy in black. That’s you, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Alice answered. “You see, the person he took is Kirito’s intended. She is a childhood friend of ours whom we were separated from on more than one occasion. The three of us and one other had an oath we made in the sacred tongue back home. And we will do whatever it takes to fulfill it.”

Seeing their plight, Sakuya replied, “I understand. I will speak with the other leaders and sort out Oberon’s message for you. Also, none of our forces will pursue you when you leave this place. We owe you too much to stop your journey here.”

“Besides, if Oberon does have a human, and there’s no reason to doubt you two, then he’s a total hypocrite,” Alicia pointed out.

“It gets worse than that,” Leafa spoke up. “According to them, when they met Oberon in a floating castle called Aincrad, he made his intentions plain that he was going to make their friend his bride. I bet he’s even trying to overwrite the blessing of the goddesses.”

Sakuya then assured, “Then you have time. Oberon won’t be able to overrule the blessings of higher beings. While we don’t live among your kind, we know of the three goddesses. Not to mention the legend of their eventual return. It is a day of reckoning for us fairies.”

“See, if the goddesses do return, every non-human is going to be slain by them,” Alicia informed. “And seeing as us fairy folk aren’t human, that means we’ll be wiped away.”

Giving a determined look, Kirito offered, “We’ll prevent it. We have a stake in keeping the goddesses from coming down. They need to have vessels to exist in this world. And the vessels they inhabit may be lost when they do. We want to prevent that at all costs ourselves.”

“Then it seems we have more than enough reason to ally with you,” Sakuya figured. “But the only humans we can trust right now are you two. We are still wary of other humans and how they will receive us.”

“We will work to bring awareness, Lady Sakuya,” Alice told them, giving a short bow.

* * *

A little while later, with the sun getting closer to the horizon, the treaty between the two fairy races was established. The two leaders expressed their gratitude at the four’s contributions to ensuring their treaty went through. Alice spoke once more about working on the people of Underworld so there could be peace and friendship between humans and fairies. Being unheard by the guards, Sakuya voiced that she hoped so for the sake of fairies like Leafa and Sinon.

On the matter of the two, Sakuya asked, “Leafa, what shall you do now?”

“I kind of promised to help Kirito and Alice get to the World Tree,” she informed her. “I need to finish this quest with them. But I hope to come home to Sylvain after.”

“Of course, you are an ambassador and my most trusted advisor now,” the Sylph leader conveyed. “There will always be a home for you and those you trust.”

“And what about you, Sinono?” Alicia said teasingly.

Growling only a little, Sinon replied, “I’m going with them too. It’s only right that I help them put a tyrant like Oberon in his place.”

“We’d love to help out too, but we’d need time to prepare our forces,” Alicia explained to the party. “It’s going to take us a while to get ready.”

“That’s okay, we can’t ask for anything more of you,” Kirito assured.

And with that done, the fairies of the Sylph and Cait Sith returned to their homes. The four watched them go, enjoying the sight of the orange sky. Until,

“I thought I told you no more flirting, Daddy,” Yui chided.

As she popped out of his pocket, Kirito protested, “I wasn’t flirting. Honest.”

“When those girls were clinging to you, I noticed your heart rate increased,” Yui mentioned.

“That’s because I’m a guy,” Kirito reasoned. “That stuff happens whenever girls get too close. The same thing happened with Ronie, and there was nothing between us.”

“You better hope Mommy never finds out,” Yui warned.

Before Kirito could make a fuss about Asuna hearing he was flustered around two other girls, Leafa asked, “Hey, what about Sinon and I? We’re girls too. Are we a problem?”

Looking at them, Yui answered, “No, you two are fine.”

“Mostly because you’re my sister Leafa,” Kirito added. “I’ve been around you for a good portion of my life. And with Sinon, I don’t really consider her gender to be something of note compared to her skills with that bow.”

“Good answer,” Sinon remarked. “Had you said that differently, I might have used you for target practice.” Kirito grimaced at the thought, making the archer smirk.

Mounting Amayori, Alice urged, “We need to get moving. If we are where we should be, we must make haste to Arun and find a place to lodge before tackling the World Tree.” The others agreed, and everyone began to fly into the sky once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the birdcage, Asuna was busy working on the door to find a way out. Oberon had not come to visit her the entire time since before. She figured he was trying to figure out some way to make his stupid pod work better than it had. But she was not going to just sit around and allow him to have his way. Not to mention, if Kirito really was in Alfheim, she was going to do what she could to meet him halfway. After everything that happened, she needed to help ease Kirito’s burdens. And that included getting to him from where she was.

She had found some small pieces of metal in her dress that she was using to fiddle with the door mechanics. She was fiddling on the right side, trying to work out a latch or something that might cue it to open. After much trial and tribulation, she managed to hit a lever in the door. She wouldn’t have found it if she hadn’t looked. Pulling it, she triggered the door to open. Free at last, she stepped out of the cage and onto the branch.

Looking out to the sky below, she whispered, “Hold on Kirito. I’m coming.” And she went for the tree’s interior, determined to find her beloved and be reunited with her family once more.


	25. Flight of the Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kirito and co. rest and prepare to scale the World Tree, Asuna looks for a way to escape her imprisonment.

* * *

By the time night had fallen, the four travelers had finally arrived at Arun. The city was blinding to see at night, with all the lights lit super bright at the very base of the tree. Even so, it was an impressive sight to see. Even in Centoria, Kirito had never seen so much light in one place. He figured such luminescence would rival that of the stars.

“Here we are,” Leafa said to the group. “Arun. The city at the base of the World Tree. It’s supposed to be the first city ever built by our people back in Alfheim’s early days.”

“It certainly is extravagant looking,” Alice commented. “It’s making my eyes hurt just looking at it.”

Resting a hand on her hip, Sinon proposed, “Let’s go find an inn to stay at for the night. We can look into getting to the top tomorrow.”

“Know any cheap places?” Kirito requested. “Alice and I don’t exactly have your guys’ money, and I don’t want to burden you finding rooms for all four of us.”

“Us girls will be sharing a room,” Leafa admonished. “Still, we probably should find someplace cheap and easy in case we need to stay here for more than one day.” Then they began walking into the city.

As they did, Yui came onto Kirito’s shoulder and gazed at the top of the World Tree. “Mommy…” she muttered wistfully.

Kirito assured her, “We’ll find her Yui. Believe me, we are going to get her back.” The little pixie nodded, but still looked up as if trying to spot the fabled kingdom that lay at the top. Kirito didn’t press her, deciding to follow along with the others as they headed for the city.

* * *

At the top of the tree, Asuna made it to a door leading into the interior. When it opened, she did not expect to see what she saw. After making sure no one was around, she scanned the white walls that looked more stone than bark, and far too pristine. Her bare feet felt the cold, hard ground she was on. Whatever this place was, it was not natural by any regards. But Asuna needed to find a way out of here.

Going down the corridors as best as she could, she looked for anything that could help lead her out and get her closer to Kirito. But every corridor looked the same. Not to mention she had to be careful in case Oberon had anyone who would rat her out to their king. Yet not only were the corridors and hallways too crisp, there was no one present anywhere.

“Where is everyone?” Asuna silently mused. “Oberon can’t be ruling Alfheim all by himself.” Thinking further on the matter, she considered, “Maybe he could. Or he doesn’t need other people because of the power he wields here.” But that still left the question of why he took her away from Underworld. For now, she needed to find a way out. Though one thing did need to be rectified. Going down another corridor, she saw a door in the wall that clearly was set apart. Inside, she found her old uniform and her Divine Object, Lambent Light.

“Found you,” she silently proclaimed. She entered the room to change and came out a few minutes later dressed in her KoB attire with Lambent Light attached to her side. She kept the clothes Oberon had her wear before just in case, but she was looking forward to discarding them at the earliest opportunity. If she ever could get out of here first.

Noticing she was losing her bearings, Asuna tried finding a way outside again to figure out where she was exactly in the tree. Only she was further lost thanks to the passages all looking the same and having nothing distinctive to lead her on to where she could be. To ensure she wouldn’t go down the same paths she did before, Asuna used her rapier to create a little groove in the wall by the door that she could use to determine her path.

After several minutes of blindingly going down paths that seemed never-ending, she found a way to the outside. Looking around at the dark sky as best she could, she spotted the bird cage that served as her prison. She looked down, nearly losing her nerve at seeing the sheer height she was at. But she steeled herself as she went back inside to find her way out.

Just as she entered, she pressed herself against the wall to hide when she heard voices coming her way. She thought it was Oberon again, but neither of the speakers had his slimy voice. She strained to hear what they were talking about, curious about what Oberon had been up to here.

“Have you received any new results from the King yet?” one of them asked their companion.

Said companion responded, “Nothing yet. I think this alliance he has with that witch is starting to crumble. Now that he has his little pet, there’s no point in maintaining contact with her.”

“I heard otherwise,” the first countered. “I have heard that there are two interlopers Quinella requested be captured or killed as soon as possible. I still do not follow how children can warrant such a response.”

“Remember, one of them is an Integrity Knight,” the second reminded the first.

But the first pointed out, “Not like the others. She wasn’t reconditioned to be a loyal Integrity Knight. That makes her all the more dangerous. And if I recall, that witch had a particular interest in her too because of her innate mastery of the Sacred Arts. Something on par with the goddesses themselves.”

“That’s bullcrap,” the second argued. “No human has had that potential in all of history. The witch is the only one with such power.”

“Why do you think she wants that girl in the first place?” the first posed.

As they mused, Asuna sifted through what she heard. Quinella had been after Alice beyond just the Taboo Index violation. She had been taken for a reason different from what Yui said she was taken for. It had been pretty apparent Alice had an affinity for the Sacred Arts since they were young, but to such a degree was news to her. Beyond that, knowing Oberon was willing to kill her and Kirito meant they posed a very sizable threat to something. Based on what she knew, they could potentially undermine everything Oberon and Quinella had done to seize power for these past three centuries. And if that were the case, they needed to reunite now more than ever.

But then the second voice said, “It doesn’t matter now. If this girl is a threat to the King, we’ll just eliminate her too.” They began moving away, so Asuna couldn’t hear them anymore. But she was okay with that.

One way or another, she had to get to Kirito and Alice. Once she was in the clear, she made her way forward once more.

* * *

Back in Arun, Alice was with Amayori on a rock outcropping in the outskirts of the city. She looked up at the stars as she stewed in her thoughts, listening to the quiet snores of her dragon companion. So much had happened since she had been taken, and much of it still hard to manage. But there was only one person she was thinking of most.

Alice removed her left gauntlet to find the ring Eugeo gave her still there. Wearing it under her armor was uncomfortable, not to mention troublesome getting her gauntlet on and off most times. But she didn’t want to remove it, ever. The pain just reminded her of her reasons to fight. Looking at the ring, she remembered when Eugeo proposed to her, their life together in the log cabin with Kirito and Asuna, the battles they had been in together. And she remembered their last moment together, before he was taken from her.

Clenching her fist, Alice murmured, “No. I won’t cry. I will not shed anymore tears.” But her flaring emotions made it hard for her to not feel the pain of loss from Eugeo’s absence.

Coming up to her, Sinon inquired, “Fancy ring. It belong to someone?” Alice was a bit startled from her speaking, but settled down thanks to the intrusion.

Setting her gauntlet to the side, Alice held up the ring and replied, “It was given to me by my betrothed. His name is Eugeo.”

“Eugeo…” Sinon muttered, holding her chin in thought. “Hold on. Leafa said that name before. During the duel with Eugene. She asked if Kirito’s sword was Eugeo’s.”

“It is,” Alice answered. “It’s called the Blue Rose Sword. It is Eugeo’s sword from some caves in our home village. We found it as children when we explored, looking for ice. At the time, no one could lift it. When I was reunited with my friends, I discovered the sword had chosen Eugeo all those years ago. I could not think of a man more worthy to wield a blade even our village’s founder could not claim.”

“What do you mean by ‘reunited’? What’s the deal with that?” the archer questioned.

Looking up at the sky, Alice explained, “About nine years ago, Asuna and I violated the Taboo Index. In which it states no one is to enter the Dark Territory. Kirito and Eugeo assured us our crime was minor, as we only touched the ground of it. But an Integrity Knight came regardless, sentencing us in our very village. He took us to Centoria, where the Pontifex gave us new Callings. But really, they were just a means to bolster our natural strengths. I realized that some time ago. She tried to turn us into her puppets, but something interfered with her efforts. Before too long, she grew tired of the failure, and threatened us by claiming she would seize Kirito and Eugeo to make us submit. Asuna surrendered, pleading that I would be spared. Eventually, two boys broke the Taboo Index by killing a fellow student and harming another.”

“Kirito and Eugeo…” Sinon guessed.

Alice nodded, before continuing, “An Integrity Knight under my command arrested them, but I took it upon myself to exact the sentence deemed for them. When I learned who they were, I spared them. Instead taking them to the floating castle Aincrad so we might reunite with our fourth companion. Nearly a month ago, Eugeo proposed to me. But later, the Pontifex tried to seize control of me with a Sacred Art she embedded into my mind. My beloved took the art in my stead, allowing me to retain my thoughts and self at the expense of his own.”

Sinon gazed at her as she finished, before asking, “So why come to Alfheim if your fiancée is in Underworld? Let Kirito handle things here so you can go rescue him.”

“Unfortunately, Eugeo is among the other Integrity Knights,” Alice answered, “who no doubt have been told I am a traitor to the order. Thus, to lay siege to the Central Cathedral as I am now would be suicide. That is why I help Kirito save Asuna. The greater our numbers, the better our chances of saving him.”

Alice figured she sounded like some maiden hung up on her beloved. But it was the truth of her conviction. Even if she must be branded for something so minor, she would willingly take it.

It brought back the memory she held of when she considered Eugeo differently.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_ It was the summer following their imprisonment in the Axiom Church. She had been studying and practicing matters of the Sacred Arts and the sword as diligently as she could. Asuna was much the same, but the blonde girl noticed how her focus was never on her efforts to improve herself. Even when it was just the two of them in their room, Alice noticed how Asuna seemed more reserved and demure. She barely spoke when she was around anyone, even around Alice. _

_ Of course, Alice was much the same. With everyone being so intimidating compared to the people in Rulid, she was usually so withdrawn and mainly spoke out of obedience to the priests and nuns. Though the only time she broke out of it was after Bercouli gave her and Asuna snacks and she called him Uncle rather impulsively. But other than that, she devoted most time to studying. But less because she was told to, and more due to the promise that if she studied as well as she did she could go home. Above all else, Alice wanted to go home. _

_ The second week of summer that year, Alice was just about to fall asleep when she heard Asuna praying at her bedside. _

_ “Dear goddesses, hear me now,” Asuna prayed. “Please forgive my sin against the church by my actions here, so I might return to my home. I pray for my transgressions to be forgiven swiftly. I pray this not for myself, but for Kirito. And maybe Eugeo. But mostly Kirito. Let me be absolved so I might go to them.” _

_ Raising herself from under her sheets, Alice inquired, “Asuna, what are you doing making a prayer like that?” _

_ Moaning in slight anguish, Asuna replied, “You wouldn’t understand Alice. Unlike you, I don’t care about going home to my family. They wouldn’t take me back anyway after I stained the Yuuki honor by violating the Taboo Index like I did.” _

_ In disbelief at what she was hearing, Alice asked, “Then why do you want to go home?” _

_ Looking at her friend, the chestnut-haired girl replied, “Because I want to be with Kirito. When I grow up, I want to be united with him. I want to be blessed in my union by the goddesses. I want to live with Kirito.” _

_ “But why?” Alice debated. “You aren’t even old enough to be in love with anyone. And even if you did love Kirito, you are still a noble. Disowned or not, your status means you can’t marry him when you grow up.” _

_ “Then I’ll just do it anyway,” Asuna replied, unafraid. “Even if it goes against the law, I’d do it. Kirito is more important to me than anything else.” _

_ Alice couldn’t believe what her friend was saying. The fact that she was so brazen like this did not sit well with her in the slightest. _

_ That was when Asuna surprised her by claiming, “I bet it’ll be the same thing with you and Eugeo.” _

_ Flustered by such a statement, Alice refuted, “I—I don’t believe you are correct. We are just f-friends. Yes, just friends. I certainly don’t see him as anything other than that.” She was glad it was night, because she knew Asuna would call her out if she saw how rosy her cheeks were, which they no doubt were due to the heat in them. _

_ Luckily, Asuna simply said, “Well, I want to go to Kirito. I pray the goddesses grant my wish.” With that, the chestnut-haired girl turned in for the night. Her friend, on the other hand, remained awake. _

_ Asuna’s claim stirred up some thoughts Alice tried not to play with. Her relationship with Eugeo had always been out of friendship and nothing more. Plus, she didn’t want to think about someone being her future husband with where she was at. Who would want to marry a criminal like her anyway? She had even heard about a noble family being disgraced, and the current daughter being ostracized by all the nobles and even the church. But as she contemplated on it, she did think there were moments where her actions were not strictly just as a friend. _

_ Even though she would love to continue to deny Asuna’s belief she loved Eugeo, there was still the lingering worry she had for the flaxen-haired boy slaving away at the Demon Tree. She got out of bed and got on her knees, hands clasped as she bowed her head in prayer. _

‘Dear goddesses, please grant my wish,’  _ she prayed fervently. ‘ _ That no matter what, you look after a boy in my village that I care about. His name is Eugeo, and he is a Carver. He is not a smart boy, or bold. But he is kind, compassionate, loyal, and brave. So if I might ask this of you, please watch over Eugeo.’ _ With that prayer given, Alice got back into bed and fell right asleep. _

__

__

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thinking back on the memory, Alice wondered about how she might have developed such feelings for Eugeo at the time. She knew Asuna became infatuated with Kirito because of how he treated her, but Alice had never been one to be smitten by most boys. Perhaps it was more a realization that spurred her to develop stronger feelings for Eugeo. Maybe even the threat Quinella held over her was just as powerful because she started to realize how much she cared about the boy from her village.

It was in her thoughts Sinon brought up, “Well, when you save him, I’ll bet that boy will be one thrilled dope.”

Looking back to her ring, Alice murmured, “Perhaps so Sinon. Perhaps so.” The two watched the stars a little longer before going back to turn in for the night.

* * *

On and on Asuna searched for a way to escape her predicament. And on and on the passages went, seemingly never-ending. She wasn’t about to lose hope because of this, but she was finding it difficult to press on with what she had encountered. These corridors felt like a maze. Even with her marking her path, she still seemed to be going in circles.

After what felt like hours of searching, Asuna stopped and pressed herself against a wall to rest. She could feel herself succumbing to fatigue, since she hadn’t had anything to eat during her stay. No surprise to her, seeing as how Oberon thought she would be stuck in that pod until she was changed into this Titania figure. She used a Stacia Window to check her condition, seeing her Life was still at its maximum. But her condition was revealed to be weakening due to the lack of nutrients. If she didn’t find something to eat soon, she might start losing Life before Kirito saved her.

Changing priorities, Asuna tried looking for anything edible. If that meant going outside, maybe even to the bird cage, she would have to. She used one of her marked paths to lead her outside, before looking around the branches for anything that could be used as food. But while this was a tree, nothing here looked like fruit or anything edible. On the branch she came out to, she looked up to another branch where the pod and the bird cage were. She really did not want to go back to her prison, especially after having escaped its confines and having the chance to be liberated. But if there was even a remote chance something there could satiate her, she had no choice but to return.

But just as she was going back in, the door opened to reveal a grotesque sight. Impeding her way were two purple slug creatures with orange orbs on stalks, and several tentacles sticking out of their bodies. Upon seeing her, they seemed stunned.

Until one of them cried out, “It’s the prisoner! Prisoner escape!” Using her agility, Asuna leaped over them and into the corridor. Sadly, those weren’t the only guards she came across, as more started to crawl her way after receiving the alert. Several shot tentacles out to capture her, but she cut them away using Lambent Light. Those she cut gave a nasty screech that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. But Asuna had to push through, especially with her freedom on the line. Some got lucky and wrapped around an arm or a leg, but they were quickly severed by her. At this point, getting back to the bird cage was her only option. The safest place to be was where the enemy wanted you sometimes. But she wasn’t keen on returning to that pod, especially if she risked letting it capture and take over her.

The last passage had several slug monsters barring her way. Knowing full well she couldn’t get past them, she resigned to having to employ one trick she had left. Something Alice taught her once she had been restored.

Lifting her sword to eye level, she muttered, “System Call.”

“Wait, what did she say?” one of the slugs questioned.

“Forget what she said,” another chided, “just capture her.”

But they were unable to when she finished, “Enhance Armament!” Circles appeared around her blade as its latent power was unlocked. This rapier, forged from a star that fell to Underworld, glowed brightly with streaks trailing behind it. With a great cry, Asuna lunged. Her Divine Object carried her through the slug wall, though she was careful not to kill any of them. Though several foolish individuals tried to stop her while her Perfect Weapon Control was active and ended up losing tentacles and earning burns in the process. Thankfully, the art carried her to the end, and she immediately sheathed her rapier to restore its power. She then dashed away while the slugs were occupied with themselves.

* * *

As dawn began to come, Oberon stormed through the complex to the branch with the bird cage. His subjects had said the prisoner escaped, which he was frustratingly annoyed at due to the audacity of the claim. Asuna was unable to leave that pod of hers. He had crafted it using his vast knowledge of this world and the tree on which his kingdom reigned. She could never leave until her transformation was complete. But his subjects insisted she had escaped, some even showing injuries that were minor in their case. Their bodies could regrow such tentacles. It was of little consequence to him what happened.

He made it to the bird cage, manipulating it to open the door. He saw nothing out of place with a cursory glance. The furniture was unchanged, the pod still hung where it was, and nothing was out of place. He then looked inside the pod to see what confirmed his belief. His Titania, sleeping away as the magic worked to change her into a fairy queen. She was unmarred, as she should be, and completely submissive. Taking a moment to please himself, he stroked the pod around her legs, yearning to touch her once the transformation was complete.

But he was interrupted when one of his subjects came and asked, “Sir, do you believe us now?”

Glancing down at them, Oberon replied, “Why yes, I do believe you are all idiots and liars.” Giving a menacing look, he shouted, “Because the prisoner is still where she should be!”

Seeing the prisoner in the pod, the subject protested, “But we saw her outside it. She attacked us. She even used Perfect Weapon Control.”

“Don’t insult me with your tales of fancy,” Oberon admonished. “Now, return to your post and continue to monitor our world for that brat. I want his blood poured in front of my dear Titania to hasten the transformation.” He then departed with the cowering slug, closing the door behind him. Though he was bothered by the claim of Perfect Weapon Control. Less so about it being possible she used it, but more about the training and knowledge Quinella imparted on all Integrity Knights. He would need to discuss the matter with her.

A few minutes after they had left, Asuna clambered out of the pod, gasping for air and hacking up fluids. Once she had recovered, she went to check the bed for something. Moving the mattress a bit, she found her uniform and rapier safely stashed inside. While she might not have found an escape from this place, she had at least reclaimed what was hers. When the time came to leave, she would have nothing more to do in this wretched place. Until then, she had to wait for Kirito and Alice to come to her.

* * *

The next morning, the four friends awoke to bright skies and new optimism. Kirito especially was feeling uplifted with what was to come. Now that they were in Arun and at the base of the World Tree, they were that much closer to finding and rescuing Asuna. He even noted how much of a better mood Sinon had, who was the coldest out of them all.

Giving a big stretch, Leafa spoke, “Well, it’s time to investigate. We need to find the entrance to the trial that leads to the top of the World Tree.”

“And once we do that, we will be able to rescue Asuna and end this nightmare,” Alice concluded. Kirito nodded, looking forward to reuniting with his betrothed again.

The four went into the city, seeing fairies from all the different races gathered here. He saw Salamanders talking with ones Leafa identified were Gnomes, Cait Sith talking to Undines, he even saw a Sylph and Spriggan couple together. He and Alice were quite surprised by the blend of people here compared to someplace like Sylvain. Not to mention the atmosphere felt nearly identical to Centoria. With its bustling streets and packed buildings. If it wasn’t for the sloping roads leading to the tree, it could have even been an exact replica.

“I’m amazed so many fairy races are here and not at each other’s throats,” Alice said, observing some of the behaviors of those around them.

“That’s because Arun, being the first city, is home to all the fairy races,” Sinon explained. “It was where fairy-kind branched out from before going to establish homes specifically for themselves. But here, any race can come and mingle without hostilities.”

“It certainly is better than seeing armies of them fighting each other to the death,” Kirito mentioned. But he remained focused on their goal, leading everyone towards the tree.

Suddenly, as they passed under an arch, Yui popped out of Kirito’s pocket rather suddenly. Disturbed by this, Kirito inquired, “Yui, what is it? Something wrong?”

“Mommy…” Yui answered. Kirito and Alice looked to each other before looking back at Yui.

“Yui, what is it? Did you sense Asuna?” the golden Knight inquired.

“Yes, just now,” the pixie informed. “I have been using a Sacred Art passively to detect her, and there’s no mistaking it. At the top of the World Tree, I sense Mommy’s up there. She’s at the very top.” Spurred on by that knowledge, Kirito summoned his wings and launched into the air, generating harsh winds with his departure.

“Kirito!” Leafa called as he left.

Rushing back to the city entrance, Alice called, “Go after him. I’ll catch up.” And the two obeyed, flying after Kirito who took off faster than either of them could compete with.

While they flew, Sinon cried out, “Kirito, stop! You’ll crash into the—” But before she finished, Kirito collided with something in midair, stopping him way before he could reach the tree itself. “…barrier,” the archer finished.

Enraged, Kirito started to bash on the barrier, attempting to break through. His friends called for him to calm down, but there was no time for that. Asuna was so close. He couldn’t stop now. He couldn’t be stopped. He had to bust through. He had to get to her. He promised.

As he wailed on the barrier, Kirito cried out, “Asuna! Asuna, I’m here. Asuna!”

“Mommy!” Yui pitched in, placing her hands on the barrier. “Mommy, it’s us. We’re here Mommy.” The two carried on, even with their friends urging them to stop.

* * *

Up in the tree, Asuna was formulating her next plan to escape. If she couldn’t get out via the internal passages of the tree, she figured she could instead climb the exterior. The only catch was she was so high up that a fall would spell the end for her. She could try to interrogate one of those slugs, but they probably never traveled alone. She had so few options and so little resources to work with. She really began to worry about getting out of Alfheim before Oberon had his way.

In her thoughts, she heard, “Mommy!” She knew immediately it was Yui calling to her, but from where she couldn’t tell. She hastily looked around her prison, trying to discern where Yui was calling from.

Then she heard her again; “Mommy!”

Going over to look down over the edge, Asuna called back, “Yui, I’m here. I’m up here.” Then, for whatever reason, she felt the presence of the one she had been waiting for. So she cried out, “Kirito!”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Trace Carter for his input and insight.


End file.
